Un amour haineux
by ElilouWeasley
Summary: Ils étaient censés se haïr. Mais des événements imprévus vont bouleverser leur 5ème année... Une Dramione comme on les aimes, et d'autres couples au fil des chapitres !
1. Chapitre 1 : La fin d'un été

Chapitre 1 : La fin d'un été.

Dimanche 29 août, 9h18.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger barra d'un grand trait rouge le dernier jour qui la séparait de Poudlard, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, sur son calendrier. Enfin l'été était fini, et bien qu'il ai été reposant, elle était très pressée de traverser les dalles en pierre du château qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle contempla sa chambre moldue dans son intégralité, dans un regard empreint de nostalgie. Les livres poussiéreux dans sa bibliothèque, les photos de sa famille placardées au dessus de son bureau, les posters accrochés sur les murs bleus marines, les vêtements qui pendaient tristement dans son armoire, le parquet ciré la veille… C'était la 5ème fois de sa vie qu'elle pensait que cet endroit allait la manquer, mais lorsqu'elle atteignait le château majestueux de Poudlard, toutes pensées envers sa chambre disparaissaient irrémédiablement.

La voix de la mère d'Hermione interrompit ses pensées :

"Hermione? Viens, il est temps de partir !"

Après un instant d'hésitation, Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de soulever sa valise, mais elle restait beaucoup trop lourde. Elle avait peut être abusé sur les livres, cette année…

Sans penser au "Wingardium Leviosa" qu'elle aurait pu lancer sans difficulté, la brune appela son père d'une voix claire, afin qu'il l'aide à porter ses bagages.

Même jour, 10h35.

Voiture des Granger.

Hermione regardait le paysage défiler au rythme du véhicule. Avec une pointe de tristesse, elle regarda ses parents, assis en face d'elle. Ils souriaient, mais au fond d'elle, Hermione savait qu'il regrettait les seuls jours où ils pouvaient voir leur fille.

Enfin, alors que la brume estivale semblait se dissoudre dans le ciel orangé, les contours de la gare de King's Cross se dessinèrent à l'horizon. Le visage presque collé à la vitre de la voiture, Hermione sentit son coeur battre encore plus fort dans les profonds de sa poitrine. L'excitation, même après 5 longues années dans l'école magique, n'avait pas diminué, à son grand soulagement.

Même jour, 11h16.

Poudlard Express

Alors que le train du Poudlard Express avançait à une vitesse fulgurante, traversant les diverses forêts de l'Angleterre, Hermione s'assit enfin sur la banquette du seul compartiment vide. Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny et Seamus s'y engouffrèrent à sa suite, et mirent leurs valises dans les filets, au dessus de la tête de la brune.

Cette dernière se rongea l'ongle du pouce, rêveuse. Son badge de préfète luisaient contre sa poitrine, et elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Neville, qui le regardait avec convoitise.

Le train s'ébranla tandis que les garçons parlèrent du dernier match de Quidditch. Hermione ne releva même pas la tête lorsque Seamus prononça le nom de Viktor Krum, à la plus grande joie de Ron. La Gryffondor, ennuyée, posa pour la seconde fois de la journée sa tête sur la vitre, et contempla les arbres par delà le train.

Ginny, également contrariée quant à la discussion des garçons, se leva sans bruit et s'assit à la gauche d'Hermione.

La rousse et la brune, cet été, avait établi un lien plus fort qu'auparavant. Dans le taudis qui leur servait de chambre, au 12 square Grimmaurd, elles avaient refait le monde : Hermione ne pouvait plus compter le nombre d'heures qu'elles avaient partagé, parlant de tout et de rien, assise au centre de leur lit, moisi. Kreattur, leurs vêtements, Poudlard, Ron, les livres, Dumbledore, le maquillage, l'amour, Sirius, Voldemort… Tout les sujets y étaient passé, et Hermione se rappela avec un sourire les nombreux fous rires qui avaient ponctué leurs nuits.

Ginny attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'incita à la regarder. Etonnée, la brune plongea son regard dans celui de son amie, et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ginny fit un signe de tête vers Ron, et Hermione sourit : Ginny voulait à tout prix que le roux et elle sortent ensemble, car selon elle, ils seraient "âmes soeurs". Hermione hocha négativement la tête, en grand désarroi de son amie, et reporta son attention sur le paysage qui s'étalait devant ses yeux bruns.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione sombrait dans un sommeil imminent, McGonagall passa sa tête dans le compartiment, et stoppa simultanément toutes les conversations. Un profond silence s'installa dans le wagon, tandis que Mc Gonagall regarda chaque élève un par un.

Tous les élèves du compartiment appréciaient la directrice de leur maison, mais son chignon sévère et ses yeux perçants leur donnaient tous l'impression qu'il fallait se taire. Et en vue de son regard sec pour Hermione et Ron, ils avaient bien raison.

"Mrs Granger, Mr Weasley, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît."

Le ton qu'avait employé le professeur de métamorphose ne valait rien de bon, et Hermione sauta presque pour la suivre, parfaitement réveillée, de peur de se faire réprimander. Ron, cependant, eût un peu plus de mal, et courut presque pour calquer le rythme effréné de McGonagall sur le sien.

Enfin, et au prix de maints efforts, cette dernière ouvrit une porte, au bout du couloir du Poudlard Express. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent quelques instants, et se décidèrent d'un même mouvement à rentrer dans la petite salle.

Une odeur de cannelle vint frapper les narines d'Hermione, et son regard s'arrêta sur la table aménagée au centre de la pièce. Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall avait tenté de reproduire son bureau, mais les tremblements du train et la vitesse qu'il avait prit avait eu raison d'elle, et elle s'était contentée d'apposer cette table au centre du wagon.

"Asseyez vous, je vous prie."

Hermione tira une chaise, et la posa devant le bureau. Puis, le professeur s'assit à son tour, dans un silence presque solennel.

"Je vous ai convoqué… Ici, pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, à tous les deux."

Aussitôt, le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Des tas de questions se superposèrent dans son esprit : Harry courait-il un grave danger? Voldemort avait-il reprit ses forces? Etait-ils virés de Poudlard? Un de leur camarade avait-il trouvé la mort?

Hermione, dans un geste automatique, tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et constata qu'il était livide, les yeux fixés sur leur professeur. Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages de son crâne accélérer dans l'attente d'une réponse.

"Pas de panique, répliqua le professeur McGonagall, ce n'est pas une catastrophe non plus, pas besoin de vous inquiétez autant."

La respiration saccadée d'Hermione se calma, et ses muscles se détendirent.

"Alors, que se passe-t-il?" demanda Ron à la droite de la brune.

"Les dortoirs des préfets Gryffondors sont tous inondés, annonca McGonagall d'une voix grave. La tradition oblige que les préfets aient leurs propres appartements, mais il est impossible, pour l'heure, de les nettoyer parfaitement."

"Mais, il suffirait de jeter le sort de…"

"Mr Weasley, croyez bien que l'équipe pédagogique y travaille ardemment, coupa le professeur d'un air sévère. Mais Peeves, qui est l'auteur de cette plaisanterie, ma foi, stupide, a trouvé un enchantement capable de renouveler les eaux de manière répétée. Nous ne pouvons pas faire disparaître l'inondation pour le moment."

Le professeur pinça les lèvres, et admit d'une voix plus lointaine :

"Vous serez donc répartis dans les autres maisons. M. Weasley, vous serez placé dans les appartements de Serdaigle. Votre chambre sera adjacente à celle de Gabrial Dwight, un élève de 6ème année."

"Oh, très bien." lança Ron, un peu surpris.

"Quant à vous, Mrs Granger, vous serez obligatoirement installée dans les appartements de Serpentard. Et votre colocataire sera… Mr. Malefoy.".

McGonagall observa son élève par dessus ses lunettes, dans l'attente d'une réaction. Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre. Partager ses appartements avec le garçon qu'elle haïssait le plus n'était pas dans son programme de l'année.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue chez les serpents

Bonjour bonjour !  
Je vous présente le deuxième chapitre de ma Dramione, j'espère que le contexte vous plait ! Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction (Dramione en tout cas)...

Des reviews, s'il vous plait ! :D

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue chez les Serpents.

Dimanche 19 août, 11h43.

Poudlard Express.

"Mais, il ne peut pas y avoir d'autres solutions?!" tonna Hermione à l'adresse de son professeur de métamorphose.

La professeur soupira, et regarda Hermione d'un air désolé :

"Je suis navrée, Miss Granger, je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Les appartements de Poufsouffle ne comportent que deux chambres, et celles de Serdaigle n'en comportent que trois, pour Mr Weasley. Il ne reste que celles de Serpentard, et celle adjacente à la vôtre est celle de Mr. Malefoy."

Hermione lâcha un gémissement d'indignation. Elle s'imagina se brosser les dents, près de son ennemi juré.

"Vous allez devoir mettre de côté votre petite querelle jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution à votre problème."

Le ton sec du professeur indiqua qu'aucune discussion n'était possible. Ron se leva, et attendit qu'Hermione fasse de même.

Cette dernière, déçue au plus haut point, réfléchit à une quelconque solution. Malheureusement, ce fut en vain.

Le regard de McGonagall l'incita à se lever à son tour, et elle suivit Ron dans le couloir tremblant du Poudlard Express.

Même jour, 18h20.

Diligence.

Hermione Granger regarda par la vitre crasseuse le paysage sombre qui menait au château. Luna était en train d'expliquer à Harry et Neville l'utilisation du Chicaneur, et Ron et Seamus parlaient encore et toujours de leurs équipes de Quidditch.

Ginny avait rejoint ses amis de 4ème année, et Hermione sentit une bouffée de solitude monter en elle.

Elle s'obligeait à ne pas imaginer les appartements humides des Serpentards, au fin fond des cachots de Poudlard, ni l'air de supériorité de Drago lorsqu'ils se croiseront dans les couloirs. La coïncidence que les deux ennemis logent au même endroit était telle qu'Hermione soupçonnait fortement le directeur d'y jouer un rôle.

Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation du ciel, d'un gris profond, Harry vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione. Ce dernier semblait triste pour elle, mais une lueur d'amusement scintillait dans son regard.

"Quoi?" demanda Hermione d'une voix exaspérée.

"Oh, rien."

Puis, Harry entreprit de caresser doucement la main d'Hermione, ce qui eût pour but de l'apaiser automatiquement. Après tout, ce n'était que sa chambre, rien de plus… Elle s'endormit alors, contre l'épaule du Survivant, dans la diligence branlante.

Même jour, 19h18.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

"Elwena Austin… Serdaigle !"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle, faisait trembler les chandelles qui ornaient le plafond, et particulièrement vers la table de la dite maison.

Hermione regarda la fille, si fragile, décoiffer le Choixpeau Magique. Elle lui rappelait fortement elle-même, lors de son premier jour à Poudlard.

Ses cheveux bruns et longs s'agitaient dans son dos tandis qu'elle gagna la table bleutée des Serdaigles, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

La Gryffondor regarda alors Ginny, si heureuse, et Ron, dont le regard pétillait. Harry, quant à lui, abordait un sourire nostalgique, en regardant le chapeau noir que portait le professeur McGonagall du bout des doigts.

Hermione aurait pu profiter de cette soirée. Elle aurait pu sourire, regarder la Répartition et manger à sa faim. Mais ses tremblements et la peur qui lui tordait le ventre l'en empêchait.

Sans le réconfortement d'Harry, Hermione avait retrouvé l'appréhension de vivre aux côtés de Malefoy.

Elle repensa à son excitation de retrouver Poudlard, son impatience à revoir le lieu magique, les classes, la bibliothèque, les professeurs. Elle avait espéré, pendant tout l'été, s'attabler à la table Rouge et Or une nouvelle fois et contempler avec nostalgie les premières années trembler devant la prestigieuse Grande Salle.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang, songeant avec horreur qu'elle allait vivre aux côtés de Drago Malefoy.

"Holly Wheeper… Gryffondor."

La dernière parole du Choixpeau tira Hermione de ses pensées obscures. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que la Répartition était terminée, redoublant ainsi sa tristesse.

"Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonsoir."

La voix de Dumbledore résonna dans la Grande Salle, et un silence respectueux s'ensuivit. Hermione reporta son attention sur le directeur, chassant l'image dégoûtante de son lit Vert et Argent, quelques étages plus bas.

"C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous annonce que deux changements de professeur auront lieu cette année. Tout d'abord, je vous demande de raccueillir le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui remplacera Hagrid pendant une durée indertiminée."

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, hagards.

"Ensuite, je vous demanderai d'accueillir le professeur Ombrage, qui sera la nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal."

Hermione entendit à peine le chuchotement d'Harry à son adresse :

"Elle était là lors de ma convocation au Ministère de la Magie ! Elle travaille pour Fudge !"

Hermione regarda sa nouvelle professeur. Vêtue entièrement de rose, elle regardait les élèves avec un sourire bienveillant. Pourtant, et Hermione aurait pu le jurer, une lueur de dégoût luisait dans son regard bleu.

Même jour, 20h44.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Hermione regarda Ron partir de son côté, et Harry suivre Seamus et Dean dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle aurait tant aimé le suivre… Côtoyez ses amis, se réchauffer au coin du feu, puis aller dormir dans son nouveau lit rouge et or de préfète.

Mais ce fut avec un dégoût sur le visage qu'elle descendit les escaliers de pierre qui menaient aux cachots de Poudlard. Son aversion redoubla d'intensité en voyant de nombreux élèves affluer, tous vêtus de vert. Ils regardaient Hermione, certains avec un sourire pervers, d'autres avec une exaspération non-feinte.

Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, et regarda les chambres défiler devant ses yeux humides. Enfin, elle reconnut le sceau de préfet sur la porte au bout du couloir, et s'y dirigea.

"Hé, Granger !"

Cette voix, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Glaciale, morne, traînante. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer Malefoy, bien que la moitié des élèves s'étaient arrêtés à leur hauteur, et regardait la scène, intrigués.

"Fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre, Granger."

Cette fois, Hermione consentit à se retourner, sûrement dû à la menace qui émanait du ton de Drago.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?" siffla la brune entre ses dents, prête à courir vers sa chambre dès que Drago aurait envie de se rapprocher trop près d'elle.

"Ce que je veux? Déjà, tu me prends ma chambre, ensuite, tu traînes dans mes couloirs, et tu crois que j'allais te laisser filer?"

Un sourire malveillant étira les traits pâles de Drago, et il fit quelques pas vers Hermione. Cette dernière répliqua, non sans quelques tremblements dans sa voix :

"Ce ne sont pas TES couloirs, mais les couloirs de tout le monde. Deuxièment…"

Mais personne ne sut le deuxième point qu'Hermione voulait aborder, puisque Drago enjamba l'espace qui les séparait pour planter son regard dans celui de la pauvre Rouge et Or.

"Ecoute moi bien, sale Sang de Bourbe. Maintenant que t'es plus escortée par le balafré et la belette, je peux te faire ce que je veux, quand bon me semble. Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner pour avoir pris la moitié de mon espace vital."

Sur ce, il gifla Hermione, qui se cogna la tête contre la paroi dure et froide de la pierre. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur. Elle sentit un liquide poisseux inonder son cou, et réprima un haut-le-coeur. Malgré sa douleur lancinante, elle tenta de se redresser.

Seule la fierté faisait naître en elle une opposition à l'humiliation qu'elle subissait.

Soudain, alors que sa vue se brouillait, elle entendit un chuchotement au creux de son oreille :

"Ca, c'est pour m'avoir frappé en 3ème année. Bienvenue chez les serpents, Granger."

Lundi 1er septembre, 00h11.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Tandis qu'elle s'allongeait dans le lit froid et humide de sa nouvelle chambre, Hermione grimaça de douleur : Son tête avait subit un choc considérable, quelques heures plus tôt, et malgré les sortilèges pour apaiser sa douleur, Hermione ressentait toujours la paroi de son crâne vibrer à chacun de ses pas. Elle avait limité l'hémorragie, et nettoyer son propre sang, mais elle avait l'horrible impression que le flot rouge continuait de couler sur son cou pâle.

Elle se pinça une nouvelle fois, en fermant les yeux, pour émerger de ce cauchemar. Mais non. La chambre Verte et Argent apparut devant ses yeux fatigués.

Sa vue se brouilla une seconde fois sous les larmes d'indignation. Comment pourrait-elle vivre, ce serait-ce qu'un trimestre, dans ces conditions? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Vivre ce calvaire relevait du miracle.

Elle s'imagina, quelques jours plus tôt, assise dans le lit en compagnie de Ginny, la tête en arrière, un fou rire faisant trembler ses épaules.

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue, et Hermione Granger sombra dans le sommeil, teinté de vert et de sang.

Lundi 1er septembre, 00h11.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Drago Malefoy poussa un juron en frappant de toutes ses forces le seul fauteuil vert de sa chambre de préfet. En priant pour que sa nouvelle colocataire ne l'entende pas, il tenta vainement de se calmer en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, et de vider toutes pensées de son esprit embrumé.

Ce fut encore pire.

L'image d'Hermione, blessée et sanglante, debout sur le sol en pierre du couloir semblait imprimée sur sa rétine. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il avait fait ça. Sans recul. Sans remords.

Il l'avait frappé, devant l'entièreté de sa maison. Il l'avait humilié, blessé, ensanglanté, sans avoir un soupçon de culpabilité. Il s'était comporté comme un Mangemort, assoiffé de sang, sans émotion humaine. Alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

Il se répéta inlassablement "Ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe." jusqu'à ce que la phrase devienne un flot de paroles imperceptibles. Puis, il s'allongea lentement sur son lit, sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements.

Drago, pour la première fois de sa vie, semblait perdre son sang froid.

Oui, il avait toujours eu un peu d'attirance envers Hermione. Ses cheveux rebelles, son regard franc, ses lèvres rosies, son air farouche à tout savoir… Oui, Drago Malefoy aimait regarder Hermione, imaginer au plus profond de son esprit l'entourer de ses bras.

Il ouvrit les yeux, écoeuré. Comment pouvait-il penser cela?

Son sang était sale. Ses parents n'étaient que des Moldus, des ignorants, des handicapés.

Et pourtant, au fond de lui même, il vit lentement les courbes d'Hermione se dessiner…

Soudain, alors qu'il semblait enfin calmé, il se releva et redonna un coup de pied au pauvre fauteuil. Elle était si fragile, si stupide, si belle, si sale…

Hermione ne quittait plus ses pensées. Autrefois, il avait pu la laisser au fond de sa tête, l'insultant de temps de en temps, et la contempler en secret.

Mais aujourd'hui, quand il avait su qu'il allait partager sa chambre avec elle, qu'il allait pouvoir entendre le moindre de ses gestes par delà la cloison fragile des murs, qu'il allait pouvoir l'observer dans la salle de bains… Il était devenu furieux. C'était comme si la Mort le testait, le soumettait à une tentation diabolique.

Non, il ne pouvait pas succomber au charme d'Hermione Granger. Ce n'était qu'une sang de bourbe, une miss-je-sais, une fille de Moldus.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Drago, à la rescousse !

Chapitre 3 : Drago, à la rescousse !

Lundi 1er septembre, 7h28

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards

La migraine qui cogna contre les tempes de Draco failli le faire succomber, et retomber dans son lit vert jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Seulement, un coup d'oeil rapide vers la porte qui le séparait de la chambre de Granger le fit changer d'avis. Il était en manque d'elle. Il avait envie de revoir son visage, ses traits fins et étirés dans un sourire qui le faisait chavirer.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui : Penser cela était prohibé. Granger ne le méritait pas. Elle avait un sang pourri, moisi, indigne.

Pourtant, le sourire d'Hermione semblait tapissé dans son esprit, même lorsque le jet d'eau glacé de la douche vint frapper ses omoplates blanches.

Lundi 1er septembre, 9h43.

Serre n°3, botanique.

Hermione regarda Seamus et Ron remplir un pot vide de fumier de dragon, un air de dégoût profond marqué sur leurs visages. Elle sourit. La clarté matinale semblait faire scintiller les différents objets brillants de la serre, ce qui donna à Hermione un peu de bonheur, dans son humeur maussade.

Elle repensa à la veille. Au moment fatidique où elle avait senti sa joue la brûler, et sa tête cogner contre le mur. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, déjà agité de tremblements.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit la sensation du sang, coulant maladroitement sur son cou.

La Rouge et Or n'avait pourtant rien dit à Harry et Ron, chose qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais fais de sa scolarité. Un sentiment de culpabilité la rongea : Et si les deux garçons venaient à le savoir? Après tout, il y avait de nombreux élèves dans ce couloir, et elle vit parfaitement les Serpentards se venter du coup que Drago avait mit à la "Sale Sang-De-Bourbe".

Elle se souvint, dans un moment d'égarement à contempler le château de Poudlard à travers les fenêtres de la serre, du regard que Drago lui avait lancé ce matin. Elle aurait pu s'attendre à un regard glacial, voire victorieux.

La brune n'aurait jamais imaginé apercevoir un éclair de culpabilité dans ses yeux aciers.

Même jour, 16h37.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Drago desserra sa cravate verte et argent dans un geste maladroit. Sa mallette, bougeant au rythme de ses pas précipités, cognait contre sa jambe, tandis que ses cheveux tombaient dangereusement sur son front humide. Il inspira brutalement, en arpentant les couloirs de Poudlard, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

Il poussa un groupe de 1ère année, et sans même se retourner, rentra dans les toilettes des garçons. Aussitôt, il jeta sa mallette sur le carrelage blanc qui tinta dans un bruit sourd.

Il jeta un sort à la porte, la fermant à clé, et tenta vainement de reprendre une respiration normale.

Pendant toute la journée, il avait pensé à elle. A ses cheveux bruns, son sourire éclatant lorsque Potter lui avait raconté une blague, ses joues écarlates par la honte, ses pas furtifs lorsqu'elle rentrait dans une nouvelle classe.

Oui, il l'avait espionné. Toute la journée. Sans s'en rendre compte.

Son regard était guidé vers elle, vers sa silhouette élancée, vers ses courbes délicieuses… Il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher.

Il sentit son coeur battre contre son cou luisant de sueur : il était définitivement, et irrémédiablement amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Ses yeux bruns avait réussi à le faire hésiter, ses cheveux rebelles l'avait devancé, et sa bouche pulpeuse l'avait fait changé d'avis sur son sang.

Drago s'appuya des deux mains contre le lavabo froid. Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser des idées néfastes qui germaient lentement dans son esprit fatigué… Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'une Sang-De-Bourbe. En plus qu'elle le haïssait au plus haut point, il ne pouvait bâcler sa famille, Sang Purs depuis des générations.

Mais, une minuscule partie de son cerveau lui ordonna de lui parler, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser…

Dans un soupir, il ramassa sa petite valise, trempée. Il n'avait pas choisi la fille la plus facile.

Lundi 1er septembre, 18h21.

Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Hermione planchait sur son devoir d'Études De Runes, à rendre pour 3 semaines. Elle avait terminé ses devoirs, avait révisé, et avait lu de nombreux ouvrages de la Bibliothèque. Seulement, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner dans sa chambre verte, y retrouver un Malefoy bipolaire et s'endormir dans un courant d'air glacé.

C'était donc avec une concentration hors-pair qu'elle acheva son mot, trempa sa plume sans même regarder ses gestes, et écrire précipitamment une nouvelle phrase, griffonnée à la hâte.

Elle était tellement plongée dans son travail qu'elle ne vit pas le dit Drago Malefoy se diriger vers sa table, un livre ouvert à la main, plongé dans une lecture silencieuse.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun bruit, mis à part la plume frottant contre le parchemin d'Hermione, ne vint interrompre les deux gestes d'Hermione et Drago. La concentration des deux étaient telles, que ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait remarqué la présence de leur ennemi respectif.

Seulement, alors qu'elle eût la brillante idée d'aller chercher un ouvrage intitulé "Les hiéroglyphes, une thématique importée par les Sorciers", dont elle avait vaguement entendu parler, Hermione se leva brutalement de sa chaise, le regard toujours porté sur son parchemin.

Elle percuta de plein fouet un Drago concentré, faisant tomber son ouvrage sur le sol de la Bibliothèque.

Le coeur de la Gryffondor rata un battement, tandis que le bruit du livre résonna dans son antre.

Aussitôt, une Mme Pince à la mine revêche fit son apparition, et regarda Hermione d'un regard si sévère que cette dernière perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

"Enfin, Miss Granger, faîtes un peu attention ! Je vous croyais plus dégourdie que ça ! Vous n'avez…"

"Non, madame, coupa Drago d'un ton poli qu'Hermione ne lui reconnaissait pas, j'ai bousculé Miss Granger. C'était un accident, j'en suis navré."

Drago lança un sourire à la bibliothécaire, avant de se pencher pour ramasser son ouvrage. Il se releva lentement, sans regarder Hermione.

Celle-ci regarda son ennemi, interdite. Avait-elle bien entendu, ou la gifle de la veille était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait?

Mme Pince regarda successivement le regard mielleux de Drago et celui, étonné, d'Hermione, avant de tourner les talons. Hermione put entendre "Incapable de faire régner le silence, ici.." avant qu'elle ne retrouve son bureau, à l'entrée.

"Euh…, je suis désolée, Malefoy." lâcha la brune après quelques secondes de silence.

"Je t'en prie."

Drago s'élogna à grands pas, et disparut du champ de vision de la Gryffondor. Mais enfin, que fabriquait-il?

La lumière du soleil était tamisée lorsque la brune décida de quitter la bibliothèque, les pensées mélangées.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quiproquo

Chapitre 4 : Quiproquo

Mercredi 3 septembre,14h25 Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Drago semblait sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Il regardait, impuissant, la fille qui hantait ses pensées jours et nuits, en train de rire devant ce petit con de Weasley et de Potter. Jamais il ne s'était senti si… Inutile. Privé. Exclu. Et cela le faisait souffrir au plus haut point. Il vit Hermione pointer du doigt Londubat, et rire de plus belle. Ses dents étaient d'une blancheur incomparable. Et ses cheveux broussailleux, qui durant quelques secondes lui brouillèrent la vue, furent chassés d'un revers de la main, sans y faire attention. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir écarter ses cheveux, l'embrasser, lui caresser ses joues rosies par le rire. Il aurait aimé être à l'origine de ce fou rire. Il aurait aimé être le seul dans sa vie.

"Drago? Tu m'écoutes?"

La voix grasse de Pansy interrompit ses pensées. Il la regarda de son air méprisant, et détourna les yeux de son visage suppliant.

"Non. Je n'ai pas entendu un traître mot de ce que tu as dis, Parkinson."

A cette phrase, Pansy éclata d'un rire aiguë, telle une hyène abattant sa proie.

"Ah, ce que tu peux être drôle, Drago !"

A l'entente de son prénom, les yeux du blond devinrent emplis d'une rage nouvelle. D'où se permettait-elle de l'appeler par son prénom? Se croyait-elle assez proche de lui pour ça?

"Ce n'était pas drôle. Maintenant, vas-t-en. Et n'ose plus jamais prononcer mon nom."

Il avait presque craché ces derniers mots, et ne vit même pas les yeux de Pansy se remplirent de larmes. Elle s'écarta bruyamment, et contempla le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis 5 ans. La fureur déforma ses traits grossiers, et elle se promit, au fond d'elle-même, qu'un jour, Drago Malefoy serait sien.

Vendredi 5 septembre, 20h54 Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

De tout Poudlard, Hermione devait être la seule à terminer ses devoirs, maladroitement assise sur son bureau, de métamorphose. Pourtant, la brune était motivée : Une masse impressionnante de travail leur avait été donné, et des tonnes de révisions les attendaient, pour se préparer aux BUSE. Elle savait ces examens d'une facilité insultante, selon Percy Weasley, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y travailler ardemment.

Elle avait la phobie de se retrouver dans un entretien d'embauche, et que son patron la regarde férocement, en lui disant d'une voix sèche qu'elle n'avait pas assez de bons résultats pour espérer rejoindre leur société. En fait, elle s'imaginait le scénario qui hantait ses nuits, même avant de connaître l'existence de Poudlard. Elle se rappela la voix, menaçante, de son père, lorsqu'elle avait rapporté la première (et dernière) mauvaise note de sa vie : "Non mais, tu crois vraiment trouver un travail, avec ça? Franchement, Hermione, je ne suis pas fier de toi."

Un sentiment étrange lui barra la gorge tandis qu'elle tortilla ses doigts, gagnée par le stress. Et si elle ne réussissait pas sa vie? Où irait-elle? Que ferait-elle de ses journées? Hermione plongea dans son devoir, écrivant des phrases magnifiques, imaginant le sourire de l'homme devant elle, au fameux entretien d'embauche.

Dimanche 7 septembre, 11h23 Terrain de Quidditch.

Le vent frôla les joues, déjà glacées, de Drago, et il accéléra. La fraîcheur pénétrait ses doigts, cramponnés au manche de son balai, mais le blond ne bougea pas. Sa tête, obscurcie par des images d'Hermione depuis 1 semaine, semblait s'effacer lorsqu'il se trouvait sur son Nimbus 2001. Bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, Drago adorait voler. C'était même devenu une de ses grandes passions, bien qu'il s'était fait détrôné plus d'une fois par Harry Potter, qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était un très bon joueur. Il se rappela non sans dégoût, le moment où il avait senti la sphère dorée et glaciale du Vif d'Or contre ses doigts enhardis par le froid.

Il s'était senti si heureux, imaginant les visages souriants tournés vers lui, les filles gloussant de rire à son passage, et Rogue le féliciter devant sa maison. Mais Potter avait détourné son attention, et s'était emparé du Vif d'Or, récoltant ainsi toute la gloire. Il fit un piqué, ratissant l'herbe de ses pieds, et évita un Cognard. L'entraînement intensif qu'il endurait était son idée : Il avait convoqué l'équipe des Serpentards pour le match de la semaine prochaine, opposant les Gryffondors. Il stressait un peu, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait plus parfaire sa technique, tant il avait passé de temps à y travailler. Ils devaient gagner ce match. Pour voir un peu de fierté dans le regard d'Hermione.

Dimanche 7 septembre, 19h23. Couloirs de Poudlard.

Hermione marchait paisiblement, en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Tous deux à ses côtés, elle se sentait libre, heureuse, comme si le poids d'être dans la maison des Serpentards s'était retiré. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, le ventre rempli d'excellents mets, et s'apprêtaient à se dire au revoir.

La brune redoutait ce moment : Le trio se détachait lentement, en partant dans différentes directions, sans un regard en arrière. Elle savait Harry et Ron heureux de leurs Maisons, puisqu'ils étaient entourés d'amis. Ils avaient demandé de nombreuses fois à Hermione comment se déroulait sa vie chez les serpents, mais cette dernière s'était contentée de hausser vaguement les épaules, ou de changer de sujet. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi en parler à ses amis se relevait aussi difficile… Peut être parce qu'elle avait peur qu'ils s'énervent trop vite, qu'ils brandissent leurs baguettes comme des armes, avec la rage qui hantait leurs traits qu'elle connaissait si bien…

"Ce n'est qu'un vieux crapaud !" lâcha Ron, ramenant Hermione à la réalité.

Sans avoir participé à leur conversation, elle devina aisément de qui ses deux meilleurs amis parlaient : Le professeur Ombrage, qu'elle avait vaguement vu dans la Grande Salle le jour de la rentrée, était en fait la pire professeur qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Bien qu'Hermione détestait au plus haut point qu'on insulte un enseignant, elle ne releva pas la dernière phrase du rouquin.

En effet, pédagogiquement, Ombrage n'apprenait strictement rien aux élèves, se contentant de leur faire lire tout le manuel de l'année. Et, en plus, elle avait prit un malin plaisir à coller tous les Gryffondors, et particulièrement Harry, dès qu'ils osaient s'aventurer un peu trop loin dans leurs questions.

"Et toi Hermione?" lança Harry, qui regardait fixement le visage de la brune.

"Hein, euh, quoi?" répondit-elle, son teint prenant un peu plus l'allure d'une tomate qu'une jeune femme.

Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et ce dernier prit la parole d'une voix qu'il voulait légère :

"Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'arrives en ce moment? T'es tout le temps dans la lune... Tout va bien?"

Ils étaient désormais arrêtés devant le dortoir Rouge et Or, et Hermione observa d'un regard transparent la Grosse Dame, qui buvait un thé avec un chevalier qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

"Non, il n'y a rien. C'est juste que je suis débordée de travail, avec mes options.."

Harry brisa aussitôt le lien de leur regard, apparemment soulagé. Ron, cependant, ne semblait pas dupe. Elle détestait mentir…

"Bon, bah, si ce n'est que ça !" dit le Survivant, suivi d'un petit clin d'oeil.

Et Harry s'engouffra dans sa Salle Commune, un grand sourire étirant son visage, sans remarquer l'air inquiet de son meilleur ami.

Lundi 8 septembre, 18h06 Salle Commune des Serpentards

Drago fixait la cheminée d'un regard éteint. Son visage, détendu, n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une neutralité pure. Au fond de lui, il s'imaginait étreindre Hermione et lui caresser les cheveux, mais le Vert et Argent n'en laissait rien paraître. Il se contentait de regarder un point au loin, sans prêter attention aux conversations autour de lui. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il restait dans cette position, assis au centre du canapé, presque mort. A sa gauche, Pansy tentait désespérément de retenir son attention, en vain. Malefoy continuait de regarder cette stupide cheminée, les images défilant d'une certaine Sang de Bourbe qu'il aimait et haïssait en même temps.

Il détestait cette sensation : être partagé. Braver l'interdit en embrassant une personne que sa famille déteste le plus au monde, ou rester seul, débordé par des pensées bien trop tentatrices? Soudain, alors que la Salle Commune était plongée dans un brouhaha constant, un silence pesant s'installa. Surpris, Drago releva la tête pour regarder l'origine de la soudaine interruption de ses camarades. Hermione passa alors, traversant la salle verte et argent, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Elle contourna soigneusement les Serpentards, qui la regardaient d'un oeil méprisant, et rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre.

Le coeur de Drago se serra à la vue du visage dont il avait rêvé toute la journée, et il soupira nerveusement. Dès qu'Hermione eût passé la porte, les conversations reprirent, comme si de rien n'était, et le blond baissa les yeux. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Pansy avait suivi son regard de ses petits yeux noirs, et détaillait Hermione d'un regard dégoûté.

Jeudi 11 septembre, 21h29. Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione lisait, assise dans le seul fauteuil de la salle. Assise en tailleur, elle était si cramponnée à sa lecture qu'elle haletait presque, bien qu'elle l'ait lu une bonne dizaine de fois. Une tasse de thé brûlante était posée sur sa table de chevet, et attendait qu'Hermione y pose ses lèvres. Un silence régnait dans la petite chambre, entrecoupé par les bruits de pages lorsqu'Hermione les tournait, et aucun bruit ne prouvait la présence de Malefoy dans la chambre d'à côté, au plus grand soulagement de la brune. Soudain, alors qu'Hermione terminait la dernière phrase emplie d'un suspens grandissant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et rompit sa concentration. Avec un soupir, elle se leva, imaginant un Ron anxieux devant sa chambre.

Cependant, en l'ouvrant, elle ne s'imaginait absolument pas voir un Zabini souriant au possible.

"Euh… Salut?" risqua la Rouge et Or d'une voix mal assurée.

"Bonsoir, Granger."

Elle remarqua que le métisse regardait sa chambre par dessus son épaule, tandis qu'elle marqua son agacement en tapant du pied contre les dalles de pierre. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et attendit que Blaise repose son regard ambré sur le visage d'Hermione, l'air totalement détendu.

"Ca te plait, Serpentard?"

"Et bien... " répondit vaguement Hermione, surprise par la question.

"Ah, tu lis "Le désespoir de l'aube"? Je l'adore !"

Blaise contourna Hermione pour rentrer dans sa chambre, et attrapa le livre, posé sur la petite table, que la Gryffondor avait lâché quelques instants plus tôt. Cette dernière, choquée par l'intrusion de Zabini dans la pièce, ferma la porte en arquant le sourcil.

"C'est pas la première fois."

Elle épousseta d'une main distraite un de ses oreillers, le regard fixé sur Blaise. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici?

"Tiens, je voulais te dire Hermione…"

D'abord surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, chose que personne n'avait fait à Serpentard, elle repensa à Harry qui la mettait en garde en permanence… Et s'il avait raison? Si elle était en danger, à l'heure qu'il est? Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre au garçon, mais attendait qu'il dise la raison de sa venue avec impatience. La curiosité avait prit le dessus sur la surprise, et elle regarda Blaise rougir légèrement. Il baissa faussement les yeux sur les phrases du bouquin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins.

"Écoute, euh… Est ce que tu crois que ça serait possible, de, hum…"

Hermione l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, et il débita d'une petite voix :

"Tu-Crois-Que-Tu-Pourrais-Me-Présenter-Ton-Amie-Ginny-Weasley?"

Hermione hoqueta de surprise : Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette tournure. Elle reposa calmement l'oreiller sur son lit, mais son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse : Comment allait réagir Ginny à cette demande? Il restait un Serpentard, mais savait que Ginny appréciait beaucoup son physique… Mais elle sortait avec Dean, était-ce correct de lui dire ça? Et qu'allait-elle répondre à Blaise? Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et soutint le regard de Zabini en lui disant :

"Je ne sais pas, je vais lui demander, d'accord?"

"Euh, très bien."

Il s'avança maladroitement vers la porte de la chambre, visiblement gêné.

"Est ce que tu pourrais garder ça secret? Fin, je veux dire…" commença-t-il, le regard baissé vers le sol.

"Oui, bien sur."

"Super. Bon, ben, merci, Granger." Sur ce, il passa le seuil de la chambre, tout en adressant un petit sourire à la brune, qui sentit son visage rougir quelque peu.

Même jour, 21h35. Couloirs des cachots.

Drago Malefoy arpentait les couloirs, l'air sombre. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione de la journée, excepté de loin par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle avait traversé le jardin de Poudlard, accompagné du balafré. Son coeur s'était serré en voyant qu'elle riait, alors que ses lèvres n'avait esquissé de sourire depuis quelques mois en dehors de sa compagnie. Il décida de retourner dans son dortoir, le moral proche de 0. Il fit prestement demi-tour, et retourna vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards, qu'il traversa sans regarder ses camarades, assis tous autour d'une chose qu'il ne pouvait voir. Enfin, il arriva dans le couloir de sa chambre de préfet. Il avança lentement, sans regarder devant lui.

Il ne cessait de penser à Hermione, à son regard brun pétillant qu'il aimait tant. Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre, il vit Zabini sortir de celle de la brune, un petit sourire dessiné sur son visage hâlé. Drago le regarda, interdit, et aperçut la tignasse d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte. Sans un bruit, Drago se cacha dans l'obscurité, et regarda Blaise s'éloigner d'un pas joyeux. Son sang sembla se chauffer dans ses veines, et il serra les poings. Au bout de quelques secondes, il rentra dans la salle verte et argent, et claqua brutalement la porte. Il fit les 100 pas, énervé au possible. Premièrement, il était furieux contre Blaise : Il ne le savait pas, mais il venait de lui prendre la femme qui l'aimait le plus au monde. Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans sa chambre? Lui qui prétendait haïr les Rouges et Or, depuis qu'il le connaissait? Tout à coup, il imagina ce qu'ils auraient pu faire, tous les deux. Il le regretta aussitôt.

Les pires scénarios possibles lui traversèrent l'esprit, tels des flashs, et le laissa pantois. Puis, sans prévenir, il cogna de toute ses forces le fauteuil vert, encore et encore.

L'image qu'il avait devant ses yeux lui donnait tant de rage qu'il avait besoin de l'expulser. La bouche tordue, les yeux emplis d'une colère noire et ses cheveux en bataille, il frappa en pensant fort au visage de son "ami". Ce fut lorsque son poing fut en sang qu'il stoppa ses gestes furieux, et s'assit dans le sofa déchiré de toute part. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si Hermione l'avait entendu, mais il chassa cette idée de sa tête dès qu'elle effleura son esprit. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire? Elle était sûrement trop occupé à penser à Blaise pour lui accorder la moindre attention. D'ailleurs, il était également énervé envers Hermione, même s'il n'arrivait pas à la haïr autant que Zabini. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle, et elle osait être avec un autre homme? Non mais, pour qui elle se prenait? On ne brise pas le coeur d'un Malefoy sans séquelle. Il s'imagina la frapper, aussi fort que pour le métisse. Bien que cette idée l'aurait enchanté il y a quelques années, maintenant, elle lui donna le haut-le-coeur. Même anéanti, il serait incapable de battre Hermione.

Soudain, alors qu'il avait posé son front brûlant entre ses mains, il entendit Hermione s'approcher de sa porte. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière se tenait dans l'entrebâillement qui les séparait, et Drago consentit à lever la tête, tout en cachant sa main ensanglantée dans son dos. Si elle était étonnée par l'allure du Serpentard, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. D'une voix dégagée, elle demanda :

"Tu as croisé Blaise, dans les couloirs?"

La rage qui avait habité Drago quelques secondes avant sembla traverser son corps de nouveau, et un frisson le secoua. Cependant, il masqua son visage d'une impassibilité totale, tandis qu'il répondit d'une voix morne :

"Oui, je crois. Pourquoi?"

Hermione s'adossa contre le mur, et dévia son regard vers le lit vert, au centre de la chambre.

"Il m'a demandé quelque chose… J'ai pas le droit de le dire, mais bon… Il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui présenter Ginny."

Elle avait lâché comme ça, dans un murmure, sans imaginer à quel point le coeur de Drago s'allégea immédiatement. Il faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement, mais se rattrapa à la dernière seconde.

"La petite Weasley?"

La rage qui avait crispé ses membres dès l'instant où il avait vu la porte se refermer derrière Blaise s'évapora, et il se sentit même toucher par la confiance qu'Hermione avait témoigné envers lui.

"Ouais… Je sais pas trop quoi faire…"

Elle sembla dans la lune, puis dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

"Bon, bonne nuit, Malefoy."

Il entendit un bâillement, et la porte se ferma. Un sourire étira les traits de Drago, sensation qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps.

Mardi 16 septembre, 17h14. Salle Commune des Serpentards

Hermione, normalement, ne passait jamais de temps avec les Serpentards. Elle s'interdisait la Salle Commune, mis à sa part ses passages obligatoires et d'une honte absolue, ne voulant pas croiser un Drago énervé, ou ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait faire un travail sur les différentes architectures des salles communes des maisons, et décida de le faire lorsqu'il y avait le moins de personnes possibles. C'était donc après son cours de Sortilèges qu'Hermione dit au revoir à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Cela lui brisait le coeur de les voir partir, chacun de leurs côtés. Elle avait la triste impression que le trio se détachait, qu'ils n'avaient plus les mêmes amis. Sur le chemin vers la salle commune de sa maison détestée, Hermione pensa aux nombreux changements qui avait ponctué sa vie, ces derniers jours : Premièrement, Ron, Harry et elle était beaucoup moins proches qu'avant. Harry s'était rapproché de Ginny, Seamus, Neville et Dean, tandis que Ron s'était étroitement lié à Gabriel Dwight, son colocataire de Serdaigle. Sans signes avant coureur, Hermione ressentit une pique de jalousie lui tordre le ventre, et elle s'arrêta quelques instants. Gabrial, un grand garçon avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais, des joues ballantes et des yeux tombants, qui avait toujours un sourire niais collé aux lèvres… Comment Ron pouvait-il le trouver intéressant? Peut-être que son meilleur ami roux trouvait que ses blagues, fortes puériles aux yeux de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, était d'un humour renversant. Malgré elle, elle leva les yeux au ciel, dans un mouvement exaspéré, et reprit sa marche.

Il y avait aussi l'étrange comportement de Drago. Aussitôt, son coeur se serra : Pourquoi, depuis que Drago l'avait violemment frappé, il ressentait un minimum de… "Sympathie", pour elle? Après tout, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ennemi de le défendre auprès de Mme Pince, lui parler calmement dans sa chambre, ou même daigner la regarder sans lui jeter des insultes… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle tourna dans le couloir sombre de Poudlard qu'Hermione n'empuntait jamais. Elle se souvint, avec une pointe de nostalgie au fond de son coeur, que Ron se moquait souvent d'elle pour ça, la faisant rire malgré ses protestations… Ron… Elle imagina le regard pétillant du rouquin, son sourire franc, ses cheveux roux qu'elle aimait décoiffer… Son meilleur ami lui manquait…

Puis, tout à coup, quelqu'un la poussa. Hermione se frotta l'épaule, qui avait émis un craquement peu rassurant à ce contact, et se retourna vivement prête à réprimander celui qui l'avait fait chaviré. Elle reconnut Pansy Parkinson, et se tut devant ses yeux imbibés d'une rage qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La douleur de l'amour

Chapitre 5 : La douleur de l'amour.

Mardi 16 septembre, 17h21.

Couloirs des cachots.

Hermione, en quelques secondes à peine, évalua ses chances de pouvoir contourner Pansy et courir à toutes jambes jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses yeux papillonèrent sur le corps posté en plein milieu du couloir de la meilleure amie de Drago, et vers la porte, au loin, de sa chambre de préfète.

Il n'y avait aucune issue possible.

Elle soupira, et soutint le regard sombre de Pansy. Celle-ci, apparemment furieuse, durcit férocement ses traits et retroussa son nez porcin.

"Tu te balades toute seule, Granger?"

"Comme tu peux le voir, c'est effectivement ce que je suis en train de faire, oui." répliqua Hermione d'une voix blasée au possible.

Dans la tête de la Gryffondor, les choses tournaient à toute vitesse : Aurait elle le temps de dégainer sa baguette avant Pansy? Pourrait elle lui lancer un sort et déguerpir? Oui… Mais lequel?

Tandis que des idées allaient et venaient dans son esprit, Pansy déclara d'une voix brutale, ignorant sa remarque précédente :

"Je voulais t'avertir, petite Sang-De-Bourbe, que Drago m'appartient, c'est clair? Ca fait 5 ans que je suis amoureuse de lui, et c'est pas avec vos petits regards que tu vas réussir à le faire sortir avec toi ! Il te hait, à cause de ton sang !"

Les derniers mots, malgré leur familiarité, blessèrent Hermione : Bien qu'elle n'avait strictement jamais envisagé l'idée d'apprécier Malefoy, son sang considéré comme "sale" monta à ses joues.

"Sache, petite sotte, que JAMAIS je ne voudrais séduire Malefoy. C'est mon ennemi, je te rappelle, au cas où ton petit cerveau l'aurait oubl…"

Mais Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase. Pour la deuxième fois de son année à peine débutée, elle se fit coupée par une Serpentard, le regard tremblant de haine :

"Mon petit cerveau? Vraiment?"

Et là, sans un mot de plus, Pansy sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur Hermione, qui eût à peine fait un geste. Prise au piège, cette dernière tenta tant bien que mal d'attraper la sienne, mais elle se la fit éjectée dès qu'elle l'eût touchée par un "Expelliarmus" particulièrement rapide.

"Haha, mon petit cerveau d'étriquée est réactif, pourtant, hein Granger?"

Un sourire sadique étira les traits grossiers de la Verte et Argent, et elle leva sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

Ce fut presque dans un murmure que Pansy lança alors :

"Endoloris."

Aussitôt, un éclair blanc traversa les yeux d'Hermione tandis qu'elle sentit ses genoux cogner contre le sol. C'était comme si des milliards de fers chauffés à blanc avait touché chaque parcelle de son corps, et des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux fermés. Se roulant par terre, elle n'entendait plus, ne respirait plus, ne voyait plus.

Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était la souffrance constante, liée à la baguette de Pansy.

Elle sentit une brûlure sur sa jambe, et comprit que cette dernière avait dirigé son bout de bois vers le bas de son corps. Hermione attendit que du sang s'écoule lentement de ses pores, mais rien ne coula le long de son membre blessé.

Elle mit du temps à comprendre que le bourdonnement perpétuel qui résonnait dans ses oreilles était en fait le cri strident que sa gorge laissait échapper.

Au bout de quelques secondes, qu'Hermione avait compté comme de longues heures, la douleur cessa. Lentement, et par peur de revoir jaillir l'éclair blanc qui l'avait frappé, elle garda les yeux fermés. Ses muscles se décontractèrent petit à petit, comme courbaturés par un effort cuisant, et sa peau semblait brûlée par endroit, bien que la brune sache parfaitement qu'aucune trace ne demeurait sur le corps de la victime atteinte d'un Doloris. Elle retrouva sa respiration, d'abord saccadée, puis normale.

Soudain, elle sembla retrouver l'audition, et entendit des éclats de voix, à quelques mètres d'elle. Se forçant à ouvrir ses yeux malgré ses larmes de souffrance, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir l'origine des bruits.

Le spectacle qu'elle vit alors lui coupa le souffle.

Mardi 16 septembre, 17h21.

Couloirs des cachots.

Tandis que Drago Malefoy descendait lentement les escaliers menant vers son dortoir, il réfléchissait. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux jours qu'il évitait soigneusement Hermione, et un qu'un trou béant s'était formé au niveau de son ventre. Pestant, il accéléra son rythme, se demandant comment il pouvait trouver une fille comme telle aussi belle.

Sur son chemin vers son dortoir, dans un long couloir étroit et particulièrement ténébreux, il entendit des voix, de l'autre côté. Haussant vaguement les épaules, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre, s'imaginant déjà allongé dans son lit vert, la tête plongé dans ses oreillers…

Soudain, alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de son dortoir tant chéri, il entendit au même endroit qu'à l'instant une voix qu'il reconnaissait que trop bien.

Hermione.

Aussitôt, il tendit l'oreille, se rapprochant à pas feutrés de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, c'est à dire tout près de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Il entendit la voix d'Hermione, étouffée par les murs épais qui les séparait :

"...C'est mon ennemi, je te rappelle…"

Il sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac en se rendant compte qu'Hermione parlait de lui. Il s'arrêta, et son coeur cogna contre sa poitrine… Il aurait beau l'aimer du plus profond de son coeur, elle le considérait toujours comme son ennemi juré. Évidemment, il s'était attendu à quoi? A ce qu'elle le comble de compliments? Qu'elle déclare sa flamme?

"... Petit cerveau? Vraiment?"

Drago mit plus de temps à reconnaître cette voix… Pourtant, il avait l'impression de l'entendre souvent…

Il se rapprocha plus près, et vit l'angle du mur où se trouvait Hermione. Discret, il marcha lentement pour ne pas se faire entendre, et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à la scène.

Hermione était face à lui, à 5m environ. Malgré l'air supérieur qu'elle essayait de marquer sur son visage, sa pâleur et ses tremblements prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas dans la meilleure position. Pansy, de dos, la regardait de toute sa hauteur, bien qu'elle soit bien plus trapue que la Gryffondor. Sa baguette brandie, elle finit sa phrase que Drago n'avait pas entendu ("Hein, Granger?") et s'apprêta à lancer un sort.

C'est alors que Drago remarqua la baguette d'Hermione, sur le sol, un peu plus loin, et qu'il comprit le sens de cette dispute.

Trop tard.

"Endoloris."

Drago se pétrifia. Il regarda, comme au ralenti, Hermione flanchir, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient supporter la douleur qu'émanait la baguette de Pansy. Celle-ci, victorieuse, regardait sa victime en tournant autour d'elle, répartissant la douleur sur le corps secoué d'Hermione.

Des larmes perlaient sur ses yeux clos, et ses traits étaient si crispés qu'on aurait cru qu'elle allait rendre l'âme. La pâleur cadavérique de son visage fit un instant sursauter Drago, qui garda ses yeux fixés sur les mains de la Rouge et Or, qui s'arrachait les cheveux dans un mouvement désespéré.

Ce fut lorsqu'un cri s'échappa de sa gorge que Drago sembla retrouver la capacité de marcher, malgré le sang qui s'était figé dans ses veines.

"PARKISON !"

Le blond se précipita sur Pansy, qui se retourna et le regardait, avec un petit sourire. Il n'entendit pratiquement pas sa voix, pourtant aïgue, couverte par les hurlements d'Hermione :

"Alors, content? Une Sang-De-Bourbe en moins !"

Le lien entre la baguette et Hermione était toujours aussi puissant, et la fureur de Drago monta d'un cran lorsque sa camarade de maison lui fit un clin d'oeil, fière de ses gestes.

Il regarda la femme qu'il aimait se tordre en deux, et entendit un craquement au niveau de son dos. Ses jambes, atteintes par le filet blanc, tremblaient. A contrecoeur, il détourna les yeux et regarda Pansy d'un regard glacial.

Soudain, la brune lâcha sa baguette, rompant le sortilège Impardonnable, l'air aussi ébahi qu'il paraissait faux.

Et là, alors qu'Hermione restait allongée sur le sol, Drago attrapa d'une main les cheveux gras de Pansy et la força à se mettre au sol. Allongée à son tour, Pansy supplia silencieusement Drago de rien lui faire. Ce qui eût le don de l'énerver encore plus, si c'était possible. Dans un geste furieux, le Serpentard mit toute la force de son poing et écrasa son nez déjà aplati, qui s'éclata sous le choc.

Il la lâcha, et rejoignit précipitamment Hermione, dont les veines palpitaient. Malgré la gravité de son état, Drago ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle était belle. Ses lèvres sanglantes contrastaient avec la pâleur de son visage, et ses cheveux entouraient sa tête, tels une auréole.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et Drago était si près de son visage qu'il pouvait voir les larmes s'accrocher à ses cils. Enfin, elle cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux noisettes, et sembla comprendre à qui le visage pratiquement collé au sien appartenait.

Aussitôt, elle mit ses mains encore tremblantes devant son visage, lançant un regard larmoyant à Drago. Puis, elle tenta de reculer dans le couloir, presque couchée sur le sol de pierre. Ses membres encore frissonnants l'empêchait de se déplacer correctement, et elle lâcha un gémissement craintif, comme si elle se trouvait en danger de mort.

"Me fais… pas.. de mal…"

Le jeune homme regarda Hermione sans comprendre.

Puis, il se rappela qu'il était censé la détester du plus profond de son âme, et non pas penser à elle à chaque heure de la journée.

Pendant deux infimes secondes, Drago s'imagina lui redonner une gifle, ou lui cracher dessus, et repartir dans son dortoir d'un pas tranquille. Cette vision lui fit mal au ventre, et il éjecta cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue : Comment pourrait-il faire une chose pareille, surtout après qu'elle se soit prit un sort impardonnable?

Sans écouter les gémissements de Pansy, il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la souleva sans effort. Merlin, qu'elle était légère ! C'était une illusion, ou elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de poids depuis ces derniers mois? Il regarda le corps frêle d'Hermione, et tout à coup, sa tête lui tourna. Mauvaise idée. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de pouvoir toucher ses hanches fines, son voeu s'était réalisé. Il n'avait jamais pu imaginer que ça se ferait dans de telles circonstances, pourtant.

Il marcha vers son dortoir, ignorant les regards outrés des camardes de sa maison qui souhaitait rentrer dans leur dortoir. Bloquant le passage à un premier année, qui le laissa passer les yeux aussi gros que des balles de tennis, il rentra dans la Salle Commune des Verts et Argents.

Immédiatement, tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, comme il l'avait prévu. Tenant toujours Hermione, inconsciente, dans ses bras, il releva la tête dans un geste fier, et avança droit devant lui.

Il remarqua juste l'air ahuri de Nott avant de fermer sa porte de chambre de préfet.

Même jour, 22h38.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

"Retiens toi, Malefoy. N'y pense pas. Ne regarde pas." bredouilla tout bas un Drago à la mine déconfite.

Hermione, allongée dans son lit et toujours aussi inconsciente, respirait calmement. La fatigue, après avoir reçu un Doloris, personne ne peut lui en vouloir, semblait faire effet sur son corps maigre et elle était déjà partie dans un sommeil profond.

Sauf qu'elle était en T-shirt et pantalon, et que Drago la lorgnait d'une manière très peu discrète.

"Mais bon sang, arrête de la fixer…"

Qu'avait donc fait cette fille pour que le grand et impénétrable Drago se mette à parler tout seul? Il s'assit dans son lit et se passa nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux d'or.

Il était perdu.

N'osant pas s'approcher d'elle, il avait à peine essayer d'enlever son pantalon, mais se sentait rongé par la culpabilité, sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de sa vie.

Et si Hermione se réveillait, et le voyait en train de la déshabiller? Si elle pensait qu'il allait abuser d'elle? Ou pire, qu'il est demander à Pansy de lui envoyer un Doloris pour…

Il n'acheva pas ses pensées, dégoûté par l'idée qui avait germé dans son esprit tourmenté.

Finalement, et après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, il décida d'enlever le pantalon par la magie, et sans regarder, et remettre le short de pyjama qu'Hermione avait l'habitude de mettre.

Il alla chercher ses habits dans la chambre, adjacente à la sienne, et s'apprêta à ressort. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, et il se pencha vers la valise entrouverte de la brune. Gagné par la curiosité, il s'approcha, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un carnet noir, fermé.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un cahier quelconque, il voulut le prendre pour le reposer lui même sur l'étagère contenant les affaires de cours d'Hermione, quand une voix robotique s'éleva dans la petite chambre.

"Le. Mot. De. Passe."

Après plusieurs secondes de contemplation du petit livret, Drago comprit.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cahier normal, mais d'un journal intime.

Il regarda par la porte entrouverte, et vit qu'Hermione était toujours allongée, le visage livide, mais serein. Sa respiration prouvait qu'elle dormait, ainsi que ses mains qui bougaient légèrement, problablement à cause d'un rêve agité.

Drago regarda une nouvelle fois le carnet, et hésita encore une minute entière. Puis, dans un mouvement brusque, il l'attrapa et le fourra dans sa poche, un air d'innocent imprimé sur son visage, bien qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Personne, à part une fille plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Il regagna sa chambre, changea Hermione (en luttant pour ne pas jeter de petits regards), et s'apprêta à la reprendre dans ses bras pour l'allonger dans le lit de la Gryffondor. Il passa doucement son bras sous la nuque de la jeune femme, tandis que l'autre serra étroitement le bas de son dos. Mais au moment où il plaqua Hermione contre son torse, celle-ci émit un gémissement et agrippa le t-shirt de Drago de sa petite main.

Le blond soupira, pestant Merlin d'y être pour quelque chose. Trop de tentation en quelques heures, et Malefoy ne s'était jamais retenu jusqu'à présent. Il pourrait même assouvir ses besoins dès maintenant, avec une des filles de Serpentard dont il surprenait le regard émerveillé, et s'endormir aussi sereinement que ces dernières années.

Il savait pourtant que la seule personne au monde qui pourrait le combler, était la jeune femme inconsciente qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et qui serrait maladroitement son T-shirt.

Drago renifla d'un air dédaigneux, et déposa Hermione dans son lit. Il réfléchissait, encore : Si Hermione se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit, et qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle dormait aux côtés de son ennemi?

Mais, en même temps, il l'avait sorti d'une très mauvaise expérience… Peut être qu'elle le remercierait..?

Il détestait être partagé. Et Hermione lui avait donné cette sensation plus d'une fois.

Au bout du compte, Drago décida qu'il ramènerai Hermione dans son lit, peu importe si elle s'accroche à son haut. Après tout, il l'avait sauvé, mais ça ne lui donnait pas tous les droits. Et puis, il était censé être dégoûté par sa peau, son visage, son sang… Même si cette pensée s'était échappée de son esprit depuis déjà quelques mois désormais.

Avec un rictus aux lèvres, il s'imagina son visage empli de terreur si elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec elle.

Il regarda Hermione, toujours agitée de tremblotements… Merlin, qu'elle était belle !

Il chassa de son visage l'expression d'amour transit qu'il haïssait, et masqua son regard d'une impassibilité totale. Comme si la situation était tout à fait normale.

Pour la deuxième fois, il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la plaqua contre son torse. Elle émit une respiration plus forte, comme pour vérifier si elle avait besoin de se réveiller ou non, et replongea dans son sommeil.

Il traversa sa chambre, puis celle d'Hermione, non sans humer son odeur imprégnée dans la salle, et la posa soigneusement dans son lit. Il contempla une dernière fois son visage totalement détendu, comme pour le marquer éternellement dans sa mémoire.

Enfin, il couvrit Hermione de sa couverture épaisse, et vérifia que la porte de sa chambre était bien fermée à clé.

Il éteignit la lumière, et regagna sa chambre, le regard rêveur.

Drago avait passé sa soirée avec elle. Bon, certes, elle n'était pas consciente, mais ça restait un bon début.

Avec le sourire, il enleva son T-shirt et plongea sa tête dans les oreillers verts. Il se tourna, et sentit quelque chose frotter contre sa jambe.

Il sortit le journal intime de sa poche, et le regarda, intrigué.

Même nuit, 2h37.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante, et toujours tremblante de son cauchemar. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration, mais celle-ci était si saccadée qu'elle dû y renoncer.

Nerveusement, elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles, et épongea son front poisseux de son bras.

Elle mit quelques minutes à comprendre que les visions qu'elle avait n'étaient pas d'un cauchemar, mais bel et bien d'un évènement réel.

Hermione se rappela avec horreur le sort Doloris la frappé violemment, et de son corps secoué par la souffrance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le visage victorieux de Pansy, qui semblait imprimé dans sa rétine.

Soudain, une image très différente s'imposa dans son esprit fatigué : Celle d'un Drago inquiet, à quelques centimètres de son visage, qui chuchotait des paroles incompréhensibles. Son coeur battait à la chamade, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant. Elle respira un grand coup, et ses muscles se détendirent lentement.

Ensuite, le trou noir. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé après, et ce qu'elle avait fait depuis.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et reconnut malgré la pénombre, sa chambre de préfète. Hermione sursauta en voyant qu'elle était en pyjama : Qui l'avait déshabillé? Ron? Harry? Malefoy? A cette pensée, son coeur sembla chavirer dans sa poitrine, et elle se jeta contre ses oreillers.

Tout à coup, comme si la décision avait été prise depuis longtemps, elle sauta de son lit. Ses orteils épousèrent la pierre froide, et un frisson lui parcourut le corps.

Elle enfila rapidement ses baskets, sans chaussettes, et mit un gilet épais dans des gestes précipités. La brune entreprit d'ouvrir sa porte, sans succès : Quelqu'un l'avait fermé.

Essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au gros trou noir qui bloquait ses pensées, elle déverrouilla la porte à l'aide de sa baguette.

Puis, elle courut dans les couloirs, des larmes d'indignation s'échappant de ses yeux.

Même nuit, 2h54.

Portrait de la Grosse Dame, couloirs de Gryffondor.

"Mais il faut absolument que je les vois ! Je vous en supplie, Madame, laissez moi le passage…"

"Si vous continuez de m'importuner, jeune fille, je vais appeler le directeur."

La voix de la Grosse Dame était sèche, sans réplique. Elle chuchota des paroles inaudibles tandis qu'Hermione tourna les talons, à contrecoeur.

Elle avait besoin de voir Ron, ou Harry. Elle avait besoin de leur expliquer la situation, de leur demander de l'aide, de se faire réconforter. Mais l'accès était impossible. Elle ne connaissait pas ce foutu mot de passe. Elle était préfète, elle avait une liste posée sur sa table, dans sa chambre, où étaient inscrits tous les mots de passe des 4 Maisons… Mais évidemment, la chance n'étant pas de son côté ce soir, ils avaient également tous changé la journée même.

Hermione pleura silencieusement : Elle ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit. Fermer ses yeux lui semblait déjà insupportable, car des images d'un éclair blanc venait s'incruster dans son esprit, mais replonger dans la situation dans un sommeil profond lui paraissait tout bonnement inconcevable.

Ses amis ne lui avaient jamais autant manqué qu'à cet instant.

Elle s'apprêta à retourner à la charge auprès du Tableau qui bloquait le passage, mais la Grosse Dame s'était endormie.

"Chanceuse…" murmura Hermione.

Dans un gémissement étouffé, elle repartit vers les cachots des Serpentards, le pas traînant. Elle pria pour que ses amis, ayant entendu ses appels à l'aide, l'attendent sur son lit, le regard anxieux. Malheureusement, elle savait déjà qu'elle trouverait sa chambre vide, empreinte d'une humidité très peu chaleureuse.

Elle passa, pour la dixième fois en cette soirée, sa main dans ses cheveux, et descendit énergiquement les escaliers.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle n'eut pas peur de croiser un professeur sur son chemin, malgré l'heure tardive… Et même, elle l'espérait, pour raconter son histoire et arrêter de penser qu'elle était devenue folle.

Hermione atteignit les couloirs des Serpentards, et hésita. Si Pansy l'attendait encore, plantée là, le regard jouissif et la baguette brandie?

De nouveau, elle vit un éclair blanc devant ses yeux épuisés, et elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, appuyée contre le mur le plus proche.

Enfin, elle rassembla son courage Gryffondorien, et pénétra dans le couloir obscur.

La peur faisait trembler chaque parcelle de son corps, et elle sentit un long filet d'eau glacé parcourir le creux de son dos…

Elle était à quelques mètres de sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit un gros craquement derrière elle. Sans réfléchir, elle poussa un hurlement et se recroquevilla dans un coin, la tête entre les bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione risqua un regard entre ses doigts frêles. Erreur. Drago la regardait, le visage ensommeillé, baguette à la main. La brune hoqueta devant le torse nu du blond, et détourna aussitôt le regard.

Hermione devint aussi rouge que le canapé de sa maison, et pria Merlin que le blond ne la remarque pas. Malheureusement, elle le vit tourner son regard vers la masse inerte, tapissée dans l'ombre.

"Granger?"

"Ou.. Oui?"

"Mais, qu'est ce que tu fous ici? J'avais fermé la porte à… Pansy est là?"

La dernière phrase qu'il avait été prononcé avait prit un ton glacial, et ce fut avec les yeux emplis d'une rage qu'il contempla le couloir des yeux.

"Non, non, elle n'est pas là… J'ai juste, pris peur…"

Elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité des mots qu'elle avait employé après qu'ils eût franchit ses lèvres. Elle pesta intérieurement, et se releva avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Contrairement à ce que la Gryffondor pensait, Drago ne se moqua pas d'elle. Au contraire, son visage exprimait ni rancoeur, ni dégoût, ni répugnance. En fait, il n'exprimait que de l'inquiétude, bien qu'au fond de son regard acier, Hermione crût déceler une pointe de fureur.

"Rentre, Granger, tu vas attraper froid." maugréa-t-il.

Là, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent immédiatement : Malefoy, s'inquiéter pour elle? Elle qui était habituée aux insultes et menaces, elle resta ébahie. D'ailleurs, Drago sembla le remarquer puisqu'il rajouta, d'une voix aussi morne que possible :

"T'es en short dans un couloir glacé…"

La jeune femme contempla ses jambes presque nues, et son teint prit pour la deuxième fois une couleur écarlate. Sans penser à son ennemi, elle rentra dans la chambre de Drago et passa la porte de sa propre chambre.

Elle l'entendit soupirer tandis qu'elle cherchait une tenue plus décente, puis, il vint se poster devant la porte de la Gryffondor.

"C'est bon? T'as retrouvé la parole?"

"Euh, oui, je crois…" bredouilla Hermione, évitant le regard du Vert-Et-Argent.

Il esquissa un sourire.

"Malefoy?" risqua Hermione, tandis qu'elle se gratta le bras, gênée.

"Oui, Granger?"

Sa voix n'était pas froide, ce qui rassura Hermione. Elle avait peur de recevoir la rage que Malefoy avait le don de parfois faire éclater.

"Que s'est-il passé… Après… Pansy?"

Drago arqua un sourcil, apparemment étonné. Hermione inspira profondément, et maintint le regard du blond. Ce dernier, après avoir lâché un profond soupir, prit la parole :

"Je vous avais entendu, toutes les deux. Et à écouter ta voix hachée, t'avais pas l'air bien. Donc je suis venu voir… Et j'ai vu que Pansy brandissait sa baguette, donc j'ai compris. Quand j'ai attaqué, il était trop tard."

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Elle s'assit dans son lit, et Drago se rapprocha, entrant au passage dans la chambre de la brune. La question avait déjà résonné dans la chambre avant qu'elle ne se rende compte :

"Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?"

Cette fois, ce fut à Drago d'éviter le regard de la Rouge-Et-Or. Mais sa curiosité avait prit le dessus sur la peur, et elle fixa le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne répondre, ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes.

"Disons que t'es ma Sang-De-Bourbe, qu'il y a que moi qui ai le droit de te violenter."

Il esquissa un sourire, les yeux toujours tournés vers le sol.

Même nuit, 3h07

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

"Bon, bah, je vais me coucher, Granger."

Pour accentuer ses propos, Drago bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il fit mine de se retourner, mais aperçut que le visage d'Hermione était redevenu livide. Il la regarda, toujours avec cet air étonné qu'il avait abordé, et vit ses yeux noisette papillonner, avant de les rebaisser vers son lit.

"Je ne pourrai pas dormir."

Elle était catégorique, comme si Drago aurait tenté de réfuter ses propos. Elle comprit qu'il attendait qu'elle achève sa pensée, et murmura d'une voix faible :

"Tu peux… Fin… M'aider… A m'endormir?"

Le coeur de Malefoy rata un battement tandis que son cerveau se mettait en position "Alerte". Elle avait bien demandé ça, ou c'était lui? Discrètement, Drago pinça son bras si fort qu'il afficha une grimace.

Grimace qu'elle prit pour du dégoût pur.

"En fait, oublie, Malefoy, c'était complètement stupide, et…"

"Non !" coupa Drago, poussé par un élan étranger.

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Mince, il avait peut être annoncé ce mot un peu trop fort. Il respira à plein poumons, ferma les yeux, et essaya de reprendre constance.

"Je voulais dire, Granger, dit-il en appuyant bien sur ce dernier nom, que j'allais t'aider à t'endormir, tout simplement parce que tes cris me réveilleront, de toute manière."

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel, et s'assit sur son lit défait. Le coeur de Drago comprimait sa poitrine, et son cerveau tournait à 100/h. Pourtant, ce fut avec une expression aussi détachée que possible qu'il s'assit sur le fauteuil, à côté du lit d'Hermione, et la regarda fermer ses yeux noisettes.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Mot de passe

Chapitre 6 : Mot de passe.

Mercredi 17 septembre, 8h43.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, aucun son ne se répercutait dans les environs. Après avoir longuement cligné des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de sa chambre, elle remarqua également qu'un rayon de lumière filtrait sous la porte de sa chambre.

Elle mit quelques minutes à se rappeler des évènements de la veille, bien que les courbatures du Sortilège Impardonnable semblait imprégner dans chaque partie de son corps, et particulièrement ses jambes. D'ailleurs, en essayant de se relever, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et retomba mollement sur les oreillers.

Elle imagina son emploi du temps dans sa tête, et soupira de soulagement quand elle se rappela les cours de la journée : Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiquques, Métamorphose et Études de Runes : Des cours légers, mis à part celui dirigé par McGonagall. De toute évidence, et avec un dégoût marqué sur son visage, Hermione allait devoir rater les cours, aujourd'hui… Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, rencontrant beaucoup de noeuds sur son passage.

Si seulement elle pouvait voir le ciel…

Tout à coup, alors qu'Hermione retombait dans les entrailles du sommeil, elle entendit des pas en direction de sa chambre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se cacha dans ses couettes et retint sa respiration : Le temps semblait s'arrêter tandis qu'elle attendait que la personne change de trajet.

Mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et une lumière aveuglante traversa la couverture de la brune.

"Granger? Qu'est ce que tu fous?"

La voix sèche de Drago fit respirer de nouveau Hermione, et elle émergea de sa couette, les joues légèrement rougies.

"J'ai eu peur."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il suppliait Merlin de l'épargner de la folie d'Hermione.

"Y'a le balafré et la belette qui te disent qu'ils t'aiment…"

Ah, c'était donc cela qui l'énervait. Hermione imagina quelques secondes que la haine entre ses deux meilleurs amis et Drago s'effaçait, et sourit à cette idée.

"Oh, c'est gentil."

Drago s'assit dans le fauteuil, à côté du lit d'Hermione, et cette dernière se souvint avec honte qu'il l'avait regardé s'endormir. Combien de temps était-il resté? Avait-il été dégoûté?

Hermione chassa ces interrogations de sa tête. Après tout, il l'avait sauvé…

"Pansy va bien?" demanda-t-elle, ignorant le regard étonné de Malefoy.

"Je lui ai fendu le nez."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, mais remercia intérieurement Drago : Elle l'avait merité.

"T'as toujours mal?"

"Ouais, un peu"

"Tu veux que je reste?"

Ce fut le tour du regard noisette d'Hermione d'être étonné. Depuis quand Drago était il gentil? Qu'est ce qu'il se passait?

"Non, vas en cours, Malefoy."

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, apparemment ennuyé. Il se leva, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'Hermione demanda, presque dans un murmure :

"C'est toi qui m'a déshabillé, hier…?"

Drago ne regarda pas Hermione, mais répondit, de dos :

"J'ai utilisé la magie, et j'ai détourné le regard."

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait le prendre comme un soulagement ou une insulte.

"Bon, à plus, Granger."

Hermione attendit qu'il ferme la porte, et se releva dans un mouvement brusque.

Même jour, 17h21.

Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

"Livres?"

"Mot. De. Passe. Erroné."

"Métamorphose?"

"Mot. De. Passe. Erroné."

"Professeurs?"

"Mot. De. Passe. Erroné."

"Moldus?"

"Mot. De. Passe. Erroné."

"Dumbledore?"

"Mot. De. Passe. Erroné."

Drago repoussa le carnet noir de la main, exaspéré. Il se frotta les yeux, qui étaient si ensommeillés qu'il avait du mal à les garder ouverts, et regarda par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, et Drago se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas senti le vent cogner contre son visage.

Il avait une envie furieuse d'ouvrir ce foutu journal, de découvrir les sentiments d'Hermione, de voir ce qui habitait ses journées, de comprendre ses sentiments.

On lui avait souvent répété qu'il se bâtissait un mur pour cacher ses émotions, mais Hermione lui semblait si mystérieuse.. Peut être qu'elle avait aussi cette barrière..

Il entendit des voix s'approcher de lui, mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Il savait que les ragots avaient enflés depuis qu'il s'était baladé dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards avec Hermione dans les bras, mais il s'en fichait éperdument : S'il devait compter le nombre de rumeurs que les élèves colportaient sur lui, il y serait encore.

Il pensa, pour la centième fois de la journée, à Hermione, et surtout la manière dont elle lui avait parlé, le matin même. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait considérer ça comme de l'agacement, du soulagement, de la fierté… Il fixa le Saule Cogneur, hésitant.

Il se leva soudainement et fourra le journal intime d'Hermione dans sa poche.

Même jour, 17h21.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Hermione grimaça : Chaque pas la faisait horriblement souffrir, et particulièrement lorsque sa jambe atteinte directement par le Doloris supportait tout son poids. Mais la motivation de parler à Harry et Ron la poussait à se retrouver devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame, à la sortie de leurs cours.

Sur le chemin, elle fut surprise de rencontrer des regards outrés de la part des étudiants de Poudlard. Etait-ils au courant qu'elle s'était reçue un sortilège puissant? Elle devait absolument poser ses questions à Malefoy, car le trou noir qui hantait son esprit lui rappelait constamment sa présence, comme si ses souvenirs avait été effacés de sa mémoire.

Enfin, dans le couloir des Gryffondors, elle reconnut quelques élèves de leur classe. Hermione se faufila dans les groupes, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait dans sa jambe, et chercha du regard ses deux meilleurs amis. Enfin, elle aperçut un grand garçon roux et un brun avec une cicatrice spéciale, l'air tous les deux inquiets.

Quand il la vit, ils se précipitèrent sur elle, à son plus grand bonheur :

"Hermione ! Que s'est-il passé? Viens !"

Ils l'emmenèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, et elle se surprit à regarder avec jalousie les couleurs qui ornaient les murs.

"J'ai plein de choses à vous raconter…"

Elle leur raconta l'épisode avec Pansy, son aversion pour sa chambre de Serpentard, Zabini, et le comportement étrange de Drago en évitant soigneusement de leur dire qu'il avait attendu qu'elle s'endorme.

Tandis qu'elle reprit son souffle, elle contempla la réaction de ses amis : Harry, les yeux écarquillés, semblait réfléchir à la situation. Ron, qui s'était assis dans le canapé rouge, avait un regard perdu dans le vide, et son visage était d'une pâleur alarmante.

"Et le Sortilège Impardonnable, il t'a…" commença Harry.

"Pourquoi Drago?" coupa Ron d'une voix sèche.

Hermione, après un instant d'hésitation, décida de répondre à Ron :

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il devient… Gentil."

Il lui adressa un regard empli d'une haine qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas, et elle hoqueta de surprise. Harry sembla surpris également, et lâcha doucement :

"Ron, heureusement qu'il était là."

Le concerné se leva, et murmura :

"J'aurai préféré qu'il ne le soit pas."

Il quitta la Salle Commune, sous le regard choqué de ses deux amis.

Même jour, 21h40.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione frappa doucement à la porte, et Drago cacha vite le carnet noir qu'il avait dans les mains. Puis, après avoir affiché son masque habituel, il ouvrit la porte.

Sa beauté était toujours aussi renversante. Ses lèvres rosées, légèrement entrouvertes, était si tentatrices que Drago se força à ne pas les regarder, et ses cheveux châtains entourait son visage pâle. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, et un petit pli marquait son front.

"Malefoy? Je peux te parler?"

Sans attendre de réponse, elle rentra dans la chambre et regarda autour d'elle. La curiosité était son plus gros défaut, mais Drago se surprit à la trouver mignonne.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi, Granger?"

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, et cacha pour la seconde fois son poignet légèrement cicatrisé derrière lui. Après avoir hésité, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, gênée.

"Je voulais savoir… Ce qui s'est vraiment passé, la nuit dernière."

"Je te l'ai déjà dis, Granger, Pansy a…"

"Non, pas Pansy, après."

Il redoutait cette question, bien qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir y répondre un jour ou l'autre. Il inspira longuement, et fixa le regard interrogateur de la femme qu'il aimait :

"Je t'ai porté jusque dans ta chambre. Ouais, y a des gens qui nous ont vus, même la Salle entière, dit-il en voyant les lèvres d'Hermione s'ouvrir, mais à ce moment-là, je m'en fichais un peu. En voyant que tu respirais et que t'étais endormie, je t'ai mise en pyjama SANS REGARDER, et je t'ai couché. Fin de l'histoire."

Il avait gardé pour lui l'épisode du journal intime, inquiet de sa réaction.

"Ah… D'accord."

Elle se leva, et repartit dans sa chambre.

Après une minute où le silence se fit plus profond, Drago ressortit le carnet noir, et l'observa longuement, les pensées tournés vers un mot de passe potable. Un mot de passe digne d'Hermione Granger.

Même jour, 00h12.

Drago tombait dans le monde des rêves, un visage en particulier planté dans son esprit. Il imaginait Hermione lui tendre la main, et le rapprocher d'elle, pour ensuite le donner un baiser… Ses fantasmes furent interrompus par un bruit, et il ouvrit les yeux, aux aguets : Que se passait-il dans la chambre d'Hermione?

Il passa lentement sa main contre le pantalon qu'il avait jeté contre son lit et tira sa baguette magique de sa poche, l'oreille tendue.

Quand il entendit un second sanglot, il se leva et se dirigea silencieusement dans la chambre de la brune, au cas où elle dormirait.

Seulement, quand il rentra, il vit, grâce à une petite lumière qui illuminait légèrement la pièce, le regard embué d'Hermione.

"Granger? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Elle regarda longuement Drago, des larmes sillonnant son visage enfoui dans ses nombreux oreillers.

"Rien, ne t'en fais pas."

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, en pleurs, et se rendormir tranquillement à quelques mètres d'elle. Sans réfléchir, il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, et lui dit doucement :

"Tu sais Granger, je suis peut être un connard mais je laisse pas les filles pleurer juste à côté de moi."

Elle esquissa un sourire, ce qui réchauffa le coeur de Drago : Au moins, elle avait encore le courage de le trouver amusant.

"C'est Ron.."

La jalousie fit tiquer les yeux de Drago, mais elle ne le remarqua pas et continua sur sa lancée :

"Quand j'ai raconté à Harry et lui les évènements d'hier, il a mal réagi…"

"Réagi comment?"

Merlin, sa voix était trop sèche. Discrétion, bonsoir.

"Je lui ai parlé de toi… De ton comportement, qui avait changé. En bien, bien sûr, dit-elle en voyant son sourcil blond se lever, et je pense qu'il a pas apprécié."

"La belette me haïra toujours, Granger, tu peux pas le changer."

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, et un gémissement lui obstrua la gorge. Drago voulut se lever, la prendre dans ses bras et la regarder s'endormir, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de la regarder du haut de son fauteuil.

"Ca doit lui prendre du temps, d'essayer de m'imaginer à côté de toi en permanence."

Aussitôt que les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche que Drago les regretta. Cependant, ne voyant aucun moyen de se rattraper, il décida de hausser vaguement les épaules et de mettre son masque "Je m'emmerde". Voilà, ça ne se voyait absolument pas qu'il venait de dire qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble.

Hermione chassa une larme qui coulait étroitement sur sa joue, et tourna la tête vers le plafond. Drago se sentit mal à l'aise : Devait-il rester? Ou rentrer dans sa chambre?

Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de se pencher sérieusement sur ces questions, Hermione demanda d'une petite voix :

"Tu as attendu jusqu'à combien de temps, hier, pour revenir dans ta chambre?"

"Disons… Jusqu'à ce que tes ronflements atteignent mes oreilles."

Un rire retentit dans la salle. Le plus beau rire du monde.

Vendredi 17 Septembre

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Hermione voyait dans le regard de son meilleur ami qu'il avait de la peine pour elle. Elle voyait parfaitement qu'Harry tentait de lui remonter le moral, de lui procurer la bonne humeur enfantine affichée sur son visage joyeux. Mais sans Ron, sa vie semblait incomplète, ses journées vides et son humeur massacrante. Sans Harry, elle aurait été pareille, et bien qu'il comprenait aisément qu'elle le laisse là, abandonné sur la table des Gryffondors, un nouveau sentiment de culpabilité lui écrasa l'estomac.

Vers son dortoir vert, elle croisa Ginny, et lui lança un "Ginny, faudrait qu'on se parle…" qui tomba dans le chahut du couloir, avant que la rousse ne soit enfouie dans le flot de ses amis, hilare.

Hermione se sentait terriblement seule.

Samedi 18 septembre, 14h35.

Vestiaires de Quidditch.

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, tandis qu'il observait la tenue de Quidditch qu'il allait devoir porter. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il la mettait, indifférent, mais cette année, il la trouvait affreuse, ridicule. Le vert était trop foncé, et elle était trop longue. Il devait mettre un pantalon en dessous?

Il soupira, et s'assit : Hermione lui faisait vraiment trop tourner la tête, pour qu'il s'inquiète de sa tenue.

Après s'être finalement vêtu de la robe verte, et avoir attrapé son Nimbus 2001, il sortit de la cabine et s'apprêta à aller devant le terrain de Quidditch. De loin, il entendait les applaudissements des gradins, et se demanda qui était rentré sur le terrain pour que l'école entière applaudisse. Un nom lui vient immédiatement à l'esprit, qui commençait par "Pot" et finissait par "Ter", et il fit valser un caillou de sa chaussure.

"Drago ! Attends !"

Il se retourna, surpris de voir une Pansy s'approcher de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une grosse cicatrice barrait son nez porcin, allant d'une narine à l'autre.

"Chut, je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, coupa la Serpentard en lui lançant un clin d'oeil, et je te pardonne. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu sauver Granger, et que tu t'es trompé. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, maintenant."

Elle s'éloigna, visiblement satisfaite, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Cette Pansy était vraiment infatigable. Il aurait beau lui fendre le nez en deux, l'abandonner tandis qu'il portait Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre, et ne prendre aucune de ses nouvelles à l'infirmerie, elle sera toujours persuadée d'être son âme soeur.

Si elle savait à quel point il pensait à Hermione, chaque minute de ses journées.

Puis, il se souvint qu'il avait un match à gagner, et courut vers son équipe. Pile au moment où il vint se poster à côté du capitaine, ils s'avancèrent lentement vers le terrain, accompagnés par les applaudissements de sa maison, et il enjamba son balai. Il vit Marcus Flint écraser la main du capitaine de Gryffondor (C'était quoi son nom, déjà?) et s'envola au coup de sifflet. Il survola un instant le terrain, cherchant du regard une certaine brune dans les gradins de Gryffondor. Discrètement, il finit par la trouver : Seule, elle regardait, ennuyée, le terrain.

Il vit Potter regarder de tous les côtés, à l'autre bout du stade. Le vent lui ébourrifait les cheveux, mais il remarqua qu'il observait aussi Hermione, un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Drago détourna le regard, et serra étroitement le manche de son balai jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en pâlissent.

Il entendit de loin la voix amplifiée du pote des jumeaux Weasley, mais restait concentré : Il devait absolument gagner ce match.

Après 20 min de jeu, alors que Gryffondor gagnait d'une dizaine de point, Drago sentit ses doigts d'enhardir sous le froid, malgré ses gants épais. Il couva du regard les différentes parties du ciel, mais ne vit aucune sphère dorée traverser le vent.

Il regarda du coin de l'oeil Potter éviter un Cognard, et jura entre ses dents. Sans s'en rendre compte son regard se tourna vers Hermione, qui regardait Ginny d'un air vague. Elle devait se demander si elle devait lui dire, pour Blaise, puisqu'un sentiment de partage pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, même à distance…

Soudain, alors qu'il était perdu dans la contemplation du visage d'Hermione, il vit le Vif d'Or voler à une vitesse impressionnante, et le suivit immédiatement. Le froid lui paraissait bien secondaire lorsqu'il frappa son visage. Ses yeux, fixés sur la balle, semblaient contrôler son corps, qui valsait à travers les différentes joueurs. Lorsqu'il fut a quelques centimètres d'elle, il risqua un coup d'oeil vers Potter, qui regardait encore vers les gradins. Avec un sourire, il se concentra sur la petite perle dorée qui scintillait sous un soleil hivernal, et rapprocha lentement sa main.

Quand il sentit la petite balle se débattre dans sa main serrée, il vit une déception sur le visage des Gryffondors du terrain, avant de se faire emporter dans une foule verte.

Dimanche 19 septembre , 01h03.  
Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Drago rentra dans sa chambre de préfet, légèrement éméché. La fête qui avait suivi la victoire écrasante des Serpents contre les Lions l'avait motivé à se servir plus, et ce fut avec une profonde appréhension qu'il s'allongea, tout habillé, dans son lit, guettant la gueule de bois féroce qu'il se prendrait.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû prendre le dernier verre de Whisky Pur Feu, avant de monter.

Il attendit que ses idées se vident l'une après l'autre, que le sommeil fasse sombrer son cerveau, ou que sa respiration se fasse plus lourde, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur son mur, et refusaient de se fermer. Il tourna vers un côté du mur, puis vers l'autre. L'obscurité de sa chambre ne laissait voir que les contours incertains des meubles, mais il devina sans mal qu'il fixait l'armoire.

Il soupira, et regarda l'heure : 1h38. Ça faisait déjà 30 min qu'il essayait de se fondre dans les rêves, mais restait éveillé. Enfin, qu'attendais Merlin pour l'emmener?

Puis, il se rappela qu'il était à côté de la femme qu'il aimait, et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le matin. Il se leva, et s'étira, essayant vainement d'évaporer l'alcool, et cacha le carnet d'Hermione au fond du coussin du fauteuil.

Au moment où il voulut ouvrir la porte de la chambre de la Gryffondor, la poignée se tourna et Drago eût juste le temps de se jeter dans son lit avant qu'une chevelure rebelle passe dans l'entrebâillement :

"Malefoy? Je voulais juste te dire, félicitations, pour le match."

De tous les compliments qu'il avait reçu ce soir, celui-ci fut le plus apprécié par la blond.

"Tiens? Une lionne qui dit bravo à un serpent?"

Hermione sourit, et rentra dans la chambre à pas feutrés. Elle s'attarda un instant sur les piles de vêtements du fauteuil, ce qui eut le don d'alarmer Drago, mais dévia pour fixer les prunelles bleues du Serpentard. Il se releva, et fit mine de fouiller dans ses affaires.

"Ca va mieux, avec la belette?"

Il avait posé la question alors qu'il savait parfaitement la réponse, mais attendit tout de même que la brune réagisse. Il fut déçu quand Hermione regarda le sol, évitant ainsi d'affirmer ses propos. Soudain, alors que la brune avait gardé le silence de longues secondes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle lança d'une voix fluette :

"Malefoy ! Ta main !"

Elle se précipita sur lui, et entreprit de prendre son poing blessé entre ses doigts. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Drago en sentant sa peau contre la sienne, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

"C'est rien, oublie…"

Bien qu'elle des questions lui brûlaient visiblement les lèvres, elle se tut, pour fixer son visage.

Il avait l'impression que son regard le transperçait de l'intérieur, qu'elle pouvait voir tous ses sentiments et en deviner le sens. Gêné, il détourna le regard vers les cahiers éparpillés sur la table.

Enfin, elle se retourna pour rentrer dans son dortoir. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte sur elle, elle lança d'une voix lointaine :

"Au fait, Drago, bonne nuit."

Elle rentra, laissant le blond abasourdi à l'entente de son prénom, délicieux lorsqu'il était prononcé par cette voix.

Au fond du fauteuil vert, le journal se déverrouilla.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Double face

Chapitre 7 : Double face

Lundi 20 septembre, 8h58.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Hermione regarda Harry s'approcher de la table de leur maison, essayant de deviner son humeur à travers ses traits. A côté de Drago, Harry était un livre ouvert, et il semblait d'excellente humeur : Un immense sourire atteignait ses oreilles, tandis qu'il s'approchait de son amie d'un pas euphorique.

Ron, qui le suivait de près, regardait fixement ses chaussures. Le visage maussade, il changea de trajectoire en voyant celle d'Harry et se dirigea vers Gabrial, son colocataire.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, vue comment elle s'était rapproché du sien.

"Coucou 'Mione !"

"Et bah Harry, t'as l'air bien joyeux !"

"Oh, si tu dis ça pour le Quidditch, aucun rapport. Tu diras bravo à Drago, d'ailleurs."

Hermione ne savait pas de quoi être la plus surprise : Le fait qu'il félicite Drago de l'avoir écrasé, ou de l'avoir appelé Drago tout simplement. Harry s'assit, et lança un deuxième sourire à Hermione. Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive pour qu'il appelle son ennemi par son prénom?

Puis, elle comprit, en voyant le regard d'Harry fixé sur le visage de Ginny, tourné légèrement vers la table des professeurs.

Ohoh.

Même jour, 11h23.

Classe de Métamorphose, Gryffondors.

Hermione tenta de faire transformer sa boite de conserve en bouteille, en vain. Le moral dans les chaussettes, elle arrivait à peine à la faire changer de couleur, ce qui ne l'alarma même pas.

Elle savait parfaitement que son esprit était entièrement tourné vers le rouquin, en face d'elle, qui évitait consciencieusement son regard.

Harry, à ses côtés, semblait également perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione le suspecta de penser à certains cheveux roux, mais ne trouva même pas la force de lui rappeler qu'il devait travailler, pour remporter ses BUSE. Après tout, elle ne faisait rien d'autres que fendre l'air de sa baguette, sans prononcer la moindre incantation… Elle ne montrait pas un bon exemple.

"Bien, bien, vous pouvez tous sortir. Miss Granger? J'aimerais à vous parler."

Hermione regarda, surprise, sa directrice de maison. Elle se leva, fit un signe direct de la tête à Harry pour qu'il ne l'attende pas, et se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall.

Les derniers élèves sortis, non sans lancer un regard curieux à la brune, la professeur mit du temps à accorder son attention, occupée à ranger de nombreux papiers sur son bureau. Enfin, elle annonça d'une voix sèche :

"Miss Granger, je ne remettrai jamais en cause votre grand savoir, ou votre intelligence dont vous avez fait preuve dès le premier cours. Mais depuis quelques semaines, vous êtes, comme… Effacée."

Hermione baissa les yeux, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Pitié, que McGonagall ne parle pas de Ron, pitié, pitié...

"Je voulais donc vous demandez… Est ce que c'est à cause de l'emplacement de votre dortoir? M. Malefoy a-t-il été méchant, avec vous? Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez."

Cette fois-ci, la Rouge et Or regarda sa professeur avec de grands yeux, malgré le soulagement qui fit dégonfler ses poumons jusqu'alors comprimés par l'angoisse.

"Non, non ! Pas du tout, au contraire, il me protège des Serpentards, en quelque sorte."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, comme pour retenir les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé.

Les yeux de McGonagall pétillèrent comme si elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait devenir directrice de Poudlard.

"Oh ! Très bien ! J'en suis ravie !"

Elle murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles, tout en fermant son sac. Elle balaya la pièce d'un mouvement de la main, comme pour chasser ses paroles précédentes, et lança d'une voix presque joyeuse :

"Merci beaucoup, Miss Granger, vous pouvez disposer !"

Hermione la salua donc d'un bref mouvement de la tête, et sortit.

Parler de Drago, d'accord, mais de Ron, hors de question. Le sentiment qui emplissait sa poitrine rien que de l'imaginer était si désagréable qu'elle lui donna des hauts-le-coeur.

Mardi 21 septembre, 15h34

Chambre de Drago Malefoy

Drago vit valser les feuilles jaunies du petit cahier entre ses doigts, le regard lointain.

Il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de malsain, qu'il allait le regretter, qu'il pourrait détruire toute chance d'avoir Hermione. Lire son journal intime était une très mauvaise idée.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser des regards sur les mots écrits à la plume, et d'y déceler les pensées de sa brune.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un mot en particulier. Un mot qu'il le rongea d'une curiosité maladive. "Drago".

Après avoir vérifié, pour la dixième fois, que sa porte était bien fermée et qu'Hermione n'était pas dans sa chambre, il se pencha sur la belle écriture de la jeune femme, et poursuivit sa lecture.

"Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. J'ai l'impression que ça fait 6 mois que je suis de retour à Poudlard, et pourtant… Ma vie semble arrêtée. Ron et Harry que je ne vois plus, les cours qui m'ennuient, le changement de comportement de Drago… Comment ma vie a t-elle pu se transformer à ce point?

Je me demande ce que j'aurais écrit, si Peeves n'avait jamais inondé notre dortoir."

Drago relit la phrase encore et encore, et revint quelques jours en arrière. Avec un dégoût, il relit le jour suivant la gifle qu'il lui avait donné :

"Cher journal,

Je souffre. La gifle que m'a donné Malefoy était si puissante que j'ai l'impression qu'elle me brûle continuellement. J'ai essayé d'apaiser la rougeur de ma joue, en vain… Un coup de sa main ne peut être effacée par la magie.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça, pour dormir à côté de mon ennemi, de devoir croiser la maison des Serpentards tous les jours, dans LEUR salle.

Merlin doit y être pour quelque chose… Ou Dieu. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

J'ai l'impression que des tonnes de questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête, sauf que je n'y trouve aucune réponse.

Je t'écris ça, car je me sens seule. Plus seule que jamais.

Ron est devenu ami avec Gabrial, le colocataire des Serdaigles, Harry a retrouvé Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ginny, et moi je suis exclue. Si seulement…"

Drago ne finit pas la phrase, et jeta le journal à travers la pièce. Il alla s'écraser contre le pied du fauteuil, déchirant ainsi quelques pages au passage.

Il se passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux soignés, et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Comment avait-il pu la faire souffrir à ce point? A la lire, il l'avait plus blessé que Pansy, et avait même laisser une trace sur sa joue.

Et Weasley, comment pouvait-il se rapprocher d'un autre? Il l'avait laissé tomber, lui qui pensait qu'il allait l'attendre devant sa chambre tous les matins et la raccompagner, le soir. Potter aussi, qui se rapproche des autres Rouges et Or alors que sa meilleure amie est à moitié en dépression…

Non, il ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur la belette et le balafré. IL l'avait fait souffrir, et IL était la cause de toute cette douleur… Elle avait l'air si malheureuse...

Malgré tout, Drago reconnut qu'elle avait une grande force : S'il n'avait pas lu ces lignes, il n'aurait jamais suspecté Hermione de souffrir autant. L'hypothèse du mur qu'elle construisait autour d'elle, à son image, retentit une nouvelle fois dans son crâne, et il esquissa un sourire.

Si différents, et pourtant si proches.

Mardi 28 septembre, 12h22.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Hermione avait laissé son assiette intacte, malgré la faim qui tenaillait son ventre. Elle se forçait presque à ne pas manger, de peur de vomir le reste dans la journée.

Comme depuis une semaine.

L'absence de Ron dans sa vie avait laissé des traces qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné, quelques années plus tôt : Vomir, pleurer et s'effacer était désormais les trois mots qui rythmaient son quotidien.

Sans le vouloir, son regard dans le vide se focalisa sur un blond, à deux tables d'elle. L'air perdu, il contemplait l'estrade de Dumbledore d'un air absent. Amusée par son air absent, elle tenta de détourner le regard, en vain. Elle était comme hypnotisée par ces iris d'un bleu ciel profond.

A force de côtoyer Drago, elle avait apprit à comprendre ses humeurs selon son visage, et particulièrement ses yeux. Lorsqu'ils étaient bleus, comme maintenant, cela signifiait qu'il était calme, et quand ils prenaient une teinte verdâtre, c'était forcément lorsqu'il souriait.

Par contre, lorsque ses prunelles se transformaient en gris acier, c'était lorsqu'il luttait intérieurement contre un sentiment : La haine, la culpabilité, l'amitié. Il se forçait à reprendre son impassibilité, mais Hermione avait apprit à déceler les émotions qui le traversaient avec de plus en plus vite de vitesse, le devançant largement lorsqu'il tentait vainement de changer ses traits.

"Hermione? Ca va?"

Elle reconnut la voix de Ginny, mais une boule qui lui oppressait la gorge retarda sa réponse. Avec tous les événements récents, elle en avait presque oublié la conversation majeure que devait avoir la brune et la rousse. D'ailleurs, elle sentit presque le regard de Blaise contre sa joue, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Elle inspira, et balança :

"Ginny, il faut impérativement que je te parle."

Et là, sans qu'elle le devine, une larme roula lentement sur sa joue.

La Weasley se leva, et attira quelques regards curieux parmi les élèves de Gryffondor. Elle attrapa le bras de son amie, et sortit de la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione aurait tant aimé avoir son courage.

Même jour, 12h36.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Ginny contempla la chambre d'Hermione, teintée de vert et d'argent, un air émerveillé sur son visage. Sa propriétaire, gênée, s'assit discrètement dans son lit tout en essuyant de sa manche les larmes sur son visage.

"Bon, alors, raconte-moi."

La rousse continua de regarder d'un oeil intéressé les différentes meubles qui peuplait la petite pièce, et d'admirer le grand lit vert en son centre, avant de s'y asseoir. Puis, elle fixa le visage de la brune, apparemment pour y déceler quelconque sentiment.

"Alors… J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire."

Ginny encouragea Hermione d'un petit sourire, et cette dernière poursuivit sur sa lancée :

"Zabini est venu, l'autre jour, dans ma chambre. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était pour me lancer des insultes au visage, ou me demander de rédiger son devoir… Mais en fait, pas du tout. Il était super sérieux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me lâcher une bombe.."

"Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dis?" demanda Ginny, des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Euh.. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je vous présente, tous les deux. Je pense qu'il… T'apprécie."

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait imaginé, Ginny éclata d'un rire cristallin.

"Alors ça ! Je m'y attendais pas du tout ! Blaise Zabini qui veut sortir avec moi…"

"Non, non, il a pas dit ça, il a juste dit qu'il.."

Ginny regarda Hermione, un air desolé sur le visage. Puis elle dit doucement :

"Quand un garçon demande à se faire "présenter", c'est que tu lui plais… Et je pense que si tu le fais vraiment, il se gênera pas pour me draguer."

La brune resta interdite, presque choquée : C'était vraiment comme ça que ça se passe? Certes, les histoires d'amour n'était pas vraiment son truc, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça se déroulait de sortes, et encore que ce soit Ginny qui lui explique. Bien que cette dernière ai prit de l'assurance et de la maturité depuis cet été, elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'elle avait autant de succès autant des garçons… Peut-être qu'elle resterait toujours la petite soeur de Ron, sensible et émerveillée, après tout.

Les deux filles se regardaient, assises dans le lit vert. Puis, la voix timide rompit le silence qui flottait dans la pièce :

"Tu sais, Hermione, faut vraiment que je t'apprenne deux trois trucs sur la drague."

Et elles éclatèrent de rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Hermione regarda, à travers les éclats de rire qui la secouait, le visage de la rousse. Oui, ça lui faisait du bien de rire, enfin. Hilare, elle ressentit un bonheur la submerger, l'espace de quelques secondes : elle avait l'impression d'être enfouie dans une perpétuelle bulle de solitude, et de ne pouvoir que se confier qu'à elle-même. Et enfin, elle pouvait tout lâcher dans un fou rire.

Soudain, alors que des petites larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux rieurs, Hermione entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

Une tête blonde, empreinte d'une inquiétude palpable, passa dans l'ouverture :

"Granger? Qu'est ce qui…"

Il regarda, hébété, Ginny, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il parut reprendre constance, et déclara d'une voix dure :

"J'ai cru que tu t'étouffais. C'est pas un rire, que tu as, Granger."

Et il ferma la porte. Hermione tourna la tête vers son amie, l'amusement toujours accroché sur le visage. Puis, alors qu'un nouveau silence engloutissait la pièce humide, Ginny lâcha, avec un petit sourire malicieux :

"C'était quoi, ça?"

Même jour, 16h02.

Couloirs de Poudlard

Quand M. Binns termina sa phrase d'une voix plus mélancolique que jamais, Hermione fit toute suite racler sa chaise sur le sol et sortit de la salle, ses cahiers à la main. Elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser devant le visage fermé de son ex-meilleur ami. Et elle ne voulait pas voir la bonne humeur débordante d'Harry.

Elle avait envie que d'une chose : Retrouver sa chambre, et s'allonger dans son lit. Lit qui était, elle devait l'avouer, douillet au possible.

"Hermione?"

La concernée se retourna, prête à rembarrer quiconque osait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Mais avant qu'elle ai pu lancer une phrase, Ron se planta devant elle.

Aussitôt, ce fut comme si tout son sang était descendu vers son estomac. Elle sentit son visage perdre ses couleurs rosées, et une bataille intérieure débuta au fond de son cerveau : Partir, l'écouter? Fuir, lui parler?

"Je voulais juste te dire que je regrettai ce que je t'ai dis. C'était carrément abusé. Jamais j'aurai voulu que tu souffres encore plus."

La tension qui émanait du corps de la brune se dissipa, alors qu'elle repassait les mots dans sa tête. Le plaisir de retrouver son meilleur ami se dessina sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle le veuille, et elle se surprit à vouloir le serrer contre elle. Enfin, le vide qui lui aspirait peu à peu son coeur sembla s'évaporer, et les tremblements qui l'ébranlaient au fur et à mesure de sa journée diminuèrent.

"Mais je maintiens : je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es devenue ami avec ce.. ce.. Malefoy."

Ah, oui, elle avait oublié ce détail. Malefoy et Weasley n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour être amis… Malgré tout, elle risqua timidement :

"Je ne sais pas, Ron, il n'est plus le garçon qu'il était avant. Peut-être qu'il a changé…"

Les traits du rouquin se durcirent, mais il se tut devant les pauvres mots qu'avait dit Hermione.

"Alors, réconciliés?"

Harry s'approcha du couple, toujours avec le même entrain.

"On dirait bien que oui." affirma Hermione dans un sourire.

Samedi 1er octobre, 13h45.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Drago, depuis son lit, regardait le journal intime d'Hermione, posé à quelques centimètres de sa jambe. Le lire? Le rendre? Lui dire? Le brûler? Toutes les possibilités qu'il pourrait faire avec ce précieux carnet tournoyaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il en trouve une plus convaincante que les autres.

Il haïssait ce journal, mais le chérissait également. Il représentait pour lui trahison, et la découverte, le moyen parfaite de comprendre les pensées secrètes d'Hermione, et lui garantir une dispute.

Il était perdu. Et il détestait également ce sentiment.

Il avait l'impression de tromper Hermione, de découvrir une parcelle d'elle sans qu'elle le veuille, de la forcer à sa volonté. Voilà, c'était exactement cela : il avait l'acerbe sensation de lui avoir lancé un "Imperium". Il frappait Pansy, mais méritait autant qu'elle.

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui intima de lire les dernières phrases du journal, malgré son incertitude. Au fond, il avait le droit de regarder quelques phrases, puis reposer le carnet à la même place, Hermione ne le saurait jamais.

Rassuré, il reprit le carnet entre ses doigts et contempla les différentes dates que la brune avait écrit.

Même jour, 14h15.

Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle avait la dure impression d'être épiée, en permanence, par un regard inconnu, qui lui brûlait les joues, le cou, les yeux…

Les mots du livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains dansaient, floutés.

Elle releva la tête brutalement, comme pour intercépter la personne qui l'observait en douce, et se stoppa net : En face d'elle, Gabrial la fixait, un air niai ancré dans son visage.

"Ok… Ce n'est peut-être pas toi qu'il regarde, Hermione, relax.." pensa-t-elle, soudain sur la défensive.

Discrètement, elle regarda derrière elle pour voir une quelconque personne qui expliquerait ce regard, mais la table était vide. En fait, seul un élève, à part Gabrial et Hermione, lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. Et il était derrière le garçon qui regardait Hermione, et donc absolument pas dans son champ de vision.

Presque aussitôt, et secouée par un sentiment d'insécurité, Hermione mit sa main dans sa poche et tâta le bois de sa baguette, ce qui eut le don de la rassurer immédiatement. Après tout, Gabrial pouvait la fixer autant qu'il voulait, ça lui était égal.

Elle replongea dans sa lecture, en essayant vainement d'ignorer la trajectoire de la vision du garçon, qui atterrissait désormais au creux de son décolleté. Cette situation était terriblement gênante, il fallait qu'elle bouge, fasse quelque chose pour qu'il décolle enfin ses yeux d'elle.

La brune feignit de se lever, prenant son livre du bout des doigts, comme pour aller le remettre sur une étagère. Gabrial se mit debout, et observa les yeux d'Hermione, comme pour y voir ses intentions.

Les mains légèrement moites, mais n'y laissant rien paraître, la Gryffondor ramassa ses affaires et reposa l'ouvrage. Puis, sans se retourner, elle salua Mme. Pince et quitta son antre, à son grand regret.

Quelle fut sa surprise, lorsqu'elle vit Gabrial la suivre de près, tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs du château.

Même jour, 23h12.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

"Mais, bon sang… Où… Il était là…"

Hermione se releva, un air intrigué sur le visage. Elle se pencha de nouveau sur sa valise, et remua les vêtements qui y étaient entassés. Les sourcils froncés, elle parcourut sa chambre de quelques pas et chercha dans son armoire, en vain. Son regard se promena sur le tas de parchemins qui traînait sur la table, puis dans ses cahiers de cours.

Rien.

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération, et se jeta dans son lit. Elle se passa la main sur son visage, mais une angoisse persistante faisait toujours palpiter ses veines.

Mais où peut-être ce journal?

La porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit, mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de décoller ses mains de son visage. Un silence pesant flotta dans la petite chambre, tandis que Drago observa le bazar qu'avait créer Hermione dans sa recherche. Enfin, il lança d'une voix ensommeillée :

"Granger, je sais pas ce que tu fous, mais arrête. Les gens normaux dorment, à cette heure-ci, et j'aimerais bien le faire également."

Hermione déposa lentement les mains sur le lit, et inspira brutalement. Quand la porte commença à se fermer, elle dit d'une voix qu'elle se voulait ordinaire, mais étrangement aiguë :

"Drago? Tu n'aurais pas vu… Un… Petit carnet, noir?"

Elle se releva pour faire face à son interlocuteur, qui haussa vaguement les épaules. Elle lâcha un second soupir, et l'entendit ricaner.

"Quoi?"

"T'es vraiment une fille, toi."

Hermione réfléchit, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette phrase : Était-ce une découverte, ou une simple constatation?

"Et pourquoi ça?"

"Parce que seule une fille peut tenir un journal intime, Granger. C'est complètement depassé."

Hermione voulut renchérir sur le fait que même Voldemort en avait un, mais eût peur que Drago le prenne mal et se renfrogna.

"Tu devrais plutôt dormir, Granger."

Sur ce, il ferma lentement la porte et laissa une Hermione désemparée. Puis, après plusieurs minutes de contemplation de son plafond, elle sauta du lit et fouilla encore une fois dans sa valise, en essayant d'arrêter d'imaginer une Pansy hilare, devant son carnet.

Mardi 4 octobre, 17h21.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Drago étouffait : La journée de cours qu'il venait de passer l'avait epuisé au plus haut point, en dépit de son inattention totale. Ombrage, leur nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal, lui aurait tout suite plu s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de la meilleure amie de Potter, car elle prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer en retenue.

Le sourire sadique si familier désormais de la femme fit légèrement frissonner Drago, tandis qu'il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Cela faisait maintenant 4 jours qu'il n'avait qu'entre-vue Hermione, et son visage lui manquait terriblement. Ses nuits n'étaient que ponctuées par le doux souvenir de son rire, et se révélaient très courtes. Le bâillement qui lui décrocha la mâchoire le prouvait.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre, quand il la vit. Postée devant la porte de la Salle Commune des serpents, Pansy tournait la tête de tous côtés pour espérer d'apercevoir Drago. Quand elle le fit, elle sauta littéralement de joie et se faufila parmi les élèves qui affluaient vers leurs dortoirs :

"Drago? Drago, viens, faut que je te parle…"

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, mais fut emporté par une violente poignée de main vers un couloir plus isolé. Il aimait critiquer Pansy, mais sa force était particulièrement développée et Drago se contenta de la suivre.

Quand le brouhaha des cachots fut attenué, et qu'ils déboulèrent dans ce même couloir obscur où la Serpentard avait brutalisé Hermione, Drago lâcha un gémissement de dégoût.

Pansy se retourna, les yeux emplis d'une euphorie nouvelle. Elle contempla quelques secondes les lèvres de Drago, le dévorant des yeux. Puis, la Verte et Argent dirigea son regard vers celui, glacé, du blond, et lança joyeusement :

"J'ai eu une super idée, tout à l'heure."

Drago eût toute la peine du monde à réprimer une réplique cinglante, du type "Ah, ça t'arrive?", et s'adossa tranquillement contre le mur.

"Je t'écoute?"

Malgré toute la haine qu'il avait déversé sur cette fille, il arrivait toujours à l'apprécier : Colporteuse, elle avait un don pour déverser nombreuses rumeurs, et écouter les ragots de Poudlard. De plus, agacer les premières années était sa passion, ce qui enchantait Drago qui avait du mal à trouver un acolyte.

Un petit sourire illumina brièvement le visage informe de Pansy, mais retrouva rapidement un masque de gravité, comme si ce qu'elle allait lui dire se révélait être le meilleur scoop de sa vie.

"Ok, alors, je te propose un plan : On emmène un Sang-De-Bourbe dans une salle de classe vide, en l'attirant par un stratagème. Quand il y est, on l'enferme toute la journée, pour revenir que le soir. Là, il sera affamée et épuisé, et on le brutalise avec des sorts. Ensuite, on le laisse là, et on fête ça dans ta chambre."

La dernière phrase fut ponctuée par un petit clin d'oeil, et elle claqua furieusement ses mains dans un geste enjoué, comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure idée du siècle. On aurait cru un enfant qui avait reçu ses cadeaux de Noël en avance, ce qui arracha un rire à Drago.

Cette idée lui paraissait bien farfelue, étant donné que le sang ne le préoccupait plus du tout comme avant : Hermione était une Sang-De-Bourbe, et avait pourtant de bien mieux résultats que tous les Serpentards réunis. S'il savait qu'il aurait ce genre de pensées il y a moins de 2 ans de ça, il se serait certainement giflé.

Mais, tout compte fait, il s'ennuyait mortellement en ce moment. Quand il ne voyait pas Hermione, passait ses journées en cours et ne parlait à personne, il se sentait bien seul, et ce pour la première fois. Après tout, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu? En plus, un sortilège d'Oubliette, et l'élève n'en gardera aucun souvenir...

"Ca me tente bien, répliqua Drago d'un ton joyeux. Et qui est donc l'heureux élu?"

Pansy marqua une petite pause, et articula lentement :

"Hermione Granger."


	8. Chapitre 8 : Plaies ouvertes

Chapitre 8 : Plaies Ouvertes.

Mardi 4 octobre, 17h31.

Couloirs des cachots.

"Non mais ça va pas, Parkinson !"

Drago regardait, outré, le visage de Pansy se décomposer. Il marcha de long en large, pour tenter d'apaiser son mal de tête qui tapait doucement contre sa tempe. Hermione, abandonnée dans une salle de classe, faible et affamée… Non, impossible. Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça.

Il tenta d'effacer de sa tête les différents flashs qui apparaissaient : Les larmes sur les joues rosées d'Hermione, la faiblesse de ses gestes, les nombreuses pages étalant sa souffrance, la trahison qu'il engendrait…

Drago avait conscience des risques qu'il prenait en réagissant de cette manière, c'est à dire en explosant complètement devant Pansy, mais n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Toute la journée, le blond pensait à la Gryffondor, s'inquiétait pour elle, se demandait à quoi elle pensait, ce qu'elle faisait. Même s'il masquait du mieux qu'il pouvait les émotions qui le submergeait quand elle lui parlait, et afficher un air froid qu'il haïssait, il ne pouvait faire un tel acte. Et même si Pansy découvrait la raison de son angoisse, il ne pouvait s'imaginer en train d'enfermer Hermione dans une salle de classe vide et repartir, tranquillement, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Non, jamais il ne pourrait faire ça.

Ses yeux virèrent au gris quand il vit la tête, faussement interloquée, de sa camarade. Pansy, les yeux semblables à deux grosses soucoupes, fixait Drago, la tête légèrement penchée. Cette vision donna irrémédiablement au Serpentard une envie de vomir : Comment pouvait-elle ne pas être choquée par sa propre idée? Comment pouvait-elle y prendre un certain… plaisir?

Il décida de rentrer dans son dortoir, pour supprimer de sa tête une Hermione allongée sur le carrelage de la salle de potions, le regard vide. Il bouscula, au passage, une Pansy complètement débordée par la situation. Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à rejoindre le couloir bondé, elle le retint par le bras et le força à croiser ses yeux sombres :

"Je comprends pas, Drago."

"Déjà, tu m'appelles pas par mon prénom, siffla le concerné entre ses dents, la haine faisant briller ses yeux d'un gris acier. Tu me répugnes, Parkinson. Vas te laver la bouche, ou je te remets un autre coup de poing dans ton nez, déjà salement amoché naturellement."

Et il la laissa là, égarée, impuissante. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, puis se firent de plus en plus bas. La tête baissée, elle s'accorda quelques secondes de pleurs. Tandis que les larmes coulaient furieusement sur ses joues, son esprit tournait à fond, cherchant une idée, un plan, un défi. Drago était sien, et ce n'était pas une pauvre Sang-De-Bourbe qui allait les séparer.

Elle releva les yeux, emplis de vengeance, et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Samedi 8 octobre, 10h23.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Quand Hermione s'éveilla, ce matin-là, une bonne humeur vint se répandre à travers son corps, et un frisson de bonheur la secoua légèrement. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva, plongée dans la soirée d'hier. En effet, Harry, Ron et elle avait discuté longtemps, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors : enfin, elle avait retrouvé l'ambiance chaleureuse des Rouges et Or, le feu qui crépitait dans l'énorme cheminée, les fauteuils moelleux répartis dans la salle, le bois chaud les entourant fermement. Elle ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de rires qui s'étaient répercutés dans la pièce, et les referait avec plaisir.

Ron lui avait tant manqué. Son sourire franc et ses yeux pétillants ne cessaient d'apparaître dans son esprit encore embrumé, et elle se demanda (pour la 100ème fois ce mois-ci), si, un jour, ils auraient pu tomber amoureux. Étrangement, elle s'imaginait beaucoup mieux sortir avec Ronald qu'avec Harry, alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement la même amitié..

Seulement, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que la relation avec Harry était très fraternelle, alors que Ron tenait à elle comme sa petite amie…

Avec un soupir, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Jamais elle ne pourrait tomber amoureuse de Ron, même s'il était déjà à l'heure qu'il est. Elle ne pouvait songer à un baiser entre eux, ou même des mots doux. Ron était pas comme Harry, mais il ne pourrait rien y avoir entre eux, et jamais elle n'oserait le tester, et briser leur amitié au passage.

Elle se releva, et, vêtue d'un sweat et d'un jean simple, s'apprêta à se rendre au petit déjeuner.

Elle entendit, de loin, le bruit du ressort du lit de Drago, et l'imagina en train de se réveiller… Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, en bataille, ses yeux bleus endormis, ses traits encore ensommeillés…

"Non mais tu vas pas bien, ma pauvre fille !" pensa Hermione, avec une envie de se gifler, tout en fermant la porte de son dortoir derrière elle.

Même jour, 14h10.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Quand elle entendit des coups à sa porte, Hermione finissait tout juste de refaire son lit. Elle contempla, fière, la nouvelle chambre qui s'étalait devant ses yeux : Totalement refaite, elle abordait des couleurs moins crues, d'un vert profond, et les meubles étaient nettoyés à la perfection. Ils reflétaient le soleil qui illuminait maintenant la pièce, grâce à une fenêtre recopiée du plafond de la Grande Salle, qui abordait le même temps que dehors. Hermione regarda avec intérêt les vêtements, sagement pliés, dans sa valise, et s'attarda un instant sur la salle de bain commune, d'une blancheur exceptionnelle.

Elle ne regretta pas une seule seconde le ménage qu'elle avait fait, et épousseta joyeusement son sweat sali, tout en ouvrant la porte.

Là, deux sourires enfantins vinrent combler sa matinée : Harry et Ron attendaient tous deux devant le seuil, curieux, des pâtisseries de la Grande Salle dans les bras.

Hermione se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis 2 semaines, elle songea à écrire cette phrase dans son journal. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait oublié qu'il était perdu, quelque part dans le château.

Même jour, 23h12.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

En entendant un nouveau rire résonner dans la chambre voisine, un nouvel élan de jalousie jaillit du coeur de Drago pour se déverser dans chacun de ses muscles, qui se contractèrent douloureusement. Il se retint, avec une grande difficulté, d'aller ouvrir la porte qui le séparait d'Hermione et virer la belette et le balafré.

Sauf qu'elle riait.

Et ce rire, ce putain de rire, il l'attendait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir des picotements dans l'estomac, et de vouloir sourire malgré la rage qui creusait ses joues et rendait son regard grisâtre.

Alors que les voix du trio s'élevaient dans les chambres depuis au moins 2h, Drago entendit que Potter chuchoter, et s'imagina sans peine le Survivant, penché sur l'oreille de la brune. Empli d'une curiosité malsaine, il se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte, et essaya vainement d'entendre la conversation. Mais les voix murmurées étaient si basses qu'il ne put entendre qu'un bourdonnement continuel, dénué de sens.

Drago se retourna, la mine toujours aussi renfrognée, frustré de ne pas entendre les bribes échangés entre les Gryffondors. Puis, il se souvint, et courut presque jusqu'à la petite table de nuit, située à côté de son lit vert. Il ouvrit le tiroir, et en sortit les Oreilles à Rallonge, créées par les frères Weasley. Il avait longtemps critiqué la famille des rouquins, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par le travail des jumeaux : L'originalité et la créativité qui dégageaient de leurs objets étaient telles que Drago les envia quelques secondes, mais se reconcentra très vite sur son objectif principal.

C'est ainsi qu'il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la séparation murale des deux chambres adjacentes avec une infime douceur, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller un hippogriffe affamé. Enfin, il se posta devant la porte, et passa les Oreilles à Rallonge dans son entrebâillement. Le visage empreint d'une hautaineté peu commune, il enfonça le bout de l'appareil, et écouta :

"Je ne sais pas, Harry, il est très différent. Il ne m'appelle plus Sang De Bourbe, me protège, se bat pour moi… A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Drago, une autre facette de sa personnalité.."

"Je ne sais pas, 'Mione. Peut-être que c'est un pari? Un moyen de te faire souffrir? Il en serait parfaitement capable, tu sais."

"Non, Ron, je sens qu'il est sincère. Dans ses yeux, je peux voir l'honnêteté."

Un silence, où Potter et Weasley devaient digérer les paroles de la brune, puis la voix de Potter retentit, presque dans un souffle :

"S'il te fait du mal, je le tue."

"S'il me fait du mal, Harry, je peux te jurer que plus jamais je ne m'approcherai de lui. Parce que s'il a joué avec mes sentiments, je ne pourrais le pardonner une nouvelle fois."

Le soulagement qui éprit le corps de Drago fut tel qu'il dû fermer les yeux quelques instants. Lui qui pensait avoir affaire à de gros secrets lors d'une conversation privée, il était ravi. Hermione avait dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance, qu'elle le pardonnait pour ses erreurs passées. C'est comme si le poids d'une culpabilité phénoménale se volatilisait en quelques secondes.

Weasley, après de nombreux "Au revoir" et "A demain", quitta la chambre pour aller dormir. En effet, il était déjà 00h passé, et Drago songea à la douceur de ses oreillers contre sa joue. Il allait pour se coucher, envahi par le bonheur, quand il entendit la voix de Potter, toujours aussi chuchotée. Il remit le bout du fil dans son oreille, et but les paroles du balafré :

"Alors, avec Gabrial?"

Là, le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise, et se rapprocha davantage de la porte pour en entendre davantage. Le blond perçut un soupir de la part d'Hermione, qui répondit quelques secondes plus tard :

"Je n'ai pas la tête à penser à ça, Harry. Ron qui éprouve quelque chose pour moi, le rapprochement de Malefoy, mon nouveau dortoir, les cours… Non, je n'arrive pas à envisager la possibilité même de lui parler."

L'oeil gauche de Drago tiqua, comme si son cerveau peinait à enregistrer la dernière phrase d'Hermione : Elle avait donc envie de lui parler? C'était envisageable?

Dans un excès de rage, il balança les Oreilles à Rallonge sur le sol et les écrasa. Le visage rougi par la rage et la jalousie, il imagina quelques secondes le visage, inconnu, de ce Gabrial, et cogna son poing contre le mur de sa chambre. Il entendit à peine la porte de la chambre d'Hermione se refermer sur Potter, tant ses sens étaient brouillés par la haine. Qui était ce Gabrial? Et que voulait-il à SA Hermione? Bon sang, cela faisait 5 ans qu'il la connaissait et pensait à elle chaque jour depuis 2 mois, et un pauvre mec vient lui corrompre son rêve? Hors de question.

Son poing frappa une nouvelle fois le mur de pierre froid, et se retrouva en sang, pour la deuxième fois de son année. Mais Drago n'en avait que faire, trop occupé à défoncer intérieurement le visage du garçon, le plus fort possible.

Hermione rentra précipitamment, alarmée par le coup du Serpentard, et resta interdite face à la situation. Quand elle essaya de se rapprocher de son homologue d'un pas timide, il lui lança un regard noir. Puis, il détourna les yeux et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles, partagé. "Que faire? Lui dire? Lui mentir?"

Lâche, il balança d'une voix éteinte :

"Oublie. Je suis énervé contre Pansy."

C'était pas totalement faux, après tout, même si ses coups de poing ne lui étaient pas adressés.

Pendant une infime seconde, Drago perçut une pointe de jalousie dans l'oeil chocolat de la Gryffondor, mais se voila vite le regard en baissant la tête. Tant mieux ! Il en avait marre d'être constamment jaloux pour elle, alors qu'elle semblait éprouver strictement rien à son égard. Enfin, elle semblait témoigner d'un minimum d'affection pour lui !

Hermione s'avança prudemment de lui, en évitant son regard, et caressa tendrement son poing meurtri. Puis, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la grosse coupure ensanglantée. Drago retint sa respiration, plus pour éviter de sentir le parfum fruité des cheveux d'Hermione que de contenir sa douleur.

Dans un murmure, la brune récita : "Vulnera Sanentur". La première fois, le sang de la main de Drago disparut peu à peu, la deuxième fois sa plaie se referma, et la dernière fois, une cicatrice blanchâtre se dessina lentement.

"Il faudra appliquer de l'essence de Dictame, si tu veux éviter une autre cicatrice."

Le concerné arrêta de contempler le visage concentré de la jeune femme qui lui donnait des frissons au creux du dos, et hocha la tête. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il lança :

"Tu pourrais être Médicomage, toi !"

Elle sourit, et posa son regard dans celui, bleuté, du Préfet. Un silence engloutit le couple, puis Hermione se retourna, en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Dès qu'elle eût fermé la porte sur elle, Drago ne put empêcher de soupirer : C'était bien la seule personne au monde à pouvoir le faire changer de sentiments si vite.

D'abord, il est euphorique à l'idée d'être pardonné, puis jaloux et furieux quant à Gabrial, et enfin touché par les gestes si doux de la jeune femme. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser, et décida de s'allonger lentement dans son lit vert. Sa main, encore douloureuse, le fit grimacer tandis qu'il s'appuya dessus pour se recouvrir du drap.

Il se promit de vérifier le comportement de ce Gabrial, et de regarder encore plus Hermione dans la journée, si ce n'était possible… Si ce mec se révélait être un connard, il devait l'aider, le repousser loin d'elle. Mais si elle y trouvait son bonheur…

Agacé par cette idée dès qu'elle eût franchit son cerveau, Drago attrapa sa baguette magique et murmura, le plus silencieusement possible pour qu'Hermione ne le remarque pas : "Accio Journal."

Aussitôt, le petit carnet noir s'envola du fond de son habituel fauteuil pour atterrir dans la main de Drago, toujours allongé. Il hésita, regardant la couverture cuivrée avec envie… Elle l'avait rendu jaloux, il avait bien le droit de regarder quelques lignes…

Il ouvrit le journal, doucement, et lut avec un intérêt grandissant les quelques mots qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux azurs, emplis de curiosité :

"Cher journal,

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te pose cette question, mais je me la demande si souvent qu'elle commence à me hanter… Est ce que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de Ron? Peut-être que je cherche compliqué, alors que l'évident est devant mes yeux à chaque heure de mes journées… Mais j'ai si peur, si peur de me rendre compte que je l'aime en amitié, sans amour véritable, juste une profonde affection…

Cependant, et depuis le début de l'année, je trouve qu'on est plus distants, beaucoup moins proches que les années précédentes… Si rien que ça me fait tant souffrir, alors je n'imagine même pas lui annoncer que je ne l'ai jamais aimé, provoquant ainsi l'arrêt brutal de notre "relation"... Je suis perdue, cher journal, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que quitter Ron serait impossible pour moi… Impossible."

Lundi 10 octobre, 8h15.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Hermione détestait ce sentiment plus que tout : Le retard. Certes, elle n'était en retard que de quelques minutes, mais ça lui donnait l'impression, si vive, de rater quelque chose, qu'elle éprouva un mal-être grandissant. Elle fut tellement pressée de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour y retrouver ses amis qu'elle ignora royalement les regards, fixés sur son visage rougi par la hâte.

Enfin, après une petite course à pied, elle déboula enfin dans la Grande Salle, essoufflée. Les quatre tables, dressées pour le petit déjeuner, attira le regard de la brune et elle chercha Harry et Ron. Enfin, elle les remarquèrent, attablés devant une assiette, la mine déconfite. Elle s'avança près d'eux, un malaise naissant dans son ventre :

"Coucou, les garçons…"

Ron leva tristement la tête, pour la baisser automatiquement sur l'assiette, peu garnie, servie devant lui. Hermione s'assit, inquiète, et interrogea Harry. Ce dernier lâcha, avec quelque peu d'amertume dans la voix :

"Pansy vient de balancer à tout le monde que t'étais amoureuse de Malefoy, Hermione. Je la crois pas, évidemment, mais ça me fait flipper."

Hermione le contempla, interdite. Elle se retourna, et vit, effectivement, que la table des Serpentards étaient tous hilares, la pointant du doigt. Elle sentit les rougeurs apparaître sur son cou et ses joues, tandis qu'elle tenta de retrouver la tête blonde, normalement située au centre de la table des serpents.

A la place, une Pansy euphorique jubilait, fixant Hermione de ses yeux perçants.

Même jour, 11h35.

Cours de potions, cachots.

"Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Malefoy, Harry !"

Le chuchotement sembla atteindre, malgré la distance, les oreilles de Rogue qui les regardèrent méchamment, et Hermione se tût. Sa potion avait la couleur orangée prévue dans le livre, mais elle savait que le professeur ne la noterait pas à sa juste valeur. Elle ajouta distraitement des copeaux de peau de lézard séché, et jeta un regard à la porte, toujours fermée… Mais où pouvait-être Drago? Et Pansy? Elle était inquiète… Elle avait peur qu'il croit vraiment en ces rumeurs futiles, qu'il pense vraiment qu'elle éprouve quoique ce soit envers lui, ce qui était purement inconcevable.

Oui, Drago avait beaucoup changé depuis le début de l'année, laissant derrière le petit ingrat et hypocrite, mais elle ne pourrait ressentir de l'amour pour lui. C'était tout bonnement impossible, elle n'oublierait jamais vraiment les insultes qu'il lui avait lancé, pendant 5 ans, sur son sang et sa famille. Malgré sa nouvelle maturité (et beauté, elle devait l'avouer), Hermione ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureuse du Serpentard... Mais alors, pourquoi fixait-elle la porte en priant Merlin pour qu'il l'ouvre…?

"Bon, si tu le dis", grommela un Harry particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione tourna son regard chocolat vers celui, d'un bleu marin, de son meilleur ami. Elle sentait de l'inquiétude en lui, mais pas que. Il était malheureux. Et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

"Harry? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Le concerné baissa la tête, honteux, et vérifia que Ron était assez loin d'eux, près de Seamus et Dean. Puis, il chuchota, avec des tremblotements dans sa voix :

"Je ne sais pas, Hermione, je suis complètement paumé. T'es partie, et je sais que c'est pas ta faute, mais j'ai l'impression que le trio est différent… En plus, Ron me parle de plus en plus de toi, et je sens bien qu'il est amoureux…"

Hermione l'encouragea à continuer d'un discret mouvement de tête, vérifiant au passage que Rogue était suffisamment loin pour les entendre.

"Et moi, Hermione, moi… Je suis amoureux. Mais pas que amoureux d'une fille, parce que mon cerveau de détraqué trouverait ça trop simple. J'aime Cho, la fille des Serdaigle, je la trouve délicate, gentille et fidèle. Mais j'aime aussi Ginny, parce qu'elle est téméraire, courageuse et franchement belle… Et je suis partagé. Partagé à cause de la réaction de Ron, de ma timidité, de la famille Weasley et mon envie de me rapprocher de Cho."

Hermione regarda le visage de son ami, fermé, et faussement concentré sur sa potion violette.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry éprouvait tant de sentiments à la fois, qu'il était si partagé dans sa vie amoureuse… Pourtant, son sourire était quotidien, il arrivait à masquer ses émotions si facilement, comme Drago. "Mais enfin, arrête de penser à lui !" pensa Hermione, se donnant des gifles mentalement.

"Le cours est terminé."

La voix de Rogue avait à peine retentit en écho dans les cachots que toutes les potions étaient posées sur son bureau, et qu'il rangeait paresseusement sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, un air d'ennui sur son visage pâle.

Harry ramassa son sac, et entreprit d'entasser ses plumes, livres et cahiers dedans. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il avait le temps de réfléchir, que les deux filles pouvaient attendre. Mais elle fut coupée par un Ron euphorique, qui leur attrapa leur bras pour raconter à quel point sa potion était magnifique, et la note qu'il en récoltera.

Harry fût donc emporté dans le flot des élèves, tandis qu'Hermione le fixait, le regard désolé.

Même jour, 11h35.

Cachots des Serpentards.

Au lieu de se diriger vers le cours de Potions, qu'il partageait avec les Gryffondors et avait donc le plaisir d'observer à la dérobée une Hermione concentrée, Drago courait rageusement vers la Salle Commune des Verts et Argents, dans l'espoir d'y croiser Pansy.

Depuis ce matin, alors que tous les Serpentards se moquaient ouvertement d'Hermione, Drago essayait avec une maîtrise fragile de ne pas frapper Pansy de toutes ses forces.

Ce matin, lorsqu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle, il avait été accueilli par la "nouvelle". Ca lui avait fait si bizarre de voir tous les visages souriants de sa maison lui annoncer qu'Hermione était amoureuse de lui ! L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait même espéré. Espéré que ce soit vrai, que ses sentiments soient partagés, qu'il arrête de se sentir désespérément seul, qu'il se sente aimé en retour.

Mais en voyant une Hermione perdue, avancer lentement dans la Grande Salle sous les fous rires de sa Maison, il avait comprit. Aussitôt, il avait cherché du regard Pansy, assise au centre, et qui regardait sournoisement Hermione. La vengeance habitait ses traits, et le sadisme dans lequel son regard était plongé donnait des frissons.

Alors, Drago avait regardé sans rien faire Hermione sortir, en pleurs, de la Grande Salle, tandis que les gens riaient à gorge déployée.

Elle avait balancé à tout le monde une rumeur erronée, blessant au passage sa Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à laisser courir ses moqueries dans son dos. Avec un gémissement de haine, il ouvrit la porte de la Salle à la volée, et chercha du regard Pansy.

Elle se trouvait là, assise en tailleur dans un fauteuil, comme si elle l'attendait.

Il se rapprocha, les gestes lents, et serra les dents devant son petit sourire.

"Bonjour, Drago."

"Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler par…" siffla le blond.

"Tu sais quoi? coupa Pansy, un air de suffisance sur son visage rougi. Je pense avoir le droit de t'appeler comme je le souhaite. 5 ans, Drago, 5 ans. 5 ans que je ne regarde que toi, que mes pensées sont toutes dirigées vers toi, que te parler relève être d'un bonheur monumental. Mais j'ai remarqué aussi que tu te moques de moi… Tu profites de mes sentiments à ton égard, joue avec, et me laisse seule. Je n'en peux plus, Drago. Je ne te comprends plus."

Drago sentit ses traits de son visage se détendre, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Il sembla ressentir une pointe de culpabilité, mais la masqua immédiatement sur son visage.

"J'ai vu tes regards vers Hermione, Drago… Je le sais, parce que je les attends depuis 5 ans. Ses yeux… J'espère depuis toujours qu'il soit posés sur moi, que tu me souris, ou juste que tu témoignes d'une quelconque affection. Mais je n'ai rien, je ne récolte que ta colère, ou tes moqueries. Pourtant, j'ai le sang pur, et elle, un sang pourri, souillé…."

"Ne dis pas ça."

"Tu vois? répliqua Pansy, des larmes roulant maintenant sur ses joues. Tu la défends. Pourquoi, Drago?"

L'intéressé soupira, mais la gêne commença à le faire légèrement trembler.

"Tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas?"

Pansy avait murmuré la phrase, et malgré le ton du questionnement, elle savait la réponse. Elle l'avait deviné, avait traversé le masque d'impassibilité du blond avec une facilité effrayante.

C'est pour cela que Drago ne chercha pas à la convaincre du contraire, à la forcer à croire que c'était faux, juste à lui lancer un regard d'excuse. Pour la première fois en 5 années, le Serpentard avait besoin d'elle. Besoin qu'elle ne dise rien, qu'elle n'entache pas sa réputation, que ça ne remonte pas aux oreilles de son père. Il la regardait désespérément, essayant de lui transmettre ses volontés à travers ses pupilles azures. Et apparemment, elle le comprit, quand elle hocha lentement la tête. Elle brisa le lien qu'ils les unissaient, et s'enferma dans son dortoir.

Le Vert et Argent s'assit dans le fauteuil, occupé il y a quelques secondes, et poussa un profond soupir.

Mercredi 12 octobre, 20h11.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Pansy avait raconté à tout Poudlard qu'Hermione aimait Drago, et pourtant, tous les regards rieurs et les doigts pointés la suivait toujours. Quand elle était avec Ron, ou Harry, elle arrivait à les ignorer royalement et même les oublier, mais lorsqu'elle marchait seule, la brune peinait à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Ce soir, alors qu'elle traversait les différents couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, elle sentit des sourires et des rires mal dissimulés dans son dos, et sentit les larmes monter.

Se faire accuser injustement était un des pires sentiments qu'Hermione pouvait éprouver. Frustrée, elle ne pouvait rétroquer que c'était faux, qu'elle ne pensait jamais à Malefoy, ou qu'elle le haïssait du plus profond de son être.

Parce que c'était complètement faux.

Elle arriva enfin dans la Grande Salle, et reconnut Harry dans les nombreux élèves de la table Rouge et Or.

Quand la jeune fille se rapprocha de lui, elle fut surprise de voir un grand sourire fendre son visage familier, et son coeur s'allégea.

"Coucou, 'Mione !"

La brune ne put s'empêcher de lever les sourcils, étonnée par l'attitude du garçon. Elle remarqua discrètement que Ron n'était toujours pas arrivé, et elle s'assit aux côtés d'Harry.

Apparemment, le garçon sembla traduire les pensées d'Hermione, car il prononça avec une fierté qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

"J'ai bien réfléchis, depuis qu'on a parlé des deux filles, en potions. Et j'ai compris que j'aimais pas Cho, j'étais attiré."

Hermione sourit, car elle savait pertinemment que Cho n'aurait jamais convenu à Harry, et que Ginny et lui se tournaient autour depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

"Doooonc, je pense être sincèrement amoureux de Ginny. Je pense toujours à elle, et j'aime la regarder, lui parler, la faire rire…"

"Oui, il n'y a pas de doute." répondu Hermione avec un petit clin d'oeil.

"Le seul souci, c'est Ron…"

"Ah non !, Hermione haussa le ton, comme pour prouver à Harry qu'il venait de dire la pire bêtise de la Terre. Hors de question que Ron se mette en travers de votre couple ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi que ce soit toi, plutôt qu'un con de première !"

Harry parût surpris du vocabulaire d'Hermione, mais ses yeux redoublèrent d'assurance. La confiance durcit ses traits, et il se leva brusquement, faisaint tourner la tête à plusieurs Gyffondors dans sa direction.

"J'y vais, Hermione, je vais lui dire."

Hermione hocha la tête, et le regarda se retourner vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, dans le but d'annoncer à la fille Weasley qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Enfin, il pourrait arrêter de s'épier mutuellement et prouver leur amour l'un envers l'autre…

Mais elle remarqua qu'Harry s'était stoppé dans sa course, la jambe en l'air, l'air pétrifié. Hermione suivit son regard jusqu'aux portes de la cantine, et vit avec horreur la scène qui avait arrêté Harry, et hoqueta de surprise.

Blaise et Ginny s'embrassaient langoureusement, face aux centaines d'élèves qui les regardaient, outrés.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Couverture presque parfaite

Chapitre 9 : Couverture presque parfaite.

Mercredi 12 octobre, 17h28.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

"Chut… Harry, ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien... "

Les larmes qui coulaient contre l'épaule d'Hermione ne semblèrent jamais s'arrêter, au grand désarroi de la brune. Elle détestait voir Harry pleurer, et ne rien pouvoir faire pour le consoler. Elle se haïssait, à rester immobile dans son lit, tandis que son meilleur ami déversait l'injustice qu'il vivait dans des sanglots impérissables.

De plus, la culpabilité enhardissait ses entrailles : C'était sa faute si Ginny et Blaise étaient ensemble, puisqu'elle avait fait passer le message crucial de leur début de relation. Elle regarda Harry, les yeux humides, affalé dans le lit de la Gryffondor, la tête sur l'épaule de la brune…

"Harry..? je…"

"Quoi?"

Il leva difficilement la tête, et fixa sa meilleure amie. Son regard était vide, éteint. Le coeur de la brune se tordit, et elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hermione?"

Même dépressif, Harry restait protecteur envers elle. Ça lui aurait sûrement plu, mais pas maintenant, alors que sa culpabilité redoubla d'intensité.

"C'est… C'est ma faute."

La tête légèrement penchée, Harry fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Zabini est venu me voir, il y a quelques semaines, et il m'a demandé de lui présenter Ginny… Évidemment, je ne l'ai pas fait, rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air ébahi de son meilleur ami, mais je l'ai raconté à Ginny… Et.. Oh Harry, je suis si désolée !"

Elle réprima un sanglot, et observa la réaction d'Harry. Il réfléchissait, et un silence flotta au dessus des deux jeunes. Puis, soudain, Harry se leva violemment et hurla :

"JE VAIS LE TUER ! OU IL EST?"

"Non, non, Harry, rassieds toi ! C'est ma faute !"

"Ce n'est pas TA faute, Hermione, cria ce dernier, c'est la sienne ! Il a profité de l'état dans lequel t'étais pour te donner cette "mission" ! Il savait que t'étais malheureuse d'être ici, et t'as utilisé pour accomplir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire !"

Harry faisait les cent pas, le regard enragé. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et préféra se murer dans le silence en attendant qu'il déverse sa haine.

"Il va la blesser, la faire souffrir… Je te jure, si elle pleure à cause de ce… ce.."

Harry, vaincu, se rassis et posa sa tête sur les genoux de la brune, qui soupira en lui caressant distraitement ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, écoutant les pas de Drago dans la chambre d'à côté et le vent qui cognait contre la fausse fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione.

Malgré la culpabilité qui persistait à lui distordre les tripes, Hermione consentit que Blaise avait largement choisi son moment : Elle venait de rentrer dans les cachots, se faisait encore violenter par Drago et se sentait abandonnée par ses amis… Il l'avait prit par les sentiments, finalement, et elle fit les gros yeux en se revoyant, debout dans la chambre, et tombant majestueusement dans son piège.

Tout à coup, plusieurs coups retentirent contre la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, menant au couloir, mais le brun semblait décidé à ne plus bouger. Avec un soupir, la Gryffondor lança un "Entrez !" sonore, et ne fut pas surprise lorsque des cheveux roux égayèrent légèrement sa chambre plongée dans une ambiance maussade. Ron avança lentement dans la pièce, les yeux fixés au loin et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Hermione entendit un flot de paroles s'en déverser, et perçut un :

"Zabini… Zabini…"

"Ah, on a le même problème."

Hermione s'arrêta un instant sur le visage d'Harry, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il dévoilerait si facilement à Ron qu'il était amoureux de Ginny, et encore moins dans cette posture… Mais son meilleur ami ne sembla pas le comprendre, puisqu'il se jeta sur son lit en poussant un grognement qu'Hermione ne comprit pas.

"En plus, ils s'embrassent devant tout le monde…"

La Rouge et Or sentit qu'Harry frissonna tandis que la voix morne de Ron résonna quelques secondes dans la pièce.

Hermione savait que si Ron devait choisir, il n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à marier sa soeur avec Harry, le pensant plus fiable. Mais, en mettant de côté l'amitié qu'elle avait pour ce dernier, elle savait aussi que Blaise était amoureux d'elle, et qu'ils allaient sûrement vivre une belle histoire d'amour. Courte, peut-être, mais dont Ginny serait bouleversée par sa complexité.

Une heure était passée lorsque l'Elu dit doucement, réveillant au passage un Ron allongé dans le lit de la brune :

"Tu avais pas un devoir de potions à finir, 'Mione?"

La concernée, les yeux écarquillés, poussa un juron et se précipita sur le bureau. Attablée, elle y trempa sa plume dans des gestes précipités, sous les regards amusés de ses deux amis.

Vendredi 14 octobre, 8h16.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Lorsque les yeux bleus de Drago s'étaient ouverts, la première pensée qui lui était venue était de retomber dans le sommeil profond qui l'avait habité pendant des heures. Sauf que des cheveux châtains et broussailleux et le rire cristallin qu'il visualisait parfaitement bien malgré son esprit fatigué l'incitèrent à se lever.

Il prit une rapide douche, tout en écoutant les différents bruits qui émanait de la chambre de sa Gryffondor, comme dans un réflexe… Il aimait ses vêtements se froisser au contact de sa peau, le son du sac qui se ferme, la brosse qui séparait ses cheveux rebelles, et ses gémissements lorsqu'elle voyait les aiguilles de son horloge, alors qu'elle était toujours à l'heure. Il esquissa même un sourire lorsque, sous le jet d'eau glacé, il entendit distinctement le claquement de ses pas se diriger vers la porte de sa propre chambre, sûrement pour écouter ce qu'il faisait. Ah, Hermione Granger et sa curiosité légendaire…

Quand il comprit qu'Hermione était sortie et qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux gouttant sur son torse nu, Drago contempla sa chambre et tomba sur le carnet noir, posé sur le fauteuil. Avec un soupir de soulagement de l'avoir vu avant qu'Hermione ai l'idée de rentrer dans son dortoir, il entreprit de le fourrer dans les coussins qui le bordait. Or, en prenant le journal, il se stoppa et l'ouvrit, sans penser réellement à ce qu'il faisait.

"Cher journal,

C'est étrange, mais depuis que Drago m'a frappé, il n'est plus comme avant. Il ne me regarde plus comme avant. On dirait qu'il regrette…

Qui sait, Drago Malefoy est un humain, ça pourrait lui correspondre d'avoir des remords. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il ressente quelconque émotion envers moi, mis à part du dégoût.

J'aimerais tant qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête pour mon sang et ma famille, qu'il mette sa rancoeur de côté et qu'il me laisse voir à travers la falaise qui habite ses yeux… Il ne deviendrait certainement jamais mon meilleur ami, Ron et Harry ont déjà prit cette place, mais ça serait si bien que je puisse le voir, rigoler avec lui, ou tout simplement le croiser sans pleurer quelques instants plus tard."

Lors de sa lecture, les joues de Drago avaient prit une délicate teinte rougie, remerciant Merlin que sa chambre soit plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais lorsqu'il avait lu la dernière phrase, son coeur avait redoublé d'intensité face à la requête, indirecte, de devenir son amie… Puis, il lâcha le carnet brusquement en détaillant les derniers mots, écrits par sa main. Pleurer? Elle avait pleuré à chaque insulte lancée dans son dos? Après un rapide calcul mental qui lui fit hérisser les poils de son bras nu, il préféra laisser son esprit vagabonder sur un autre sujet.

C'est avec une rapidité extraordinaire que Drago s'habilla, d'un jean noir sous sa robe de sorcier, afin d'apercevoir la fille qui hantait ses rêves avant de rentrer en cours.

Dimanche 16 octobre, 16h42.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Drago s'ennuyait à mourir. Accompagné de sa troupe de Serpentards, il contourna soigneusement les couloirs des Gryffondors pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune, de peur de croiser Hermione et de la confronter aux nombreuses insultes habituelles. Lorsqu'il avait lu, deux jours plus tôt, la phrase qui le hantait, il s'était promit inconsciemment de ne plus jamais re-insulter la femme qu'il aimait. Cependant, il savait que ses camarades de maison ne se priveraient pas, et préféra éviter un moment gênant pour Hermione.

Car même si, dans sa tête, ses sentiments pour elle étaient parfaitement clairs, il ne pourrait jamais les afficher devant tout le monde. Déjà que de nombreuses fissures étaient apparues sur son masque d'impassibilité, notamment la fausse rumeur qui courait dans Poudlard, ou encore lorsqu'il avait traversé la Salle verte avec Hermione dans les bras, Drago ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle entaille dans sa réputation. Réputation qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point, et surtout lorsqu'il était censé haïr les "sangs souillés des fils de Moldus."

Il ne savait combien de fois il s'était demandé comment il avait pu, un jour lointain, avoir cette idéologie raciste, et ne savait pas non plus depuis quand il avait arrêté d'y croire dur comme fer… Même s'il se doutait qu'une certaine Miss-Je-Sais-Tout y était pour quelque chose.

Hermione.. Son nom, qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé à voix haute, retentit dans son crâne tandis qu'il traversa le jardin de Poudlard pour rejoindre les cachots. Il aurait voulu voler, lâcher enfin l'air qui lui compressait les poumons depuis plusieurs semaines, ou s'enfuir de la troupe qui le suivait en permanence, mais la météo ne lui permettait pas, et il avait aperçu au loin des capes bleues et argentées voler en tous sens, sur le terrain de Quidditch aménagé.

Soudain, alors qu'un grognement de plainte s'était échappé de ses lèvres engourdies par le froid, son corps frappa de plein fouet un élève, et il se libéra de l'écharpe qui lui obstruait la bouche pour lui faire peur.

A la place, son corps s'immobilisa quand ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceuxi, chocolats, d'Hermione.

"Pardon, Dra… Malefoy, excuse-moi…"

Sans y penser, le concerné se pencha pour ramasser les parchemins qui avaient volé lors du choc entre les deux êtres, et se rappela qu'il était entouré des serpents, essaya tant bien que mal de justifier son geste pour refaire ses lacets, et se rendit compte que tout le monde l'observait avec des yeux ronds, dont Hermione, et Potty et Weasmoche qui suivait la scène des yeux, à gauche de la jeune femme.

Résigné, il attrapa d'une main les feuilles sur le sol glacial du Parc, et les donna à Hermione en essayant d'éviter de regarder son visage, comme si la situation lui importait peu. Même si les battements rapides de son coeur et ses doigts tremblants démontraient le contraire.

"Tiens, Granger."

Il avait soufflé cette phrase, de sorte que ses camarades ne l'entende pas. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur son visage, masqué, et continua sa marche d'un pas paisible.

Il se demanda ce qu'elle aurait pu marquer dans son journal, s'il n'était pas entre ses deux coussins, dans sa chambre.

Jeudi 20 octobre, 11h25.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Hermione grimpait les escaliers de pierre précipitamment pour qu'ils ne changent pas de trajectoire, l'esprit ailleurs. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle se rappela difficilement l'attitude de Ron à son égard pendant les cours, et même lors des courts moments qu'ils partageaient, et un sanglot traversa son corps.

Il l'ignorait, superbement et radicalement.

En fait, depuis le moment où il avait sourit dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, le mercredi dernier, cette dernière ne l'avait plus vu esquisser le moindre sourire. Pire encore, elle n'avait pas vu son visage tourné vers elle, et n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis ce jour… Avec un soupir, elle se demanda -pour la 2038ème fois depuis qu'elle connaissait le frère Weasley-, ce qu'elle avait encore fait pour que le rouquin l'évite de la sorte.

Elle tenta de se rappeler des différents moments avec Ron depuis la semaine précédente pour justifier son acte, mais ne voyait que des bribes de conversation entre Harry et elle, ou un hochement de tête à la sortie du cours de botanique.

Non, décidément, Hermione ne comprenait réellement pas pourquoi.

Alors qu'elle traversait, sans idée fixe, le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, elle aperçut justement Ron avancer vers elle, le regard fixé sur le parquet. Sans Harry à ses côtés, il semblait empreint d'une anxiété à l'idée de parler à la brune, et opta pour l'ignorance totale.

Hermione ne comprit donc pas pourquoi il la bouscula en passant à côté d'elle, et la douleur lancinante dans son épaule lui fit monter la colère sans qu'elle le veuille.

"Pardon, c'est dans ton vocabulaire? Si tu veux m'ignorer, soit, mais reste un minimum poli !"

Alors qu'Hermione s'attendait à voir son meilleur ami tourner dans le couloir qu'elle venait d'emprunter, elle constata avec étonnement qu'il se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

Hermione et Ron étaient habitués à s'embrouiller, sans raison valable, et à se lancer diverses remarques péjoratives lorsque l'un d'eux étaient réellement énervé.

Mais les prunelles du roux intimèrent la brune à ravaler la fin de sa phrase, et à attendre que le rouquin ouvre la bouche, furieux :

"Non mais je rêve? C'est toi qui me fais perdre les moyens depuis une semaine et c'est moi qui doit m'excuser?"

"Si tu m'expliquais tranquillement la raison de ta colère, peut être que je serai plus disposée à répondre à.."

"Oh je t'en prie, Hermione, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir !"

La concerné dévisagea Ron, interloquée. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réponse, mais tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise de son regard brun.

"Non, Ron, je ne sais pas."

Ce dernier attrapa d'une main vive le bras douloureux d'Hermione, qui laissa échapper une lamentation, que Ron ne remarqua même pas. "Il doit être sacrément énervé pour me traiter comme tel…" pensa Hermione.

Le rouquin ouvrit brutalement la porte des toilettes des filles, ramenant Hermione à la réalité. Il la poussa au centre de la pièce, et le bas de son dos cogna la paroi dure des lavabos. Elle se pétrifia sous l'air furieux de Ron, et se plaignit en silence, plus pour ne pas l'énerver davantage que lui prouver sa force mentale.

"Tu ne sais pas, hein? Je te perds, Hermione. Depuis 5 ans que je te connais, j'ai jamais eu autant l'impression que tu files entre mes doigts."

Le coeur d'Hermione rata un battement tandis qu'elle se repassa la phrase dans sa tête.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire…?"

Ron lâcha un profond soupir d'exaspération, et la Rouge et Or devina aisément qu'il avait réfléchit des jours pour ce moment, peut-être même des mois, imaginant ce qu'il allait dire et redoutant ses réactions. C'est donc avec un intérêt dissimulé qu'elle écouta le garçon, qui prit la parole d'une voix plus basse :

"Je te regarde tous les jours depuis 5 ans, Hermione. Je ris avec toi, j'aime passer du temps en ta compagnie, et même si ça t'énerve, j'aime quand je t'embêtes, ou te voir concentrée par dessus tes cahiers. Mais en voyant que tu faisais exactement le même regard à Malefoy, je suis devenu furieux. Et le pire, c'est que tu n'as même pas fait attention"

Hermione sentit la bouffée d'indignation monter jusqu'à son esprit, mais elle se ravisa en voyant que Ron peinait à finir ses phrases, de peur qu'elle ne l'interrompes.

"Je t'en veux tellement de prendre Drago comme ami, et me lâcher de la sorte…"

"Pardon?! cria Hermione, désormais furibonde. C'est toi qui m'abandonnes ! Tu passes ton temps avec Gabrial, pendant que je suis toute seule dans mon dortoir des Serpentards ! Tu sais combien de fois tu es venu, à part avec Harry?"

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma en voyant que le nombre de fois qu'il avait passé la porte de la chambre d'Hermione était toujours en présence de L'Elu.

"Voilà. 0 fois, Ron. Donc avant de me reprocher des choses, vérifie que tu n'en fais pas autant. De plus, sache que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de Drago, parce qu'il reste un ami."

Hermione fit mine de ne pas avoir vu la grimace du rouquin lorsqu'elle avait appelé son ennemi par son prénom, et sortit d'un pas impérieux des toilettes.

Ron contempla le plafond, maudissant les dieux d'être sous l'emprise de la fille la plus têtue du monde sorcier. Il entendit cette dernière revenir sur ses pas, et l'entendit crier sans lever les yeux : "Tu m'as fais mal deux fois, au fait."

Quand il entendit ses pas s'éloigner, une unique larme roula sur sa joue maculée de tâches de rousseur et s'écrasa contre le carrelage sale.

Dimanche 23 octobre, 20h35.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Cela faisait désormais deux jours que Ron et Hermione s'ignoraient royalement, et malgré la fierté que cette dernière affichait, Harry n'était absolument pas dupe. Le teint de la Gryffondor était de plus en plus pâle au fil des jours, et des cernes grandissantes apparaissent chaque matin. De plus, alors que nombreux plats faisaient leur apparition sur la table rouge, Hermione ne touchait à rien et se contentait de faire valser son regard sur les différentes personnes qui l'entouraient. Bien sûr, en évitant de poser ses yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, sur le rouquin.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Ron. Bien qu'elle n'ai jamais connu ce sentiment, elle en savait un minimum dans les divers romans qu'elle avait tenu entre ses mains, et ne vivait aucun des symptômes décrits… Non, elle n'avait pas de papillons dans le ventre quand il lui parlait, ou des sueurs froides lorsqu'il se rapprochait d'elle, ou une colère brutale, alors que le roux discutait avec une autre fille.

Bien sûr, elle était très attachée à Ron, et ne pouvait imaginer son quotidien sans avoir sa teinte de sourires enfantins, ou de compliments à son adresse. Mais la brune était persuadée de n'avoir rien fait, et ne comptait pas s'excuser la première. Oui, elle avait un âge mental proche de 8 ans, mais son caractère lui imposait de garder la tête haute.

Elle fit les 100 pas dans sa chambre, sans trop savoir pour quelle raison. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie avait dérapé, trop vite, et qu'elle en perdait ses notions principales : Les cours.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue à la bibliothèque? Qu'elle n'avait pas relu ses notes, avant de s'endormir? Qu'elle n'avait pas posé de questions à M. Binns? Décidément, elle se laissait beaucoup trop aller. Elle prit la décision subite de retourner plus souvent dans son antre, et d'y consacrer un grand tiers de son temps, y réviser assidûment et se concentrer. Le fait de faire cette promesse, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire depuis sa première année, la plongea dans une petite dépression et elle ne put retenir un sanglot dans sa gorge légèrement comblée par le stress.

Elle entendit Malefoy ouvrir brutalement la porte de son propre dortoir, sûrement soumis à un nouveau saut d'humeur, et renifla en essuyant les petites larmes qui peuplaient ses paupières. Hermione inspira, et sentit ses muscles se détendre paisiblement. Le calme qu'elle réussit à atteindre était pourtant bien imaginaire, car la boule qui s'était calée entre ses côtes enfla, et les rougeurs de ses joues ne semblèrent pas s'atténuer.

Alors que seulement quelques secondes s'étaient déroulées après l'entrée fracassante de Drago dans sa chambre de préfet, Hermione entendit des coups répétés contre la porte. En avançant, elle passa en revue les différentes personnes qui pourraient l'attendre, devant… Elle pensa d'abord à Harry, puis à Ron, Ginny, Drago (Même s'il aurait passé l'ouverture qui les séparaient, plutôt) ou encore Neville, pour demander de l'aide pour le devoir de potions à rendre pour le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle vit Blaise lui lancer un sourire gêné alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle lâcha donc un hoquet de surprise et il rit de la réaction de la brune. Puis, sans un mot, il avança au centre de la pièce. La Gryffondor toisa le métisse s'avancer, en levant les yeux au ciel, un sentiment de déjà-vu infiltrant doucement son cerveau.

"Tiens? Pas de bouquin, cette fois?"

Le métisse jeta un oeil à la dérobée au fauteuil, vide, avec un petit sourire. Hermione lui lança un regard sceptique, et préféra changer de sujet :

"Si tu viens me demander des conseils par rapport à Ginny, je…"

"Non, Granger, je ne suis pas venu pour ça."

L'interessée leva, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, les yeux au ciel. "Ah, on est revenu au prénom, maintenant?..." pensa t-elle, rajoutant une gêne supplémentaire à l'ambiance noire que dégageait la pièce.

Soudain, le brun se rapprocha de la brune, qui eût un mouvement instinctif de recul, ce qui eût le don d'amuser Zabini.

"Je suis venu te remercier. Grâce à toi, je peux enfin sortir avec la fille que j'aime. Et crois moi, c'est compliqué lorsqu'elle fait partie de la maison rivale.

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil, empli d'un sous-entendu qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Puis, elle crût entendre la voix de Théodore Nott interpeller son camarade, qui sortit de la pièce tout en saluant respectueusement la fille, perdue, à ses côtés.

"Granger? Je t'accompagne à la Grande Salle?"

Elle arqua un sourcil en se retournant, faisant face à un Drago dont les yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Mais enfin, pourquoi un tas de garçons rentraient soudainement dans sa chambre sans sa permission?

Et question plus importante encore : Qu'est ce que Drago Malefoy foutait? Pourquoi voulait-il accompagner une "Sang-de-Bourbe" au réfectoire magique, aux yeux de tous?

Les mots traversèrent ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ai le temps de réfléchir à une manière polie de refuser :

"Oui, merci beaucoup."

Maudissant son esprit détraqué, elle vit à peine que le blond s'était déjà mit en marche vers le couloir. Ce fût lorsqu'il lui frôla le bras qu'elle sentit, l'espace d'un instant, son coeur accélérer.

C'était le stress, bien sûr.

Elle se répéta cette phrase jusqu'à l'arrivée à la Grande Salle, sous les regards médusés des élèves de Poudlard.

Même jour, 20h35,

Cachots de Serpentard.

Drago parcourut lentement les petits mètres qui le séparait de sa chambre, les mains dans les poches, les pensées un peu embrouillées. Il était tranquille, même si le manque de sa Gryffondor lui faisait mal au coeur.

Il avait suivi avec un intérêt non feint les diverses phrases d'Ombrage sur les forces obscures, puis s'était rendormi, la tête dans les bras. Les cours le fatiguaient au plus haut point, mais tentait de n'en sécher aucun. D'une part pour sa mère, qui croyait toujours en son parcours scolaire malgré le fait que son père voulait qu'il se raille à Voldemort le plus vite possible, et pour voir de temps en temps la tignasse fourchue qui hantait ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il vit le seuil de son dortoir, Drago accéléra le pas, pour déposer ses manuels avant de repartir vers la Grande Salle. En effet, il avait arrêté de manger depuis qu'il voyait l'assiette remplie d'Hermione devant elle à chaque repas, tout simplement parce que ça lui coupait automatiquement l'appétit. Et en voyant à quel point les yeux d'Hermione et de Weasley étaient opposés, et le teint livide de la Rouge et Or, le fils de Lucius avait conclu que les deux amis se faisaient allègrement la gueule.

Il entra dans son dortoir et posa distraitement ses livres sur la petite table, au centre de la pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la… Porte de Granger. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il lança un regard discret par l'entrebâillement de l'ouverture. Avec stupeur, il reconnut Blaise Zabini, son ami depuis leur première année, rentrer avec un grand sourire dans la chambre d'Hermione. Comme tout Poudlard, il savait que son camarade sortait avec Ginny, et l'avait même défendu dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il supportait les visites du métisse dans la chambre de SA brune.

Il claqua bruyamment la porte, dans l'espoir incertain qu'Hermione l'entende et pense une infime seconde à lui. Il soupira, et entendit quelques bribes de conversation entre sa voisine et son ami, ce qui fit monter sa colère d'un cran.

Sa curiosité le poussait à écouter, à se pencher contre le mur et boire les paroles de la conversation. Mais il savait que ça allait le faire souffrir, et il en avait plus qu'assez de sentir ses yeux devenir gris acier, et provoquer des mouvements de fureur autour de lui… En clair, il en avait carrément marre de ne plus avoir contrôle de son corps, juste à cause de l'emprise d'une femme qui en ignorait tout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir donné son coeur à Hermione, et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle en voulait. Et cela le mettait hors de ses gonds.

Il sauta dans son lit, et enfouit son visage fatigué dans l'oreiller vert et argenté. Non, il ne voulait pas entendre un seul mot de la discussion, dans la salle d'à côté, et surtout pas sentir le sourire du métisse, ou les soupirs de la brune. Parce qu'il aurait tellement voulu être à la place de ce dernier. Il avait tellement envie de voir le regard chocolat de la Rouge et Or le traverser tout entier, d'observer ses joues rosir sous ses paroles bienveillantes, de sentir que la situation la dépasse toute entière, qu'elle ai l'impression d'être perdue.

Enfin, il distingua la voix lointaine de Nott appeler ce (connard) de Zabini, et l'entendit partir à grands pas. Alors, dans un saut, il entra dans le dortoir d'Hermione, sans penser à ses actes. Il apprécia chaque mouvement qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle cru l'entendre, ses cheveux encadrant son visage d'une pâleur incroyable, ses grands yeux marrons qui contemplèrent les yeux de Drago pour y décrypter son humeur, son petit air de surprise en constatant qu'il n'était aucunement énervé.

"Granger? Je t'accompagne à la Grande Salle?"

Il mit du temps à comprendre que la phrase qui avait résonné dans la pièce était sortie de sa propre bouche. Elle accepta sans hésitation, et avant qu'elle ne revienne sur son choix, il avança vers l'entrée que Zabini avait passé un instant plut tôt. Au passage, il caressa sans le faire exprès la peau, nue, du bras de la jeune femme, ce qui fit directement doubler les battements de son coeur, et hérisser les poils du bras qu'il avait, à son plus grand bonheur, touché.

Ce fut lorsqu'il vit les bouches s'ouvrir et les yeux s'agrandirent des élèves, dans le couloir, qu'il regretta quelque peu sa décision.

Même jour, 21h33,

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Hermione en avait plus qu'assez des oeillades en biais d'Harry, et lui lança un dernier regard noir. Elle ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne parlerait pas la première à Ron, et était fatiguée de devoir redire cette phrase à l'adresse du brun.

La jeune femme baissa donc les yeux vers le bas. Erreur. Les patates cuites à point et la viande saignante qui décorait son assiette lui fit tordre les entrailles.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se tourna vers la table verte et argentée. Quelle fût sa surprise, lorsqu'elle croisa l'expression grise d'un certain blond, en son centre? Cependant, et sans la moindre once d'intimidation sur le visage, elle continua de le fixer, et esquissa même un sourire. Le plus discrètement possible, Drago lui fit découvrir ses dents blanches et effectua un léger mouvement de tête vers la viande, dans l'assiette de la Gryffondor, avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation de la table.

Elle vérifia qu'Harry n'avait rien suivi de l'échange silencieux entre son ennemi et sa meilleure amie, lui-même passionnée par la discussion qui animait la table Rouge portant sur le Quidditch. Dans un soupir, Hermione prit sa fourchette et entreprit de déposer chaque parcelle de nourriture sur sa langue, qui en dégusta chacune avec un plaisir justifié. A croire que les elfes de maison avaient emmené son plat préféré exprès…

Même jour, 21h38.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Alors que Drago allait se lever pour tomber dans une nuit teintée de rêves agités, Dumbledore décida de se lever de son trône et s'avancer devant son estrade, ce qui fit changer d'avis un Drago epuisé. Un concert de soupirs exaspérés se fit entendre à sa Table, mais le blond regardait d'un oeil amusé celui d'Hermione, totalement concentré.

A croire que Dumbledore relevait être son idole. Cette pensée le fit sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur le vieil homme.

"Jeunes gens, bonsoir."

Ok, ça allait durer 4h.

"Je voulais juste, avant de vous envoyez dans vos dortoirs, vous précisez quelque chose rapidement. Après les nombreux évènements que nous avons suivis, brisant nos coeurs un peu plus chaque seconde…"

Drago leva les yeux au ciel face aux mots utilisés par le directeur.

"Je souhaitais vous informez qu'un bal sera organisé, dans deux semaines."

Des cris féminins s'élevèrent de toutes parts, sous l'air amusé de Dumbledore. Il sembla que seul Drago remarqua le soupir exaspéré d'Ombrage, qui tremblait de fureur, au bout de la table des professeurs.

"Il sera consacré à l'accord entre les Maisons. C'est pour cela que vous êtes tous obligés de choisir un, ou une, cavalier(e) dans une autre maison que la vôtre."

Des cris de protestation, cette fois, ébranlèrent la salle, mais le directeur les fit taire rapidement. Alors qu'il allait se rasseoir, ce dernier se rappela de quelque chose et lança d'une voix forte :

"Les préfets seront priés d'ouvrir ce fameux bal. Le professeur McGonagall, et moi-même, avons décidé que les préfets seraient liés par leur maison opposée. Donc, Serpentard sera alliée à Gryffondor, et…"

Drago ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la fin de la phrase, et tourna immédiatement le regard vers celui de son homologue. Il tenta de cacher son sourire face à celui, déconfit, d'Hermione.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Mais qui es-tu, Gabrial?

Bonsoiiir !  
J'ai décidé d'écrire pour la première fois dans ce chapitre pour vous remercier ! Merci pour les reviews, j'adore lire vos avis et je trouve ça normal d'y répondre. Alors, avant ce chapitre qui se terminera par une fin sadique comme on les aimes, je vais vous répondre :)

Bonne lecture !

 **Maxine3482 :** Merci ! Oui, en effet cette fanfic sera pleine de rebondissements... Déjà, rien que dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ;)

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

 **Love The Original Family :** Hahaha, tu n'as pas fini de la voir Parkinson, mouhaha. Ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ces beaux compliments et je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! (Et si ton pseudo fait référence à TVD, je suis complètement de ton avis *-*)

 **Swangranger :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! Lire ton avis m'a beaucoup aidé. je suis d'accord avec le fait que Ron et elle se réconcilient vite, mais bon, elle est toujours en froid et tu verras que dans ce chapitre, il va pas spécialement être au mieux de sa forme.. Bonne lecture !

 **Lytchina76 :** Merci, voici la suite ! :P

Chapitre 10 : Mais qui es-tu, Gabrial?

Dimanche 23 octobre, 21h45.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Hermione marchait, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne souvint même plus les mots échangés avec Harry, datant pourtant d'il y a deux minutes environ. La Rouge et Or déambulait dans les couloirs, descendait les escaliers et parcourait les couloirs des cachots de Serpentards dans des gestes automatiques, comme robotisée.

Malgré ses nombreuses pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, sans relâche, elle eût cependant le réflexe de réprimander un élève de seconde année qui vagabondait devant la Salle Commune. Même si son insigne de préfet ne brillait pas sur sa poitrine, il la reconnut et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de pénétrer dans son dortoir.

Enfin, Hermione entra dans sa chambre et en huma l'air rance qu'elle dégageait, un mal de tête faisant vriller ses tempes. Dans des gestes mal contrôlés, elle se mit en pyjama et enfouit son corps glacé dans les couvertures chaudes qui recouvrait son grand lit.

Hermione Granger allait danser avec Drago Malefoy. Ce crétin. Cet ennemi. Ce garçon méprisable. Ce raciste.

Pourtant, elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi ça ne la dérangeait pas autant que ça… Oui, Drago avait beaucoup changé, cette année. Son été avait dû être mouvementé, pour qu'il change si vite d'idéologie. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas traité de "Sang De Bourbe"? Elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de ce moment, tant il lui semblait loin.

Dans un mouvement instinctif, elle pencha sa main vers sa valise, au sol, afin d'y saisir le carnet noir qu'elle gardait toujours près d'elle. La Gryffondor avait envie d'étaler ses pensées, d'organiser ses idées, de peser le pour et le contre, de réfléchir et de se relire pour tenter de comprendre le cheminement de son futur… Elle lâcha échapper un sanglot lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa main ne tâterai que le vide.

Son angoisse redoubla d'intensité. Danser avec Drago devant tout le monde, imaginer son journal dans un endroit inconnu de Poudlard, la masse de devoirs qui l'attendait, là, sur son bureau, en prévision des BUSES, Zabini et son sourire si étrange… Et Gabrial, qui continuait de la suivre lorsqu'elle allait se ressourcer dans son endroit favori. Endroit désormais contaminé par la présence du Serdaigle.

Certes, le charme de Gabrial ne laissait pas indifférente Hermione. Lorsqu'elle était envahie de jalousie face à l'attention que portait Ron à ce curieux personnage, ses yeux le voyaient amochi. Mais maintenant que son ami la méprisait depuis leur conversation, agitée, dans les toilettes des filles, Hermione avait changé de regard envers lui.

Ses yeux, d'un vert clair bouteille, était joliment coloré d'une étincelle de joie en permanence, et ses dents étaient d'une blancheur exceptionnelle. Malgré son attitude dérangeante envers Hermione, il ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect. Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle se dit qu'après tout, il n'était pas spécialement méchant, et même assez beau. Bien sur, jamais elle ne pourrait être en couple avec lui, ses expressions faciales lui donnaient déjà de désagréables frissons dans le dos, mais elle ne voyait aucune raison particulière de le haïr. Si on mettait de côté son étrange relation avec Ron.

Elle se souvint des vagues paroles qu'ils avaient échangés, depuis la rentrée. Quand elle avait souri à une de ces blagues, elle avaitbien remarqué le regard, lourd de sens, d'Harry, qui souriait. La jeune femme n'avait pas tout suite comprit cette réaction, puis, après de nombreuses questions au sujet du préfet Bleu et Blanc, elle avait conclu qu'Harry voulait les mettre ensemble.

Seulement, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison, elle ne pouvait imaginer partager une histoire d'amour avec ce garçon. Premièrement, parce que ses pas toujours accordés au sien et ses expressions bestiales lui faisaient peur, et aussi parce qu'elle avait l'impression que son coeur était déjà rempli.

Et là, elle ne comprenait pas, ce qui la frustrait au plus haut point.

On pourrait croire qu'elle était déjà attirée par quelqu'un, et il ne s'agissait pas de Gabrial. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait son coeur accélérer, mais son cerveau ne lui donna pas le nom de la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cette sensation existait bel et bien.

La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, elle imagina Ron… A part l'énervement qu'elle lui portait, elle ne ressentait strictement aucun amour pour lui, elle en était persuadée. Avec dégoût, elle vit le visage d'Harry apparaître devant ses yeux fermés, qu'elle chassa bien vite. Bien qu'elle ai eu des hésitations quant à ses sentiments pour le rouquin, elle savait parfaitement que l'amitié qu'elle portait pour Harry était unique, et elle n'éprouvait aucune passion amoureuse pour le brun.

Puis, amusée, elle s'imagina les garçons familiers qu'elle fréquentaient à longueur de journées : Neville? Seamus? Dean? Blaise? Fred? George?

Elle s'endormit, l'image de Drago devant les yeux, sans s'en rendre compte.

Mardi 25 octobre, 02h47.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Avec un soupir de fatigue, Drago chassa d'un mouvement brusque le peu de drap qui couvrait son corps, brûlant. Il ne pourrait décidément pas dormir, cette nuit. Il voulait sécher les cours, passer son jour de cours au fond de son lit, l'esprit tranquille.

Seulement, des yeux marrons et des cheveux frisés vint s'imposer dans son esprit, et il décida de se lever quand l'heure serait venue. Même si de grandes cernes habiteraient ses yeux bleus, qu'il lèverait les yeux au ciel 12 fois à chaque cours et que ses cheveux, normalement impeccablement peignés, serait dans un état épouvantable, il sortirait de sa chambre.

Juste pour voir Hermione, au moins une fois.

Il était possédé. Comme si tout son corps était contrôlé par les gestes de la jeune femme, qu'un mot pouvait le détruire, que de l'insulter et la frapper lui donnait envie de vomir, et de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu laisser libre son amour, la complimenter, l'appeler par son prénom, se rapprocher d'elle. Mais rien qu'en imaginant la réaction de son père en apprenant une quelconque attirance envers elle le faisait changer d'avis.

Il se sentait lâche, mais en sécurité.

Pendant une semaine, il avait tenté d'apercevoir ce fameux Gabrial, et s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait du préfet de Serdaigle, qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois sans connaître son prénom. En revoyant son visage légèrement hâlé, et son sourire éclatant, il avait serré les poings, et s'était retenu pour ne pas dissoudre sa colère dans des coups contre le fauteuil défoncé de sa chambre.

Pour effacer l'image de Gabrial, il superposa dans son esprit la figure douce de la brune, qui dormait paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté. D'ici, il pouvait entendre les longues respirations de sa Gryffondor, et sourit, seul, dans l'obscurité.

La paisibilité qui enhardit automatiquement son corps eut raison de lui, et il plongea dans un sommeil profond, loin de du teint bronzé de Gabrial, de ses yeux verts et de son petit rictus pervers.

Vendredi 28 octobre, 17h29.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

La journée d'Hermione avait été longue. Trop longue. Le sac rempli de nombreuses notes cogna contre son dos au rythme de ses pas précipités.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : Retourner dans son dortoir, et plonger dans ses derniers devoirs. En effet, son planning de révisions ne cessait de la décontenancer, la plongeant dans la culpabilité à cause des nombreuses cases vides qu'elle ne remplissaient pratiquement plus. Seulement, rien qu'en pensant aux BUSE, son coeur s'emballait et des sueurs froides lui parcourut le creux du dos. Ce fut donc en accélérant le pas qu'elle se retrouva devant sa chambre, prête à exploser.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione était attablée, et avait posé de nombreux parchemins sur son bureau. Elle écrivait frénétiquement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et sa plume se balançait si vite d'un côté à l'autre qu'elle était à deux doigts de se déchirer.

Alors que la fenêtre laissait entrevoir un ciel d'un noir encre, et que la lumière de la chambre devint tamisée, la Rouge et or était toujours penchée sur les nombreux parchemins, étalés devant ses yeux si fatigués. Les Runes Anciennes lui paraissaient particulièrement difficile, sûrement à cause de son ventre tenaillé par la faim et ses muscles endoloris par les courbatures. Mais elle continuait d'écrire, malgré ses doigts gonflés par l'effort et les picotements dans ses jambes ankylosées.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 4h qu'elle était assise là, à traduire les symboles inlassablement… Elle venait pratiquement de terminer tous les exercices de son manuel, et se promit d'aller en chercher un nouveau, le lendemain, à la bibliothèque.

Plongée dans sa concentration, pourtant fébrile, elle ne remarqua pas que Drago déposa un pied dans sa chambre, l'air ahuri. Ce fut lorsqu'il s'approcha suffisamment qu'elle remarqua sa présence dans son dos, et sursauta brutalement.

"Merlin, Malefoy, tu m'as fais peur !"

"Ca fait combien de temps?"

Hermione regarda son homologue, interloquée.

"De quoi tu parles?"

Drago fixait les parchemins, plumes et livres qui s'entassaient sur son bureau.

"Ca fait combien de temps… Que tu travailles, Granger?"

Elle leva les sourcils, et consulta sa montre moldue. D'une voix faible, elle lâcha :

"Un peu plus de 4h. Pourquoi?"

Et là, sans qu'elle ne comprenne, elle fut propulsée dans les airs. Le cri qu'elle voulut extérioriser de sa gorge resta bloqué, et elle constata avec surprise que Drago la tenait au dessus de sa tête, les deux mains sur son dos, afin de la soulever. Dans un mouvement sûr, il déposa Hermione dans son lit, tout en hochant la tête d'un air désolé.

"Pauvre Granger. Obligée de travailler parce qu'elle a les pensées embrouillées…"

Et il sortit, sans un mot de plus, laissant là une Hermione complètement déboussolée.

La brune sentait encore les paumes chaudes contre son dos meurtri, et elle consentit à poser doucement sa tête contre l'oreiller. Elle pensa que son esprit visualiserait la scène une centaine de fois, la privant des heures précieuses de repos qu'elle espérait. Seulement, la fatigue eût raison d'elle et elle s'endormit d'un sommeil teinté de cheveux platines et de cicatrice en forme d'éclair, tout cela sur un parchemin usé.

Samedi 29 octobre, 20h18.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

"Allez, viens Mione!"

"Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai encore une dissertation de métamorphose à terminer !"

Ginny, la mine boudeuse, tira une dernière fois sur le bras d'Hermione, et finit par lâcher prise. Elle releva la lèvre dans une moue caricaturée, ce qui fit rire la brune.

Elle devait se rendre à la fête, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Harry lui manquait terriblement, et elle considérait que rater l'anniversaire de Seamus ne serait pas très respectueux, et qu'elle en ternirait sa pauvre réputation une nouvelle fois.

La soeur Weasley baladait ses yeux bleus à travers la pièce, totalement refaite depuis la dernière fois où elle y avait mit les pieds, tandis qu'Hermione relisait les mots du manuel de métamorphose. Mais les phrases dansaient et elle sentait que sa concentration était au plus bas.

En même temps, elle n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de la journée, excepté pour prendre une banane dans les cuisines du château.

Elle avait enfin terminé ses révisions en retard, et avait même prit un peu d'avance. En constatant que la date de la dissertation qu'elle s'efforçait d'écrire était dans plus d'un mois, Hermione releva la tête et croisa le regard, malicieux, de sa camarade et amie.

"Bon… D'accord, je viens à la fête… Mais je repars avant 23h !"

"Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! Allez, viens !"

Avant qu'elle ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, la rousse avait déjà passé le palier du dortoir et se précipitait dans les escaliers de pierre, apparemment pressée de rejoindre la fête.

Même jour, 20h35.

Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Après s'être posée dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était là, à écouter de la musique des Bizarr' Sisters, alors qu'elle pourrait être au fond de son lit douillet à lire un gros ouvrage.

Elle était venue dans le seul but de voir ses amis, mais après avoir discuté près de 10 minutes avec Harry, qui louchait bizarrement dans la direction de la rousse qui l'avait accompagné, et avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire à Seamus, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Laissant vagabonder ses pensées en contemplant les flammes qui léchaient le pourtour de la cheminée marbrée, elle imagina son dortoir, plongé dans la pénombre… Finalement, sa nouvelle chambre lui plaisait, et elle remercia intérieurement Peeves. Au moins, elle pouvait penser seule, être solitaire, et ne pas partager son dortoir avec deux filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et même si leurs accueils n'avaient pas été très chaleureux, les Serpentards la respectaient.

Le feu de la cheminée était agréable, chauffant délicatement quelques parcelles de sa peau. La fatigue embruma son cerveau, et elle sombra dans une plénitude quasi immédiatement.

Lentement, le contour du visage de Drago se dessina, et elle n'essaya pas de la rayer de son esprit. Au contraire, elle ferma les yeux, et apprécia la couleur vive de ses cheveux, ses yeux azurs, et son sourire, rare.

Elle sursauta en entendant de nombreux cris, et se retourna vivement, sortie de sa torpeur.

Et là, elle se figea d'horreur.

Même jour, 20h35.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Drago cherchait ce qui le tracassait, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le silence de sa chambre, déjà plongée dans la nuit avancée, le réconfortait. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir mettre ses idées au clair, de pouvoir réfléchir posément, sans personne pour le déranger.

Mais il était perturbé, sans savoir pourquoi.

Il soupira bruyamment, agacé par ses propres idées. Enfin une soirée paisible, où son corps endolori par l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'il vivait perpétuellement pouvait se reposer… Et pourtant, il arrivait toujours à être chiffonné, et ce, pour aucune raison valable.

Dans un réflexe, il murmura un "Accio journal", et le carnet noir sauta dans le lit de Drago, dans lequel le blond était allongé. Il lâcha sa baguette, et caressa doucement la reliure du journal de sa Granger. Il songea au réconfort que pouvait lui donner ce minuscule cahier, et esquissa un sourire. Puis, il tâtonna pour la seconde fois le bois de sa baguette, et chuchota un "Lumos". Évidemment, il ne haussait pas la voix, de peur qu'Hermione comprenne son petit stratagème.

Il prit une page jaunie, du début, entre ses doigts pâles, et commença sa lecture en retenant son souffle :

"Cher journal,

Gabrial. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais je le hais. En tout cas, ce soir. Parce qu'il est encore plus proche de Ron que je ne l'étais, avant cette année. Et ça me rend folle…

Ron… J'ai l'impression que je suis devenue son esclave de devoirs, de ne servir à rien dans sa vie, que je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant, ça fait maintenant 5 ans que je partage mes journées en sa compagnie. Certes, Harry aussi, mais lui reste toujours adorable avec moi, contrairement à Ron. Ca me rend malade, parce que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune utilité, que je pourrais être blessée qu'il s'en ficherait.

Sinon, cher journal, je ne suis pas à l'aise. Les examens approchent à grands pas, et ça me fait stresser au plus haut point. J'ai l'impression d'être possédée par le planning des révisions, et scotchée aux parchemins qui peuplent lourdement mon bureau. J'en peux plus. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'espère que les vacances commencent, même si Papa et Maman partent en Bulgarie, et que je ne pourrais pas revenir à la maison. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je sais que je les verrai à Noël."

Drago haussa les épaules, et referma le petit livre noir. Ce n'était pas très intéressant, aujourd'hui, même si cette page prouvait que Weasley n'était plus proche de Granger autant qu'avant… Aussitôt, et contre son gré, un petit sourire sadique illumina son visage : C'était SA Gryffondor, elle lui appartenait. Et si Potter et Weasley n'étaient plus à ses côtés, soit, il l'aurait pour lui tout seul.

Le Serpentard reposa lassement le journal au pied du lit, et déposa quelques vêtements dessus, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Puis, il passa ses bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. Pour dormir, il tendit l'oreille, pour calmer son coeur grâce aux légers ronflements de sa voisine.

Ce fut lorsqu'un grand silence lui répondit qu'il comprit la chose qui n'allait pas depuis qu'il était allongé dans son lit, et il se leva, sa main saisissant déjà sa baguette.

Même jour, 21h09.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues rosies d'Hermione, et elle ne chercha pas à les assouvir. Elle était perdue, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi une grosse boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, ni pourquoi des petits sanglots déchiraient le calme des couloirs, vides.

Ron et Lavande. Lavande et Ron. SON ami et cette CRUCHE de Lavande. Non, décidément, l'image d'eux en train de s'embrasser ne cessait d'apparaître devant ses yeux embués, désespérément. Sans songer à ses actes, elle ouvrit une porte au hasard et tomba sur salle de classe, visiblement abandonnée, et totalement sombre. Elle murmura "Lumos Maxima" en pointant le plafond de sa baguette magique, et remarqua que son bras tremblait violemment.

Elle s'assit au bureau du professeur, et posa son regard humide vers le bois de la table. Comme si elle ne pouvaient se retenir, les larmes qu'elle avait gardé s'échappait de ses paupières, et tracèrent leurs sillons sur les joues de la Gryffondor en un torrent, et un concert de sanglots déchirants.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle renifla et posa son front brûlant contre ses bras. Pourquoi ressentait-elle de la jalousie? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle savait, et pouvait l'affirmer dans la moindre once d'hésitation, qu'elle n'était pas malade amoureusement de voir Ron embrasser une fille. Non, ce n'était pas à cause d'une potentielle attirance.

Avec du recul, elle comprit. Jetant distraitement un sort de sa baguette, elle contempla les petits oiseaux jaunes tourner au dessus de sa tête, celle-ci toujours posée entre ses bras.

La solitude devenait son quotidien.

Harry et elle ne se parlaient pratiquement plus, se jetant des petits regards ou se consolant mutuellement, dans un silence gêné. Ginny passait son temps avec Blaise, l'embrassant au détour d'un couloir ou racontant ses journées, tant et si bien qu'Hermione ne pouvait lui piper mot. Ron… Ron l'évitait soigneusement depuis sa rentrée scolaire, excepté lorsque des parchemins étaient à rendre pour le lendemain. Et il osait l'engueuler parce qu'elle avait échangé quelques mots courtois avec Drago? Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il?

Elle se demanda pourquoi il avait embrassé Lavande, et de plus de cette manière si… Sensuelle. Pour l'intelligence de la blonde? Non, certainement pas, sans vouloir se surestimer, il l'aurait embrassé elle si c'était réellement son genre de fille. Pour le physique avantageux de Lavande? Étrangement, cette phrase lui fit tirer un soupir d'exaspération, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Mais quelque chose la taraudait… Et si Ron avait embrassé Lavande dans l'unique but de rendre jalouse Hermione? Cette supposition sembla si véridique à Hermione qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas émergé dans son esprit à la seconde où elle les avait vus, étroitement liés dans une étreinte amoureuse.

Ses larmes séchées, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, laissant rompre le silence dans lequel Hermione était plongée.

Des gloussements.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix fluette, et ces rires forcés, pour les avoir entendus pendant près de 5 années. Lavande.

Et si elle réfléchissait bien, Ron serait à ses côtés. Relevant lentement la tête, et constata que son hypothèse était fondée. Deux purs imbéciles. Ron, debout, semblait jubiler devant la tristesse de la jeune femme.

La brune, dans un excès de colère, fixa le roux qui soutint son regard, la bouche tordue dans un rictus mauvais. Elle essaya de lui transmettre toute la souffrance qu'elle vivait, la solitude à laquelle elle faisait face, et la jalousie amicale qu'elle ressentait à ce moment même… Mais Lavande lâcha un "Oups" sonore, ce qui fit sortir Hermione de sa concentration, et elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

Puis, son cerveau sembla s'éclairer et elle murmura faiblement "Oppugno". Les oisillons, qui volaient jusqu'à présent aléatoirement dans l'air, foncèrent sur le visage de Ron qui se le couvrit maladroitement de ses grandes mains. Puis, il repartit en courant, toujours poursuivi par les volatiles.

La porte se referma, et la Rouge et Or fut de nouveau dans le noir. Plus aucun pleurs n'obstruaient sa gorge, et elle porta la main à son cou pour tenter d'apaiser l'irritation de cette dernière.

Si Ron voulait l'éviter, tant pis pour lui.

Une dizaine de minutes étaient passées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois. Hermione, recroquevillée, n'osa même pas regarder la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil. Pendant un instant, elle songea à Malefoy, puis à Harry, et enfin à Ron…

"Hermione? Tout va bien?"

Sous le coup de la surprise, la concernée releva brutalement la tête, éberluée de constater que Gabrial la fixait, l'inquiétude marquée sur ses traits bronzés.

Aussitôt, un sentiment de honte fit chauffer ses joues, et elle se tordit les doigts, stressée.

"Euh, oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas."

Il s'approcha, et elle remarqua qu'il souriait légèrement. Il prit une chaise, et s'installa en face d'Hermione. Puis, il prit ses mains secouées de tremblements, et lui lança d'une voix compréhensible :

"Tu sais, Hermione, tu peux tout me dire."

Elle observa les yeux verts du garçon, et sembla plongée dans un tourbillon. Son regard était si… Réconfortant. Son éclat était tel qu'elle sembla s'y perdre, et tomber agréablement. Elle se sentit, l'espace d'une seconde, transportée dans un autre monde. Et elle ne se souvint plus vraiment de l'existence de ses larmes sur ses joues rosies, ni même leurs significations. Tout ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était ses yeux. Elle voulut tout lui raconter, pouvoir soulager la peine qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas tout raconter à ce mec. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire?

Elle se souvint des paroles graves de son père, lorsqu'elle était âgée d'à peine 8 ans : "Ne parle pas aux inconnus".

Gabrial était un inconnu. Et il était hors de question qu'elle lui débite sa vie, pour seule raison d'avoir apprécié ses yeux. Elle était Hermione Granger, bon sang ! La fille intelligente, qui bravait les obstacles… Et ce garçon en était un.

"Non."

Son ton était catégorique. Le temps qu'il flotte dans le silence de la pièce, la brune avait reprit un peu d'assurance. Assurance qui se volatilisa lorsque les iris du garçon devinrent soudainement ternes, et qu'il fronça les sourcils, l'air énervé.

"Alors comme ça, on résiste à l'Imperium, Granger? Je te savais forte, mais pas à ce point là."

La Rouge et Or regarda le brun, sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Ce fut lorsqu'un sourire sadique vint remplacer l'air faussement inquiet de ce dernier que ses méninges se mirent en route, et elle resta figée de stupéfaction.

Elle avait reçu un Imperium. Sans s'en rendre compte. Les symptômes s'agitèrent devant ses yeux, et elle constata avec qu'il avait raison. Elle avait été soumise, l'espace de quelques minutes, à un Sortilège Impardonnable. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

Le bleu et argent regarda le visage d'Hermione, une expression machiavélique.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme eût du mal à respirer. Elle avait terriblement chaud, l'angoisse déformait ses traits, et ses membres tremblaient dans des agitations incontrôlées… Elle devait impérativement sortir de cette pièce, quitte à se réfugier dans les bras de Ron. Hors de question de rester encore une minute avec ce psychopathe. Dans sa tête, elle se vit l'accuser auprès de McGonagall, ou mieux : Dumbledore.

Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, elle agrippa ses mains au dossier de la chaise et se leva, sous le regard suspicieux de Gabrial. Alors qu'elle avait fait quelques pas vers la porte, soulagée, elle sentit une main la tirer en arrière, et elle fut projetée sur les genoux de Gabrial. Elle réprima un gémissement en entendant son sourire sadique près de son oreille, et essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer les frissons désagréables sur ses hanches, là où les mains du garçons encerclaient Hermione.

"Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir partir, comme ça? Non, je ne pense pas."

Hermione, pétrifiée par la peur, fixait la porte qui était à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle priait intérieurement pour qu'elle s'ouvre, pour qu'on la délivre de la prise brutale du brun.

L'idée d'être sur les genoux de Gabrial la dégoutait profondément. Elle voulut se pincer, pour se réveiller dans sa chambre verte et avoir comme seule préoccupation son devoir de métamorphose. Mais ses mains étaient fermement serrées, et elle ne pouvait se débattre sous peine de casser ses poignets. Pourquoi elle n'avait jamais travaillé sa force?

Hermione sentit le ventre du garçon tréssauter tandis qu'il riait silencieusement de la faiblesse de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, le regard sombre toujours fixé sur la poignée de la porte, imaginait qu'elle s'ouvre pour la 100ème fois, pour échapper à la situation malsaine dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

Ce fut lorsque les doigts de Gabrial se baladèrent sur les hanches de la brune qu'elle sembla sortir de la transe qu'elle vivait depuis déjà quelques minutes… Alors, elle poussa un hurlement strident et remarqua à peine les jambes sur lesquelles elle était assise se crisper immédiatement.

"A l'aide !"

"Tais toi, Granger !"

Gabrial se leva, faisant tomber la Gryffondor sur le sol, dont la tête se cogna contre le sol de pierre de la salle. Puis, le Bleu et Argent s'empressa de recouvrir violemment sa bouche avant de lui chuchoter :

"Encore un mot, Granger, et tu vas regretter d'être née."

La concernée griffa la main du garçon, et fit valser ses jambes dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de toucher son ventre, en vain. Elle profita de l'inattention de Gabrial, qui essayait de maîtriser les gestes de la Rouge et Or, pour crier une seconde fois.

Enfin, alors que la lutte lui semblait durer quelques heures, elle reconnut le son caractéristique de la porte. Elle fit rouler sa tête sur le côté, et découvrit le visage choqué de Drago.

Même jour, 21h21.

Escaliers de Poudlard.

"Mais où es-tu, Granger…"

Drago n'avait jamais monté les escaliers aussi vite. Il était victime de tremblements dont il ne comprenait pas la raison, qui lui donnèrent envie de hurler. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Des flashs lui traversèrent la vue, notamment d'une Hermione évanouie sous la baguette de Pansy, ou le son de ses hurlements de souffrance tandis qu'il courait dans le couloir.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha fébrilement du tableau de la Grosse Dame, à qui il n'avait jamais parlé. Heureusement qu'il était préfet, et qu'il possédait la liste de tous les mots de passe des 4 maisons. Il espérait que le tableau n'allait pas lui refuser le passage, l'accusant de ne pas appartenir à la maison Rouge. Drago fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit que la Dame était endormie.

"Carpe diem."

Sans regarder, le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant place à une fête où les élèves dansaient, s'embrassaient, ou jouaient. Pendant un instant, il resta là, surpris de constater que les Gryffondors pouvaient autant s'amuser, puis reprit constance et s'avança précipitamment dans la salle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut heureux de retrouver Potter dans la foule, et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

"Malefoy?!"

"Pas le temps de t'expliquer, Potter. Où est Granger?"

Au diable la discrétion. Il devait retrouver Hermione, même s'il devait en payer sa réputation.

"Euh.. Elle était là, il y a quelques minutes…"

Les craintes du blond se retrouvèrent confirmées. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que la brune n'était pas endormie dans sa chambre lui parut soudainement fondé, à son grand désespoir. D'un coup d'oeil rapide, il nota que Weasley n'était pas là, mais était persuadé qu'il n'était pas à la recherche d'Hermione. Potter sembla lire dans ses pensées quand il cria, pour couvrir la musique de la Salle :

"Ron est parti avec Lavande Brown… Ils se sont embrassés, je pense que ça n'a pas plu à Hermione."

Malgré la jalousie qui piqua le coeur de Drago, il hocha la tête vaguement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Même si elle était amoureuse de Weasley, qu'elle se baladait dans le château, ou qu'elle terminait son devoir à la bibliothèque, il devait la retrouver. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tout son coeur lui criait de la voir, de la protéger, d'arrêter d'entendre ses hurlements au creux de son oreille.

Quand il sortit dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard, il hésita. Où aller? Le château était immense, et Hermione pouvait être n'importe où… Après un instant de réflexion, il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Si elle n'y était pas, il irait vers la Grande Salle, pour peut-être la croiser.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers dans l'obscurité totale, son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse : Pourquoi l'appréhension faisait trembler ses bras? Et qu'est ce qu'il craignait? Depuis quand il était si accro à Granger?

Il leva les yeux au ciel face à la dernière question, formulée dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il avait toujours apprécié le visage de la jeune femme, mais savait également que depuis qu'elle habitait à quelques mètres d'elle, il en était complètement amoureux… Mais que ferait-il, une fois les vacances d'été arrivées? Comment pourrait-il survivre sans pouvoir veiller sur elle discrètement?

"Bordel, Granger.."

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte de l'antre d'Hermione, mais celle ci était fermée. Avec un soupir, il recula… Et entendit un cri. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas imaginé. Là, il s'agissait d'un vrai cri, qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre 1000.

Il courut dans la direction, et sentit ses poings se refermer quand il entendit que le hurlement fut atténué. Il n'essaya pas d'imaginer à qui pouvait appartenir la main qui avait retenu ce dernier, même s'il savait pertinemment qui se trouvait dans cette foutue pièce.

Et quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne fut même pas surpris de reconnaître le préfet des Serdaigle, retenant avec peine une Hermione déchaînée.

"Drago !"

Le murmure qu'elle avait réussit à former, malgré sa bouche obstruée, lui donna envie de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'au lever du jour. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait. La protéger relevait de l'évidence à ses yeux, et il ne ressentit aucun doute quand il la vit, allongée sur le sol, le T-shirt relevé, laissant dévoiler ses hanches fines.

Le tuer. Il devait tuer Gabrial.

TADAM ! Alors, alors, vous êtes choqués? haha, personne ne s'attendait à ça je suis sûre !

Dites moi toutes vos réactions en reviews, je vous répondrai avec plaisir !

-ElilouW.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Rapprochement

Hellooow, comment allez-vous les ptits gobelins?

Alors, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Déjà, j'ai décidé de publier ma fanfic' Dramione tous les mercredis. Je ne peux pas vous dire l'heure, mais ça sera le soir entre 18h30 et 00h, environ :)

Elle est finie, donc j'aurai pas de problèmes d'écriture car ils sont tous bien au chaud dans mon ordi !

Je voulais également vous dire que j'en écris une autre, que je publierai après celle-là :D Je ne vous dis pas le sujet, mouhaha, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire!

Bref, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !

 **Maxine3482** : Merci ! Haha, un Drago prince charmant, qui l'eût cru? Voici la suite !

 **Swangranger** : Thanks ! Ouais, il est méchaant ! Il y aura un peu d'Harry dans celui-là et un peu plus tard, et Ron bah.. C'est Ron quoi^^ Bon chapitre !

Chapitre 11 : Rapprochement.

Samedi 29 octobre, 21h38.

Salle de classe de Poudlard.

Drago regarda alternativement les yeux ébahis de Gabrial, et le corps étendu et meurtri d'Hermione. Plus les secondes passaient, plus la rage déferlait dans ses muscles tendus, et lui montait à la tête. Il voyait rouge, il haletait de fureur, il voyait défiler devant lui les nombreux scénarios où le garçon était couvert de sang, avec des hématomes étalés sur son visage hâlé.

"Drago… Aide moi."

Son ton était implorant, et le blond s'empressa de se rapprocher d'elle pour l'aider à se relever. Malgré sa détresse, il nota que ses joues rougies par l'effort et son souffle coupé lui donnait un air si mignon qu'il eût envie de la serrer dans ses bras…

"Granger? Granger, tout va bien?"

Elle hocha la tête, mais la douleur se lisait encore sur son visage.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fais?"

"Il m'a… m'a... "

Alors, la brune éclata en sanglots et se cramponna sur le bureau, les larmes coulant une nouvelle fois sur ses joues creuses.

Une fois de trop.

Quand il fut certain qu'Hermione était en sécurité, derrière lui, et qu'elle reprenait difficilement constance, son regard devint gris. Gris glacé, gris métallique, le gris dont tout le monde savait l'origine.

La colère, pure et dure.

Alors, Drago attrapa Gabrial par le col de son polo et le souleva dans les airs, fixant ses yeux désormais amusés.

"Mais toi… Mais toi…"

"Quoi, moi?" répliqua le préfet des Serdaigle, une insolence perceptible dans sa voix. "Tu menaces, Malefoy, mais tu ne fais jamais rien."

A peine la phrase avait finie de résonner dans la classe vide que le poing de Drago vint fendre l'air et s'abattre de plein fouet sur la mâchoire du Serdaigle. Il tomba sur le carrelage, et un craquement se fit entendre. Gabrial se racla sa gorge, dans des sons répugnants. Il cracha longuement du sang, et Drago crut apercevoir quelques dents tomber dans le flot rouge et poisseux.

Drago risqua un coup d'oeil vers Hermione, qui se tenait les côtes en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Debout dans la classe, il eût l'impression d'être seule avec elle, et cette illusion parvint à le calmer quelques instants.

C'était sans compter le brun, qui poussa de toutes ses forces les genoux de Drago, qui s'effondra à même le sol. Quand sa tête cogna contre le carrelage froid, Gabrial en profita pour lui mettre un uppercut, qui aurait pu être fatal si la position du Serpentard n'était pas si complexe.

Le blond, toujours fulminant de colère et réclamant une vengeance digne de ce nom, se positionna sur Gabrial, en bloquant des bras de ses jambes pour l'empêcher de le frapper de nouveau. Il couvrit son visage de coups de poings. Sa vision devenait de moins en moins rouge et une douleur aux phalanges s'éveilla presque aussitôt, mais il en voulait plus. Il voulait voir le visage de ce mec se dissoudre, se faire pulvériser sous ses mains, lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Granger. D'ailleurs, jusqu'où était-il allé? L'avait-il… Violé?

A cette pensée, il redoubla de coups et hurla, afin d'extérioriser la rage qui engloutissait son corps. Rien, ni personne pouvait l'arrêter, stopper cette bagarre.

Et pourtant, lorsque des petites mains vinrent s'accrocher sur les épaules de Drago et qu'il crût entendre des protestations, il aboutit immédiatement son geste. Il se retourna, et découvrit avec stupeur qu'Hermione était suspendue sur son dos, de grands sanglots faisant trembler son corps endolori.

"Granger? Qu'est ce qu'il.."

"Le frappe pas ! Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !"

Pendant quelques secondes, Drago imagina qu'Hermione était consentante. Qu'ils sortaient, en fait, ensemble. Qu'ils s'embrassaient, que le blond les avait surpris lors d'un moment intime.

Mais en voyant les traces rouges qui s'étalaient sur son corps pratiquement dénudé et les larmes accrochées à ses cils, il comprit que c'était, encore une fois, la bonté qui la forçait à agir de la sorte. Elle ne voulait pas le voir blessé, se sentir coupable, alors qu'il allait faire 1000 fois pire si Drago n'était pas intervenu.

Avec un soupir, le concerné se pencha sur le visage blessé de Gabrial. Ses yeux, fermés, étaient gonflés, sa bouche affichait un rictus étroitement de travers, et ses joues avaient prit une coloration entre le bleu, le vert, et le rouge. Bon, il avait peut être assez fait pour le punir. Il baissa donc ses mains ensanglantées, et réussit à se calmer en voyant les yeux plus apaisés d'Hermione.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers l'agresseur de cette dernière, et lui murmurer en détachant chaque syllabes :

"Toi. Tu oses t'approcher de Granger, ou lui toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, je te tue. Et je ne plaisante pas. T'as bien compris?"

Il entendit que Gabrial déglutit avec peine, puis il sentit sa tête hocher positivement. Il avait encore envie de l'assommer de coups, et l'humilier devant tout Poudlard, mais il s'abstint.

Drago devait d'abord aider Hermione.

Il se leva et entreprit de passer ses bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme, mais il fut arrêté. Aussitôt, il se fit repousser et lorsqu'il croisa le regard outré de Granger, il lança :

"Oh je t'en prie, Granger, t'es blessée, moi aussi, je vais pas attendre que tu traînes des pieds dans chaque couloir de l'école avant d'entrer dans mon dortoir. Laisse moi te porter et on en parle plus."

"Mais non, voyons, Malefoy ! Imagine des gens nous croise, ou pire ! Harry et Ron !"

La brune paraissait si scandalisée à cette idée que Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Même agressée, blessée et défendue, Hermione était aussi butée que les autres jours de l'année.

"Granger !"

"Non, Malefoy, je ne te laisserai pas me porter."

"C'est pas la première fois, pourtant !"

Hermione rougit instantanément à cette remarque, et plia ses jambes sur la chaise. Elle posa le menton sur ses genoux et évita soigneusement le regard, glacé et impatient, du Serpentard.

Ce dernier soupira bruyamment et s'approcha de la porte pour l'inciter à sortir de cette salle de malheur, lorsqu'une puissante douleur irradia sa mâchoire et le haut de son cou. Avec un gémissement, il se massa en fermant les yeux, le temps que la brûlure s'estompe. Quand, enfin, la douleur sembla s'apaiser, il rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris devant ceux, grands ouverts et chocolats, d'Hermione juste devant lui.

"Il t'a frappé, aussi?"

"Ouais… Il m'a mit un uppercut, le connard."

Hermione fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la fin de sa phrase et posa doucement une main sur sa joue. Le froid lui parcourut et lui fit automatiquement du bien, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

"Mince… C'est gonflé."

Drago leva les yeux au ciel face à l'emploi du mot "Mince". Merlin, cette fille avait déjà 16 ans et elle utilisait encore cette injure? Elle pouvait pas dire Merde, comme tout le monde?

Alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce depuis plus d'une minute, la Gryffondor attrapa brutalement la main du garçon et le tira vers la sortie. Surpris, il mit du temps à calquer ses pas, rapides, aux siens, et suivit tant bien que mal la fille qui voltigeait dans les couloirs.

"Granger ! Ralentis !"

L'interessée ne répondit pas, et continua sa course. Drago fut surpris par la vitesse impressionnante qu'elle pouvait atteindre, et peinait toujours à la rattraper. Sa main était toujours enveloppée par celle d'Hermione, et ça lui procurait de délicieux frissons le long de son bras courbaturé.

Enfin, ils descendirent l'escalier et se précipitèrent dans la chambre de la brunette, qui prit soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. La Gryffondor se positionna devant Drago, et baissa le regard. Aussitôt, ce dernier tomba sur leurs mains entrelacées, mais elle ne sembla pas vouloir les retirer, puisqu'elle ne fit que rougir légèrement et faire comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué.

"Drago.. Je…"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Granger?"

"Je sais pas… Tout est différent. Avant, j'aurai été gênée que tu viennes me secourir, mais quand j'y repense, il n'y avait que toi que j'attendais."

Le ventre de Drago fit un saut périlleux à l'instant où Hermione avait prononcé cette phrase et il se mordit férocement la langue pour ne pas sourire. Il voulut crier quand elle détacha lentement ses mains des siennes et s'asseoir dans son lit. Drago, après une seconde d'hésitation, vint prendre place à côté d'elle.

"Oh… Très bien."

"Je veux dire, tu m'as déjà sauvé, et même si je pouvais le remettre à sa place j'avais pas la force… Ce soir. Et j'ai eu peur qu'il aille plus loin, donc.. Merci. Merci infiniment, Drago."

Le blond hocha distraitement les épaules, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour savourer ce moment.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main glacée lui parcourir les joues, et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

"Granger?"

"Tu es blessé, je crois."

Aussitôt, elle sortit sa baguette pour réparer les dommages du coup de poing de Gabrial, au plus grand bonheur de Drago.

Même jour, 23h14.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione ne se rappelait plus comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver ainsi, allongée dans son lit, en pyjama, avec Drago Malefoy à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle savait, cependant, c'est qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle riait de ses remarques, alors que sans lui, elle serait sûrement en train de se morfondre en se rappelant de la situation dans laquelle elle était plongée, quelques heures plus tôt.

Les cheveux blonds de Drago s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, et elle s'amusait et les caresser doucement. Elle savait qu'elle devait sérieusement s'inquiéter quant à ce geste, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'en occuper pour le moment. La culpabilité et le stress remonteront dès son réveil, et elle voulait repousser ce moment loin.

"Quel est ton cours préféré?"

La question frappa Hermione de plein fouet, et malgré toutes les classes qu'elle se passa en revue, aucune ne lui parut mieux qu'une autre. Après un petit instant de doute, elle tourna la tête et vit celle, attentive, du Serpentard.

"Euh.. Je ne sais pas vraiment."

Drago arqua un sourcil, et répliqua d'une voix amusée :

"Ah? Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne saurait pas répondre à une question?"

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, et l'expression faciale de Drago changea immédiatement. Il fronça les sourcils, et ne sembla pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la bouche d'Hermione.

"Non.. Granger, fais pas ça."

"Me mordre la lèvre? Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne me tiens pas responsable de tout ce qui ensuivra ce geste presque provocateur."

Hermione rougit brutalement, et se mordit encore plus la lèvre, dans un geste instinctif. Elle était si surprise par la réaction de Drago ! Lui qui lui était considéré comme son pire ennemi !

Elle fixa le visage du garçon, et il sourit largement. Hermione voulut se rappeler pour toujours du seul et unique vrai sourire qu'elle fut arrivée à arracher à Drago, et le garda au fond de sa tête.

"Bon, Granger, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller dormir."

Pour accentuer ses propos, le Vert et Argent s'étira et émit un long bâillement.

"Avant, je peux te poser une question?"

Il hocha la tête, et elle se détacha légèrement de lui pour s'enfouir dans la couverture jusqu'au cou.

"Pourquoi j'ai réussi à ne pas être soumise à l'Imperium?"

Elle sentit que le corps de Drago se crispa. Aussitôt, Hermione sursauta en entendant sa voix grave répercuter dans son dortoir :

"IL T'AS LANCE UN IMPERIUM?!"

"Euh… Oui. Mais je ne sais pas comment, j'ai réussi à le contrer."

La respiration de Drago se hacha, et il se tint les côtes, comme si l'idée qu'Hermione ai reçu un nouveau sort Impardonnable lui donne un point de côté.

"Je ne sais pas, Granger, peut-être que tu as une grande force mentale ou quelque chose dans le genre…"

La concernée fut si émue par la proposition de Drago qu'elle voulut sauter de joie. Elle pouvait résister à l'Imperium !

Puis, la raison refit surface :

"Ou peut-être que Gabrial est trop jeune pour pouvoir lancer correctement un Sortilège Interdit."

"Ah, oui."

Le blond lui lança un clin d'oeil, et Hermione fut étonnée de voir à quel point Drago pouvait changer d'attitude en si peu de temps. Il y a seulement deux secondes, il était prêt à tout casser sous la rage, et maintenant, il lui faisait des clins d'oeil. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ce garçon.

Garçon qui se leva lentement, laissant tomber la couette d'un revers de la main. La brune trembla de froid, et mit ça sur le compte du lit glacial sur lequel elle était étendue. Aucun rapport avec Malefoy.

"Bonne nuit, Granger."

Il esquissa un sourire, et éteignit la lumière, plongeant Hermione dans l'inquiétude qui menaçait de la submerger depuis que Gabrial était entré dans la classe vide.

Mardi 1er novembre, 7h50.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Harry et Hermione esquissèrent un petit sourire gêné entre eux, conscients du nouveau couple qui s'embrassaient en face, dans un concert de succions ragoûtantes. Lavande semblait aux anges, et Hermione eût envie de vomir : Si c'était cela, être en couple, elle était beaucoup mieux célibataire.

Hermione regarda sa tartine de confiture, mais Ron et Lavande lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'agression de Gabrial. Depuis, il était enfermé dans l'infirmerie, et n'avait pas mit un pied dehors.

Personne ne savait vraiment qui avait sauvé Hermione des griffes du Serdaigle, mais cette dernière répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle s'était enfuie seule, et l'avait blessé lors d'un duel. Après tout, c'était la première de l'école, elle pouvait très bien gagner dans ce genre de situation… De plus, exprimer devant tout Poudlard que Drago Malefoy avait aidé une sang de bourbe, l'avait ramenée dans son dortoir et avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans son lit serait probablement une mission suicide, aussi, Hermione préférait éviter.

Ron et Harry, cependant, était au courant pour l'intervention du Serpentard. Quand elle leur avait dit, cachés dans un coin de la Salle Commune et loin des hurlements hystériques de Lavande, elle eût droit à deux réactions totalement opposées. Harry culpabilisa de ne pas avoir été là pour la sauver, et Ron resta bouche-bée une minute, probablement en train d'imaginer un Drago protecteur et puissant.

Évidemment, les deux amis n'avaient pas gratifié Malefoy, mais Hermione considérait que l'ignorance des trois, dans les couloirs, était une forme de remerciement.

Elle, et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, ne ressentait aucune gêne quant à la soirée qu'ils avaient passé. Si mouvementée, d'ailleurs, qu'Hermione s'était aussitôt endormie avant que Drago ne se soit allongé dans son propre lit. Au matin, elle se sentit juste extrêmement reconnaissante envers le blond, mais ne culpabilisait pas. Certes, ses gestes auraient été déplacés, mais après que Ron et Lavande explorent la gorge de l'autre sous ses yeux encore endormis, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Mais elle devait avouer que Drago s'était métamorphosé. L'ancien prétentieux et raciste avait laissé place à un garçon gentil, et même protecteur. Elle se surprit à rougir, et à se demander quand elle pourrait revoir ce visage attendri… Parce que, dans les couloirs, le blond semblait si froid et distant qu'Hermione avait peur que tout ceci soit un rêve.

Heureusement, le soir, quand ils se parlaient rapidement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé tout ça. Rien qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, Hermione se rappelait de tout, et se laissait baigner dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait partagé avec son pire ennemi.

"Hermione? Tu viens?"

La Gryffondor sursauta à l'entente de son nom, et réalisa que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient déjà debout, et qu'Harry l'avait appelé déjà plusieurs fois.

"Oh pardon, j'arrive !"

Elle suivit Harry et Ron dans les jardins du château, où un froid glacial les percutèrent de plein fouet. Heureusement que les serres de botanique se dessinaient déjà à l'horizon, sinon, la peau déjà froide d'Hermione serait glacée à son arrivée.

Mercredi 2 novembre, 20h19.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

"Cher journal,

Mes parents me manquent beaucoup. A chaque vacances, lorsque je les quitte pour traverser la barrière du quai 9/4, je vois dans leurs yeux que ça les attriste. Pourtant, maman me répète sans cesse qu'elle est émerveillée par le monde magique, et papa dit tout le temps qu'il est fier d'avoir une brillante élève dans la famille. Mais au fond d'eux, je sais pertinemment qu'ils auraient aimé me voir rentrer de l'école moldue, parler de mes amis, et me voir travailler chaque soir sur mon bureau en bois.

J'aimerai les rendre heureux, mais la magie fait partie de moi désormais. Je sais que je suis douée, et je veux profiter un maximum de ce savoir pour que maman et papa soient fiers."

"Drago?"

Le Serpentard sursauta de stupeur, et reconnut les pas de Granger s'approcher dangereusement de sa porte. Aussitôt, il planqua son journal sous son oreiller et dès qu'il eût replacé sa nuque dessus, la Gryffondor était rentrée dans la pièce. Elle fut étonnée de le voir comme ça, allongé dans son lit et contemplant le plafond, mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce sujet et s'approcha du lit du garçon, un cahier ouvert sur les bras.

"Drago? Tu es fort en potions, non?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"Il y a un chapitre que je n'ai pas compris du tout, et j'ai peur que ce soit dans les BUSES… Tu peux m'aider?"

Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'écriture d'Hermione, qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque après avoir dévoré son journal tous les soirs, et récita d'une voix morne :

"La potion de Sommeil, mettre un brin de lavande dans un mortier, un zeste léger de mucus de véracrasse, une pincée de…"

"J'ai pas besoin que tu m'énonces les ingrédients, Malefoy." lâcha Hermione en s'asseyant dans le lit du Serpentard. "Je veux savoir les causes précises. Imagine que Rogue demande les effets de la potion…"

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant l'absurdité de la situation. Il eût envie de répondre "Bah, on dort." mais vue l'air agacé de la brune et les tics nerveux qui agitaient sa joue, c'était une question sérieuse.

"Et bien… On boit la potion, elle met 12 secondes à agir, puis on part dans un sommeil très léger qui peut être écourté à cause du bruit ambiant. Mais quand il y a un silence total dans la pièce, tu pars dans le sommeil profond, mais tu ne rêveras pas."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ton cerveau sera embué par la potion."

Il leva la tête et constata qu'Hermione était surprise par le savoir du jeune homme, ce qui lui donna une certaine fierté. C'était pas tous les jours qu'on dépassait la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

Elle nota quelque chose sur son parchemin, et voulut sortir de la pièce. Drago comprit quelque secondes trop tard que la main qui avait agrippé le poignet de la Gryffondor était en fait la sienne, et que cette dernière le regardait, sceptique. Elle se rassit sur les couvertures défaites et attendit que Drago ouvre la bouche.

"A quoi ça ressemble, chez toi?"

Rahh, mais quel con ! Son stupide journal lui donnait des idées absurdes ! Elle allait forcément se douter de quelque chose, c'était pas dans son habitude de poser des questions comme celles là !

A son grand soulagement, Hermione ne sembla pas étonnée face à l'interrogation du garçon et posa son cahier sur la table de la chambre.

"Pousse toi un peu.."

Drago se décala, mais garda soigneusement le drap vert sur lui : Si Hermione voyait son torse, elle allait aussitôt se refermer sur elle tant la gêne se dessinerait sur ses traits fins.

"J'habite en ville, dans une grande rue peuplée."

Lui qui pensait qu'elle habitait en plein milieu d'une campagne perdue…

"Je vis avec mon père et ma mère, je suis fille unique, comme toi."

Il l'incita à continuer, et il sentit que la tristesse envahissait peu à peu le corps de la Rouge et Or. Elle tremblait légèrement des mains, et ce fut dans un geste naturel qu'il la lui prit et la serra contre lui. Hermione avait toujours les yeux baissés sur la parure du lit, mais il vit qu'elle souriait.

"Quand j'étais encore en primaire, j'y allais toute seule, parce que mes parents commençaient tôt… Je prenais le bus, et…"

"C'est quoi, le bus?"

"Ah, euh, c'est une sorte de grande voiture où plein de gens peuvent rentrer. Un peu comme le Magicobus, en fait. Et donc je prenais ça, pour aller à l'école, sauf que les garçons venaient et me quémandaient mon goûter tous les jours. Je leur donnai donc tous les jours, depuis déjà plusieurs années, et j'étais la seule de ma classe à ne rien manger, à 16h. Et puis un jour, j'ai décidé de me venger. Quand les garçons sont venus chercher mon pain au beurre de cacahuète, j'ai dis "Non." Et je peux te dire qu'ils s'y attendaient pas. Alors, ils ont commencé à m'insulter de tous les noms, et sous un excès de colère, j'ai fais volé leurs cartables jusqu'aux arbres. Ce jour-là, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard."

Drago partit dans un fou rire, et fut rejoint par Hermione. Il visualisait parfaitement bien la bouille de la Gryffondor enfant, avec une tartine dans ses petites mains. Cette vision lui allégea le coeur, et il eut envie de la serrer contre lui. Merlin, qu'il aimait cette fille…

Vendredi 4 novembre, 13h34.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Apparemment, Ron et Lavande prenaient toujours autant de plaisir à s'échanger leurs salives pendant le repas, au grand désarroi d'Hermione qui était, aujourd'hui, assise en face d'eux. Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût, et reporta son attention sur les pommes de terre qui ornaient son assiette. Elle n'avait plus faim, et même si elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus cette année, Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas avaler quoique ce soit.

Elle n'était pas jalouse de Lavande, elle n'avait strictement aucun sentiment pour le rouquin. En fait, Hermione n'avait jamais été amoureuse de personne, même avant Poudlard, et ce n'était pas une grande perte. Elle préférait 1000 fois les livres aux baisers baveux qu'échangeaient les deux Gryffondors, en face d'elle.

Cependant, et en se fiant aux nombreux livres où l'Amour lui avait été expliqué, elle sentait qu'elle était attirée par quelqu'un. Seulement, dès lors qu'elle y pensait, un visage particulier apparaissait devant elle comme une évidence.

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Elle repoussait loin dans son cerveau le visage de son ancien ennemi et pensait à autre chose. Non, la jeune femme ne pouvait voir la réalité en face : Si elle était réellement éprise de Drago, comment le dirait-elle à Ron? A Harry? A ses parents, à qui elle avait expliqué à quel point ce garçon était un raciste, un petit con?

Rien que de penser au pétrin dans lequel son coeur s'était fourré, elle revint sur sa première décision : Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Malefoy. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

"Coucou, Mione !"

La voix guillerette de Ginny acheva de la sortir de sa torpeur, et elle lui lança un petit sourire en se poussant légèrement pour lui laisser de la place sur la table. Quand Ginny s'y assit, elle grimaça en voyant le couple, en face d'eux, puis regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

"Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlés, Mione, ça va ?"

"Oui, j'ai fini ma dissertation de métamorphose hier, j'ai eu peur parce que je ne comprenais plus ce qu'était la…"

Mais la brune arrêta son monologue à l'instant où elle croisa les prunelles agacées de sa meilleure amie.

"Hermione, je te demande pas comment vont tes parchemins, mais comment tu vas. Toi."

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

"Si c'est pour Gabrial, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'est du passé. J'ai été un peu choquée sur le moment, mais tout va bien."

Ginny n'était pas dupe. Elle fixait la jeune femme d'une manière si intense que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout eût l'impression d'être mise à nu, et que Ginny pouvait lire ses sentiments aussi facilement que dans un livre ouvert. Cette réflexion lui glaça le sang : Elle avait tant de choses à cacher aux yeux de ses amis… Et son plus gros secret portait une chevelure blonde et une cravate verte.

Soudain, Ginny attrapa vivement son bras et se leva, emportant une Hermione étonnée. Cette dernière lança un petit signe à Harry, pour lui dire implicitement qu'ils se retrouveront au prochain cours, et suivit Ginny jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

Quand elles furent assis dans le lit vert et que la rousse eût inciter à Hermione de lui expliquer ce qui allait pas, la salle fut plongée dans un silence de mort.

"Tu sais, Hermione…" débuta Ginny d'une voix maternelle. "Tu n'as que des amis garçons à Poudlard, sauf moi. Tu peux tout me dire, même si ça concerne mes frères ou une angoisse futile. Je serai là pour t'écouter et te conseiller. Que s'est-il vraiment passé, après Gabrial?"

Après un second silence, Hermione déglutit difficilement et dit tristement :

"Et bien… Disons que je me suis pas défendue toute seule."

"Sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est difficile de battre un cinquième année sans baguette."

La brune esquissa un sourire, et commença sa narration en baissant les yeux.

"Quand Gabrial m'a fait tombé par terre et qu'il a essayé de contrôler mes jambes, j'ai hurlé. Hurlé pour que quelqu'un m'aide, parce que je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas affronter Gabrial à mains nues. Et là… Drago est entré."

Le regard toujours baissé sur les couettes de son lit, la Gryffondor attendit que Ginny lâche une exclamation offusquée, mais rien ne coupa le silence dans lequel Hermione sembla chercher ses mots.

"Et euh.. On va dire qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé. Il s'est approché de moi, m'a demandé comment ça allait, a attendu que je retrouve ma respiration avant de s'intéresser à Gabrial, et là.. Drago l'a rué de coups. Son visage était déformé, et il saignait de partout. J'ai eu si peur, peur qu'il le tue et qu'il soit coupable, alors que j'aurai peut-être pu l'aider à le battre. Donc j'ai sauté sur son dos et je lui ai demandé d'arrêter. Et bizarrement, il l'a fait toute suite."

"Heureusement qu'il était là."

Hermione hocha la tête dans un signe d'approbation, et perpétua ses souvenirs :

"Ensuite, il m'a emmené dans ma chambre, et je l'ai guéri. Gabrial lui avait donné un sévère coup dans le menton, et j'ai eu peur que sa mâchoire se soit bloquée. Donc on était dans mon lit, et au lieu de me sentir mal par rapport au garçon ensanglanté qui était resté allongé dans la classe, j'étais heureuse. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça m'a fait du bien d'être proche de lui."

Ginny lui lança un sourire triste, comme pour lui dire qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien cette sensation, ce qui eut le don de rassurer Hermione.

"Ensuite, je suis allée dans ma salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama et me brosser les dents, et à mon retour, il était allongé dans mon lit, en train de regarder ma chambre. On a parlé, parlé, parlé… Et depuis, notre relation à changé, c'est plus le garçon des années passées, qui faisaient son intéressant. Il a grandi, il est devenu.. Meilleur."

"Et tu ne peux pas en parler à Ron et Harry, c'est ça?"

"Exactement. J'ose même pas imaginer leurs réactions si je leur dit que je pense jour et nuit à ce garçon… Il est leur ennemi, et je pense que ça changera jamais."

Ginny prit la main d'Hermione et la caressa lentement, et lança dans un murmure :

"S'ils t'aiment vraiment, ils voudront que ton bonheur 'Mione."

La brune hocha vaguement la tête, et préféra changer de sujet avant de fondre en larmes :

"Et toi, avec Blaise?"

Aussitôt, la rousse se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, pour s'y accouder. Apparemment, leur couple n'était pas au meilleur de leur forme, vue la réaction soudaine de Ginny.

Heureusement, les légers flocons qui se déposaient sur l'herbe glacée des jardins de Poudlard sembla la détendre, puisqu'elle annonça d'une voix assurée :

"Honnêtement, je comprends plus. Je sais que Blaise est amoureux de moi, je le sens dans son regard et ses gestes. Mais je pense que l'agitation fiévreuse de notre couple auprès des élèves a rythmé notre relation, il se sentait important, et fier qu'on parle de lui tout le temps. Mais maintenant que ça fait quelques semaines, j'ai l'impression qu'il est gêné par ma présence. Qu'il ne sait pas quoi me dire."

La rousse baissa la tête et Hermione devina qu'une larme sillonnait déjà sa joue. Enfin, la rousse chuchota, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire était une pure révélation :

"Et puis.. Je suis toujours amoureuse d'Harry."

Même jour, 14h12.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Drago Malefoy longeait les couloirs, échappant au cours de potions qui lui était normalement destiné. Mais même s'il pouvait regarder Granger du coin de l'oeil pendant 2h, il n'avait pas la force d'écouter Rogue, ou juste rester debout. Il manquait de sommeil, et c'était crucial pour lui qu'il le récupère avant que l'année débute franchement.

Il descendit donc rapidement les quelques marches qui lui restaient, et entra dans la Salle Commune. Personne ne s'y trouvait, évidemment, et il s'apprêta à rentrer rapidement dans son dortoir.. Quand il vit qu'une affiche avait été placardée un peu partout dans la salle. Il soupçonna Pansy, puisqu'elle était l'autre préfète de Serpentard et qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce papier. Il s'en approcha d'un pas pressé pour survoler les quelques lignes, inscrites dessus :

Sortie à Pré-Au-Lard le dimanche 6 novembre. Les élèves possédant une autorisation de sortie sont invités à s'y rendre pour la journée, afin d'acheter leur tenue de soirée, en prévision du bal, qui se déroulera deux semaines plus tard, soit le Dimanche 20 Novembre ."

Il nota dans un coin de sa tête que le bal était dans deux semaines, et sentit son estomac se contracter à cette idée. Sentir ses cheveux lui caresser le cou, son odeur parvenir à ses narines et sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de leurs pas n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Et pourtant, il ressentait une impatience qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

Il se dépêcha de se rendre dans son dortoir, et s'attabla à son bureau. Il desserra légèrement sa cravate et tenta de se détendre un peu. Il avait chaud, et la fatigue enhardissait ses membres endoloris.

Drago attrapa un parchemin usé de sa malette et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier prévu à cet effet.

"Cher Mère,

Comment se déroule votre quotidien, au Manoir? J'espère que vous allez bien.

Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est prévue ce week-end, et j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'argent pour m'acheter un nouveau costume. En effet, un bal est organisé et je suis dans l'obligation d'y participer, à cause de mon rôle de préfet. Heureusement que j'ai eu des cours de danse étant petit, et que je pourrai les mettre en pratique."

Merci, Mère, et saluer Père de ma part.

Drago M."

Il siffla, et le grand duc que ses parents lui avaient acheté quelques années avant apparut devant les carreaux crasseux de sa fenêtre. En attachant sa lettre à sa patte, le hibou lui mordit affectueusement le doigt, et s'envola soudainement, malgré le vent glacial qui le frappait de plein de fouet.

Drago referma la fenêtre et se jeta dans son lit, tout habillé, et partit dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Mise au point

Hello !

Vous allez bien? Je suis désolée, j'ai pas respecté la date que j'avais dite la semaine dernière !

Donc, je vous poste deux jours en retard le chapitre 12 !

Dites moi vos avis en review !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 : Mise au point.

Dimanche 6 novembre, 11h25

Village de Pré-Au-Lard.

"Et celle-là?"

"Non. Définitivement, non."

Ginny soupira, et ferma brutalement le rideau de la cabine d'essayage, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. Assise dans un pouf, la brune lisait tranquillement un livre et attendait que Ginny sorte une nouvelle fois pour y présenter une énième robe. Sauf que cette situation lui plaisait, et elle attendait avec impatience de pouvoir regarder, avec envie, les différentes robes dans lesquelles Ginny défilait.

Alors qu'Hermione replongeait dans son ouvrage, une voix féminine s'éleva dans la boutique :

"Mademoiselle? Puis-je vous aider?"

Hermione leva la tête et constata que la vendeuse s'adressait bien à elle. Son sourire, contrastant avec sa peau métissée, était tout simplement éclatant. Hermione se surprit à l'envier tandis qu'elle hésitait.

"C'est pour le bal, n'est-ce-pas? Une excellente idée qu'a eu Dumbledore."

Pendant que la vendeuse, joyeuse, s'exclamait d'une voix forte, Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cabine d'essayage de Ginny, toujours close. Apparemment, son geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de la commerçante, et elle se rapprocha d'Hermione, et croisa les bras. La métisse sauta donc sur l'occasion pour continuer à débiter de sa voix fluette :

"Ah, c'est votre amie, n'est-ce-pas? Je l'ai vite compris, quand je vous ai vu arriver, dans la boutique… Vous avez une très belle complicité."

"Merci beaucoup."

Certes, elle était belle et gentille, mais Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Elle avait juste envie de partir de cette boutique et arrêter les recherches, vaines, de robes. Peut-être qu'une autre boutique de Pré-Au-Lard pourraient les satisfaire?

Hermione décida de se rapprocher de Ginny, qui devait sortir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais en se levant, la vendeuse lâcha une exclamation particulièrement sonore, qui eût le don de faire sursauter la totalité des personnes se trouvant dans le magasin.

"Merlin ! Merlin ! Mais quelles jambes !"

Hermione ne comprenait réellement rien à ce qui se passait. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses jambes, et son pantalon noir. Classique. Pourquoi cette femme était si enchantée?

D'un coup, elle sentit que la vendeuse lui prendre le bras, et l'emmena dans un des rayons. La brune eût juste le temps d'apercevoir un écriteau "Robes de soirées" avant de se laisser emporter dans un flot de tissus, couleurs et noeuds. La femme s'approcha d'un rayonnage précis, et attrapa un cintre d'une main experte.

"Cette robe vous ira à ravir."

En voyant l'habit en question, une robe noire et brillante qui devait lui arriver aux cuisses, Hermione lâcha un juron et porta sa main devant sa bouche, le regard fixé sur le peu de tissu que la vendeuse lui proposait. Geste que cette dernière interpréta comme une exclamation de joie, et attrapa pour la seconde fois le poignet de la brunette, toujours choquée.

"Ah, je savais que ça vous plairait ! Venez l'essayer ! Je suis pressée de voir l'effet de vos jambes dans…"

"Non, non pas celle-là ! Elle est bien trop vulgaire !"

La métisse s'arrêta subitement, et contempla sa robe d'un oeil critique. Puis, d'un coup, elle la reposa bruyamment sur le rayon, en chuchotant rapidement :

"Oui, non, vous avez raison, vous êtes trop jeunes, et vos professeurs seront sûrement surpris…"

Hermione arqua un sourcil, imaginant la réaction d'Ombrage ou McGonagall en la voyant habillée de la sorte. "Suprises" n'était pas le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Plutôt outrées, choquées, traumatisées.

Elle fut sortie de son imagination par une Ginny resplendissante. Elle descendit les quelques marches avec une facilité étonnante, malgré les hauts talons qu'elle avait chaussé. La robe, d'un rouge vif, faisait magnifiquement bien ressortir ses cheveux, qui tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules.

Malgré la blancheur surprenante de sa peau, Hermione la trouvait vraiment sublime. Blaise allait être content !

Ginny grimaça en voyant la robe que la marchande lui avait proposé quelques secondes plus tôt, et Hermione retint un fou rire.

"Vous êtes vraiment magnifique, mademoiselle."

La rousse remercia gentiment la vendeuse, qui, visiblement, adorait la tenue de Ginny.

Ginny se rapprocha des rayons et jeta quelques coups d'oeil aux différentes robes qui les ornaient. Hermione, quant à elle, s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche, et regarda avec envie les rues animées de Pré-Au-Lard, par la fenêtre.

Elle ne trouverait pas sa robe idéale ici, elle voulait sortir.

"Hermione ! J'en ai trouvé une !"

La concernée soupira et se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie, qui était tout sourire. Hermione lui rendit son sourire, et elle baissa la tête. Elle découvrit une robe, particulièrement longue, qui semblait être en soie et en tulle. Mais la chose qui attira automatiquement le regard d'Hermione fut sa couleur.

D'un bleu nuit, profond, elle scintillait d'étoiles par endroit. Plus la fin de la robe approchait, qui devait lui arriver aux chevilles, plus de petites perles avaient été accrochées, donnant ainsi l'impression d'un ciel, lors d'une nuit noire.

Elle resta si éberluée par la robe que Ginny lâcha un petit rire, et murmura à l'adresse de la vendeuse :

"On la prend."

Lundi 7 novembre, 19h23.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Drago regardait d'un oeil distrait le costume qu'il avait lassement accroché sur la porte de son armoire. Entièrement recouvert d'un sac en plastique, il était si banal que Drago se demanda pourquoi il avait pu préférer ce costard aux autres de la boutique dans lequel il était. Peut-être pour se débarrasser au plus vite des regards étonnés des Serpentards, ou envieux des autres maisons.

Allongé dans son lit verdâtre, il tenta de se rappeler de la soirée qu'il avait passé. Seulement, elle était aussi ordinaire que les précédentes, à base de Travailler-Manger-Dormir. En fait, quand il ne croisait pas Hermione dans les couloirs, ou n'échangeait aucun mot avec elle dans la journée, il avait l'impression que son quotidien était ennuyant, creux, vide.

Heureusement, il se rappela du sourire amusé qu'il avait eu la chance de voir, la nuit après que Gabrial soit entré dans cette classe de malheur. Aussitôt, son coeur s'enflamma, et il enfouit son visage fatigué dans son oreiller, un sourire menaçant de croître sur ses lèvres.

Il se pencha légèrement, et attrapa d'une main adroite le journal intime, pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la 200ème fois. Il ouvrit une page jaunie au hasard, et débuta aléatoirement sa lecture :

"Cher journal,

Je m'ennuie, ici. Poudlard me manque. Je sais que je devrais profiter de papa et maman, mais rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas. En fermant les yeux, j'arrive à distinguer la figure paternelle de Dumbledore, parmi les visages rieurs des élèves. Je parvins à sentir l'odeur des vieux livres, que je respire dès que j'ai posé un pied dans la Bibliothèque. Je réussis à me rappeler des nombreux mets qui décorent nos tables chaque jour, et surtout des gâteaux que les elfes préparent quotidiennement.

Je crois que Poudlard a prit une place si importante dans ma vie que je mets tout le reste de côté... Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Là, rien qu'en voyant la chambre de mon enfance, j'ai l'impression d'être extérieure. Que les souvenirs qui en resurgissent ne sont pas les miens.

Même Drago Malefoy me manque, c'est dire…"

La dernière phrase fit légèrement rire Drago, et il cacha soigneusement le journal sans masquer son sourire, cette fois.

Il posa sa tête contre l'oreiller frais, et se tourna vers la porte de Granger. De là, il pouvait entendre sa respiration calme, et ses jambes et ses bras se détendirent dans l'instant. Si seulement il pouvait entendre ce son jusqu'à sa mort…

Avec désespoir, il laissa une nouvelle fois entrer ses appréhensions dans son cerveau : Que ferait-il quand Hermione quittera Poudlard? Qu'elle entamera a vie d'adulte, qu'elle oubliera le peu de choses qu'ils auront partagé?

Pour sa part, Drago savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tarir l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cette fille. Elle avait laissé une empreinte sur lui, lui avait redonné courage, l'avait indirectement ordonné de ne pas devenir l'homme que rêvait de voir son père.

Son père. Lucius. Rien que de voir ses traits sévères dans sa tête, il réprima de nombreux frissons. S'il savait… S'il savait qu'il était aussi épris par cette femme ! Que ferait-il?

Il savait que sa mère serait profondément déçue, mais ne ferait rien pour rompre le lien étroit qui les rapprochaient. Son père, par contre, le renierait immédiatement. Qui sait, il serait même capable de proclamer à Voldemort qu'il fallait achever sa vie, à peine commencée. Il le savait, et pourtant, il osait encore espérer. Espérer que son père le comprenne, coupe les ponts avec ses idéologies, et accueille Hermione dans la famille des Malefoy…

Cette situation lui parut si décalée de la réalité qu'il en esquissa un énième sourire : Jamais Lucius Malefoy accepterait une telle union.

Dépité, angoissé et inquiet, Drago plongea dans un sommeil agité.

Mercredi 9 novembre, 15h33.  
Couloirs de Poudlard.

"Alors, avec Ginny, ça avance?"

Hermione regarda, amusée, le visage d'Harry se décomposer. Il lâcha dans un murmure, tout en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les entendre dans le couloir :

"Ca avance pas, simplement parce qu'elle est déjà occupée. Avec Zabini."

Hermione hocha les épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry espérait plus que tout qu'elle se sépare enfin de "Ce Serpentard de malheur". Pour une fois qu'un Vert et Argent était visé et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Drago, Hermione n'en était que conquise.

Ils avancèrent dans les allées et venues des élèves, tentant tant bien que mal d'atteindre la classe de Sortilèges, leur prochain cours. Ron était derrière, sûrement dans un détour de couloir à rouler un patin à sa cruche de Lavande.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas le temps de les attendre : Le cours de Sortilèges se révélait être primordial pour les examens qui approchaient, et elle entrait déjà dans la transe de concentration qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Alors qu'Harry et elle discutaient de tout et de rien, et en l'occurrence des performances incroyables de Neville en botanique, les élèves aux alentours se turent soudainement.

Étonnés, Hermione et Harry virent le professeur Ombrage s'approcher, coupant ainsi en deux la foule qui se répandait dans le couloir. Un silence de mort ensuivit le passage de la professeur, toujours vêtue de son cardigan rose, et de son sourire sournois.

Avec stupeur, Hermione constata qu'Ombrage venait vers eux, et fixait Harry de ses yeux perçants. Dans un coup d'oeil, elle comprit que son meilleur ami faisait de même, et s'en sentait doublement gênée. Que faisait-elle ici, par Merlin? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait?

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger." minauda leur professeur, une fois arrivée à leurs hauteurs.

"Mrs. Ombrage. C'est pas pour vous déranger, mais nous avons classe, maintenant. Si on pouvait pass…"

"Non, Mr. Potter, je ne crois pas."

Elle regarda, avec un amusement non-feint, la surprise d'Harry se dessiner sur son visage et la confusion d'Hermione.

"Je croyais avoir défini la séparation entre les filles et les garçons à 15cm?"

Hermione regarda, choquée, les coudes d'Harry frôler les siens.

Apparemment, le brun sembla aussi chamboulé qu'elle, puisqu'il fixait avec effarement le visage amusé d'Ombrage.

"Mais..."

"A moins que vous soyez devenu une fille pendant la nuit, Mr. Potter, je vous prierais de vous éloigner de Miss Granger."

"Mais nous ne sommes pas en couple !"

Les élèves regardaient Harry avec des yeux ronds, et Hermione, rouge pivoine, s'écarta prestement. Elle voulait recommencer sa marche, mais ne pouvait laisser là Harry, seul devant le démon qui leur servait d'enseignante.

"Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor. Et je vous convie lors d'une retenue, ce soir, Mr. Potter."

"Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin que vous ne m'expliquiez vos histoires d'amour, que j'imagine d'une sensibilité étonnante."

Elle lâcha un petit rire, et continua son chemin, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait procuré.

Quand ils entrèrent enfin en classe de Sortilèges, Harry explosa sa colère qu'il avait difficilement contenu jusqu'à maintenant :

"Ce vieux crapaud ! Une nouvelle excuse pourrie pour me voir saigner pendant une retenue ! Heureusement qu'elle t'as rien donné, j'aurai été encore plus furieux… J'en ai marre !"

Hermione hochait la tête d'un air compréhensif, tout en essayant de lire sur les lèvres du professeur Flitwick. C'était particulièrement laborieux, et un mal de tête vint bientôt cogner contre ses temps. Le bruit ambiant n'aidait pas, et les sifflements indignés d'Harry ne faisait qu'agrandir la douleur d'Hermione.

"Je sais, Harry, je sais... Tu as compris le Sortilège?"

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, plongé dans une autre reproche d'Ombrage. Certes, Hermione était entièrement d'accord avec lui et l'injustice qui le suivait, mais elle était aussi partagée par les BUSE qui approchaient à grands pas.

Contrariée, elle prit sa baguette, et lança une formule hasardeuse qu'elle avait crût entendre quelques instants plus tôt, dans le brouhaha de la salle.

Même jour, 16h29.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Le cours de Flitwick s'aboutit en même temps que les plaintes d'Harry, et Hermione se sentit déjà mieux quand ils atteignirent le grand hall. En marchant, elle veillait à être assez éloignée de son meilleur ami, mais il semblait vouloir contrer toute autorité puisqu'il se collait à elle, défiant du regard les quelques élèves à côté en cherchant Ombrage.

La Gryffondor poussa un soupir et aperçut Ron dans la foule. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés… Cette année, elle avait l'impression de s'éloigner de Ron, et ça la peinait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le montrait.

En voyant que le rouquin était seul et se débattait avec ses livres pour les faire rentrer dans son sac, Hermione esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de lui. Harry ne la suivit pas, et poursuit son chemin en adressant un petit signe de tête à Ron.

"Les livres, Ron, ça se range, ça ne s'entasse pas."

"T'es marrante toi ! Comment tu veux faire rentrer ça normalement?!"

"Et bien…" dit Hermione en attrapant le sac de Ron et en posant délicatement les livres par ordre de grandeur. "Il suffit de les trier. Soigneusement. Tiens."

Elle lui tendit son sac qu'il attrapa avec un grognement, et Hermione crut discerner dans les murmures que sa bouche laissait à peine passer : "Ranger c'est pour les filles."

Ils avancèrent tout deux vers les escaliers des cachots, et se séparèrent, après qu'Hermione ai expliqué au Weasley les point fondamentaux de leur dissertation de métamorphose. Enfin, alors que les cheveux vifs de Ron disparaissaient lentement de sa vue, elle descendit en silence les escaliers la menant à la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

En s'approchant de la Salle, elle crut cependant entendre des chuchotements en provenance de la seule classe vide qui se trouvait dans le couloir. En vérifiant qu'elle était seule, elle s'approcha, et reconnut la voix de Ginny.

Poussée par sa curiosité qui lui donnait une certaine réputation, elle colla son oreille contre la porte en bois et vérifia si l'hypothèse de l'identité de la personne était bien fondée.

Et, en effet, elle reconnut la voix indignée de la rousse, qui se répercutait en écho dans la salle :

"Il fallait me le dire avant ! Comment tu veux que je devine, moi, si tu ne fais rien !"

Le garçon qui lui répondit, elle estima que c'était Blaise, répondait cependant d'une voix beaucoup plus basse. Si basse, d'ailleurs, qu'Hermione ne pouvait distinguer qu'un flot de paroles mélangées sans aucun sens. Elle attendit que Ginny prenne la parole une nouvelle fois, tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil si personne n'arrivait par les escaliers. Manquerait plus qu'un Serpentard la voit, comme ça, affalée sur la porte et tentant de distinguer la raison de la dispute qui se déroulait de l'autre côté !

"J'ai attendu ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir des ex !"

Alors comme ça, Ginny était attirée par Blaise depuis longtemps? Elle se souvint dans un brouillard de souvenirs incertains que la rousse parlait souvent du physique, avantageux, elle devait l'avouer, du métisse. Et pourtant... Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Ginny fantasmait déjà sur lui.

Elle reposa sa tête contre le battant de la porte et tenta d'écouter, mais un grand silence s'était abattu dans la salle.

Et soudain, alors qu'elle décida de rejoindre son dortoir, une main glacée se posa sur son épaule. Hermione sursauta violemment, et fut assez soulagée de reconnaître le sourire froid de Drago.

"Malefoy ! Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'idiot !"

"Alors comme ça, on écoute aux portes?"

La rougeur de ses joues fut si rapide que Drago lâcha un petit rire, et regarda Hermione d'un air désolé. Merlin, qu'il pouvait la mettre mal à l'aise ! Ok, il était presque gentil, mais elle n'oubliait pas les moqueries lancées dans son dos pendant quelques années.

Alors que la brune allait dire une réplique cinglante, la porte sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, la brune empoigna la chemise du blond et le tira en arrière.

Pour ne pas que Ginny ou Blaise les voit, elle se cacha rapidement sous un long rideau vert, et emporta Drago dans la pénombre.

Elle entendit quelques protestations, et essaya de limiter sa respiration saccadée pour ne pas se faire attraper. Déjà qu'elle se sentirait gênée si Ginny la voyait devant la salle vide, mais si en plus sa meilleure amie la trouvait derrière un rideau en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, elle ferait très certainement une crise cardiaque.

"Granger?! Qu'est ce qu'on.."

"Chuuut !"

Elle sentit que le garçon soupira, et tendit l'oreille. Heureusement, le couple ne sembla rien remarquer, toujours plongée dans un débat plutôt agité.

"Bon, je sors."

"Non !"

Dans un mouvement désespéré, elle se jeta pratiquement sur le blond et attrapa d'une main son bras. Elle voulut poser sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment.

Heureusement que leur cachette était plongée dans l'obscurité, car ses joues étaient aussi rouges que jamais.

"Bon, écoute, Drago, je te demande juste de te taire le temps que Blaise et Ginny partent.. S'ils me voient, là.."

"Mais on s'en fout !"

"Pas si fort !"

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le Serpentard fut secoué par un fou rire. Elle lui lança, inutilement, un regard noir, et lui lâcha brutalement le bras.

La Rouge et Or fut tentée de s'éloigner, mais si elle bougeait ne serait que d'un centimètre, le rideau bougerait. Et ça, il fallait à tout prix l'éviter.

"Alala...Tu me fais trop rire, Granger."

La concernée fut, secrètement, touchée par cette remarque. Même si elle savait qu'il s'agissait indirectement d'une moquerie, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle mit ça sur le compte du froid qui se répandait habituellement dans les cachots..

Oui, cela devait être ça.

Elle se demanda quelques instants pourquoi Drago n'appelait jamais Hermione par son prénom. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà appelé Drago plusieurs fois? Et il n'avait pas spécialement été choqué. Pourquoi n'osait-il pas? Elle avait l'impression que ça créait une barrière entre eux, et que cela les empêchaient de devenir amis.

Hermione rigola intérieurement de sa naïveté. Drago Malefoy, devenir ami avec Hermione Granger? Une Sang-De-Bourbe? Son ennemie? Une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout? Peu importe les nombreux changements qu'avaient subi le blond, jamais personne ne pourrait les rendre amis.

"Pousse toi un peu, Granger, tu prends toute la place."

"Moi je prends toute la place?! Rien que ton bras prend la moitié du rideau !"

"C'est pas ma faute si je suis aussi musclé."

Elle devina aisément son petit sourire en coin et leva les yeux au ciel. Au même moment, elle entendit une voix masculine s'élever dans le couloir, celle qu'elle n'avait pas pu discerner lorsqu'elle écoutait la dispute, et qu'elle avait prise pour celle de Blaise :

"Pardon, Ginny, je suis désolé…"

Cette voix, elle la connaissait. En fait, elle la reconnaissait entre toutes. Elle passa sa tête dans l'ouverture du rideau, et ne fut pas surprise de reconnaître l'expression de tristesse qui s'étalait sur le visage d'Harry Potter.

Même jour, 17h13.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

"Mais quelle idiote.. Quelle idiote !"

Hermione déambulait dans sa propre chambre, telle une furie. Drago était tranquillement allongé dans son lit, et la regardait, amusé. Ce qui énerva encore plus Hermione, qui était déjà au maximum de la honte et de la culpabilité.

Elle avait surprit une discussion privée, entre son meilleur ami, et la femme qu'il aimait. Poussée par sa curiosité insensée, elle avait osé écouter leur dispute. Certes, pour elle, le garçon impliqué était Blaise, mais même ! Elle s'en voulait terriblement, elle avait l'impression constante d'avoir trahi son ami. Et aussitôt, ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge, et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Pour se calmer, Hermione tentait de ranger le peu d'affaires qui traînaient ici et là dans sa chambre. Elle rangea ses livres dans sa valise, puis remit ses vestes sur leurs cintres respectifs, et épousseta son bureau.

Normalement, quand Hermione était agitée, elle aimait se plonger dans la concentration infaillible de la lecture, ou de ses devoirs. Seulement, la jeune femme avait terminé toutes ses révisions, allégées par les professeurs grâce à la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

De plus, le garçon allongé dans le lit de la Gryffondor la perturbait au plus haut point. Son sourire, ses cheveux, ses yeux… Il la chamboulait, et elle préférait soigneusement éviter son regard bleu pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de le rejoindre.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous, Granger?"

Elle ignora les frissons qui lui parcourut le dos en répondant férocement :

"J'essaie d'éloigner la culpabilité d'avoir surpris Harry en train de.."

Elle fut coupée par un long soupir exaspéré de la part du blond, et elle lui lança un nouveau regard noir.

"C'est ta faute, Malefoy ! C'est toi qui est arrivé, là, et qui m'a fait sursauté !"

"Pardon?! C'était qui, la pauvre fille qui écoutait à la porte? Je n'ai fais que te prendre la main dans le sac !"

Hermione savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison, mais l'énervement contre elle-même la poussait à débattre, malgré l'évidence de la situation.

"Mais c'est toi qui a parlé, derrière le rideau, Harry aurait pu nous attraper, et là j'aurai été…"

"Ouais, sauf que là, c'est plutôt toi qui l'a attrapé. Vous étiez tous les deux dans une situation inconfortable, et vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui l'ai chopé que le contraire."

La conversation fut coupée par des coups à la porte, particulièrement brutaux. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et alla ouvrir, non sans s'inquiéter de reconnaître Harry.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage, furieux, de Pansy Parkinson, Hermione ne put cacher sa surprise.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi?!"

Au lieu de répondre, Pansy s'avança dans la chambre, laissait Hermione seule avec la porte. Mais qu'est ce qu'avait les Serpentards à vouloir rentrer? Ils pouvaient parler sur le palier?

Hermione claqua la porte, toujours énervée. Elle avait juste envie d'être seule, déverser sa colère en rangeant rageusement, et retrouver ses amis pour manger à la Grande Salle.

Mais non, les Verts et Argents avaient décidé d'envahir son espace vital, aujourd'hui.

Pansy lança un petit regard à Drago, et Hermione vit ses épaules s'affaisser. Alors, c'était ça? La jalousie? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il préférait aller dans sa chambre !

"Pourquoi, IL est là?" demanda Pansy d'un ton impérieux.

La jeune femme regarda la Serpentard, hagarde. Elle pensait sérieusement que c'était de sa faute? Qu'elle avait demandé à Drago de lui tenir gentiment compagnie? C'est lui qui s'était incrusté, et sous la culpabilité grandissante, elle l'avait laissé s'allonger dans son lit !

"Ne mens pas, sale petite Sang-De-Bourbe. Je l'ai vu rentrer dans ton dortoir."

L'appellation lui brûla le coeur, mais elle garda son masque d'impassibilité, sensiblement ressemblant à celui de Malefoy. Ce dernier restait là, et contemplait la bagarre d'un oeil diverti.

"Déjà, tu m'appelles plus jamais comme ça, Parkinson. En plus, je suis pas d'humeur à m'engueuler avec toi, donc dégage."

Le ton qu'elle avait employé, ainsi que le vocabulaire vulgaire, surprit Hermione, tout comme Pansy qui écarquilla les yeux.

"Oh.. La Gryffondor se lâche? C'est Drago qui t'as appris? Il t'as décoincé?"

Hermione voyait rouge. La haine alimentait son corps, et elle eût l'impression que son sang se chauffa dans ses veines. Ce même sentiment déformait le visage grossier de Pansy, et lui fit passer sa main dans sa poche.

Quand sa peau effleura le bois de sa baguette magique et que son cerveau chercha instantanément le sortilège adéquat à appliquer, elle vit Drago bouger. Il avait l'air inquiet, et regardait Hermione d'un air interrogateur.

Drago Malefoy était angoissé pour Hermione Granger. Cette vision l'apaisa un peu, malgré la gêne qui émanait de ses joues.

Seulement, ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Pansy, qui lâcha un gémissement de rage et empoigna sa baguette. Elle la pointa ensuite sur la poitrine de la Rouge et Or, et un sourire carnassier ourla ses lèvres.

"Granger?"

"Tout va bien, Malefoy, je peux me défendre."

Malgré son ton sans appel, Drago resta crispé, et garda sa baguette à la main. Alors, Hermione reporta son attention sur les traits furieux de son adversaire et dit d'une voix forte :

"Experlliamus !"

Comme Pansy avait lâché exactement le même sort au même moment, les deux baguettes volèrent et tombèrent sur le sol. Mais au lieu de les attraper de nouveau, Pansy se jeta sur la Gryffondor et tenta de lui griffer le visage, tandis qu'Hermione frappait la jeune femme aux jambes. Cette dernière se protégea le visage et attrapa une touffe des cheveux de Pansy, qu'elle tira sauvagement. Apparemment, son geste avait été productif, compte tenu du hurlement qu'elle lâcha en retour.

Puis, Hermione se rappela du sortilège d'Endoloris que Pansy lui avait lancé, quelques mois plus tôt. Elle se souvint, avec des picotement désagréables, de la souffrance qui avait parcouru son corps, de l'impression de sang qui coulait de chacun de ses pores. Ce fut ce souvenir qui la força à se lever, et s'asseoir sur la brune, qui poussait des hurlements de rage si intenses qu'Hermione eût peur que tout Poudlard ne les entendent.

Assise ainsi, à même le ventre de la Serpentard, Hermione positionna ses genoux sur les poignets de Pansy, et attrapa d'un geste assuré sa baguette à quelques mètres d'elles.

Drago, qui n'esquissa aucun geste, restait pétrifié sur le matelas de la Gryffondor.

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur le visage boursouflé de la Verte et Argent, qui retint un cri dans sa gorge, et murmura "Silencio."

Pansy ne sembla pas comprendre la signification de ce sortilège, pourtant facile, et voulut lancer une insulte. Insulte qui, évidemment, ne résonna pas dans la chambre d'Hermione, puisque la brune était éprise dans un mutisme nouveau.

Puis, Hermione se mit debout et lança d'une voix forte : "Petrificus Totalus". Le corps de Pansy se crispa sous ses yeux, mis à part ses orbites qui s'agitaient en tous sens, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un renfort.

La Gryffondor attrapa la baguette de Pansy, et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Après avoir mit son bâton dans sa main pétrifiée, Hermione lui dit à l'oreille :

"Alala, Pansy… Tu pensais sincèrement pouvoir faire face à la meilleure élève de Poudlard? Dans un duel si simple, évidemment que j'allais gagner, et haut la main. Alors comme ça, je suis qu'une sale petite Sang-De-Bourbe? Si c'est pour pouvoir te mettre à terre en quelques secondes, ça me va. Quant à Drago, depuis quand aurai-je l'honneur d'avoir ton avis? Je peux fréquenter qui je veux, où je veux, et quand je veux. Et c'est certainement pas toi qui va m'en empêcher."

Elle marqua une courte pause, ayant pour effet de lui faire digérer ses paroles. Puis, elle continua :

"Donc maintenant, ma chère Pansy, tu vas vite regagner ton dortoir, et dormir. Et surtout, n'ose plus m'approcher, parce que cette petite nouvelle pourrait bien faire le tour de Poudlard."

Sur ce, elle prononça l'antidote du maléfice, et la Serpentard s'empressa de se relever et quitter la chambre, des tremblements agitant ses bras et ses jambes.

Hermione se releva et contempla sa chambre longuement, une expression neutre affichée sur ses traits. Puis, elle sembla comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire. Aussitôt, un poids énorme vint s'abattre sur elle, et la jeune femme tomba dans son lit, secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables. Drago vint aussitôt à ses côtés, et demanda d'une voix forte :

"Oh ! Ohoh ! Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu me fais là?!"

"Je suis.. je suis… Un monstre !"

Hermione mit ses mains glacées sur son visage et sentit des larmes couler le long de ses paumes. Elle sentit les mains de Drago hésiter au dessus de son dos, pour finalement se reposer mollement le long de son corps.

"Moi, je ne trouve pas."

Hermione releva la tête et croisa le regard fier du garçon, qui répliqua :

"Tu sais, Granger, j'ai rarement vu un combat aussi déchaîné. Et si on m'avait dit que c'était toi qui gagnerait, il y a quelques années, j'aurai directement envoyé la personne à Ste Mangouste... Pourtant, t'étais si déterminée à faire imposer tes valeurs auprès de Parkinson que j'en suis juste époustouflé."

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione, et porta sa main à sa joue humide. Son souffle fut coupé, et elle regarda le blond d'un air apeuré. Dans un murmure, il félicita Hermione, ce qui eût le don de faire accélérer ses pulsions cardiaques à un rythme effréné. Ensuite, le blond se rapprocha encore plus de la jeune femme et écarta lentement une mèche de ses cheveux, collée par les larmes.

"Drago…" lança Hermione d'une petite voix. "Tu ne m'en veux pas, d'avoir battu Parkinson? Je veux dire.. Ca fait déjà quelques années que vous êtes ensemble, ça se trouve, c'est moi qui m'incruste dans votre relation…"

Le concerné esquissa un petit sourire, et Hermione se surprit à l'apprécier. En fait, c'était son sourire préféré : Légèrement en coin, malicieux, instantané.

"Non, Granger, c'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète."

Les joues rouges, Hermione regarda son meilleur ennemi, qui lui caressait toujours la joue dans des mouvements circulaires.

Vouaalaaa, petit rapprochement vers la fin ! Et le combat avec Pansy, vous en avez pensé quoi?

Dites moi tout !


	13. Chapitre 13 : Petit jeu

Chapitre 13 : Petit jeu.

Mercredi 9 novembre, 17h52.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Merlin, merlin, merlin.

Hermione était là, à quelques centimètres de Drago, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et fixant de ses yeux noisettes le visage du garçon.

Il voulait absolument l'embrasser, goûter enfin aux lèvres rosies de la brune, la prendre dans ses bras, caresser sa joue jusqu'au lever du soleil. D'ici, il pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur, rapides, et sentir son souffle mentholé contre sa joue. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa bouche, et son pouce continuait ses caresses sur sa pommette.

A l'instant où Drago s'approchait davantage, des coups répétés à la porte se firent entendre, et le souffle de la Gryffondor se coupa. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, et se détachèrent soudainement, comme s'ils venaient de s'apercevoir de leur proximité.

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Hermione se leva précipitamment et empoigna la chemise de Drago, toujours sonné

"Vite ! Cache toi dans l'armoire !"

Il regarda Hermione et voulut sourire, mais il comprit en voyant la peur dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincère. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste de refus, les portes de l'armoire d'Hermione se fermèrent sous son nez, et il sombra dans le noir.

"Oui, oui, j'arrive !"

Il entendit qu'Hermione remettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses habits, avant de reconnaître le son de la porte.

"Ron?"

"Coucou, 'Mione, c'était pour te demander quelque chose par rapport à la dissert' de McGo.."

Drago sentit une onde de colère envahir son corps, et se demanda si c'était à cause de l'identité de la personne qui les avaient dérangés, ou le surnom qu'il avait employé.

"Oui, quoi?"

On discernait complètement l'empressement dans la voix d'Hermione, et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne savait réellement pas mentir.

Apparemment, Weasley ne le remarqua pas puisqu'il entra dans la chambre, en marmonnant des phrases tirées de leur manuel.

Hermione et lui s'assirent dans le lit, et Drago entendit le froissement du parchemin entre les doigts des deux adolescents.

"Et là, ça veut dire quoi?" demanda Weasley, d'une voix interrogatrice.

"Et bien… Que la chaise qui est transformée est en train de changer de couleur, Ron."

Ah ouais, il était vraiment con. Même lui, qui allait à la moitié des cours de Métamorphose, savait ce que signifiait cette formule.

Pour échapper à la conversation ennuyeuse qui parvenait doucement à ses oreilles, Drago tenta de changer de position. Heureusement, l'armoire était assez volumineuse, et le blond pouvait bouger à sa guise sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Il regarda en l'air, et distingua quelques vêtements, accrochés à des cintres. Dans le noir complet, il attrapa la manche du pull bleu d'Hermione, et en huma l'odeur.

Pages de livres usés et feu de bois, son odeur favorite, et qui représentait à merveille la jeune femme.

En s'approchant de plus près, il reconnut les formes d'une robe, à sa droite. Surpris, il constata qu'elle était plastifiée, et sentait le neuf. S'agissait-il de sa robe de bal?

Il se sentait fier d'avoir Hermione comme cavalière, mais savait qu'il allait devoir jouer la comédie auprès de ses amis Serpentards. Dire qu'il était censé croire que son sang était impur… Rien qu'en sentant son odeur, Drago sentait ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque, et il devait la haïr? Impossible.

Dargo s'appuya sur le bois de l'armoire, et réfléchit longuement. Il avait failli embrasser Hermione Granger. Même s'il était amoureux d'elle, et qu'il aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça.

Si quelqu'un venait à le savoir, toute l'école serait bientôt au courant. Déjà que Pansy avait vu qu'il était dans sa chambre, et que Weasley était entré au mauvais moment.. Non, il ne pouvait pas répandre une rumeur au sein de Poudlard, car sinon, Lucius serait au courant.

Et si son père était au courant, alors il pourrait dire adieu à Hermione. Et ça, ça lui était inconcevable.

"Drago?..."

La petite voix timide d'Hermione lui embrasa l'estomac, et il s'empressa de sortir de l'armoire. Quand il sauta sur le sol de la Gryffondor, il put voir la gêne se dessiner sur ses traits, et ses bras crispés par l'appréhension.

"Granger, j'adore ton armoire."

Hermione rougit, et lui rendit son sourire. Au moins, il avait réussit à détendre l'atmosphère.

"C'est ta robe de bal, là?"

Il se retourna dans le but d'ouvrir le placard, mais fut subitement arrêté par deux petites mains qui lui agrippèrent le bras.

"Drago Malefoy ! Tu as interdiction de regarder ma tenue ! C'est une surprise !"

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par la réaction excessive de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fixa ses chaussures, le rouge de ses joues toujours pas dissipé.

"Bon, et bien, Granger, je m'en vais dans mes appartements."

Sur ce, il alla rejoindre son propre dortoir, laissant une Hermione toute retournée, debout dans sa chambre.

Vendredi 11 novembre, 11h25.

Classe de Sortilèges.

Hermione regardait de ses yeux fatigués les coussins, déposés sur les nombreux pupitres de la salle. Elle savait parfaitement réaliser un "Accio", mais devait à tout prix s'entraîner pour les BUSE. Pourtant, ses bras courbaturés par la fatigue la faisaient souffrir, et ses paupières menaçaient de se fermer d'un instant à l'autre.

"'Mione? T'es sûr que ça va?"

"Pour la 1000ème fois, Harry, je suis juste fatiguée."

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard en biais, suspicieux, avant de tourner la tête vers le fond de la classe. Hermione devina qu'il regardait Ron et Lavande, en train de rigoler bêtement.

"Ce n'est pas à cause de Ron, hein?"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à la question. S'il savait que tout son esprit était tourné vers son ennemi juré, et qu'elle s'était autant rapproché de lui depuis le début de l'année, il s'évanouirai dans la seconde.

"Non, ça n'a strictement aucun rapport. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar."

Harry hocha la tête, et se reconcentra sur les instructions du professeur Flitwick. Elle détestait embobiner son meilleur ami, même si ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas totalement faux. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas fondre en larmes, et attrapa sa baguette d'une main fébrile. Merlin, qu'elle détestait mentir.

"Accio."

La pile de cousins vint se déposer sur sa table, et Harry lui lança un petit sourire, qui eût le don d'alléger le poids qui s'était lourdement installé sur ses épaules.

"Au fait, Harry, comment s'est passé ta retenue?"

"Comme d'habitude…"

Pour accentuer ses propos, Harry lui montra sa main. Des longues lignes rosées s'étalaient ici et là, et sous le gribouillis, Hermione n'arrivait qu'à distinguer quelques mots tels que : "Insolence, Quidditch, Baguette."

"Il faut vraiment que tu en parles, Harry. Ce n'est pas légal, ce qu'Ombrage fait."

"Pour qu'elle me sorte un de ces décrets? Non merci, je préfère souffrir en silence."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour la 20ème fois, véritablement agacée par l'obstination du

Survivant.

Puis, le cours s'acheva dans un grand brouhaha, et Hermione et Harry se lèvèrent pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Dans un concert de succions, Ron et Lavande passèrent devant eux sans leur accorder la moindre attention, au grand désarroi de la brune qui avait l'impression de laisser glisser son meilleur ami entre ses doigts.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le flot des élèves du couloir, Hermione veilla à être suffisamment éloignée de son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre l'insolence du brun, mais pouvait au moins lui éviter des retenues de sa faute.

Soudain, alors qu'Harry lui racontait le dernier entraînement de Quidditch, Hermione remarqua une tête rousse dans un groupe de 4ème année, et veilla à ce qu'Harry ne remarque rien. Malheureusement, il avait déjà aperçut Ginny, et lui lança un sourire triste.

Cette situation mit Hermione mal-à-l'aise, et elle préféra s'éclipser discrètement vers les bancs rouges et or.

Samedi 12 novembre, 17h18.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Toute la journée, Drago avait eu le visage doux d'Hermione dans la tête. Bien qu'il essayait de s'éloigner un peu d'elle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il avait qu'une envie : La voir.

Il savait qu'à cette heure là, elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque, seule. Qui d'autre avait envie de réviser par une journée libre?

Drago se dirigeait donc vers les étalages de bouquins, et entra soigneusement dans l'endroit personnel de Mrs. Pince. La salle, plongée dans le silence, était faiblement éclairé par quelques lampes, et l'odeur caractéristique de la brune lui parvint aux narines.

Après quelques pas, il reconnut la table, où Hermione avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Vide.

Interloqué, le Serpentard fit le tour des tables de travail, toutes vides. Même les rayons, normalement bondés de monde, étaient abandonnés. Un frisson le parcourut quand il se demanda où était la Gryffondor, même s'il n'avait pas le pressentiment qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elle était en danger. Il courut presque jusqu'à la sortie, et voulut gagner les escaliers des cachots.

Malheureusement, ils étaient bien loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Drago, et ce dernier dut traverser tout un tas de couloirs emmêlés, toujours au pas de course. Cependant, alors qu'il passa devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il entendit une voix. SA voix.

Supris, il s'arrêta brutalement, et revint sur ses pas. Par les carreaux, il apercevait distinctement la silhouette de sa Granger, qui était penchée sur un lit.

Il aurait pu apprécier cette vue, si elle ne regardait pas le visage blessé de Gabrial.

La colère vint petit à petit lui enhardir les membres, et il resta quelques secondes focalisé sur le visage attendri d'Hermione.

Sous la haine que lui inspirait ce tableau, il poussa le battant de la porte de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea tout droit vers la jeune femme.

Au diable les potentielles rumeurs, Mme. Pomfresh ou le corps étendu de Gabrial, il devait impérativement lui faire comprendre qu'il était blessé.

Il lui empoigna férocement le bras et fit tourner sa tête vers lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, où il pouvait clairement aperçevoir la surprise.

"Drago? Mais qu'est ce que…"

"Je te cherchais, Granger. Mais visiblement, tu es en meilleure compagnie."

Il lança un regard méprisant vers Gabrial, qui sombrait dans un coma profond. Tant mieux pour lui.

"Pas du tout ! Je vérifiai juste comment il allait, parce que.."

"Parce que quoi? Parce que t'es amoureuse de lui? Tu veux voir comment j'ai écrasé sa tête de chien? Tu veux le pleurer? Bah tu sais quoi, vas-y."

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons, et marcha droit devant lui. Sans savoir où, ni pourquoi, mais il devait lui échapper, sous peine de ne plus contrôler ses mouvements.

"Non, Drago, attends !"

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, mais continua sa marche. Avant qu'Hermione ne le rejoigne, il tourna vers le couloir où menait les cachots, et descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers.

Heureusement, le couloir était plein d'élèves verts et argents, et il se fondit dans la masse, la vue toujours brouillée par la colère.

Enfin, il atteignit son dortoir, et Drago ouvrit la porte dans un grand bruit. Mais c'était sans compter Granger, qui lui attrapa le bras et l'incita à croiser ses yeux bruns.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire le moindre mot, il la poussa dans sa propre chambre, et ferma la porte. Manquerait plus que quelqu'un les voit, et c'était fini pour lui.

Il se retourna vers la Gryffondor, qui affichait un petit air apeuré.

"Drago, je.. Je suis désolée.."

"Désolée? Mais désolée de quoi, Granger? D'avoir tenu compagnie à ce connard, ou l'avoir regardé comme s'il était la 8ème merveille du monde?"

"Je voulais juste vérifier s'il était toujours dans le coma !"

"Et bah, apparemment, oui. Tu te souviens pourquoi? Parce que je l'ai défoncé pour te sauver, Granger ! Et toi tu bousilles tout en.. en.."

Agacé, il fit les 100 pas dans sa chambre et hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Puis, il s'assit soudainement dans son lit et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, tout en évitant le regard de la jeune femme.

"Drago…" murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. "Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu allais réagir comme tel. Je te jure que c'était pas mon but. J'étais juste inquiète pour lui."

Drago leva vers elle des yeux rageurs avant de soupirer bruyamment. Puis, il se leva et attrapa Hermione par les épaules, ce qui la surprit au plus haut point.

"Écoute, Granger, je veux pas que tu t'embarques là dedans. Il a failli te violer, c'est un putain de psycopathe, et toi tu viens le voir à l'infirmerie… J'aime ton côté "je veux aider tout le monde", mais là tu vas trop loin."

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, comme si elle enregistrait ses paroles. Puis, Drago se détacha d'elle et enroula une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, plongé dans un silence tendu.

"Tu es toujours énervé?"

"Oui, Granger, bien sûr que oui."

Il releva la tête, et soutint le regard inquiet d'Hermione, en marmonnant :

"Mais je suis heureux de savoir que tu n'es pas amoureuse de ce crétin de première."

Lundi 14 novembre, 13h45.  
Serre de Botanique n°5.

Hermione regardait en souriant la plante majestueuse que Neville avait apporté. Même si elle était sincèrement heureuse de voir à quel point Neville était amoureux de cette matière, son sourire était froid, vide.

Drago l'avait ignoré toute la journée, et la veille, et ça la mettait dans un état d'incompréhension qu'elle haïssait.

Lorsque Ron boudait, elle le savait immédiatement : Son regard soigneusement évité, sa capacité à parler à quiconque sauf à elle, ou encore son éloignement soudain. Dans ces cas là, elle savait qu'elle devait attendre, qu'il daigne lui reparler.

Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Drago, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière à laquelle elle devait s'y prendre. Depuis qu'il lui avait hurlé dessus, dans sa chambre, et qu'il l'avait salement jeté quelques instants après, elle ne supportait plus devoir le croiser dans les couloirs. Le voir sourire en compagnie de ses amis Serpentards, ne pas sentir son regard dans la Grande Salle, entendre ses mouvements dans sa chambre sans pouvoir les observer..

Ca la rendait folle. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

A quel moment Drago avait-il prit tant de place dans sa vie? Depuis quand se préoccupait-elle de son ignorance? Il y a quelques années, elle aurait été heureuse de ne pas avoir à subir ses insultes sur son passage, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent… Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy avait une place dans son coeur, et pas en tant qu'ami.

Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter la relation étroite dans laquelle Drago et elle s'étaient lancés, mais elle savait qu'une chose : C'est qu'elle s'y plaisait. Elle aimait frôler l'interdit, apprécier son sourire, ou être plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Hermione contempla le soleil, caché par de nombreux nuages épais. Les rayons filtraient paresseusement sur les parois en verre de la serre, mais ne réchauffaient aucunement les élèves présents. A cette pensée, Hermione resserra son pull, et sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

"C'est superbe, M. Londubat. 20 points pour Gryffondor."

La brune sourit devant le visage euphorique de son camarade, et de ses étoiles qui peuplaient ses yeux.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude, et lui lança un sourire franc.

Heureusement que ses amis étaient là pour l'épauler, même quand ils ne savaient pas la raison de sa déprime.

Mercredi 16 novembre, 20h40.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Drago rigola aux côtés de Blaise de la blague qu'avait sorti ce dernier, avant de détourner le regard sur son assiette emplie de bonnes choses. Pourtant, ce fut avec un dégoût déguisé qu'il plongea sa fourchette dans sa bouche et avala difficilement son contenu.

Ne pas la regarder, ne pas la regarder, ne pas la regarder…

Évidemment, sa colère s'était dissipée au fil des jours, mais il prenait un malin plaisir à voir qu'Hermione tentait d'attirer son attention. Seulement, et contrairement à Pansy, c'était avec une discrétion exemplaire que seul lui pouvait discerner : Des petits regards appuyés dans les couloirs, des bruits de pas très sonores dans sa chambre, ou encore des discussions agitées à son sujet auprès de Potter.

Bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, il était ravi de voir que Granger était si préoccupée par son ignorance, et il continuait, sans réellement être sincère. Drago se doutait qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment lui adresser la parole de nouveau, et cela le comblait.

C'est donc en évitant soigneusement de jeter un regard à la table des Lions qu'il s'apprêta à se lever de table, et retourner dans sa chambre… Mais évidemment, ce fut ce moment précis que Dumbledore décida de se lever à son tour, plongeant la Grande Salle dans un silence respectueux que lui seul avait le secret.

En grommelant, le Serpentard se rassit et posa sa tête sur ses mains, déjà pressé de voir le discours du vieux directeur aboutir.

"Mes enfants…"

Drago leva les yeux au ciel face à cette appellation. Ils étaient quoi, dans cette salle, mille? Le directeur avait sérieusement mit au monde mille enfants? Et apparemment, ce surnom débile ne choquait que lui.

"Comme vous le savez, le bal se déroulera ce dimanche, et ce, dans la Grande Salle. Je tenais à vous précisez que seuls les élèves ayant acquis 5 années de pratique pourront y assister, mis à part ceux de la chorale. Pour les autres, un autre évènement aura lieu dans le courant de l'année. Merci de m'avoir écouté, et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente nuit."

A part sa phrase terminée, Drago se leva, bientôt imité par une centaine d'élèves. Il se dirigea dans son dortoir, le regard d'Hermione caressant son dos.

Même jour, 03h07.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione se retourna dans son lit pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la 100ème fois de sa nuit, et soupira. Elle savait la raison de son insomnie, mais refusait de croire que le sommeil la fuyait à cause de Drago.

Elle ne pouvait pas être autant sous son emprise, c'était impossible.

Et pourtant.. Cela faisait bien 5h qu'elle essayait vainement de s'endormir, mais le visage du garçon ne cessait d'apparaître devant ses yeux embués de sommeil.

La fenêtre reflétait une nuit noire quand elle se leva, et épongea son front fiévreux. Malgré sa petite tenue et ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la chambre de Drago. Toujours poussée par cette curiosité presque malsaine, elle ouvrit lentement la porte du dortoir et essaya de voir sa silhouette.

Elle le trouva dans son lit, plongé dans un sommeil agité. Il fronçait les sourcils, et ses membres tremblaient de toutes parts. La chambre était faiblement éclairé par une fenêtre, que Drago avait dû aménagée quelques jours plus tôt, et qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de la Gryffondor.

Quand Drago laissa échapper un gémissement de crainte et qu'il resserra sa prise sur l'oreiller, Hermione se précipita sur le lit du Vert et Argent et lui caressa longuement les cheveux dans un geste automatique. Elle devina que le garçon était plongé dans un cauchemar, et dormait toujours.

Peu à peu, ses traits se détendirent, et il respira plus normalement.

Hermione resta là longuement, ignorant l'heure avancée qu'il était et sa fatigue qui lui faisait fermer les yeux. Elle caressait les cheveux indisciplinés de Drago, et aimait la lumière lunaire qui faisait ressortir sa peau blafarde dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Enfin, et quand Hermione eût peur de s'écrouler sur le corps de Drago en tombant de fatigue, la jeune femme se leva et retourna dans sa propre chambre, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard au blond.

En allant se recoucher, elle se promit intérieurement de ne jamais lui révéler sa présence dans sa chambre, et s'endormit sur cette note concluante.

Hermione ne se demanda pas pourquoi elle eût trouvé le sommeil si facilement, cette nuit là.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Un pas de travers

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Vous allez bien?

Moi, je suis surtout contente d'avoir (enfin) réussi à poster ce chapitre à temps ! Le mercredi, comme je l'avais dis !

Il s'agit d'un chapitre clé de l'histoire, le grand Bal que vous attendez tous. Alors, évidemment, il y a un gros rapprochement Dramionien (oui, j'invente des mots, oui) et plein de petits bouleversements !

Comme j'ai beaucoup trop écris (je voulais l'écrire en une seule fois mais quand j'ai remarqué que j'avais fais la moitié de ce que je voulais faire, et que j'avais gribouillé 15 pages, je me suis arrêté et j'ai coupé en deux le chapitre !). Donc, vous devrez attendre la semaine prochaine pour savoir la suite de ce mystérieux bal...

Dites moi tout en review !

Bonne lecture!^^

Chapitre 14 : (Un titre pour le Bal!)

Samedi 19 novembre, 16h34.  
Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione contemplait sa robe, toujours accrochée à son cintre, dans le placard. Rien qu'en se souvenant du moment où Drago s'y était caché, un petit sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

Le bleu de sa robe était comme hypnotisant, car dès qu'Hermione osait poser ses yeux dessus, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du tissu, et la regardait pendant plusieurs minutes.

Elle se demandait si elle ferait bonne impression, là dedans. Si elle mériterait sa place auprès de Malefoy, et si les gens allaient se retourner sur son passage...

Avec un soupir, elle referma la porte de l'armoire, et se retourna. Et là, elle vit Drago, lassement accoudé au mur qui les séparait. Elle sursauta violemment et dut s'appuyer sur la porte de son armoire pour ne pas perde l'équilibre.

"Granger? Tu contemples ta tenue?"

Il arqua un sourcil en riant, et malgré l'humiliation qui déferlait en elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. Enfin, Drago lui reparlait ! Il avait arrêté de l'ignorer !

Certes, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulé où elle avait senti le regard de Malefoy revenir peu à peu sur elle, mais elle avait la dure impression de ne pas avoir entendu sa voix depuis trop longtemps.

Sous une impulsion, elle voulut courir pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle se ravisa bien vite : Il s'agissait tout de même de Malefoy, et témoigner de son affection relevait du suicide.

"Oui, je me demandais comment je serais."

La sincérité de ses paroles la frappa, elle qui était habituée à mentir, ces derniers temps.

"Tu seras très bien, arrête de te prendre la tête."

Il rentra dans la chambre, non sans laisser traîner son regard un peu partout. Puis il reposa son regard, étrangement grisâtre, sur son visage et il esquissa un nouveau sourire.

Il n'était pas dans une humeur habituelle, on aurait cru qu'il était euphorique, et qu'il essayait de cacher ce sentiment en durcissant ses traits originellement fins. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce comportement, il lui semblait étrange, vague, lointain, mais garda la bouche close, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres en remarquant son petit manège.

"Je suis pressé de danser avec toi, demain."

La brune hocha lentement la tête, méfiante, prête à recevoir une pique bien sentie juste après cette remarque. Mais le blond ne fit pas de commentaire, et enjamba la sortie, qui le menait à sa chambre.

Quand il fut hors de vue, et qu'il ferma durement la porte, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon était un véritable bipolaire.

Samedi 19 novembre, 23h09.  
Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

En entendant le son régulier des respirations d'Hermione, Drago arriva à se détendre et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Il ferma les yeux, mais la tentation était beaucoup trop forte. Alors, et malgré sa décision d'arrêter, le Vert et Argent fit basculer son bras de l'autre côté du lit et sentit le cuivre de la couverture du journal intime d'Hermione. Sa main se referma sur la reliure, et il tira dessus, déclenchant un bruit étrange de feuilles qui se froissent. Il retint sa respiration, de peur de voir débouler une Hermione endormie mais alertée, mais le son de ses légers ronflements continuaient d'emplir la pièce, au grand soulagement du blond.

Il décida d'ouvrir des pages datant d'avant l'été dernier. Le journal était déjà bien entamé, et il ne fut pas surpris en découvrant que la première page du carnet avait été écrite lors de sa troisième année.

"Cher journal,

Je te commence avec la ferme intention de te continuer pendant plusieurs années. J'avais déjà un journal pour ma première et deuxième année de Poudlard, mais j'ai écrit tellement qu'il est déjà abouti, rempli ainsi de plusieurs centaines de pages jaunies.

Je n'ai donc pas besoin de rappeler qui sont Harry et Ron, et qui sont décidément rentrés dans ma vie, et heureusement.

Je me rappelle si bien du jour où Ron m'avait insulté de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, devant Dean et Seamus... Certes, Harry n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec lui, mais je m'étais sentie trahie. Trahie parce que j'avais prévu d'avoir des amis, dans mes nombreuses listes de l'été d'avant…

Mais les amis, ça se ne trouvent pas dans les livres."

Drago sourit devant la sincérité de sa Granger, et la désolation de la voir pleurer face à l'insulte lui fit monter une colère à travers ses muscles tendus.

Personne n'avait le droit d'insulter Hermione Granger de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à part lui !

Il reposa le journal sur un tas de vêtements à ses côtés, et ferma lentement les yeux, ne laissant passer que la lumière lunaire qui se dégageait de la fenêtre. Aussitôt, il fut aspiré par un sommeil reposant.

Dimanche 20 novembre, 17h40.

Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

"Je dois impérativement terminer cette traduction de Runes, Harry."

La bibliothèque, normalement plongée dans un silence hors norme, était agitée par de nombreux chuchotements. Hermione détestait ça, car elle ne pouvait se concentrer normalement. Elle se massait difficilement ses tempes devant les symboles compliqués qui s'étalaient sur le livre, devant elle.

Harry Potter, à ses côtés, semblait vouloir lui mettre une pression encore plus forte en lui demandant quand elle se préparerait pour le Bal, et quelle tenue elle avait déniché pour la garder résolument cachée.

Elle voulut répliquer quelque chose à son meilleur ami, mais il prit la parole plus vite d'une voix amusée :

"C'est de danser avec Malefoy qui te rend si nerveuse?"

Aussitôt, tous les muscles d'Hermione se crispèrent et elle s'arracha distraitement quelques cheveux, faussement plongée sur son parchemin.

"Ah, je le savais." dit simplement Harry, se retenant difficilement de rire.

"Bon, Harry, tu peux me laisser?"

"Je croyais qu'il t'avais sauvé de Gabrial?"

Cette fois, la curiosité piqua Hermione et elle releva les yeux, croisant ceux, sombres, d'Harry.

"Et alors?"

"Ca vous a forcément rapproché, n'est ce pas?"

Merlin, comment pouvait-il être si sûr de lui? Elle qui pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais de soupçons sur la relation qui les unissait, Drago et elle, il paraissait étrangement avancé.

"Premièrement, je ne suis pas "proche" de Drago, et deuxièmement, tu serais légèrement angoissé si tu devais danser avec ton pire ennemi."

"Je ne te crois pas."

Cette fois, il l'agaçait profondément. Il ne pouvait pas juste la laisser tranquille, et attendre patiemment le Bal dans la Salle Commune, comme tout le monde?!

"Et pourquoi ça?!"

"Parce que tu viens juste de l'appeler par son prénom."

Le Survivant sourit largement devant le visage choqué d'Hermione, et se leva pour quitter la Bibliothèque.

Dimanche 20 novembre, 19h31.  
Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Il savait que le bal commençait à 20h. Il connaissait l'heure par coeur, depuis que McGonagall l'avait proclamé la veille dans la Grande Salle.

Pourtant, il était déjà habillé entièrement, et avait revêtu ses gants blancs que sa mère lui avait ordonné de mettre, s'était coiffé, et parfumé.

S'il ne dansait pas avec Granger, il ne serait sûrement même pas venu… En voyant sa tenue dans le reflet du miroir, il ricana amèrement. Poussé par l'envie de plaire à Hermione, il en avait fait sûrement trop. Sa canne, ses gants, son gel, sa cravate… Il allait attirer l'attention, or, c'était pas du tout son but.

Drago se vit serrer les doigts sur le pommeau de sa canne, et son visage vira au rouge. Rien qu'en imaginant le regard sceptique des Serpentards le transpercer, toute sa joie retomba sèchement.

Lui qui était si heureux d'être habillé comme tel, de pouvoir enfin faire tourner la tête d'Hermione, et se sentir dans son élément, il hésitait.

Et évidemment, alors qu'il aurait pressé le temps comme jamais quelques minutes plus tôt, l'horloge sembla tourner beaucoup plus vite à présent. Il enleva sa cravate, voulant trouver un air décontracté, mais ne fut absolument pas satisfait du résultat. Puis, il essaya vainement de se créer une mèche de cheveux blonde qui barrerait son front, mais se ravisa bien vite et remit en place sa coiffure.

Enfin, ou pas, il fut 20h, et Drago entendit les pas de Granger, dans la chambre d'à côté. Il prit une grande inspiration, et s'avança lentement vers la porte, faisant défiler les visages choqués devant ses yeux. Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Greengrass, Potter, Weasley...

Quand il fut arrivé devant la porte d'Hermione et qu'il vit la poignée d'or s'ouvrir, il enleva brusquement ses gants et sa canne et les balança sur le lit, atténuant ainsi le son de leurs chutes.

Voilà, là, c'était bien.

Dimanche 20 novembre, 20h03.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Marcher aux côtés de Drago Malefoy, tenir son bras, sentir son odeur légèrement sucrée, et sentir les regards insistants dans son dos donnaient à Hermione une sensation étrange.

Elle se rappela de son arrivée dans la Grande Salle, au bras de Viktor Krum l'année précédente. Elle était stressée, certes, mais savait qu'à part les rumeurs méchantes de Parvati et Lavande, elle ne risquait rien.

Mais aujourd'hui, toute une Maison allait lui jeter des regards méchants, des insultes... Et ça, elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir le supporter.

Drago remarqua l'air anxieux de sa cavalière, car il s'arrêta quelques mètres avant la porte de la Grande Salle et attira son visage aussi près que possible du sien.

"J'ai peur, Drago.. Des réactions…"

"Ne t'en fais pas Granger, personne ne nous critiquera pendant la danse. Et après, on est pas obligés de rester ensemble. Il suffit juste de débuter le Bal avec une danse, et basta."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, et Hermione se sentit mieux. Heureusement que Drago avait changé, sinon, elle aurait passé le pire moment de sa vie.

Elle plissa une dernière fois le tissu souple de sa robe bleue nuit, et se recoiffa légèrement les cheveux. Puis, elle glissa un regard à Drago, qui le prit comme un signal et l'emmena vers la porte.

La Salle était déjà remplie, et Hermione distingua dans la foule plusieurs couples qu'elle connaissait. Au moins, Drago et elle pourraient passer inaperçu.

Drago l'emmena vers l'estrade, où les professeurs étaient debout et regardaient, enjoués, les élèves qui se promenaient aléatoirement dans la pièce. Hermione remarqua que la professeur Ombrage brillait par son absence, probablement en train de se plaindre au Ministère de la Magie, ou se circulant pour vérifier la distance requise entre les garçons et filles.

Le professeur McGonagall, voyant le couple devant elle, descendit avec hâte et se rapprocha d'eux, un sourire rare écartant ses lèvres normalement pincées.

"Ah ! Miss Granger et Mrs Malefoy ! Je vous cherchais ! Les autres préfets vous attendent dans l'arrière de la salle, là-bas…"

Hermione suivit le doigt de McGonagall et reconnut Hannah Abbot, visiblement au comble du stress, en compagnie de Ernie McMillan. Apparemment, ils avaient remplacé Gabrial par lui… Cela voulait dire qu'il était toujours dans le coma, voire renvoyé.

Drago sembla se faire la même réflexion puisqu'elle sentit son bras se tendre, alors que son visage restait toujours aussi neutre. Elle jeta un oeil sur son visage une seconde fois, qu'il prit soin d'ignorer, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les préfets.

Puis, de la musique particulièrement sonore sortit d'on-ne-sait-où, et Pansy et Ron s'élancèrent au centre de la Salle, un profond dégoût affiché sur leurs deux visages.

Quand Pansy fit tournoyer sa robe pourpre et très décolletée, Ron lança un regard noir de reproche aux jumeaux à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, qui semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous. Hermione esquissa un sourire, et détourna son attention pour se préparer psychologiquement.

Elle savait danser, mais que par le biais des livres. Cette danse là, très connue des sorciers, avaient été reprises maintes fois dans les ouvrages, mais elle savait pertinemment que des mots ne pouvaient pas la rendre experte. Soudain prise par l'angoisse, elle se répéta mentalement les pas qu'ils devaient faire, se maudissant de ne pas avoir révisé avec Harry.

Hannah Abbot et Ernie partirent, et dansèrent aussi majestueusement que de vrais professionnels. Cela eût le don de rajouter du stress à l'état, déjà avancé, d'Hermione, et elle sentit le peu de couleur qui habitait son visage fondre considérablement. Quand ce fut au tour d'Anthony Goldstein et de Padma Patil de se lancer, le visage souriant, le coeur d'Hermione sembla définitivement s'arrêter.

Puis, alors qu'elle se répétait inlassablement les mouvements dans son esprit, Drago lui tira le bras et prit place au centre de la piste aménagée.

Hermione eût l'impression que le bruit ambiant de la Salle s'était atténué, et que tous les élèves, professeurs et autres fixaient intensément le couple. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, ennemis depuis toujours, un raciste et une Sang-De-Bourbe, dansaient ensemble et ne semblaient pas vouloir se cracher dessus à chaque seconde qui passaient.

Elle comprenait que les gens veuillent autant savoir le pourquoi du comment, et s'imagina à leurs places. Hermione aurait fait pareil, elle aurait fixé les deux personnes et commenteraient avec Harry et Ron, c'est certain.

La scène sembla passer au ralenti. Drago prit tendrement sa main, et déposa la sienne sur sa hanche. Il la rassura d'un regard, et tourna lentement, de façon à ce qu'Hermione puisse le suivre plus aisément. Ses pieds semblaient valser par eux-mêmes, puisque la brune ne contrôlait aucunement ses gestes, fixant les prunelles bleues de Drago.

La musique ne retentit plus aux oreilles d'Hermione, les autres danseurs disparaissaient peu à peu, et elle se sentit soudainement soulagée. Soulagée de ne pas avoir à subir les insultes de la Table Verte, ou les regards envieux des filles de Poudlard.

Elle dansait avec Drago Malefoy, habillée d'une longue robe bleue, et chaussée de hauts talons, et pourtant, elle se sentait bien.

Ce dernier gérait parfaitement la danse, la conduisait de sa main, et l'enlaçant solidement pour ne pas qu'elle perde le fil. Sa respiration était normale, mais collée à son torse, Hermione pouvait entendre avec précision son coeur battre très rapidement.

Ils tournoyaient, mais aucun tournis ne vint gâcher le rythme dans lesquels ils étaient plongés. Elle n'avait plus conscience du temps et de l'endroit où ils étaient, et ne prêtait pas une concentration extrême à ses jambes. Elle se contentait de fixer le visage, doux, de Drago, et suivre ses pas désormais plus précipités.

Elle sentit que des applaudissements avait prit la place de la musique, mais elle avait l'impression étrange qui lui parvenaient de loin. Tout son être était hypnotisé par les yeux de Drago, où elle y trouvait chaleur et réconfort, à son plus grand plaisir.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se laissait bercer par les pas plus lents de Drago, elle vit que les autres préfets saluaient gentiment le "public" et s'éclipsaient. Elle remarqua également du coin de l'oeil que Ron avait rejoint Harry.

Harry. Son sourire pétillant lui fit chauffer chaque parcelle de son corps, et lui donna la force de se détacher lentement de l'étreinte du blond. La danse était finie, mais elle aurait pu la continuer jusqu'au lever du jour. La brune cligna des yeux, et sortit de la torpeur qu'avait réussit à créer le blond. Elle rendit son sourire au brun qui lui souriait de loin, heureuse de voir qu'il appréciait sa proximité avec Drago.

Le Serpentard empoigna sa main, et la raccompagna jusqu'à ses deux meilleurs amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres et gardant les yeux plongés dans les siens.

"Malefoy."

"Potter."

"Permets-moi de te dire que tu danses assez bien."

"Et permets-moi de te signaler que ta meilleure amie est une excellente cavalière."

Hermione voulut se pincer, ne croyant pas une seule seconde à cet échange. Et vue l'expression hébétée de Ron, c'était son cas aussi.

Elle ferma la bouche -qu'elle avait du ouvrir sous la surprise- tout en fixant son meilleur ami et son drôle de sourire.

Puis, Hermione se retourna et vit que personne ne prenaient gare aux paroles d'Harry et Drago, continuant de danser et de rire. Le buffet venant d'ouvrir sous la baguette de Dumbledore, l'attention générale portait désormais sur les différents mets qui le ornaient, travail magnifique des elfes de maison.

Elle sentit que sa main glissait lentement de celle de Drago, et le vit s'éloigner vers la table des Serpents, où les gens le regardaient étrangement.

"Très belle prestation, 'Mione." lança Harry d'un ton gai, avant de boire dans sa bouteille de Bièreaubeurre.

"Merci, Ha…"

"Belle prestation?!" coupa Ron, la colère faisant trembler sa voix. "Youhou, vous vous rendez compte qu'elle vient de danser avec Drago Malefoy? Moi qui m'attendait à ce que tu en pleures, et que tu te sauves dès les premiers pas, je vois que je me suis trompé."

"C'est pas de ma faute si Drago danse bien…"

"Drago?! Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom, toi?"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et regarda Harry en quête de secours. Heureusement, le Survivant paraissait de son côté, car il chuchota d'une voix pleine de reproche :

"Que tu ne puisses pas supporter danser avec Pansy Parkinson, je le conçois, et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais si Hermione à aimé la compagnie de Drago, tu ne peux pas la blairer."

Ron regarda son meilleur ami méchamment, avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Ses yeux, emplis d'une haine qu'elle ne lui connaissaient pas, brillaient dangereusement.

"Très bien. Alors, amuse toi bien avec "Drago". Moi, je vais aller chercher une autre meilleure amie capable de se comporter autrement qu'une… qu'une pute."

Sa phrase parut être comme un coup de poignard pour Hermione. L'apaisement qu'elle avait ressentit jusque là s'évapora au moment où Ron ferma la bouche, et elle vacilla sous la dureté de ses mots. Il s'éloigna, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard noir en direction de la brune, et se dirigea vers Seamus.

Harry, aussi choqué qu'Hermione, lui passa maladroitement un bras sur les épaules, et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, dont la Gryffondor ne perçut pas le sens.

Tout son esprit était tourné vers les derniers mots de Ron. "Pute." Il avait osé employer ce mot à son égard, balayant ainsi les années d'amitié qu'ils avaient entretenus, leurs joies, rires, pleurs, et câlins.

La danse qu'elle avait passé avec Drago se dissipa rapidement de son esprit, remplacée par le visage énervé du rouquin qui ne cessait de répéter la même insulte.

Harry lui tendit une chaise où elle s'assit sans protester. Abasourdie, elle risqua un regard vers le rouquin, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Même jour, 20h18.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

"Alors, heureux?"

Drago regarda, perplexe, Théodore Nott. Celui-ci avait le visage renfrogné, comme s'il désapprouvait lui-même ses dires, et contemplait son verre d'une oeillade lasse.

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Bah, tu dansais bien avec une Sang-De-Bourbe, non?"

Oh. Apparemment, la joie dans laquelle il était plongé lors de la danse avec Hermione avait été bel et bien masquée. Et heureusement.

"Ouais, c'était l'horreur. Je sentais déjà d'ici son odeur de sang impur."

Théodore ricana, toujours les yeux fixés sur son verre, puis il l'enfourna d'un coup sec. Drago savait qu'il s'agissait de Whisky Pur-Feu habilement déguisé, et voulut savourer à son tour la brûlure qu'imprégnait la gorge à chaque rasade.

Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir utilisé ce vocabulaire à l'égard de la brune, même si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et ne pouvait pas l'en accuser.

Seulement, il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahie, et il ressentit une nouvelle fois la sensation qu'elle seule pouvait lui donner : La culpabilité.

Alors, son regard sembla virer au gris, mais à part Théodore qui était complètement saoul, personne ne pouvait le remarquer. Tout le monde dansait.

Ainsi, et pour oublier ce sentiment affreux qui le tenaillait, Drago s'assit lourdement sur la chaise devant lui et attrapa la chope de "Bièreaubeurre", pour l'avaler d'un trait.

Puis, il se retourna discrètement pour voir ce que faisait Granger. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle était avec Potter, son ennemi avec qui il venait d'échanger quelques mots bienveillants… On lui aurait dit ça quelques années plus tôt, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais bon, Hermione le faisait littéralement transformer, et lui avait déjà montrer à de nombreuses reprises.

Il la trouva là, assise sur une table entièrement composée de Serdaigle. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là? Et pourquoi Potter l'étreignait, et lui susurrait des mots à l'oreille?

Une onde de haine s'empara de lui, et il voulut se rapprocher d'elle, le mettre en garde, la posséder.

Seulement, il remarqua le visage fermé de la Rouge et Or, et il fronça les sourcils. Etait-elle triste?

Tout à coup, alors qu'il était perdu dans la contemplation du visage choqué d'Hermione, la réalité le frappa : Elle l'avait entendu. Elle avait tout saisi des mots qu'il avait employé à son égard, et qu'il avait énoncé à Nott comme une plaisanterie.

Non, non et non. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser passer cela, alors qu'il pensait à elle à chaque seconde de ses journées.

Il fit mine de se lever, quand la brune leva la tête et chercha quelqu'un du regard. Tiens? Si elle pleurait à moitié de sa faute, elle saurait parfaitement où le trouver.

Alors que Granger baissait la tête, il suivit le regard certain et accusateur de Potter.

Weasley.

Qu'avait-il encore fait, ce rouquin de malheur?

Même jour, 20h33.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Hermione était toujours assise, et Harry lui caressait lentement sa main. Le choc avait diminué, mais laissait place à la colère. Comment Ron pouvait dire une telle chose? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu? Elle savait qu'il avait du mal à filtrer ce qu'il disait, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne venait-il pas s'excuser? Pourquoi partir, d'une telle manière?

Tant de questions tournaient autour d'Hermione, mais elle pouvait n'y apporter aucune réponse. Cela la frustrait plus que ne l'attristait, et elle se forçait à ne pas balayer la salle du regard pour reconnaître la tignasse rousse qu'elle aimait tant.

Tandis qu'Harry lui caressait la paume de la main dans un geste sécurisant, mais son regard originellement pétillant cherchait quelqu'un du regard dans la foule de la Grande Salle.

"Tu cherches Ron?"

Étrangement, sa voix était faible, presque éteinte. Harry redoubla de douceur, tout en disant :

"Non, il est parti avec Lavande il y a dix minutes environ… Non, je cherchais…"

Mais sa voix fut coupée par une voix élevée, aiguë qui s'éleva dans la Grande Salle comme un hurlement strident :

"Non, j'ai dis non !"

Hermione se leva immédiatement, et essaya de dénicher la personne qui avait crié. Car elle la connaissait, et si elle ne l'arrêtait pas dès maintenant, elle allait regretter. Harry la suivit, et lui lança un regard inquiet quand ils ne trouvèrent pas la source des cris.

"Mais c'est quoi ce que tu comprends pas par "Non" !"

Les élèves de la Grande Salle, alertés, relevèrent la tête et se regardaient. A coup sûr, McGonagall ou Rogue circulaient déjà dans les rangs de danseurs.

Enfin, alors qu'elle avançait étroitement sur les côtés de la piste de danse, Hermione reconnut les cheveux vifs de Ginny et son visage nerveux, et lui empoigna le bras d'une main ferme. Elle ne fit même pas attention à Blaise, debout devant elle et apparemment humilié.

Hermione s'engouffra dans le couloir, vide, de Poudlard, toujours en tenant Ginny par le bras. Elle semblait sonnée, presque traumatisée, et la pâleur soudaine de son visage fit si peur à Hermione qu'elle préféra gagner une classe vide que de descendre dans les cachots. Elle fit un petit signe de tête à Harry, qui s'assit lourdement le long du mur du couloir.

La Gryffondor ferma la porte derrière elle et fit face à une Ginny complètement perdue, mais dont la révolte étincelait ses yeux.

"Ginny? Ginny?! Raconte moi."

"Il a voulu… Voulu…"

Et là, dans les bras d'Hermione, Ginny Weasley explosa en sanglots. Après une courte réflexion, elle se rappela pas d'avoir déjà vu sa meilleure amie pleurer, ou du moins de cette intensité. Son corps semblait fragile, et était secoué par des frissons incontrôlables. Son visage était strié de larmes, et ses yeux, injectés de sang, ne reflétait plus la joie dont ils avaient l'habitude.

"Quoi? Il a voulu quoi?!"

"Faire l'amour ! Direct, comme ça, après le Bal !"

Hermione referma la bouche, victime d'une stupeur grandissante. Blaise Zabini, le garçon timide qui était entré dans sa chambre pour lui demander de lui présenter la rousse? Elle ne le voyait absolument pas faire ça, mais après tout, il devait avoir l'habitude de se taper n'importe qui. Combien de fois elle avait entendu des filles vanter ses qualités "exceptionnelles", au fil des années?

"Tu as refusé?"

"Évidemment que j'ai refusé ! J'ai même hurlé !"

Ginny était réellement abasourdie par ses mots, et Hermione ne pouvait que la comprendre. Blaise était peut-être un super coup, il avait un manque de tact impressionnant.

Elle passa quelques temps avec Ginny, entre ces murs épais qui étouffaient la musique et les voix de la Grande Salle. La brune lui sécha les larmes, lui raconta des blagues pour lui remonter le moral, puis lui fit quelques étreintes fraternelles. Car, et malgré le nombre insolite de frères qu'elle avait, Ginny avait désespérément besoin d'une présence féminine à ses côtés. La rousse avait vraisemblablement besoin de se confier, de déblatérer des heures sur les garçons, ou juste rire avec une autre fille.

A 21h, Ginny se releva et adressa à Hermione un sourire, teinté de gaieté.

"Maintenant, allons pulvériser ce mec."

Même jour, 20h43.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

"Oh, putain…"

Blaise s'assit avec difficulté sur le siège de la table des Serpentards, et se frotta difficilement les yeux.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon pote?"

Drago regarda sans entrain le visage de son ami, et mit un peu de Whisky dans le verre posé devant lui. Le métisse le remercia d'un signe de tête, et répondit à Nott d'une voix mélancolique :

"Rien, c'est Ginny, je lui ai demandé si on pouvait faire des trucs… Elle et moi.. Après le Bal… Mais elle l'a mal prit."

Nott lâcha un rire gras, et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante :

"Traître de son sang… Petite coincée du cul.."

Blaise ignora royalement ses remarques acerbes, mais Drago jeta à son ami un regard noir. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Zabini devait être peiné par ce refus.

Il se retourna, et croisa, une infime seconde, le regard lointain de Granger dans la cohue, et il sentit son coeur fondre. Il se rappela de l'odeur fruitée que dégageait ses cheveux, peignés et coiffés pour l'occasion.

Mais son attention fut dérivée sur le parcours de la Gryffondor, qui zigzaguait entre les gens de manière hâtive, et ne prêtant aucune précaution aux coups qu'elle le portaient.

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Puis, il remarqua Ginny qui pendait tristement à son bras, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes traversaient la porte dorée en une course saccadée. Il soupira, et reporta son attention sur le visage triste de Zabini, et lui reversa la boisson alcoolisée dans son verre.

Voilàààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! La danse avec Drago ? Ginny ? La réaction des autres ? L'insulte de Ron ?

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plaît ! :P

A la semaine prochaine !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Un bal mouvementé

Oui, oui, on est mercredi et oui je poste tôt. (J'suis fière de moi, je dois l'avouer ;) )

Alors, comment s'est passé votre semaine ? La mienne était surtout ép-ui-sa-nte, et elle n'est pas terminée haha.

Dans ce chapitre, la deuxième partie du Bal, il y a un léger mignon petit rapprochement qui, je pense, vous fera plaisir :D.

Dernière chose avant votre lecture ! J'ai terminé cette fanfic' et j'en débute une autre. Elle s'appelle "En cavale", vous pouvez la retrouver sur mon profil. Jetez un oeil au premier chapitre quand vous aurez le temps et dites moi vos avis en review, ça me ferait super plaisir !

Bonne lectuure!

Chapitre 15 : Un bal mouvementé.

Dimanche 20 novembre, 21h32.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

"Le décret n°19 indique précisément que la distance requise entre les filles et les garçons doit être de 15cm minimum, or ce couple a aisément dépassé les..."

"Mais il s'agit d'un bal, Dolorès ! Vous n'avez jamais dansé de votre vie, par Merlin?!"

La voix de Minerva McGonagall était si sèche qu'elle attisa l'attention de Drago qui se retourna lassement sur sa chaise. Là, devant lui, un trou gigantesque s'était établi entre les danseurs, où Ombrage et McGonagall partageait un débat endiablé. Évidemment, tous les élèves présents s'étaient tut pour regarder leur dispute, avides de voir qui allait l'emporter.

Ombrage fixait la directrice de maison aussi méchamment que possible, mais pourtant, un sourire sournois s'étalait toujours sur ses lèvres.

"Et bien, puisque vous souhaitez baisser encore plus cette école dans mon estime... Poudlard a bien changé, ma foi…"

Elle nota distraitement quelques mots sur son bloc-note, qu'elle rangea ensuite soigneusement dans sa poche de son cardigan rose.

McGonagall soupira, insensible aux nombreux regards insistants dans son dos par plus d'une centaine d'élèves.

Puis, Ombrage toussota légèrement, et annonça d'une voix claire pour que l'ensemble des personnes réunies puissent l'entendre :

"Quand Cornelius saura cela, soyez sûre d'être disposée à…"

Mais personne ne sut ce à quoi McGonagall sera disposée, puisque la silhouette magistrale de Dumbledore fit irruption au centre de la scène. La voix du professeur habillée de rose diminua au fur et à mesure de ses pas, pour s'éteindre complètement. Il s'approcha de la salle, sans prêter attention aux regards lui non plus, et déclara d'une voix calme :

"Ma chère Dolorès, malgré vos nombreux décrets, et ô justes sont-ils, j'estime avoir suffisamment le droit de décider ce genre de règles."

Aucune colère ne faisait trembler la voix du directeur, mais Drago aurait pu jurer qu'il fulminait en son être intérieur. Personne ne pouvait être aussi calme dans ces conditions.

"Excusez moi, Albus," reprit Ombrage d'une voix amicale qui horripila Drago. "Mais comme je l'ai dit, le décret n°19 indique formellement que…"

"Et excusez moi à mon tour," coupa une seconde fois Dumbledore de son ton toujours aussi doucereux. "Mais vous ne pourrez rien dire par rapport aux règles établies par Poudlard. Les danseurs, et en tout respect de l'autre, peuvent danser aisément, et plus rapprochés. Je pense que les séparer de, combien était-ce, 15 cm? Non, ça serait bâcler leurs danses."

Albus Dumbledore ponctua sa phrase par un petit sourire, l'air de dire que si Ombrage ne dégageait pas maintenant, elle le regretterait. En beaucoup plus poli, bien sûr. Cette dernière ne pouvait contenir sa colère, qui la faisait trembler de toutes parts, et son sourire qui avait disparu fut remplacé par un rictus.

Vue que la professeur ne bougea toujours pas, le regard fixé sur le visage courtois du vieil homme, il chuchota de manière à ce que peu de personnes aient la possibilité les entendre :

"Voulez vous bien m'accorder cette danse, pour vous rappeler cette activité que vous n'avez pas dû pratiquer depuis fort longtemps?"

Ombrage sursauta face à ces mots, pourtant déguisés, et tourna les talons, furieuse. Dès qu'elle quitta la Salle, la musique s'éleva de nul part, et les danseurs reprirent leurs pas.

Drago crût percevoir un signe de tête de la part de McGonagall à l'attention de Dumbledore, et le directeur s'empressa de lui proposer une danse, qu'elle accepta avec grâce. Pour échapper à cet écoeurant spectacle, Drago se retourna et enfourna, une nouvelle fois, un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Malgré les nombreuses fêtes qui s'étaient dressées à Serpentard, l'intensité de l'alcool lui brûla la gorge sur son passage, et continua de chauffer à l'intérieur de son estomac, et Drago se mordit la langue pour cacher la morsure que le verre lui avait procuré.

Au même instant, il vit du coin de l'oeil qu'Hermione était de nouveau rentrée dans la Grande Salle, et cherchait Potter du regard. Ses yeux papillonnaient vite, et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bien attachés dans un chignon. Pourtant, quelques mèches tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, lui donnant un air plus décontracté que Drago apprécia encore plus.

Il avait envie de reprendre la danse qu'ils avaient commencé. Il avait envie de la sentir encore contre son torse, sentir son odeur, et entendre les battements de son coeur cogner contre sa poitrine. Il désirait se noyer de nouveau dans son regard chocolat, pour y trouver le confort qu'il aimait tant, ou encore sentir sa peau douce entre ses mains.

Alors, et sous une impulsion totalement nouvelle, il avala d'un trait le fond de boisson qui restait dans son verre et se leva, sous le regard surpris des Verts et Argents.

Tant pis s'ils deviennent choqués, ou qu'ils le renient. Au diable Lucius, les rumeurs, les regards étonnés. Si Drago Malefoy voulait quelque chose, il l'avait.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Il lui sembla que les danseurs s'écartaient de son chemin, lui créant ainsi un passage direct vers la brune qui tentait vainement de trouver un de ces amis dans la masse d'élèves.

Enfin, il lui toucha le bras, et croisa ses yeux ébahis. Ah, ça, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il vienne vers elle devant tout le monde, et il ne pouvait pas l'en accuser. Il lui attrapa doucement la main, pour la mettre dan une confiance qu'ils connaissaient à présent, et la faire immerger dans leur bulle personnelle.

"Accepterais-tu cette danse?"

Hermione ne comprit pas son invitation, ou devait croire à une blague, puisqu'elle s'apprêta à s'échapper des potentielles moqueries qui s'éleveraient de toutes parts, en regardant de droite à gauche.

Mais quand Drago lui caressa tendrement le dos de sa main, brûlante, et lui lança un autre clin d'oeil, elle reconsidéra sa demande et hocha timidement la tête.

Le Serpentard sourit et un frisson lui fit dresser les poils de son bras, tandis qu'il emmenait sa cavalière au centre de la piste. Une douce musique était justement en cours, dirigée par l'orchestre du professeur Flitwick, et Drago pensa au miracle. Il était intiment persuadé qu'Hermione aurait refusé si la chanson diffusée était du rock.

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les expressions ahuries, et furieuses, de ses camardes, mais elles lui brûlaient le cou et le dos. Cependant, il réussit bien vite à les mettre au fond de son esprit, en voyant le sourire qui se dessinait lentement sur les lèvres rougies par le maquillage, de Granger. Aussitôt, toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers elle, et il déposa une main sur sa hanche, l'autre n'ayant toujours pas quitté sa paume.

Pour la mettre à l'aise, il débuta les pas qu'il avait apprit quelques années plus tôt. Il se rappela avec peine que son maître de danse disait qu'il s'agissait d'un croisement entre une "valse", une musique moldue, et la danse traditionnelle des sorciers, tout ça en plusieurs étapes stratégiques et assez précises, même si elle était moins difficile que la première danse.

Un pied à gauche, en arrière, la faire tourner… L'esprit du blond tourbillonnait à cent à l'heure, et il n'osait pas regarder le visage de la brune de peur de perdre le fil, et les humilier encore plus.

Mais, au bout d'un certain temps, le corps de Drago assimilait les mouvements, et il eût tout le loisir de se laisser envoûter par les yeux de sa compagne. En continuant toujours la danse, Drago passa lentement son pouce sur la peau d'Hermione au niveau du poignet, et rit légèrement en voyant son esprit tourmenté. Elle ne devait pas savoir comment faire, ou comment réagir.

Finalement, elle esquissa un sourire et complimenta la tenue de Drago dans un murmure.

"Merci, Granger. Je te retourne le compliment. J'aime beaucoup la couleur de ta robe."

Si les Serpentards l'entendaient, la moitié feraient probablement une crise cardiaque, ou tomberaient dans le coma. Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient, dans leur danse tumultueuse, éloignés de la table verte. Drago n'osait pas trop regarder dans leur direction, mais il savait d'ores et déjà que Pansy le fusillait du regard, que Blaise souriait de toutes ses dents et que Théodore enfournait les shots plus en plus fréquemment.

"C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi."

Le sourire d'Hermione qui accompagna cette phrase remit les idées en place de Drago, et il oublia les Verts et Argents. En fait, il était obnubilé par la bouche de la Gryffondor.

Il eût envie de l'embrasser. Là, devant tout le monde, et peu importe les décrets d'Ombrage ou les rumeurs qui s'ensuivraient. Le blond voulait goûter à ses lèvres, l'embrasser avec ferveur, l'encercler de ses bras… Il s'approcha lentement, guettant une réaction de la part de sa cavalière. Cependant, et malgré son manque total de riposte, il se retint.

Si, un jour, il pouvait embrasser Hermione Granger, il ne voulait pas que ça se fasse là, devant tout le monde, les professeurs et le groupe complet des Serpentards. Et Drago se doutait aussi qu'elle ne le veuille pas non plus de cette manière, si du moins elle voulait réellement un baiser.

Alors, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago s'abstint et se recula légèrement. Le teint d'Hermione avait prit une couleur rosie, et ses lèvres tremblaient doucement lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle. A cet instant, une musique des Blizzard Sisters retentit dans la Grande Salle, et elle décida de s'éloigner, non sans lui avoir lâché un dernier petit sourire.

Même jour, 21h48.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

"Et bah…"

Harry lui lança un petit clin d'oeil, son verre de Bièreaubeurre toujours à la main. Hermione se rapprocha de lui, consciente de la rougeur de ses joues, et s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés.

"Ca ne te dérange pas, que je danse avec ton pire ennemi?"

C'était la curiosité qui la poussait à demander cela, même si elle avait peur de le regretter. Cependant, Harry lui répondit par un large sourire, avant de dire :

"Tu sais, 'Mione, contrairement à Ron, je ne veux que ton bonheur."

En utilisant son prénom, la joie qu'avait ressentit se fit détrôner majestueusement par la colère, et elle se renfrogna. Harry ne le remarqua sans doute pas, toujours occupé à regarder de biais Ginny, et soudain, la brune eût envie de pleurer.

Drago avait réussit à changer son état du tout au tout, et la danse qu'elle avait partagé avec lui avait fait évaporé toute la dispute qu'elle avait eût avec Ron. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'y était prit, mais elle avait envie de recommencer, car à présent le rouquin hantait son esprit.

"D'ailleurs, où est-il?"

Elle avait voulu poser la question avec un ton détaché, mais un sanglot fit trembler sa voix. Harry, cette fois, l'aperçut et il lui posa une main sur l'épaule dans un geste amical, qui réussit à détendre Hermione.

"Je crois… Qu'il est avec Lavande. Encore." dit le brun, soupçonneux de sa réaction.

Bizarrement, cette constatation ne fit aucun effet à Hermione, ce qui prouvait encore une fois qu'elle n'était pas spécialement jalouse de la blonde. En fait, à part le dégoût de voir le couple s'embrasser de manière aussi bestiale et la stupidité évidente de Lavande, elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Et cette vérité la ressaisit. Pourquoi se lamentait-elle? Si Ron voulait être méchant avec elle, qu'il le soit ! Qu'en avait elle à faire, de son avis? Elle était Hermione Granger, bon sang ! Ce n'était pas Ron qui allait la déprimer, alors qu'elle pouvait passer une bonne soirée.

"Très bien, alors qu'il y reste ! Un petit verre, Harry?"

Le Survivant lui adressa un grand sourire, et lui versa généreusement le liquide doré dans un des verres du buffet.

Même jour, 21h48.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Drago se rapprocha de la table, essayant de retrouver l'attitude nonchalente qu'il le possédait quand il l'avait quitté. Mais rien qu'en voyant la mimique choquée de Nott et le regard assassin de Parkinson et Bulstrode, son coeur battait à la chamade. Comment pouvait-il se justifier?

Certes, il en avait strictement rien à faire de leurs avis, mais là, c'était différent. Cette danse était risquée, puisque ses amis serpents connaissaient bien son père. Et même si, quelques instants plus tôt, il avait décidé de chasser de son esprit le visage de Lucius, il revint en force et le fit trembler faiblement.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu atteindre la table des Verts et s'y asseoir, Rogue entra dans son champ de vision et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une expression de menace sur son visage.

Drago lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et quand il fût arrivé à son hauteur, le professeur lui attrapa férocement l'épaule pour le tourner, de force, vers la sortie.

"Suivez moi, Malefoy."

Tout en le suivant docilement, le blond réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière. Rogue et lui s'appréciaient, et ce depuis la première année. Considéré comme son "chouchou", Drago n'avait jamais reçu de reproches quelconque envers son directeur de maison et s'en voyait bien content. Seulement, là, la bouche tordue de Rogue et ses yeux pétillants d'horreur l'aurait figé sur place, s'il ne le conduisait pas fermement vers les Portes.

Il eût juste le temps d'entrevoir le sourire mauvais de Greengrass avant de plonger dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Si Drago pensait que Rogue le lâcherait dès qu'il seraient sortis du Bal, il se trompait fortement. Ils marchèrent longuement, puis descendirent les escaliers de pierre les menant aux cachots, qu'il ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Ce fut quand les deux hommes atteignirent le couloir sinueux, conduisant au bureau du professeur, que Drago se retira brutalement de l'emprise de Rogue et se massa l'épaule. Il savait qu'il devait être insolent pour pouvoir contrer l'autorité, ô grande soit-elle, de Rogue, et le blond devait le faire dès maintenant.

Enfin, il pénétra dans le bureau de Rogue et entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Devant lui s'étalaient des murs noirs, humides, et des rangées d'étagère contenant sa réserve personnelle. De nombreuses fioles trônaient ici et là, dont certaines renfermaient de petits animaux morts, ou encore des liquides poisseux et de couleurs anormales.

Quand Rogue se mit derrière le bureau et regarda le Vert et Argent de son air hautain, ce dernier ressentit un petit courant d'air dans sa tête. Aussitôt, il s'appliqua à fermer son esprit, et remercia intérieurement sa tante de lui avoir apprit l'occulmancie.

"A ce que je vois, Bellatrix t'as bien formé."

S'il était n'était pas persuadé d'avoir verrouillé ses pensées, Drago penserait que Rogue puisse rentrer trop facilement dans son esprit. Heureusement, la sensation désagréable d'intrusion ne lui frappait pas ses tempes, et il était soulagé de pouvoir garder pour lui toutes pensées d'Hermione.

"Mais j'en ai pas besoin, ce soir."

Rogue esquissa un sourire sournois, et fit un geste vers la chaise qui se tenait devant Drago. Mais le garçon savait qu'il s'agissait d'une diversion pour lui faire cracher quelque chose. Il resta debout, et défit du regard son professeur.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez?"

"Pas d'insolence, Drago. Je voulais savoir la raison de tes agissements, au Bal."

Rogue posa nonchalamment un coude sur son bureau, et plongea son nez large dans des parchemins disposés un peu partout sur le bureau.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez."

Il avait conscience que la conversation allait tourner en rond, mais le professeur allait se fatiguer le plus vite, et, peut-être le laisser partir. Mais c'était sans compter la mauvaise humeur du maître des potions, qui alla droit au but :

"Que faisiez vous avec Granger, Malefoy?"

"Nous dansions, vous savez, ce mouvement de corps qu'on effectue souvent avec une musique?"

A ce moment là, Rogue se leva brusquement, et fixa de son regard glacé le visage de Drago. Sans savoir pourquoi, le coeur du garçon battait à la chamade, et son front devint humide.

"PAS D'INSOLENCE, DRAGO. Je réitère ma question : Que faisiez vous avec Granger, Malefoy?"

"Je faisais ce qu'on fait avec sa cavalière."

Rogue soupira bruyamment, et au moment où il reprit sa respiration pour lui répondre, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

Drago fut étonné en voyant la silhouette de Dumbledore se détacher de la pénombre du couloir. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul, puisque Rogue poussa un juron silencieux, avant d'afficher un énième ictus mauvais. Il demanda, tout en se rasseyant :

"Que nous vaut cette visite, cher directeur?"

L'ironie perçait très clairement dans sa voix, mais Dumbledore n'en tient pas compte et entra dans la petite pièce, un air espiègle ancré dans ses traits.

"Je vous cherchais, Severus."

Sans prendre la peine de demander quoique ce soit, Dumbledore agita lentement ses doigts et une chaise vint racler le sol, pour se mettre devant le bureau de Rogue. Le directeur s'y assit, et prit la parole d'une voix beaucoup plus grave, ignorant royalement le regard étonné de Drago à ses côtés.

"Je pense qu'il serait temps de laisser partir M. Malefoy, Severus. J'ai besoin de vous parlez, et ce, tout de suite."

Drago arqua un sourcil mais préféra garder le silence. Après tout, si le vieux pouvait le faire sortir, il n'allait pas se faire prier.

Rogue pinça les lèvres, et hocha négativement la tête tout en marmonnant :

"Je pense que ça peut tout à fait attendre quelques minutes. Il faut que je parle impérativement à ce garçon, et comme le veut ma profession, je…"

"Je suis sûr que ce jeune garçon ne doit absolument pas savoir ce que je m'apprête à vous dire, mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux m'abstenir de lui demander de sortir et vous le dire maintenant."

Un silence pesant s'installa peu à peu, où Dumbledore et Drago regardaient tout deux le visage partagé de Rogue. Puis, alors qu'il semblait peser le pour et le contre depuis déjà une trentaine de secondes, le professeur agita nerveusement la tête et déclara d'une voix inhabituellement faible :

"M. Malefoy, pouvez-vous sortir je vous prie."

Drago contempla, choqué, le visage marqué par l'angoisse de son directeur de maison. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il recula légèrement, avant de percuter la porte de son dos. Il regarda une dernière fois Dumbledore, qui fixait toujours Rogue, et sortit prestement du bureau.

Le vent humide lui frappa les joues mais Drago ne put décoller un seul pied du sol. Il se demandait pourquoi Rogue avait si vite changé d'avis, et qu'il était anxieux à l'idée qu'il le sache… Il entendait distinctement des murmures venant de la pièce, maintenant, et il ne put d'empêcher d'essayer d'en comprendre le sens.

Se maudissant de ressembler à Hermione, il se pencha discrètement vers la porte et écouta distraitement la conversation, qui se faisait malheureusement à voix basse :

"... N'est pas elle, Severus."

"Ce garçon est en danger, il va…"

"Je comprends ta peine, mais ce n'est pas elle."

"... le sais bien, mais c'est pareil."

"Non! Potter était..."

"Ne prononcez plus ce nom!"

En entendant le hurlement de Rogue à l'égard de Dumbledore, les poils de la nuque de Drago se hérissèrent et il se retira. Il n'avait vraisemblablement rien compris à leur discussion, mais s'il voulait rester à Poudlard, mieux valait qu'il ne reste pas devant le bureau et qu'il se fasse attraper.

Il décida donc de retourner à la Grande Salle, non sans avoir repasser une vingtaine de fois les quelques mots qui lui étaient parvenus, dans la tête. En vain.

Même jour, 22h05.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Hermione était toujours attablée à la table des Gryffondors, l'esprit totalement chamboulé.

Elle avait l'impression que le Bal avait commencé depuis plusieurs jours, tant les évènements s'étaient ensuivis avec une rapidité étonnante.

D'abord sa danse d'ouverture avec Drago, qui, elle devait l'avouer, avait été d'une douceur incomparable. Elle n'avait jamais été si transportée, et elle aurait voulu fixer ces yeux bleus pendant encore de longues minutes..

Ensuite, il y avait eu Ron. Ron et son mot horrible. Ron et son éloignement, emmenant avec lui toute amitié de quelques années.

Puis, Ginny et Blaise… Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie souffre autant, et c'est pour ça qu'elle lançait des regards noirs au métisse, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Quelle idée de demander une telle requête à Ginny? S'il la connaissait un tant soit peu, il aurait su qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer de ce côté-là, avec elle.

Et enfin, le slow. A cette pensée, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, et ses yeux se perdirent dans les souvenirs. Cette danse, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier. La première non plus, mais elle avait été officielle, stricte, et malgré sa contemplation du visage du garçon et ses mains dans les siennes, ils étaient assez éloignés, finalement. Ce slow, cependant, avait été spontané, et Hermione l'en avait encore plus aimé.

Pour essayer d'éloigner de son cerveau les yeux, envoûtants, de Drago, Hermione entreprit de remplir son verre de jus de pomme et de le boire lentement, jetant quelques regards dans la foule des danseurs. Harry dansait joyeusement avec Luna, Hagrid faisaient des mouvements brusques dans une danse improvisée, frappant au passage des élèves qui passaient par là, et Rogue et Dumbledore venaient de faire irruption dans la Salle.

Ennuyée, la Gryffondor porta son regard sur un certain blond, sans réellement le vouloir. Ce dernier se frayait un passage entre les gens, agacé, et elle comprit qu'il évitait soigneusement les Serpentards. Cette constatation lui tordit le ventre, et elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Elle réalisé que Drago avait risqué beaucoup de chose en lui demandant de re-danser avec lui. Encore, la danse officielle, ils ne pouvaient rien dire là-dessus, mais le slow… Il avait du paraître totalement déplacé pour les Serpents !

Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais en voyant le regard déçu de Nott, à la table verte, certaines pièces du puzzle que formait l'attitude de Drago se mirent en place. Pourquoi avait-il voulu danser avec elle, alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin? Devant tout le monde? Hermione se concentrait à présent sur le visage du blond, mais il n'exprimait rien, et ses yeux gris d'acier lui firent détourner le regard. Elle détestait quand le blond était énervé, de peur de retrouver le garçon qu'elle avait connu de nombreuses années.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Ron plonger sur elle à la droite, et elle sursauta quand il s'assit à ses côtés.

"Hermione? Je.."

"Qui te permets de me parler?"

Le ton d'Hermione était sec, sans appel, ce qui parut surprendre le rouquin. Il s'attendait à quoi, sérieusement? Qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle l'excuse en riant?

"Mais… je ne voulais pas…"

"Ah bon? Et bien, tu l'as dis. Donc maintenant, va rejoindre la bécasse qui te sert de copine, au lieu de m'importuner."

A l'expression qui naissait sur le visage enfantin de Ron, elle vit qu'il venait de comprendre. Comprendre à quel point elle était blessée par sa phrase.

"Je ne savais pas trop ce que signifiait ce mot, du coup, quand je l'ai utilisé.."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et planta son regard féroce dans celui, apeuré, du rouquin.

"Me fais pas croire ça, Ronald Weasley. Tu sais parfaitement ce que signifie "pute", et même su c'est une insulte de moldus, tu n'as aucunement le droit de l'utiliser contre moi."

Elle rajouta d'une toute petite voix :

"Alors que tu prétends que je suis ta meilleure amie."

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, et chancela légèrement. Voir Ron de la sorte, complètement penaud, renforçait sa colère, mais faisait croître en elle un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir surgir maintenant.

La culpabilité.

Alors, pour marquer le coup mais pour aussi chasser cette tristesse qui émanait d'elle, Hermione s'éloigna, l'ourlet de sa robe à la main.

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination de Ron, qui, évidemment, la retrouva bientôt dans la cohue des élèves.

"Hermione? Hermione, regarde moi !"

"Mais vas-t-en !"

Elle voulait courir jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle, mais elle était gênée par la longueur de robe, ses talons et les élèves qui se mouvaient un peu partout. Sans se retourner, elle se faufila entre les danseurs, et se rapprocha de plus en plus de la sortie.

"Hermione! Je suis navré, vraiment !"

"Laisse moi tranquille, Ronald ! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, et encore moins de te pardonner !"

Ron lui attrapa le bras, et elle lui lança un regard noir. Aussitôt, le roux s'arrêta et lâcha le bras d'Hermione. Aussitôt, la brune s'empressa de rejoindre la sortie, agacée, triste, et déçue.

Elle marcha dans le couloir glacé de Poudlard, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle voulut s'appuyer sur le mur, mais Ginny la rejoignit bien vite et lui attrapa tendrement les épaules, pour la conduire jusqu'aux cachots. La rousse lui chuchotait des paroles rassurantes, mais Hermione n'avait qu'une envie : Mettre le plus de distance possible entre Ron et elle. Parce que si elle revoyait son visage naïf et innocent, la Gryffondor était persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir sa main qui la démangeait.

Quand elles arrivèrent toutes deux dans la chambre de préfète d'Hermione, cette dernière fondit en sanglots. Toute la dispute de Ron lui revint en mémoire. Ce mot maudit qu'il avait employé, et qu'il affirmait ne pas connaître. Hermione était tout bonnement perdue. La réaction de Ron l'avait blessé, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait même pas réalisé l'ampleur de l'insulte, l'avait abandonné sans se retourner.

Et maintenant, il revenait comme une fleur, pour s'excuser. Malgré sa fureur, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître la sincérité sur son visage, quand elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était blessée. Pourquoi était-elle touchée?

Ginny, d'un coup de baguette, ferma le rideau, et aida la jeune femme à se déshabiller pour se mettre en pyjama. Trop occupée à pleurer, la brune n'entendit même pas les pas précipités de Drago dans sa chambre, avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

Aussitôt, Ginny cria :

"Malefoy ! Retourne toi, elle n'a pas de pantalon !"

Drago, complètement déstabilisé dans son élan, se retourna brusquement vers le mur. Hermione enfila rapidement son short, et s'enfouit dans les couvertures, avant d'effacer les traces de sa tristesse sur ses joues. Enfin, elle fit un petit signe de tête à la rousse, et Drago se retourna. Il fit traîner son regard vers le lit de la Gryffondor, avant de le poser sur son visage. Dès lors, il soupira et se rapprocha du lit, avant de lâcher d'une petite voix :

"Euh... Coucou."

Hermione arqua un sourcil, et Drago soupira une seconde fois. Il avait l'air complètement déstabilisé, comme s'il perdait ses mots et employait les premiers qui lui venaient à l'esprit. "Coucou", n'était certainement pas dans le vocabulaire du blond.

Ignorant Ginny qui contemplait la scène de l'autre côté de la chambre, le Vert et Argent s'assit sur le lit et regarda longuement la parure de ce dernier.

"Granger, je…Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, parce que tu pleu…"

Ginny poussa un juron de stupéfaction, et ils se retournèrent vers elle. Lorsque la Weasley fille comprit qu'il était sincère, elle chuchota, les yeux toujours écarquillés par la surprise :

"Je vais voir Luna… Je reviens après, 'Mione."

La Gryffondor savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas voir Luna, mais elle était reconnaissante envers Ginny de les laisser seuls. Après tout, Drago voulait sûrement une discussion confidentielle.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Hermione une fois que la porte se fut refermée.

Drago soupira, et plongea son regard étrangement grisé dans les yeux d'Hermione. Ce simple geste lui rappela la danse qu'ils avaient partagé, et aussitôt, elle se sentit rougir.

"Je t'ai vu partir, quand Weaslaid te demandait de l'excuser, et je voulais… Savoir si tu allais bien."

Hermione tripota le bout de sa couette avant de répondre, en choisissant bien ses mots :

"Je ne sais pas trop, Drago… Il m'a attristé, beaucoup, et je ne sais pas comment je vais. Toutes mes émotions sont mélangées dans ma tête, et..."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, écrasée par un puissant sanglot. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait de pleurer, mais elle avait l'impression que la bulle que le Serpentard avait réussi à lui créer lors de la danse s'était éclaté soudainement. Et aussitôt, tous les sentiments lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle sentit les larmes couler une seconde fois, lui caressant sa peau pâle.

Gênée, la jeune femme baissa la tête et serra contre elle son oreiller pour s'empêcher de déraper, et partir en une crise de larmes dont son corps avait le secret.

Elle fut surprise en constatant que la chaleur qui s'était répandue sur son bras était due à la main de Malefoy, et elle leva finalement le regard.

Le blond fronçait légèrement les sourcils, et sa mâchoire était victime de tics nerveux, qui la faisait tressauter. Alors qu'ils se contemplaient depuis déjà quelques secondes, perdus tous deux dans le regard de l'autre, Drago approcha timidement sa main pour lui caresser sa joue, effaçant ainsi les larmes qui la striait, et écarta soigneusement une mèche rebelle pour la replacer derrière son oreille.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait cesser de respirer, et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le garçon esquissa un sourire, fixant de ses yeux désormais bleutés la bouche de la Rouge et Or. D'ici, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur, et son parfum. Son parfum… Pommes, parchemin et eau de cologne. Elle se sentit enivrée, et son corps la poussa à se rapprocher davantage de lui.

La main toujours posée sur la joue de la Gryffondor, Drago prolongea le silence qui s'était imprégné dans la chambre, ni tendu, ni trop long, plutôt rassurant.

Alors que le coeur d'Hermione battait considérablement et qu'elle sentit la moiteur de ses mains, ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et se détachèrent, une moue affichée sur leurs deux visages. Drago se leva rapidement, et lorsqu'ils reconnurent les cheveux rouges vifs de Ginny, le blond sembla plus rassuré… Pourquoi, Hermione ne le savait point.

Cette dernière était toujours emmitouflée dans ses couvertures chaudes, et fit un petit signe de tête à sa meilleure amie. Drago toussota, et murmura :

"Bon, bah, je vais y aller. Surtout dites moi si vous avez un problème…"

Ginny ricana, et Drago tourna paisiblement la tête vers elle.

"Quelque chose à dire, Weaslette?"

"Oh non, Malefoy. Bonne nuit à toi."

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, auquel il répondit, un peu crispé. Puis, quand il revint sur le visage maussade de la brune, il ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer et s'approcher d'elle et lui embrasser rapidement le front. Il eût juste le temps de remarquer sa chaleur inquiétante et son visage rougi avant de se faire pousser par Ginny, et de rentrer dans son dortoir.

Quand il se retourna, la porte était déjà close. Mais il sourit, et se caressa fugitivement les lèvres pour se rappeler de la sensation exceptionnelle qui l'avait frappé.

Même jour, 04h27.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit et la fatigue qui imprégnait doucement son corps, Hermione ne dormait point. Elle caressait distraitement les cheveux roux de son amie, illuminés par la lumière lunaire qui filtrait les rideaux de la chambre.

Ginny avait décidé de dormir avec la brune, à son grand soulagement. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie peinerait à s'endormir depuis le coup de Blaise, et Hermione elle-même n'aurait pas pu rester dans sa chambre sans exploser. Heureusement, la présence de la jeune femme dans son lit la rassurait, et même si le sommeil ne venait pas lui fermer les yeux, elle savait qu'elle était paisible, et même calmée.

Les larmes avaient été séchées dès que Drago avait osé poser sa main sur sa joue, et aussitôt, toutes pensées envers Ron avaient disparu. En fait, la Gryffondor n'arrêtait pas de penser, et contre son gré, au contact rapide de la main du garçon sur son visage. Dans le silence et la pénombre de la nuit, des rougeurs se formèrent sur les pomettes d'Hermione. Pourquoi, Merlin, rougissait-elle pour Drago Malefoy? Son ennemi?!

Pour la centième fois, Hermione consentit qu'il avait grandement changé, mais elle ne pouvait croire aux sentiments qui se déployaient à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle se retourna pour fixer le plafond de sa chambre, et appuya sa nuque douloureuse et courbaturée de son bras. Merlin… Elle était attirée par Malefoy.

Aussitôt cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, un visage se superposa : Harry.

Son ami avait toujours haï le blond, c'était un secret pour personne. Quand il l'avait complimenté, et avait échangé quelques mots cordiaux avec lui, Hermione savait secrètement que c'était surtout la Bièrreaubeurre qui avait tout fait, et que dès le lendemain, Harry aurait retrouvé toute la haine que lui inspirait le Serpentard.

La brune soupira, et tourna légèrement les yeux. Aussitôt, ils s'ouvrirent plus largement en voyant l'avion en papier vert qui avait été déposé sur le parquet de sa chambre, juste devant la porte de Drago.

Après un instant de réflexion, ponctué par de nombreuses questions, Hermione se débarassa silencieusement des couvertures et se pencha légèrement pour attraper d'une main fébrile le papier. Puis, elle tâta sa table de nuit pour y trouver sa baguette.

"Lumos."

L'extrémité du bâton s'illumina, et elle éclaira brièvement le parchemin serré dans sa main :

"Granger,

Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je dois te l'écrire. Et même si j'epère que tu ne liras jamais ce papier, je te dis pardon.

Tu ne comprendras sûrement pas pourquoi, mais en tout cas, je te supplie de me pardonner. Peut-être à cause de toutes ces saloperies d'insultes que je t'ai lancé à la gueule depuis le début de Poudlard. Je ne me reconnais pas quand je me revois le faire, je te jure.

Donc, pardon, Granger, sincèrement.

PS : Pardon aussi pour les mots grossiers, je sais que t'aimes pas trop ça.

Re PS : Jette ce putain de papier au feu, je t'en supplie."

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Elle relit de nombreues fois l'avion, en proie à une euphorie démante.

Quand elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit profondément, le parchemin froissé contre son coeur.

Même jour, 04h07.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Drago s'agitait dans son lit, en proie à une véritable crise d'angoisse. Dès qu'il avait jeté l'avion en papier dans la chambre, il l'avait amèrement regretté.

Premièrement, parce que si ce n'était pas Hermione qui le lisait, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Et parmi tous les visages qui défilèrent dans sa tête, aucun ne pouvait potentiellement le lire, selon lui.

Et deuxièmement, parce que si Granger parcourait ces lignes hasardeuses, elle se moquerait sûrement de lui. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Depuis qu'elle avait regagné son dortoir en compagnie de Weaslette, Drago s'était ouvertement humilié devant la Gryffondor, et même de la rousse. Quand il avait dit "Coucou"... Coucou! Comme si Drago Malefoy disait "Coucou!". Hermione lui faisait totalement perdre de ses moyens. Ensuite, il y avait eu le moment où il avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et aussitôt, la timidité s'était éprise de lui. La timidité, oui. Il avait eût peur de la voir s'éloigner précipitamment, un air horrifié sur ses traits doux. Mais non. Elle s'était contentée de répondre vaguement, les yeux dans le vide.

Et après, pour bien renchérir, il l'avait embrassé sur le front. Comme ça. Devant la belette, en plus ! Non, décidément, il devait impérativement contrôler son impulsivité, et ce, dès à présent.

Hermione était la seule envers qui il avait peur de ressentir une quelconque honte. Depuis 5 ans, il était si couvert par la popularité que chaque erreur était effacée rapidement par sa Maison, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait jamais perdu sa place de leader, tant convoitée…

Pourtant, plus il voyait la jeune femme, plus son coeur battait fort, et son cerveau semblait baigné dans un nuage, à quelques milliards de kilomètres de lui, et lui donnant des réponses totalement aléatoires et débiles.

Soudain, alors qu'il avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller pour masquer, même dans le noir, sa colère, il entendit le bruit du froissement de papier. Le papier.

Il se releva, l'oreille aux aguets, et guettant un bruit suspect.

"Lumos."

Son coeur battait plus fort, maintenant, et une fine couche de sueur vint se déposer sur son front, ses mains, et son torse.

Il entendit distinctement qu'elle ouvrait l'avion, et il pouvait deviner ses yeux qui parcouraient avidement la feuille. Il tremblait, et ne pensa même pas à se calmer tant il écoutait attentivement les faits et gestes de la jeune femme, de l'autre côté du mur.

Soudain, il comprit qu'Hermione peinait à respirer correctement, et son corps se tendit. Que se passait-il? Avait-elle prit peur? En se rappelant des mots écrits à la vas-vite, il comprit aisément pourquoi.

Il se laissa tomber dans le lit, complètement paniqué.

Drago entendit qu'Hermione avait plongé, tout comme lui, sa tête dans l'oreiller, et reconnut le son caractéristique de son sommeil. Il était frustré, mais était en même temps rassuré qu'Hermione économise un petit temps de sommeil, avant de reprendre sa journée de cours.

Alors qu'il entendait toujours les respirations de la Rouge et Or, une heure plus tard, Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer les yeux, et encore moins sombrer dans le sommeil. Son corps était agité de soubresauts, certainement dus à son ignorance, et aux nombreuses questions rhétoriques qui le hantaient : Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi? Comment il pouvait lui faire oublier ce putain de mot? Avait-elle peur? Est ce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose?

Pris d'une angoisse intolérable, Drago enfouit sa main dans le tas de vêtements qui trainait depuis longtemps dans sa chambre, et attrapa le journal. Sauf que dès qu'il entrouvit la page et vit un gribouillage où le prénom de Potter et de Weasley était entouré d'un coeur, il eût la nausée et le reposa brutalement sur le sol.

Et là, dans le silence, Drago put entendre son prénom dans un murmure ensommeillé de la jeune femme.

Tadam ! Ouais, déjà fini, 16 pages !

Dites moi vos avis en reviews svp! Que pensez-vous de Ginny ? De Drago ? D'Harry ? De Ron et de son tact légendaire ? De Dumby ? De Rogue ? D'Ombrage? (les gros mots sont autorisés pour cette question !), de McGo?

Dites moi tout et bonne semaine!


	16. Chapitre 16 : S'apprivoiser doucement

Aujourd'hui c'est mercredi, c'est l'heure de la Dramiiiione !

Vous vous souvenez, le bal, les rumeurs, Dragoooo... Vous avez hâte de savoir la suite ? Elle est làà !

PS : N'oubliez pas de jeter un œil sur ma Dramione "En cavale", sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture les gobelins!

Chapitre 16 : S'apprivoiser doucement...

Jeudi 24 novembre, 11h25.

Classe de Sortilèges.

Pour Poudlard, la vie semblait avoir reprit son cours. Le Bal achevé, les élèves s'étaient replongés dans les devoirs, révisions de BUSE, et classes. Plus personne ne s'intéressait à l'évènement du week-end dernier, et tous les 5èmes années prenaient de leurs temps libres pour réviser un peu.

Tout le monde, sauf Hermione. Hantée par des souvenirs, bons et mauvais, de la fête, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et ce, pour la première fois de sa vie. Un mal de tête persistant lui cognait les tempes depuis dimanche soir, et dès qu'elle lisait plus de deux lignes, la nausée s'emparait d'elle.

Elle entendit vaguement Flitwick annoncer que le cours se terminait dans quelques minutes, et Hermione fit tournoyer sa baguette, la tête posée sur sa main, mais aucune gerbe d'étincelle s'en échappa. Le poussin, qu'elle devait faire enfler, la regarda de ses yeux dorés, et elle lâcha un soupir agacé.

"Hermione? Tout va bien?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Non."

La concernée tourna mollement la tête vers son meilleur ami, et plongea dans ses yeux inquiets. Elle haussa les épaules, et Harry reprit d'une voix basse :

"Je déteste te voir dans cet état. C'est à cause de Ron?"

"En partie."

Et c'était vrai. Hermione haïssait cette situation, quand elle devait s'éloigner du rouquin et ne pouvoir que l'entrevoir, et souvent en compagnie de Lavande. Lui, évidemment, ne lui jetait aucun coup d'oeil et se contentait de poursuivre sa journée tranquillement, comme si sa meilleure amie n'avait pas été lâchement abandonnée et insultée par lui-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois de l'année que Ron et elle se fâchaient, mais cette fois, Hermione n'avait strictement aucune raison de s'excuser et ne comptait pas le faire.

Elle comprit qu'elle fixait, dans la lune, la chevelure de Ron à quelques mètres d'elle et que le regard noir de sa petite amie lui était destinée. Hermione détourna les yeux, et n'entendit que la fin de la phrase d'Harry.

"... c'est bizarre."

"Euh, pardon, j'ai pas écouté?"

Harry leva les sourcils, l'air de dire "Qu'est ce que je disais?" et mit son sac sur le dos. Après un court instant de réflexion, Hermione comprit que le cours était terminé, et vit avec effarement que son poussin n'était plus là. Harry soupira, et lui dit d'une voix exaspérée :

"Flitwick vient de le reprendre… Viens, Hermione, on a botanique."

Cette dernière s'empressa de ranger sa baguette, cahiers et plumes dans son sac et courut presque dans le couloir, suivi de près par Harry, pour atteindre les serres.

Intérieurement, elle s'ordonna de ne plus penser à autre chose qu'aux cours, et certainement pas à une certaine tête blonde au regard bleu ciel.

Même jour, 12h03.

Classe de Divination.

Drago était avachi dans un fauteuil bordeaux, moelleux, et s'apprêtait à plonger dans le sommeil. Depuis dimanche, quand il avait épié chaque bruit qu'avait fait Hermione, le blond n'avait pas pu rattraper ses heures précieuses de repos, et il comptait bien profiter du cours totalement inutile qu'était la Divination pour le faire.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés, les remettant en arrière d'un geste expert. Évidemment, dès lors, des soupirs féminins s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais il n'en tient pas compte.

Au début de la semaine, les Serpentards l'avait tous regarder mal, après qu'il ai dansé avec Granger aux yeux de la Grande Salle réunie. Il se souvint de son premier cours de la journée du lundi, métamorphose, où tous les yeux des Verts et Argents étaient braqués sur lui. Drago avait bien entendu les remarques sordides à son égard, des chuchotements à son passage, des doigts pointés sur lui.

Mais, au fil des jours, il avait retrouvé sa vie normale. Bien sûr, Drago s'en foutait royalement, mais il préférait conserver sa réputation durement acquise, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son père. Si les Serpentards le détestait, Lucius en serait immédiatement informé, et il pourrait dire adieu à Hermione.

Heureusement que Blaise avait été là. Depuis que Weaslette et lui avait "rompu", son meilleur ami avait retrouvé sa place et s'en plaisait à merveille. Du coup, Drago et lui passaient la plupart de leurs temps ensemble, et cette habitude parvint à convaincre ses camarades que ce n'était qu'un incident, que ce slow n'avait été fait pour aucune raison particulière.

Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Le garçon y repensait à chaque minute de sa journée, et en éprouvait de véritables frissons. Il se rappelait parfaitement bien de ses doigts contre les siens, de sa main qui s'était mouvée au rythme de ses pas, de la finesse de son corps dans ses bras. Rien que d'imaginer son parfum fruité, un violent soubresaut agita son corps quelques secondes, mais il garda les yeux clos.

"JEUNE HOMME !"

La voix de Trelawnay eût cependant raison de sa sieste, et il ouvrit paresseusement les paupières.

"Vous voyez quelque chose? C'est pour cela que vous étiez en transe, n'est-ce-pas?"

Le garçon arqua un sourcil devant les gros yeux agrandis du professeur, et s'apprêta à lui balancer une remarque sarcastique. Cependant, en voyant le petit coup d'oeil de Blaise vers la feuille de note sur le bureau, il la retint, et finit par articuler :

"Euh… Oui… Je voyais… Une montagne."

Le métisse à ses côtés réprima un fou rire, et Drago peina à l'imiter, tant sa réponse lui semblait idiote. Pourtant, la folle qui leur servait d'enseignante acquiesça, un air profond marqué sur ses traits sombres.

"Oui, oui, c'est évident. Que se passait-il, là-bas?"

La mémoire de Drago tourna à fond pour tenter de trouver une réponse adéquate à ses envies, mais il ne se rappelait aucunement des cours précédents. Il décida de jouer la carte du mystère, et murmura :

"Une.. Une silhouette noire, encapuchonnée."

Aussitôt, la tarée se précipita sur la table de Pansy Parkinson et lui arracha des mains ses cartes, pour revenir brutalement devant le garçon.

"Très bien ! Tirez une carte, jeune homme !"

L'interessé commençait à être sincèrement énervé du comportement de sa professeur, ayant qu'une envie : Replonger dans son sommeil et se faire bercer par les murmures de la classe.

Cependant, il approcha sa main pâle et prit une des cartes présentées. Il la regarda, las, et y découvrit un livre, dessiné à l'encre et apparemment épais.

Aussitôt, son coeur s'emballa.

Et ce fut pire quand Trelawney lui arracha littéralement, et hurla, attirant encore plus les regards de la classe :

"Un livre! Heureusement, c'est bon présage, mon garçon!"

Elle sembla hésiter, heureuse de son petit effet, et demanda d'une voix toujours aussi forte :

"Connaissez-vous une…"

"NON ! Non, rien du tout. Je ne pense pas, fin, c'est pas ça, le livre est faux, je... Je crois plutôt que la montagne représente…"

Drago était à court d'idées, mais ne voulait surtout pas que la professeur pense à Hermione, et voulait la conduire à un autre sujet. Il était maintenant redressé sur son pouf, et bégayait en essayant de trouver un symbole de la montagne. Sauf que sa panique était telle que toutes ses idées filaient, sans qu'il en trouve une un minimum correct.

Heureusement que Blaise, son voisin, s'en aperçut et déclara d'une voix assurée :

"La liberté."

La folle tiqua, et finit par écarter encore plus ses yeux globuleux en disant d'une voix voilée :

"Mais oui… Évidemment… La liberté…"

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'éloigna, flottante, et la classe tournèrent enfin la tête vers elle.

"Merci mon pote."

"Je t'en prie." répondit Blaise.

Après un petit instant de silence, le métisse répliqua en chuchotant :

"Ca aurait été dommage que les Serpentards apprennent que tu es amoureux de Granger de cette manière."

Drago retourna si vite la tête vers son ami que son ami émit un craquement sonore, mais il l'ignora. Blaise souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de sa petite remarque bien placée.

"Je ne suis pas amoureux de Granger."

"A d'autres! Mec, tu rougis."

Le blond baissa la tête, constatant avec effroi que ses joues brûlaient.

"Aucun rapport, tu as vu la chaleur de cette salle?"

Pour essayer d'accentuer ses dires, Drago mit ses mains en éventail et chercha du regard une fenêtre, mais cette pâle imitation ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Zabini.

"Mais bien sûr."

Leur conservation fut remise en sourdine, et Drago ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de gagner 5 minutes de sommeil, enfin. Mais Blaise reprit vite la parole, la voix sérieuse, et le garçon fut obligé de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers lui.

"Drago, tu sais, je rigole et tout… Mais je serai là pour en parler, si tu veux."

Drago voulut réagir, lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas Granger et qu'il le faisait chier. Cependant, il savait très bien que c'était faux. Il se laissa donc aller dans son pouf, et contempla Blaise qui le regardait comme s'il était un enfant malade.

"Parce que je suis un peu dans le même cas que toi."

"Avec Ginny?"

Le métisse arqua un sourcil brun, à l'emploi du prénom de la rousse, mais répondit :

"Oui. Un Serpentard, une Gryffondor.."

"Ouais, mais Weaslette, elle est de Sang-Pur."

Cette constatation lui forma une boule dans la gorge, et il culpabilisa légèrement en disant ça… Heureusement que seul Blaise l'écoutait, et qu'il avait confiance en lui.

"Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu t'en fous de son sang, non?"

"Et mon père, il s'en fout?"

"Le cours est terminé, mes enfants!"

La voix de la professeur de divination coupa sec la réponse de Blaise, car Drago se leva brutalement pour ranger ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la porte. Porte qui était en fait une trappe, mais passons.

Blaise le rattrapa cependant en quelques enjambées, et lui murmura à l'oreille pour que les autres ne l'entende pas :

"Lucius ne va pas faire ta vie, Drago. Si tu aimes cette fille, fais-lui savoir avant qu'un autre mec prenne ta place."

Le souffle du blond fut coupé à l'instant où cette phrase lui cogna le tympan, et quand il se retourna pour dire à Blaise d'aller se faire foutre, le garçon aux yeux ambrés avait disparu, mêlé à la foule d'élèves qui faisaient la queue pour descendre.

Exaspéré, il se retourna vivement et croisa le regard sombre de Théodore Nott, toujours assis sur sa chaise, et le visage plus pâle que jamais.

Même jour, 12h42.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Hermione regarda son assiette, encore et encore, mais pourtant, la nourriture dedans ne lui donnait pas vraiment faim. A cause de Ron et Lavande qui se roulaient des pelles devant elle, ou le visage fermé d'Harry, elle n'aurait sût le dire. Ce qu'elle savait, cependant, c'est qu'elle ne cessait de penser au blond à quelques mètres d'elle, et cette situation la gênait.

"'Mione? Serais-tu en train de trembler?"

Fred, George et Lee venaient de s'attabler à table, et cette remarque fit soudainement lâcher la fourchette d'Hermione, et ses rougeurs augmentèrent de plus belle.

"Calme toi, Hermione…" pensa-t-elle, se maudissant pour son geste suspect.

Elle releva finalement les yeux vers le rouquin qui avait lancé ça (Fred?) et lui adressa un petit sourire timide. La brune remarqua que Ron les observait, l'air méchant, et ça lui plaisait.

Si Ron était jaloux d'un garçon, ça le ferait peut-être revenir plus vite?

Elle réfléchissait à cette question quand Harry se leva pour se rendre à leur double cours de potions, et elle se leva. Son assiette, encore remplie, lui donna une sensation de mal-être par rapport aux pauvres elfes de maison qui avaient préparé ce repas avec amour… Elle s'empressa donc de revenir sur ses pas, pour attraper une pomme dans le saladier de la table, et retourna auprès d'Harry qui patientait devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Ses traits étaient durcis par l'agacement depuis la matinée, mais Hermione avait décidé de ne pas trop l'énerver avec ça, et ne pas insister sur la raison de sa colère.

Pourtant, quand une tête rousse émergea du couloir pour fondre sur Hermione, le Survivant retrouva miraculeusement son sourire, et l'adressa à Ginny avec une euphorie nouvelle.

"Hermione! Euh, coucou, Harry. Hermione! C'est Blaise!"

Harry étant dos à elle, Ginny ne put voir la disparation soudaine du visage d'Harry, qui avait aussitôt retrouvé ses sourcils froncés et son regard noir dès que le nom du métisse avait été prononcé. Hermione retint en fou rire en demandant à sa meilleure amie de s'expliquer, et cette dernière raconta :

"Tout à l'heure, on a beaucoup discuté… Et on s'est mit d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne s'aimait pas vraiment, juste qu'on s'appréciait beaucoup et qu'on avait énormément de points communs. Du coup, je suppose que notre relation est terminée…"

Il n'y avait pas de tristesse qui faisait trembloter sa voix, ni de colère qui déformait ses propos. Non, Ginny venait juste de faire une affirmation, et Hermione pouvait aisément retrouver son regard ténébreux, reflétant son caractère de feu. Elle regarda quelques secondes Harry, ravi, et reposa son regard sur le visage aux tâches de rousseur.

Elle venait de retrouver sa meilleure amie, celle qui ne fondait pas en larmes d'un instant à l'autre, et elle lui tendit ses bras pour que Ginny se loge au creux de son cou dans un câlin.

Même jour, 15h21.

Classe d'Arithmancie.

Drago se trémoussait sur a chaise, en attendant que la classe s'installe, et ce, dans une dizaine de minutes.

La classe était vide, évidemment, puisque les élèves étaient tous encore en classe, Potions pour les Gryffondor et Sortilèges pour les Serpentards. Lui avait fait exprès de sortir plus tôt, prétextant un mal de ventre, mais savait pertinemment pourquoi…

L'Arithmancie était le seul cours que partageait Hermione et lui, depuis la troisième année. Même si les années précédentes il prenait un malin plaisir à l'embêter, et l'observer en biais, cette année c'était différent. Il passait tout son temps à la contempler, et adorait sa mine concentrée, son visage tiré par l'écoute ou encore sa capacité à écrire aussi vite.

Quand le professeur Vector posait des équations particulièrement contraignantes au tableau, il avait désormais l'habitude de tourner la tête dans sa direction pour regarder ses sourcils froncés au dessus de ses yeux qui frétillent dans sa paupière en parcourant les lignes écrites à la craie.

Depuis la rentrée, Drago s'asseyait toujours avec Théodore Nott, et était plongé dans un ennui constant. Bien que ce cours représentait qu'une heure de son emploi du temps, il en avait rapidement marre et passait son temps à jeter des coups d'oeil à l'horloge. Pour lui, la compétition entre le professeur Binns et Vector dans la catégorie "Cours le plus ennuyeux possible" était très serrée, puisque les tons qu'ils employaient pour décrire leur matière était semblable : Lent, monotone et d'une banalité déconcertante.

Enfin, le bruit ambiant du couloir se fit entendre et Drago se retourna sur sa chaise : De là où il était, il pouvait aisément voir le flot des élèves passer à travers la fenêtre, et distinguait les quatre couleurs mélangées. Puis, évidemment, la première personne à s'arrêter devant la porte n'était autre que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en personne, et le coeur du Serpentard s'emballa.

Il crut comprendre qu'elle disait au revoir à Potter, et enfin, elle tourna la poignée de la porte. Quand elle marcha dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant sa porte, le regard porté sur son livre dans les bras, elle lâcha un cri de stupeur en voyant Drago.

Ce dernier jubilait.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je suis en classe d'Arithmancie. Ca fait 2 ans."

"Mais je sais bien, ça ! Mais pourquoi… A ma place?"

Le blond prit un certain plaisir à regarder le pupitre, en arquant soigneusement un sourcil.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de me placer, ici, Granger?"

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Hermione capitula et posa lourdement ses manuels sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Puis, elle s'assit et détacha son manteau, envoyant un peu de son parfum sur le visage de Drago, ce qui lui coupa le souffle une nouvelle fois. Hermione le rendait faible, et bizarrement, il aimait ça.

Enfin, elle le foudroya du regard et attrapa une plume, qu'elle trempa dans son encrier.

"Euh, Granger… Vector est pas encore là, ni aucun élève."

La brune lâcha un soupir d'exaspération, et regarda Drago, qui se perdit une seconde dans ses prunelles chocolat. Elles étaient empreintes d'agacement, ce qui se confirma quand elle siffla entre ses dents :

"Je sais bien, espèce de, de.."

"De beau gosse à la coupe parfaite?"

Il regarda Hermione s'offusquer, puis devenir rouge pivoine, et enfin l'ignorer superbement.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que de nombreux élèves rentrèrent dans la salle, et s'installèrent dans un chahut particulièrement sonore sur les tables disposées en rangées.

Le professeur Vector, un petit homme pratiquement chauve et portant de petites lunettes sur le bout de son nez, s'installa alors derrière son bureau et dit d'une voix dénué de motivation :

"Installez-vous, installez-vous, dans le calme je vous prie. Aujourd'hui, vous aurez à réaliser un diagramme à nombres pairs…"

Drago arrêta d'écouter, et préféra tourner la tête vers sa voisine. Merlin, qu'elle était belle. Il eût envie de la balancer sur sa chaise de ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément.

Au lieu de cela, il fouilla dans ses plumes pour prendre celle que sa mère lui avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse à la rentrée, et dessina sur le parchemin qu'il avait disposé devant lui.

"Drago! Ecoute, bon sang!"

La voix chuchotée mais réprobatrice de Granger lui tira soudainement de ses pensées, et il appuya sous la surprise sur sa plume, qui déversa une énorme tâche d'encre sur le dessin.

Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, prêt à lui faire payer, il fut surpris en constatant qu'elle retenait un fou rire violent.

"Tiens donc? Miss-Je-Sais-Tout rigolerait-elle en cours?"

"Roh, je t'en prie Drago ! C'est pas parce que je suis une élève sérieuse que je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser un minimum."

Cette fois, l'expression de Drago était sincère, et il la dévisagea comme si elle était manifestement tombée dans sur la tête.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire, et se pencha sur la feuille de diagramme que le professeur Vector avait distribué un peu plus tôt. Le Vert et Argent décida de faire de même, mais pour y dessiner des symboles quelconque, en attendant qu'Hermione finisse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la Gryffondor releva la tête et posa sa plume sur le pupitre. Du coin de l'oeil, Drago vit qu'elle avait déjà terminé ses équations, mais aussi écrit ses calculs dans la marge et rajouter quelques notes.

Elle se retourna vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et regarda sa feuille. Aussitôt, son regard s'assombrit et elle chuchota :

"Drago. Tu n'as rien fait."

"Non, effectivement."

"Pourquoi?"

S'il lui disait qu'il ne comprenait rien il baisserait sûrement dans son estime de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Donc il répliqua d'une voix détachée :

"J'ai pas envie de faire ça, aujourd'hui. On fait un pendu?"

Hermione fit les yeux ronds, et Drago comprit instantanément pourquoi. Ses propres joues prirent un teint rosi, et il s'empressa de tourner la tête vers le parchemin pour qu'elle ne les voit pas.

"Drago ! Comment connais-tu le pendu? C'est un jeu de moldus !"

Paniqué, il haussa vaguement les épaules tout en cherchant une réponse adéquate.

Puis, au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion, il décida de lui expliquer la vérité. Après tout, elle était la mieux placée pour lui dire, puisqu'elle était elle-même d'origine moldue.

"Hum.. Cet été, quand j'ai cessé de croire aux Sang-De-Bourbe et au statut du sang, je me suis intéressé un peu plus aux moldus. Donc j'ai lu des.. Livres."

Hermione ne cacha pas sa surprise, ce qui eût le don d'énerver Drago, qui dit à voix beaucoup plus haute :

"Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir lire, Granger !"

"Chut, chut !"

La brune, scandalisée, tourna la tête vers les autres élèves, mais personne ne faisait attention à eux. Drago profita de son moment d'inattention pour débiter rapidement :

"Et donc j'ai vu tous vos jeux et j'ai trouvé que le pendu était une bonne idée."

"Quel autre jeu moldu tu aimerais faire?"

En disant cette phrase, Hermione sortait un second parchemin et une plume, puis s'appliqua à tracer des traits pour désigner les lettres cachées du pendu. Drago fut, un court instant, surpris, car il était persuadé qu'elle refuserait catégoriquement, mais finit par hausser les épaules vaguement tout en répondant :

"Je ne sais pas… Cache-cache?"

Hermione émit un petit rire, et montra la feuille de la main, où Drago lit :

G_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Après un court instant d'hésitation, Drago déclara d'une voix blasée:

"Gryffondor, Granger, sérieusement?"

Il arracha la plume de sa main pour y inscrire les lettres sous la moue indignée d'Hermione. Puis, il réfléchit et écrivit quelques traits d'une encre noire :

M_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

La brune se pencha sur le parchemin, et demanda à voix basse :

"E?"

Drago inscrit sur le deuxième et dernier tiret la lettre E, et le visage d'Hermione s'illumina :

"Médicomage!"

Le blond grommela, plus pour la faire rire que par vérité, et écrivit de son écriture penchée les lettres du mot.

"Bien, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons passer à la correction."

Drago sursauta en entendant la voix de Vector, oubliant un instant qu'il se trouvait en classe, et tourna vivement la tête vers Hermione. Il s'attendait à sentir de l'angoisse dans ses yeux, mais il n'en fut rien, mis à part le petit sourire amusé qui étirait toujours ses lèvres pulpeuses.

"Tu ne prends pas la correction, Granger?"

"Oh, je sais que j'ai bon partout."

Pour accentuer ses dires, elle lui montra sa première réponse, quelques secondes avant que le professeur l'écrive au tableau de sa baguette. Effectivement, il s'agissait d'une bonne, et Drago la félicita d'une petite voix. Hermione rougit avant de se retourner vers la feuille qu'ils partageaient.

Durant tout le cours, Hermione et Drago gribouillèrent sur le parchemin des traits, des lettres, et des dessins d'une personne pendue. Quand le Serpentard perdit au mot "Astronomie", Hermione éclata d'un grand rire cristallin qui eût le don de donner un frisson à chaque parcelle de la peau de Drago, qui ne le montra évidemment pas. Il fût également ravi lorsque Hermione afficha un air triste quand la cloche résonna dans les couloirs.

"Bon, ben, Granger, tu viens de m'apprendre que tu peux être amusante des fois."

"Et toi, Drago, je viens de constater que tu es complètement nul au pendu."

Retenant un rire, le garçon attrapa le poignet d'Hermione et lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule, qu'elle lui rendit en souriant. Cependant, il l'esquiva rapidement et emporta dans son geste une Hermione rieuse, qui tomba sur son torse.

Aussitôt, leurs deux souffles furent coupés, et quand la Gryffondor releva lentement les yeux vers Drago, il eût la puissante envie de l'embrasser. Encore.

Il la relâcha cependant, et un petit silence gêné vint interrompre leurs rires, tandis que les autres élèves rangeaient paresseusement les livres et plumes dans leurs sacs, ou discutaient de l'exercice.

Puis, Hermione se leva, attrapa son sac et sa baguette d'une main tremblante et annonça à Drago :

"J'y vais. On se voit dans la Grande Salle, Drago."

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant un certain blond assis, qui contemplait amoureusement ses mèches qui se balançaient dans son dos au rythme de ses pas. Il n'avait jamais autant adoré la manière de prononcer son prénom.

Samedi 26 novembre, 22h34.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione soupira dans son demi-sommeil, serrant contre elle l'épaisse couverture verdâtre en

dessous de son menton.

Elle se rappela lentement de son dernier cours d'Arithmancie, et de la partie de pendu qu'ils avaient fait, Drago et elle.

"Drago et elle"... Rien que de former cette phrase dans son esprit lui était encore inconcevable. Et pourtant… Ce garçon avait véritablement changé.

Elle se rappela de ces mots, lors de ce même cours : "Le statut de sang ne change rien."

Si on lui avait dit que Drago Malefoy lui dirait ça un jour, elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

Hermione se souvint du garçon méprisable qu'était Malefoy, il y a un an. Elle se rappela avec dégoût des insultes infâmes qu'il avait employé à son égard, des coups qu'il lui avait donné au détour d'un couloir, de ses reproches envers la famille des Weasley.

Puis, elle se remémora le sourire éclatant de Drago cette année, sa fureur quand Gabrial avait faillit la toucher, ou encore sa capacité à la faire rire automatiquement.

Pourquoi avait-il tant changé? S'était-il autant détaché de sa famille qu'il ne le laissait paraître?

Les questions finirent par s'estomper dans son sommeil, qu'elle accueillit les bras ouverts. Elle rêva longuement de Drago, de ses parents, de Dumbledore, ou encore de Pansy. Son esprit tournait en tous sens, la plongeant dans la profondeur de la nuit.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi jusque là? Elle n'aurait sut le dire. Une heure ? Huit heures ? Tellement plongée dans ses rêves, elle n'avait pas réalisé le temps qui s'écoulait au fil des images qui se dessinaient devant ses paupières, closes.

Mais quand un flash de lumière vint illuminer soudainement sa chambre, et qu'un bruit sourd retentit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, Hermione se releva en sursaut, totalement éveillée.

Un orage se profilait, et se situait juste au dessus du château.

Or, Hermione Granger avait une phobie puissante des orages.

Tadammmmm! Boudamaboum, que vas-t-il se passer ? Hermione va avoir peur ? Se réfugier dans les bras de Drago ? Aller à l'infirmerie ?

A mercredi prochain pour la réponse!

Bonne semaine! ;)


	17. Chapitre 17 : Une douce nuit orageuse

Bonsoiiiir, comment allez-vous ?

Je vous poste le 17ème chapitre de ma Dramione, soit le chapitre avec un énorme rapprochement ! J'espère que vous allez aimez, surtout la romance, c'est un chapitre uniquement centré sur eux.

Sauf à la fin, bien sûr. 3:).

Avant de lire, n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à "En cavale" que je poste tous les lundis. Bonne lectuuure!

Chapitre 17 : Une douce nuit orageuse.

Samedi 26 novembre, 03h34.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Le souffle d'Hermione fut coupé dès qu'un second éclair illumina sa chambre, tel un flash. Dans un geste protecteur, elle resserra davantage sa couverture et enfouit son visage fatigué dans son oreiller. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Le tonnerre qui retentit quelques secondes après la lumière frappa directement ses oreilles, malgré la mince barrière du tissu sur ses oreilles.

D'une main tremblante, Hermione attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et la serra contre elle, avant de la pointer directement sur la fenêtre. Dès qu'elle eût murmuré la formule, les rideaux se fermèrent.

"Insonoriso."

Elle se savait puissante sorcière, mais malheureusement pas au point d'insonoriser une pièce entière d'un puissant orage au dessus de sa tête. Et pour confirmer ses pensées, un second éclair fit apparaître son propre lit, suivi de près par le bruit sourd qui lui donna de terribles tremblements.

En enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, Hermione pensa à Ron, Harry, Ginny. Ils étaient les seuls dans Poudlard à connaître sa puissante phobie des orages, et ce, depuis qu'elle les connaissait :

Harry et Ron avaient apprit dès la première semaine après la rentrée. Elle les avait rejoint dans la Salle Commune, les avait magistralement interrompus dans un débat agité sur le Quidditch. Elle se souvint que son teint pâle et ses yeux animés par la peur avait surprit Harry, qui lui avait immédiatement demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

Alors, elle leur avait dit. Ses paroles avait atténué quelque peu l'orage qui se déroulait à l'époque, cependant beaucoup moins important que celui qui se déroulait sous les yeux d'Hermione à cet instant même.

Ron avait voulu se moquer d'elle, mais quand elle avait gémit de crainte face au tonnerre, il s'était résigné. Au contraire, ils l'avaient protégé, lui avait apporté une couverture et lui rapportait des anecdotes pour couvrir la météo.

Elle s'était endormie sereinement, ce jour-là. En se réveillant devant le feu de cheminée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, elle avait trouvé un plateau argenté, recouvert de tranches de jambon, du pain, des muffins fourrés d'un chocolat brûlant.

A vrai dire, elle s'était senti confiante, et quand l'orage s'était fait remplacé par des nuages épais mais secs, la Gryffondor avait remercié ses deux amis d'une voix sincère, presque à deux doigts de pleurer.

Ce soir là, cependant, les larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues, et pas pour la même raison que 5 années plus tôt.

Un énième bruit sourd retentit, et les tremblements de la jeune femme redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle essayait désespérément de se réchauffer, mais les sorts s'embrouillaient dans son esprit, tant la peur engourdissait son corps.

Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'Harry et Ron viennent la voir, qu'il la rassure comme avant. Hermione hésita même à se lever pour aller les voir, mais le froid l'en dissuada rapidement. De plus, Ron l'ignorait superbement, et déranger le sommeil d'Harry relevait du suicide.

Alors, Hermione s'enfonça encore plus dans son lit et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, dans l'espoir de se perdre de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus l'orage semblait se rapprocher. Après réflexion, Hermione se dit même qu'il s'agissait du plus puissant qu'elle n'eût jamais connu.

Oh, bien sûr, ses parents savaient pour sa peur ancrée. Déjà bébé, elle haïssait voir le ciel s'assombrir de peur de se retrouver seule dans sa petite chambre, faisant face à la grande fenêtre qui occupait une bonne partie du mur vert pomme.

Cependant, et après maintes consultations de psy, ses parents en étaient revenus à la conclusion qu'Hermione sera habitée par la peur constante des orages. Quand elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle avait cherché de nombreuses heures un moyen d'y échapper par la magie, mais les phobies font parties des hommes, et il est impossible d'y remédier.

L'éclair traversa le fin carreau de sa fenêtre, faisant une nouvelle fois illuminer la pièce. Sous la stupeur, Hermione lâcha un petit cri et raffermit sa prise sur ses jambes. Elle fermait les yeux, bien que ses paupières laissaient passer elles aussi la lumière vive.

Quand le bruit de l'orage se fit une nouvelle fois entendre seulement quelques secondes après, Hermione était déjà debout, la main tendue vers la poignée de la porte, tremblant de tout son corps.

Même jour, 03h48.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Le silence s'était établi rapidement dans la chambre de Drago, dès qu'il eût atteint le lit moelleux qui l'attendait. En effet, sa journée remplie de Quidditch, c'était courbaturé qu'il s'était rendu dans sa chambre, pour plonger dans son lit et s'endormir aussitôt. Maintenant, le garçon respirait paisiblement, allongé de travers avec seulement un pantalon de coton pour le vêtir, rêvant d'un certain visage d'une certaine Gryffondor.

Vers 03h, l'orage s'était réveillé, et grondait continuellement depuis, mais c'était sans compter le sommeil profond dans lequel le blond était plongé. Aussi, même après les nombreux cris de la part de sa voisine, Drago ne s'était pas réveillé, ignorant superbement la météo qui faisait pratiquement trembler les tours du château.

Mais quand la poignée de la chambre tourna doucement, qu'une personne entra, fit quelques pas vers le lit du blond, et qu'elle murmura son prénom plusieurs fois, Drago sortit de la véritable transe qui l'habitait et daigna papillonner des yeux.

Alors, son coeur s'accéléra.

Hermione Granger était rentrée dans sa chambre, à 03h du matin, la voix éraillée. La fille qu'il aimait semblait affolée, et l'appelait désespérément.

Il se retourna vivement dans son lit, et constata qu'Hermione le regardait, debout dans la chambre. Elle était en culotte et débardeur, et ses cheveux encadraient son visage. Visage dont il ne pouvait discerner les traits, puisque la chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir complet.

"Drago?"

"Oui, Granger?"

Son ton n'était pas sec, ou contrarié. Plutôt animé par la peur, comme s'il s'attendait au pire.

Il remarqua seulement que l'orage grondait quand un éclair inonda sa chambre d'une lumière vive, éclairant brièvement l'expression de la Rouge et Or. Drago remarqua avec horreur que les larmes sillonnaient ses joues, que ses gestes étaient incontrôlés par des frissons et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait? Les probabilités allaient et venaient déjà devant ses yeux embrumés, dont le visage aux yeux verts de Gabrial. Un élan de colère traversa sa colonne vertébrale, et il se leva d'un bond en attrapant Hermione par le bras.

"Granger? Granger, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Il l'emporta dans sa chute dans son lit, et l'étreignit dans un geste protecteur. Il comprit qu'Hermione était plaquée contre son torse, les jambes nues et en plein milieu de la nuit qu'une seconde après, et dès lors, il sursauta d'étonnement.

Apparemment, la brune ne le remarqua pas, et quand Drago retira lentement le rideau de cheveux qui lui cachait son visage, il comprit qu'elle pleurait de nouveau. Un soubresaut l'agita, et elle agrippa sa main dans la sienne, lui transmettant ainsi le froid qui l'habitait.

Drago s'empressa de se retourner, tenant toujours dans ses bras une Hermione recroquevillée, et ramena l'épaisse couverture contre eux, qu'il posa délicatement sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Elle était maintenant allongée en boule sur son torse, et sanglotait toujours en se frottant les yeux, et respirant avec peine. Ne sachant que faire pour la consoler sans savoir l'origine de sa tristesse, il entreprit de faire des cercles sur le dos de sa main, pour la rassurer tendrement.

Quand, enfin, la Gryffondor sembla retrouver sa respiration normale et leva légèrement la tête, il chuchota :

"Granger, raconte moi, s'il te plaît."

La concernée renifla, avant de dire dans un sanglot :

"J'ai... La phobie… De l'orage."

Dès sa phrase achevée, la foudre vint s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur Poudlard et Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement craintif, avant de se replier encore sur elle-même pour poser ses yeux sur le torse du garçon.

Drago la regarda, éberlué. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Voir Hermione aussi inquiète et apeurée était si étrange qu'il s'était attendu à quelque chose de très grave, un secret enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même, certainement pas la phobie de l'orage.

Puis, alors que les secondes passaient, le Serpentard se mit à sa place. Après tout, pour lui, l'orage n'était qu'un temps parmi tant d'autres, et ne lui inspirait strictement rien, alors qu'elle semblait avoir une réelle aversion pour les éclairs et le tonnerre.

Il voulut demander pourquoi, avant de se reprendre. Évidemment qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en avait peur ! Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'on lui avait dit au sujet des phobies, dans son enfance, et se souvint qu'il était impossible de l'ignorer. Hermione devait donc réagir comme tel à chaque orage? Ca devait être très difficile pour elle…

Dans un murmure, la Gryffondor lui dit, le ramenant à la réalité :

"Je sais, je sais, c'est totalement ridicule… Je comprendrais si tu as envie de rigoler."

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un reniflement, et Drago sentit que de nouvelles larmes vint imbiber sa peau.

"Non, Granger, je vais pas me moquer de toi."

Il passa son bras sous la nuque de la jeune femme et la déposa doucement sur le drap du lit, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. En se levant prestement, il ajouta :

"Je ne suis plus le connard que tu as connu."

Hermione leva la tête, voulant demander quelque chose, mais se tut rapidement quand le tonnerre se fit entendre. Elle plongea rapidement sa tête dans l'oreiller blanc du Vert et Argent, faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage.

Drago esquissa un sourire et chercha du regard sa baguette magique, posée sur sa valise. Il s'en approcha, la prit, et sentit l'habituelle onde de magie traverser lentement sa peau.

Il revint vers le lit, et murmura :

"Lumos."

Un filet de lumière dorée sortit instantanément et vint s'enrouler autour du lit, d'Hermione, et de la couverture. Le reste de la chambre était toujours dans la pénombre, toujours éclairée par les éclairs qui n'étaient espacés que de quelques secondes à présent.

Il se rallongea dans le lit et chercha du regard le journal intime de Granger, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait caché dans son armoire, à son grand soulagement.

Puis, il regarda Hermione, toujours allongée dans la même position. Il tenta de ne pas s'arrêter sur ses jambes, mais constata tout de même qu'elles tremblaient malgré l'épaisse couette qui les recouvraient, tout comme ses bras.

"Ca va mieux?"

"Non…"

Un éclair passa à quelques centimètres seulement de la fenêtre de la chambre, et Hermione se tassa davantage tout en laissant échapper un petit cri. Drago lui encercla la taille de son bras et se rapprocha encore de la jeune femme, le visage contre ses cheveux bruns au parfum fruité.

Il aurait pu rester toute sa vie dans cette position que ça ne le gênerait pas le moins du monde, si bien sûr, on enlevait la peur qui crispait chaque parcelle de la peau d'Hermione et ses gémissements de crainte répétés.

"Depuis quand tu as la phobie de l'orage?"

Il voulait orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet pour la faire divaguer, et l'aider à ignorer la météo qui se battait contre sa fenêtre.

"Depuis ma naissance."

"Tu n'as jamais essayé d'arranger ça?"

"Je n'ai surtout jamais réussi. Mes parents m'ont emmené voir beaucoup de psy, mais…"

"C'est quoi ça, un pssi?"

Il sentit que la brune rit, ce qui le fit lui-même sourire dans son dos. Puis, elle dit d'une petite voix amusée :

"C'est comme un médicomage, mais centré sur la thérapie et le bien-être de quelqu'un. Quand tu vas le voir, tu lui racontes tes problèmes et il essaie de trouver une solution."

Drago réfléchit un instant à ses paroles, avant de déclarer :

"C'est complètement absurde ! Vaux mieux faire face à ses propres problèmes au lieu de les débiter à quelqu'un ! En plus, tu imagines? Le pssi, il doit écouter la vie de plein de gens dans la journée ! Bonjour le métier chiant !"

La Gryffondor ricana une seconde fois, et continua même lorsque la foudre éclaircit la totalité de la chambre, et quand le tonnerre assourdissant retentit encore une fois.

Quelques minutes passèrent, ou seule la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme se fit entendre, accompagnée de temps en temps par l'orage. Drago sentit que les muscles de la jeune femme se détendaient, et que la rougeur de ses joues s'estompa.

"Merci, Drago."

"De rien, Granger."

Hermione esquissa un mouvement, mais Drago raffermit sa prise et demanda d'une voix douce :

"Pourquoi Potter et Weasley n'ont pas accouru? Ils ne savent pas?"

"Si, si, bien sûr… Mais, je suppose qu'Harry dort maintenant, et Ron aussi, et… Je ne pense pas qu'il serait venu de toute manière."

Elle ne pleurait plus, mais le blond devina que ses paroles l'attristaient. Alors, pour la consoler, il lui dit encore plus bas, à quelques millimètres de son cou :

"Moi, je serais là si tu en as besoin."

Puis, d'une voix faussement indignée :

"Même à 03h du matin pendant que je dormais."

Hermione laissa échapper un nouveau rire, et Drago eût l'impression que tout son corps fondait à son entente. Merlin, c'était possible un rire aussi mignon? Rien que pour ça, il avait envie de la faire rire encore et encore, juste pour pouvoir entendre la douce mélodie qui en résultait.

"Tu veux que j'y aille?"

Cette fois, c'est Drago qui eût envie de partir dans un fou rire. S'il avait envie qu'elle parte? Alors qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer après des années d'abstinence?

"Certainement pas. Tu m'as réveillé, maintenant, tu vas devoir dormir avec moi."

Le corps d'Hermione se tendit à ses mots, mais elle ne protesta pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle chuchota plus pour elle-même que pour le Serpentard :

"Je n'ai jamais dormi avec un garçon."

Drago éprouva une grande fierté. Il allait être son "premier", pour la première fois, et ça le mettait dans un état proche de la folie. Le blond voulait sauter de joie, ou pleurer, ou la serrer encore plus dans ses bras. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'attendait que ça, qu'il voulait l'embrasser, lui dire des mots doux et partager sa vie jusqu'à sa fin.

Au lieu de ça, il prit sa main et la caressa, comme pour lui dire qu'elle en devait pas avoir peur. Puis, il l'incita à s'endormir, soulignant le fait que l'orage diminuait de plus en plus.

Alors, la Gryffondor posa sa tête sur le bras tendu de Drago, et ferma ses yeux chocolat sous l'oeil attendri du jeune homme.

Même jour, 04h12.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Hermione marchait sans bruit dans les chemins sinueux de Poudlard, les bras chargés de nourriture. Pendant la nuit, elle avait décidé de se lever et de se rendre aux cuisines pour y rapporter un peu de réserves, et discuter avec les elfes, pour se changer un peu les idées.

Dehors, le bruit beaucoup plus bas de l'orage se faisait légèrement entendre, mais Hermione ne ressentait plus les frissons désagréables et le besoin de se cacher les yeux. Non, au contraire, elle continuait d'avancer presque joyeusement, jusqu'à la chambre de Drago, heureuse de le retrouver.

Quand elle atteint le couloir des cachots, plongé dans la nuit, une atmosphère tendue lui parvint aussitôt, et la bonne humeur d'Hermione se volatilisa bien vite.

Prudemment, elle traversa le couloir où Pansy l'avait attaqué, puis la classe vide où Gabrial l'avait touché. Plus elle marchait, plus elle avait l'impression que la porte de la Salle Commune des Serpents s'éloignait d'elle, et qu'elle avait du mal à marcher correctement.

Alors qu'elle continuait sa marche, son coeur accélérant de plus en plus, elle entendit un craquement sonore à sa gauche, et tourna vivement la tête. Cependant, à part l'obscurité, Hermione ne discerna rien et courut vers la chambre de Drago, retenant avec difficulté ses larmes de couler.

"Heeermione…"

Elle ne se retourna pas en entendant son prénom, pourtant, elle accéléra subitement sa course, horrifiée, et fit tomber une banane et un biscuit, qui retentirent sur le sol dans un grand bruit.

"Hermioooone…"

Le chuchotement était proche de son oreille maintenant, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, elle réussit à ouvrir la porte de la Salle Commune où elle se précipita, enjambant les fauteuils verts et tables basses, vides.

Elle eût juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette sur le sol, derrière elle, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Drago.

"Oh ! Drago ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Figure toi qu'il y avait…"

Mais Hermione ne put jamais finir sa phrase, puisque la vision qui s'étala sous ses yeux la stoppa net.

Drago, anormalement éclairé par une puissante lumière lunaire, gisait dans son lit, les yeux ouverts. Son sang abondait de toutes parts, et s'écoulait paresseusement sur le sol de sa chambre, son lit blanc, sa chemise noire et poisseuse. Ses cheveux avaient été arrachés par endroits, et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte ne laissait passer plus le moindre souffle.

Hermione était tétanisée. Comme au ralenti, elle se rapprocha presque amoureusement de Malefoy et dirigea son regard brun sur son visage pâle comme jamais.

Ses yeux, normalement bleus et rieurs, étaient grisés et vides. L'étincelle qu'elle aimait contempler avait disparu.

"Tu seras la prochaine."

La brune, fiévreuse, sursauta et se retourna, faisant face à Gabrial, debout devant la porte, un rictus maléfique étirant ses traits autrefois doux.

Alors, Hermione tomba à terre et observa l'éclair par la fenêtre avant de ressentir une immense douleur, qui lui lacérait la peau et tordait ses entrailles.

"GRANGER !"

La concernée se leva en sursaut, et porta automatiquement une main sur ses épaules, son cou, sa poitrine et ses bras. Elle mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'elle avait vu un cauchemar, et que Gabrial avait été viré de Poudlard, et le soulagement s'empara d'elle.

Elle se retourna, et tâta dans le noir pour vérifier que Drago était toujours là, dans le lit. Elle n'aurait su dire à quel point elle se sentait mieux quand il lui attrapa le bras tendrement pour la ramener contre lui, et la serrer contre son torse.

"Tu as fais un cauchemar?"

Incapable de parler, Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête et enfouir son visage dans le cou du blond, pour reconnaître son odeur rassurante qu'elle appréciait en secret.

"Qu'est ce que c'était?"

Le silence lui répondit, et Hermione commença à trembler. Pour la calmer sûrement, Drago dit d'une voix plus tendre :

"Parler de son cauchemar aide à se sentir mieux, je suis sûre que tous les psys du monde le dise."

Alors, Hermione lui raconta tout. Le couloir, la porte qui disparaissait au loin, la voix murmurée, la Salle Commune vide, et son propre cadavre. Quand elle passa au moment où elle se faisait attaquer par Gabrial, elle sentit que les poings du garçon se serraient et il lâcha un gémissement de colère.

Amusée, elle répliqua :

"Je te dis que tu baignes dans ton sang, mort, et toi tu es énervée parce que Gabrial m'attaque?"

"Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire, Granger? Je ne suis plus le garçon arrogant et égoïste d'autrefois, aujourd'hui, je m'inquiète uniquement pour toi."

Le coeur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle esquissa un grand sourire émerveillé. Subitement, elle eût envie de se serrer davantage contre lui, de lui parler pendant des heures pour pouvoir regarder ses traits… Puis, l'image de Ron vint à elle et elle ravala ses pensées pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

"L'orage est terminé?"

"Oui, depuis que je me suis endormi."

Hermione hocha la tête, et regarda distraitement la fenêtre voilée par un rideau. Le ciel était noir, et des petites étoiles brillaient loin au dessus d'eux.

"Granger?"

"Oui, Drago?"

"Comment tu me qualifierais, par un seul adjectif?"

Hermione, après la surprise passée par une telle question, réfléchit un instant, avant de lui déclarer d'une voix assurée :

"Si tu m'avais posé cette question il y a environ 3 ans, j'aurai sûrement répondu égoïste, con, méchant, raciste…"

Elle sentit que Drago se crispa une nouvelle fois et elle s'empressa de continuer sa phrase :

"Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de te répondre… Prévenant, attentif, gentil, protecteur.."

Le bras de Drago s'enroula autour de sa taille et il la ramena davantage sur son torse, et elle ne se fit pas prier. Dès que sa joue eût senti la chaleur dégagée par le corps de Drago, Hermione oublia son cauchemar et écouta attentivement les battements de son coeur contre son oreille.

"Granger?"

"Oui?"

"Tu dors?"

"Bah, non, puisque je te réponds."

"Je peux te poser une autre question?"

"Oui."

Drago prit une petite inspiration, et débita sur un ton penaud :

"Hum… Si tu devais choisir entre Weasley et moi, tu choisirais qui?"

Hermione soupira, et en voyant que les deux jeunes hommes étaient à égalité, à son grand désarroi, elle dit doucement :

"Je ne sais pas, Drago, c'est pas comparable."

"Tu me le diras, un jour?"

"Oui, si tu veux."

"Cool."

Un petit silence gêné s'installa, entrecoupé par leurs deux respirations accélérées. Hermione se demanda si Drago avait déjà dormi avec une fille de la sorte. Puis, elle se rendit compte soudainement qu'elle avait posé la question à voix haute, et se sentit rougir. Évidemment qu'il avait déjà dormi avec une fille, et pas qu'une seule fois !

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne réponde pas, Drago lui dit doucement, tout en lui caressant le bras :

"J'aimerais te dire que non, mais ça serait te mentir. Par contre, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une fille sans mauvaise pensée derrière."

Ses rougeurs augmentèrent, mais Hermione était contente de sa réponse. Alors, elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux…

"Dors, ma belle."

Elle avait à peine entendu sa phrase, mais elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Dimanche 27 novembre, 09h12.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, et bougea légèrement la tête. En sentant le torse de Drago sous elle, elle se rappela de tout, mais n'en éprouva aucune gêne. Au contraire, elle était heureuse d'avoir passé la nuit avec lui et réussit à s'endormir, peu de temps, certes, malgré l'orage.

"Gra… Granger?"

Elle leva les yeux vers Drago, encore endormi, et s'éloigna un peu de lui pour le laisser dormir tranquillement. Elle sentit que le blond changeait de position, en prenant soin de ramener l'oreiller vers lui.

Puis, elle se leva du lit et entreprit de ramasser la couverture qui était tombée pendant la nuit, et frotta ses yeux endormis.

La brune contempla une seconde fois le visage détendu de Drago, et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Sa bouche rosie étirée en un petit sourire, ses traits relaxés, ses yeux clos… Elle aurait voulu imprégner cette image dans son esprit, et pouvoir la regarder quand elle se sentait mal.

Avec un sourire attendri, elle décida d'aller chercher à manger dans les cuisines pour lui rapporter, afin qu'il mange quand il se réveillera. Elle pensa alors à son cauchemar, mais chassa bien vite cette pensée de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, alors qu'elle venait de passer un bon moment. Raviver les visions horribles qui l'avait bercé cette nuit n'aurait pour conséquence que de se morfondre, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait suffisamment été faible avec Drago, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle soit aussi lamentable qu'elle ne lui avait montré.

Elle se faufila alors à travers le passage vers sa chambre, les idées mélangées.

Quand Hermione déboula sur le sol de son dortoir, elle ne cacha pas sa surprise en y voyant Harry, et son souffle se coupa quelque part entre son coeur et sa bouche.

Apparemment, il venait d'arriver, puisqu'il cherchait avec angoisse Hermione dans la chambre. Il la vit arriver, et, le regard interrogateur, lorgna sur ses jambes nues. Puis, il releva son regard émeraude dans celui, apeuré, de sa meilleure amie, avant de lâcher d'une voix étrangement basse :

"Hermione? Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de Malefoy?"

MOUAHAHAHA, moi, sadique ? Non ? 3:P

Dites moi toutes vos impressions, et à mercredi prochain ! Bonne semaine mes gobelins!


	18. Chapitre 18 : Amour et Trahison

Hello tout le monde!

C'est mercredi c'est l'heure de la Dramione qui a sonné ! Beaucoup de rapprochement entre les deux, mais un petit suspens à la fin comme je les aimes...

C'est également un des plus longs chapitres de la fanfic' : 20 pages ! :D

Oh, et je vous également dire que les review méchantes et inutiles ne sont pas acceptées ici. Soit on critique posément avec des bons arguments pour que je change selon vos goûts, soit vous dégagez parce que vous ne faites que rager. J'espère que c'est clair pour la personne concernée :)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 18 : Amour et Trahison.

Dimanche 27 novembre, 9h18.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Harry observa une nouvelle fois les jambes nues d'Hermione, et arqua un sourcil. Il reposa son regard, dénué d'émotion, sur le visage pâle de son amie, et attendit une explication.

"Non, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Et qu'est ce que je crois?"

La brune chercha une réponse adéquate, et baissa la tête en répondant tristement :

"Tu crois que j'ai couché avec Malefoy…"

"Merlin ! Non !"

Elle releva les yeux vers Harry qui abordait une mine outrée. Il fit semblant de vomir en répliquant :

"Ca ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit ! Ca va pas non !"

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire, mais reprit bien vite son sérieux en entendant le ton sec d'Harry quelques secondes plus tard :

"Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu foutais dans la chambre de mon ennemi, oui."

La Gryffondor déglutit difficilement, mais ne trouvant rien à dire, vint s'asseoir sur son lit calmement. Harry soupira, s'assit à ses côtés et lui dit d'une voix glaciale :

"Hermione. J'ai besoin de le savoir, s'il te plaît. C'est à cause de l'orage?"

"Oui."

"Tu as pris peur?"

"Oui…"

"Et tu es allé voir Malefoy?"

"Oui…"

"Mais… Pourquoi?"

Elle mit un instant à répondre, sentant le regard de son ami fixé sur sa bouche.

"Parce que je ne savais pas vers qui aller… Ron ne me parle plus, toi tu dormais, Ginny aussi…"

A ces paroles, les joues d'Harry rougirent et il entreprit de tripoter sa manche, l'air penaud. Hermione demanda alors, suspicieuse :

"A moins que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Roh, ça va ! Elle a juste eu peur pour l'orage, du coup je suis venu l'aider, mais j'ai rien fait de mal, je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras dans l'espoir qu'elle se calme, et… Mais attends une minute !" gronda Harry, son visage sévère retrouvé. "On parle de toi, là, Miss Granger !""

Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'incitant à poursuivre sa justification.

"Et bien… Je suis venue dans sa chambre en lui demandant de m'aider, donc il m'a invité dans son lit et on a dormi ensemble…"

Hermione se tût, ne voulant pas lui parler du cauchemar, de leurs rires et de leurs proximités.

"Et on peut savoir pourquoi t'es à moitié nue?"

"Oh, ça, c'est parce que c'est mon pyjama habituel…"

"Je le sais, ça. Mais pourquoi étais-tu en culotte devant Malefoy?"

Hermione se sentit rougir face à cette question, n'ayant même pas envisager de se changer avant de venir dans la chambre de Drago.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas pensé à mettre un pantalon ! J'avais peur, Harry !"

Hermione s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'Harry la prenne dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur :

"L'orage te fais toujours aussi peur?"

"Plus encore que les années d'avant."

Harry grimaça, et se leva du lit, tout en jetant un regard noir à la porte menant à la chambre de Drago. Puis, il s'avança lentement vers le couloir des cachots, avant de s'arrêter, perdu dans ses pensées.

"'Mione..?"

"Oui, Harry?"

"Tu es amoureuse?"

Hermione voulut lui crier que non, qu'il restait pour elle le petit raciste qu'Harry et Ron insultait à longueur de journées, qu'elle le détestait du plus profond de son âme.. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Alors, elle dit d'une voix douce :

"Je ne sais pas, Harry.. Sûrement."

Harry hocha la tête, et ferma la porte derrière lui, et aussitôt, Hermione laissa échapper un gros soupir.

Même jour, 10h35.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Quand Drago entrouvrit les yeux, le premier geste qu'il eût fut de serrer sa prise sur Hermione, afin d'hûmer son parfum enivrant.

A la place, sa main tomba sur du vide.

Il se redressa, et regarda de ses yeux encore embués par le sommeil l'heure. En voyant que la matinée avait débutée depuis déjà quelques heures, il se douta qu'Hermione était partie, et replongea sa tête dans les oreilles, le désespoir prenant tout à coup place au sommeil.

"Bien dormi?"

Le jeune homme sursauta, et tourna son corps vivement vers la voix de Granger. Cette dernière était assise dans le fauteuil, vert, qui décorait la pièce, un livre sur les genoux.

Drago soupira de soulagement en la voyant, et se leva, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Voir Hermione dès le matin, assise dans son propre fauteuil et pouvoir regarder son visage empreint d'une douceur incomparable, était si réconfortant qu'il ne pourrait jamais considérer comme ça comme une habitude. Il ressentirait le même bonheur chaque matin, et il adorait cette idée.

Puis, le visage de son père, sévère, lui apparut soudainement et il préféra taire ses pensées, sur le futur.

Il se rapprocha de son armoire, attrapa un T-shirt noir basique qu'il enfila. Quand il referma la porte, il eût le temps d'aperçevoir le journal intime d'Hermione et il se mordit la lèvre, avant de changer de masque et devenir impénétrable, puis, il se tourna vers la brune.

Quand il la regarda une seconde fois, il remarqua que son visage était fermé, sec, triste. Presque nostalgique.

Sans hésitation, il vint la soulever pour la poser sur ses genoux, et passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. Si Hermione rougit, elle ne fit rien pour se dégager de l'étreinte du blond, à son grand bonheur.

"Que se passe t-il, Granger?"

"Pourquoi tu m'appelles jamais par mon prénom?"

Drago savait qu'Hermione essayait de diriger la conversation sur un autre sujet, pourtant, il décida de rentrer dans son jeu et ils échangèrent un bref sourire.

"Parce que je veux être unique. Tout le monde t'appelle par ton prénom…"

"Ou 'Mione."

"T'appeler comme ce connard de Weaslaid? Certainement pas !"

"Trouve un autre surnom, alors !"

Après un court instant d'hésitation, Drago se pencha à l'oreille de la Gryffondor et lui chuchota tout bas :

"Si j'arrête de t'appeler Granger, ça sera pour t'appeler Malefoy."

Elle se crispa sous ses mots, tandis que le Vert et Argent sourit imperceptiblement dans ses cheveux.

"Et comment tu peux espérer que je me marie avec toi, M. Malefoy?"

"Bah, si je te demandais, tu n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde… Des milliers de filles patientent encore, tu sais."

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule en riant, et recouvrit ensuite son visage d'un voile de sérieux, soit le même qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre lors des cours. Il aimait son petit air concentré, mais là, il pouvait parier tout son compte de Gringotts qu'elle allait lui annoncer quelque chose de pas très joyeux.

"Sinon, Harry m'a surpris tout à l'heure, quand je suis sortie de ta chambre…"

Qu'est ce qu'il disait..

"Et alors? Potter est traumatisé?"

"Non… Mais il a été surpris, au début, surtout quand il a vu que je ne portais pas de… Pyjama."

Drago ricana, imaginant la tête d'Harry quand il a vu les jambes nues d'Hermione. Puis, la jalousie vint déferler ses traits et il vida son esprit de toute trace de Potter en train de mater sa Gryffondor.

"Drago? Toujours là?"

Le concerné hocha la tête positivement, et écouta plus attentivement Hermione, qui se lança sur un résumé complet de la scène. Il rit allègrement quand Potter lui a demandé si elle était amoureuse de lui, même si son coeur battait à la chamade en l'espoir d'une réponse quelconque. Malheureusement, la conversation prit un autre tournant, puis, ils durent se séparer.

La jeune femme lui dit au revoir, se leva et quitta prestement la chambre d'un pas décidé, vers la bibliothèque. Drago, lui, se recroquevilla dans la fauteuil tout en se repassant la conversation dans sa tête, un sourire éclatant dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Jeudi 31 novembre, 14h56.

Cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

"Pas de baguette, M. Finnigan !"

Seamus, l'air agacé, rangea sa baguette dans son étui, sous le regard faussement doux d'Ombrage.

"Bien. Cela étant, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir sortir vos manuels, s'il vous plaît, et de lire la page 302. En silence, je vous prie."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel : Tant de politesse, alors que derrière, elle prenait un malin plaisir à voir du sang s'écouler des mains pendant les heures de retenue ! Cette femme était la personne la plus hypocrite qu'Hermione eût rencontré de sa vie.

Elle posa le cahier devant elle, mais fit semblant de lire. En effet, la Gryffondor avait lu tout le livre dès la rentrée, et en avait conclu qu'il ne servait strictement à rien. Certes, les cours de DCFM avait besoin de théorique, mais pas autant !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, après avoir discuté très discrètement avec Harry, son voisin, sur le comportement ingrat de Ron, Ombrage reprit la parole, au grand désarroi des deux adolescents :

"Si vous avez terminé votre lecture, je souhaiterais 45 cm de parchemin sur la problématique suivante."

Elle agita sa baguette, ornée d'un manche rose, et la phrase "Pourquoi ne faut-il pas se servir d'un sortilège de défense ?" apparut sur le tableau noir.

"Vous avez 30 min."

Ombrage adressa un sourire, crispé, à ses élèves, et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

Cependant, Harry et Hermione levèrent directement la main, non sans recevoir quelques regards de la part des autres élèves.

Ombrage fit mine de ne pas les avoir vu, mais au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, elle réprima un soupir et leva difficilement les yeux.

"Oui, Miss Granger?"

"Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas se servir d'un sortilège de défense?"

Harry baissa le bras, il voulait poser la même question, et attendit patiemment une réponse de sa professeur, une étincelle de haine au fond de ses yeux émeraude.

"Avez-vous lu le chapitre, Miss Granger? Si non, merci de ne pas me poser ce genre de question quand la réponse est affi…"

"En fait, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai lu tout le manuel. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous n'en aurions pas besoin? Après tout, lors d'une attaque, que pouvons nous faire…"

"Et moi, je vous signale que vous avez 16 ans. Si un jour vous vous faites attaquée, j'en serai désolée, mais je ne pense pas que vous devez savoir vous battre."

"Ah bon? Et quand Voldemort à tué Cedric Diggory devant mes yeux?" coupa Harry d'un ton méchant. "Ou quand les détraqueurs sont venus devant moi, cet été? J'étais censé faire quoi, les regarder?"

Le visage boursouflé d'Ombrage prit une teinte affreusement rosée, et après un intense silence où la classe était tous tournée vers eux, elle répliqua d'une voix teintée de reproche :

"Bien. Mr. Potter, vous aurez une retenue. Ainsi que Mrs. Granger, pour son comportement irrespectueux envers…"

"NON !"

Quand Hermione tourna la tête et vit Malefoy en train de regarder méchamment Ombrage, son souffle se bloqua. Mais quel con ! Il pouvait pas juste la fermer?!

Tous les Serpentards et les Gryffondors fixaient le visage de Drago, lui-même tourné vers la professeur, qui déclara d'une voix fluette :

"Oui? M. Malefoy?"

Drago prit une grande inspiration, et Hermione vit qu'il chassait toutes expressions faciales, pour lui donner un air détaché :

"Et bien, je voulais souligner le fait que la question de Granger m'intrigue grandement. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer plus en détail, s'il vous plaît?"

Au grand soulagement d'Hermione, et sûrement d'Harry, le front de la professeur vêtue de rose se barra d'un trait et elle prit un air soucieux, comme si elle cherchait une formule adéquate. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la brune félicita intérieurement le Serpentard d'être aussi lèche-botte avec Ombrage, et aussi de tenir une réputation aussi importante envers les autres. Parce que sinon, tout le monde aurait découvert que quelque chose se tramait, et ça, il ne le fallait absolument pas.

"'Mione? Je suis désolé."

La concernée tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, soucieuse, et le découvrit penaud en train de regarder fixement la table.

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Parce que si j'avais eu la bonne idée de me taire, t'aurais pas eu une heure de retenue."

Hermione fut véritablement frappée par ses mots, puisqu'elle n'avait pas réalisé. La première heure de colle de sa vie ! Par Ombrage, en plus !

Elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir, elle en était même persuadée, pourtant, voir Harry culpabiliser l'attristait davantage.

"Mais non, Harry, ne t'en fais pas. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû lancer le sujet."

"J'allais le faire... "

"Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord? Je suis entièrement responsable, et j'en assumerais les conséquences."

Le Survivant lui lança un pâle sourire, avant de se re-concentrer sur le cours. Ombrage avait vraisemblablement fini de répondre à la question, inventée, de Drago, et ils étaient censés écrire leurs 45cm de parchemin.

Avant de tremper sa plume dans l'encre de Chine, Hermione sentit un regard lui brûler le nez et les joues, et elle leva les yeux, agacée.

Seulement, quand elle vit le regard noir du garçon blond de l'autre côté de la salle, et celui, compatissant, d'un certain roux, son ventre se tordit.

Même jour, 15h29.

Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

"Bien. Le cours est à présent terminé."

Un brouhaha s'instaura dans la salle tandis que les élèves, tous somnolants à moitié, rangeaient difficilement leurs affaires. Drago soupira de soulagement, et se leva, quand la voix d'Ombrage s'éleva à nouveau, aiguë au possible :

"Ah, et, M. Potter et Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien venir jusqu'à mon bureau."

Le garçon sentit ses poings se serrer, et regarder Hermione se diriger vers la professeur, suivi de près par Potter qui traînait amèrement des pieds.

Il avait entendu des heures de retenue d'Ombrage par certains Serpentards. Au départ, il n'y avait pas cru, mais quand les concernés lui avait montré les fines traces blanches qui ornaient le dos de leurs mains où étaient inscrits diverses phrases de punition, il avait été forcé d'admettre qu'Ombrage était une véritable cinglée.

Drago prit son temps pour se lever et attraper son sac, l'oreille aux aguets :

"Votre heure de retenue se déroulera dès ce soir, de 19h à 21h, et…"

"Mais, on va rater le dîner dans la Grande Salle !" répliqua Potter, furieux.

Drago eût toutes les peines du monde de se retenir pour lever les yeux au ciel. Merlin, que ce mec était con ! Il voulait rajouter deux heures de plus, ou quoi?! Et c'était lui, qui était censé éradiquer le Mal du monde des Sorciers?

"Justement."

Ombrage lança un sourire niais au brun, qui détourna les yeux, sûrement trop furieux pour répondre. Hermione, elle, garda la tête haute mais ne prononça aucune parole.

Enfin, Ombrage les congédia, et Drago s'empressa d'enfourner ses plumes et cahiers dans son sac pour échapper aux soupçons, et se précipita en dehors de la salle.

Même jour, 18h15.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione était attablée à son bureau, penchée sur son devoir de Potions, sur lequel elle écrivait frénétiquement. A côté trônait son cahier d'Arithmancie, où elle lisait de temps en temps quelques formules pour les assimiler. Sa concentration était à son apogée, et elle bougeait si vite la tête qu'elle était à deux doigts de se faire un torticolis.

Mais quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, elle sursauta et lâcha sa plume, qui retentit sur le sol dans un grand bruit, avant de se retourner sur sa chaise.

Drago la regardait, debout, le regard grisé.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire un mot, il avança férocement vers elle et s'assit à côté.

"Tu peux me dire, Granger, pourquoi tu es considérée comme la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, alors que tu pratiques une mission suicide devant Ombrage?"

"Hého, tu peux parler, qui à crié "NON !" devant toute la classe?!"

Drago se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, l'air consterné, et regarda Hermione de son regard envoûtant, et toujours aussi gris acier.

"Mais putain Granger !" explosa-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. "Tu sais ce que c'est, les retenues d'Ombrage?! Potter en a déjà eu, vue les conneries qu'il a déjà dit ! Il t'as jamais expliqué?!"

Hermione s'en voulut de baisser le regard, et de ne pas reprendre le garçon sur l'insulte envers son meilleur ami. Elle avait l'impression de contredire la première loi de sa Maison, le courage, mais les yeux assombris et froids de Drago lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

"Réponds moi, Granger !"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Malefoy?"

"Ah, on est revenus à Malefoy maintenant?"

Cette fois, la brune le défit du regard et répliqua d'une voix glaciale :

"Pourquoi, j'ai pas le droit?"

Drago se leva, puis se rassit dans le lit, se passa une main sur son visage pâle et finit par cligner des yeux. Son angoisse était contagieuse, et Hermione ressentit cette fois une réelle appréhension envers Ombrage, même si elle en laissait rien paraître.

"Là n'est pas la question." finit par dire Drago, en se tordant les mains. "J'en ai marre ! Tu cherches toujours les embrouilles !"

"Moi, je cherche les embrouilles? Je pourrais te retourner le…"

"TU LE SAIS PARFAITEMENT PUTAIN ! POURQUOI T'AS ENCORE LEVÉ LA MAIN ? TU POUVAIS PAS JUSTE LA FERMER ?"

La voix de Drago avait claqué, hurlé, et maintenant, un silence de mort s'installa dans la petite chambre, tandis qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle.

Puis, Hermione, d'une petite voix, lâcha brusquement :

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, de toute manière, que je saigne?"

Le Serpentard la défit du regard quelques secondes, glacé, et se leva férocement. Quand il rentra dans son dortoir, il claqua la porte d'une force incomparable, faisant trembler les pieds de la chaise d'Hermione.

Même jour, 18h54.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

La brise humide vint frapper le visage, pâle, d'Hermione, et elle resserra son châle dans un geste automatique. Son regard était rivé sur l'autre côté du couloir, où devait Harry d'un instant à l'autre.

La porte du bureau d'Ombrage, menaçante, avait fait reculer de plusieurs pas la Gryffondor, même si elle savait qu'elle devait y rentrer dans 5 minutes. Pourtant, rien que d'imaginer deux heures en compagnie de ce vieux crapaud et de sa plume magique, un haut-le-coeur la saisit, et elle dût se tenir au mur le plus proche pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Quand le chahut familier des élèves se rendant à la Grande Salle se fit entendre, le Survivant avança de la pénombre, un air soucieux affiché sur son visage.

"'Mione? Ca va?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu es aussi pâle que Rogue devant une bouteille de shampooing."

Sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère ne changea en rien l'attitude d'Hermione, même si un léger sourire amusé vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

"Sérieusement, Hermione, tu trembles."

"Je dois t'avouer que, là, j'ai un peu peur."

Pour accentuer ses dires, elle montra du menton la porte du bureau d'Ombrage, avant de faire retomber son regard chocolat dans celui, émeraude, de son meilleur ami.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer vite."

Même si elle se doutait que c'était un mensonge, le rythme cardiaque se calma, et elle poussa un profond soupir.

"Quelle heure est-il?"

Le brun regarda lâchement sa montre, et ils constatèrent avec effroi qu'ils devaient rentrés dans moins d'une minute.

Harry se tourna vers le bureau, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Au regard interrogateur d'Hermione, il lui chuchota :

"La dernière fois, la poignée était anormalement brûlante."

Il sembla que le coeur d'Hermione se situait dans sa gorge quand le duo finit par rentrer dans la petite pièce.

Entièrement rose, Hermione regarda avec affolement les nombreuses assiettes qui s'étalaient sur les murs, et dont les miaulements retentissaient à intervalles irréguliers.

"M. Potter, Miss Granger."

"Professeur Ombrage." salua Harry d'un ton froid.

Hermione regarda par dessus son épaule et vit leur professeur, assise dans un fauteuil derrière un petit bureau en bois. Une tasse visiblement chaude entre les mains, elle leur désigna les petites tables en face d'elle.

Hermione s'y assit sans un mot, le coeur battant à la chamade cette fois. Les mots apaisants d'Harry semblèrent se volatiliser de sa mémoire quand elle vit, angoissée, la plume rose posée sur le pupitre.

Ombrage se leva pour poser deux parchemins, et dit d'une voix ravie :

"Vous devrez donc m'écrire la phrase "Je cesserai de prendre la parole en classe pour raconter des mensonges.""

Harry releva la tête, énervé, et marmonna à l'adresse de la femme vêtue de rose :

"Hors de question. C'est beaucoup trop long pour Hermione."

"Et bien, puisque vous semblez ne pas comprendre, je rajouterai "A mes camarades de Maison."

La phrase s'inscrit alors dans le tableau noir derrière elle, d'une écriture fine et penchée. Hermione se retint de pleurer, et fixa Harry d'un regard noir, l'air de dire "Si tu redis quelque chose, je te tue."

Le Survivant grogna, mais ne prononça plus un mot.

Alors, Hermione prit la plume en main, et la posa sur le papier.

Même jour, 19h12.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

"Tu crois que ça fait très mal?"

Blaise considéra un instant la question de son ami, avant de répondre d'une voix calme :

"Oui, mais ça lui passera au bout de quelques temps."

Drago grimaça, et se rallongea dans son lit en étouffant un cri. Merlin, il haïssait cette situation !

"Je n'en ai jamais eu, Drago, je ne peux pas te dire exactement…"

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlèrent pendant quelques instants, puis le blond demanda d'une voix faible :

"J'ai l'air d'un parfait crétin, pas vrai?"

Blaise eût un sourire compatissant, et s'étira dans le fauteuil vert avant de répondre :

"Non. Tu es juste amoureux."

Drago poussa un soupir, et ne réfuta pas. A quoi bon? Blaise était son meilleur ami, c'était mieux qu'il le sache, et de toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu le contredire plus longtemps. Il le connaissait depuis la première année, et mieux que quiconque, plus que ses propres parents. Drago était même persuadé qu'il le savait depuis bien plus longtemps.

Il soupira une seconde fois, et passa sa main dans les cheveux pour la 120ème fois de la soirée. Pourtant, il restait encore plus d'1h45 d'attente. Non, non, il ne pourrait pas survivre à cela, le stress était trop lourd.

Imaginer ses sourcils se froncer sous la douleur, ses plaintes intérieures, sa capacité à tout encaisser… Et les traits rouges qui orneraient sa peau…

Le blond voulait se lever, courir jusqu'à ce fichu bureau et la tirer hors de là. Comme lors du Bal, il voulait juste ignorer Ombrage et Potter, et emmener Hermione dans sa chambre pour apaiser sa souffrance. Mais, encore et toujours, le visage de Lucius Malefoy apparut devant ses yeux, et la peur s'ancra dans ses muscles tendus. Aussitôt, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, ignorant sa lâcheté qui le rongeait.

Ce fut quand Blaise croisa les jambes, toujours assis dans le fauteuil, que Drago releva sa tête. Et en voyant son meilleur ami, il explosa dans un fou rire.

"Quoi?" demanda le métisse, éberlué par ce changement de comportement si rapide.

Mais Drago ne lui répondit pas, bien trop occupé à penser aux paroles d'Hermione :

"Le pssi s'asseoit dans un fauteuil et écoute les problèmes des gens allongés…"

Même jour, 20h27.

Bureau du professeur Ombrage.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour contenir sa douleur, Hermione lâcha un gémissement lorsqu'elle écrivit, pour ce qui lui semblait être la 500ème fois, le mot "mensonges." Dès lors, Harry se retourna vers elle, un trait barrant son visage déjà marqué par sa fameuse cicatrice.

Ombrage toussota, fière, et lança :

"M. Potter, continuez d'écrire s'il vous plaît."

Harry tapa son pied contre la table, écumant de rage et totalement insensible à la douleur.

Hermione, quant à elle, souffrait le martyr. Elle avait l'impression pénible de se couper, et d'entailler encore plus sa blessure à chaque encre déversée.

En voyant son propre sang briller sur le parchemin, Hermione ressentit un profond dégoût. Dégoût pour cette femme, pour cette tyrannie qu'elle excercait et qu'elle semblait adorer. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à des élèves, juste parce qu'ils se sont exprimés? Mais que faisait Dumbledore, bon sang !

La brune revint à la ligne et écrivit paresseusement un "Je". Aussitôt, une douleur sans nom vint remplacer la précédente, en beaucoup plus forte. De sa main gauche, la Gryffondor serra son poing et sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

Puis, elle remarqua une grosse trace rouge sur son parchemin, mais différente des autres. En fait, Hermione constata qu'il s'agissait du sang, mais pas de celle tiré de la plume..

Quand une goutte vint s'écraser sur le parchemin, Hermione porta une main à son nez et vit avec effarement ses doigts se colorer de rouge. Rouge vif.

Rouge sang.

"Harry, je saigne du nez !"

Le Survivant se tourna vivement vers elle, et après avoir vu sa main entièrement recouverte du liquide poisseux, il ôta sa baguette de sa poche.

"Non."

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers Ombrage, qui jubilait.

"Oh, Miss Granger, saignez-vous du nez?"

Non mais elle plaisantait? Elle était là, devant eux, depuis maintenant deux heures à contempler la moindre seconde de repos, et elle ne remarquait pas le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de sa narine?

"Oui, effectivemment, elle saigne. Je peux?"

Harry fit balancer sa baguette, tandis que la vue d'Hermione commençait à se brouiller.

"Oh, et bien…"

Ombrage, les yeux pétillants de malice, faisait traîner sa phrase avec un certaine euphorie.

"Oui, vous pouvez, M. Po.."

"Finite."

Le sang se stoppa, et Hermione put retirer sa main, écoeurée.

"Recurvite."

Hermione adressa un petit sourire à Harry en guise de remerciement, et continua sa phrase en fronçant les sourcils.

Seulement, elle avait perdu énormément de sang, et ce fut avec le front moite et les jambes tremblantes que la Rouge et Or entendit à peine Ombrage dire de son ton fluet :

"Bien, il semblerait que votre retenue soit achevée. Que ça vous serve de leçon."

Les chaises d'Hermione et d'Harry raclèrent le sol, et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir du bureau.

Même jour, 21h04.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione rentra difficilement dans sa chambre, en poussant la porte de son épaule. Quand y déboula et vit Drago allongé dans son lit, elle sursauta et posa une main sur son coeur.

"Merlin, Drago, tu m'as fais peur !"

Mais le garçon ne lui répondit pas. Il se leva lentement, le regard fixé sur le visage d'Hermione. Sans un mot, il lui attrapa le poignet et la dirigea vers sa propre chambre, où était posé sur la table un bol d'où émanait de la vapeur.

"Drago, qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Je te guéris, quelle question."

Hermione voulut protester, mais quand elle vit l'Essence de Dictame, elle n'hésita plus une seule seconde, et se laissa plonger ses mains marquées dans la potion.

Une brûlure lui dévora alors le bras, et elle ne put retenir un cri.

"Chut, Granger, tout va bien, je suis là maintenant."

Il la pris dans ses bras doucement, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, ses mains toujours plongées dans la solution.

Enfin, la douleur diminua, et ses mains purent bouger correctement, tandis que le sang se diluait. Là, Hermione soupira de bonheur et ferma les yeux.

Puis, elle se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers Drago.

"Merci, merci énormément, mais… je culpabilise, pour Harry, lui aussi…"

"Je savais que tu allais dire ça." coupa Drago d'un ton légèrement irrité. "J'ai envoyé Blaise lui donner la même potion il y a 10 minutes."

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous la stupeur. Drago Malefoy en train d'aider Harry Potter. Décidément, cette année avait été chamboulée.

"Tu veux te reposer?"

"Avec plaisir."

Elle retira ses chaussures et alla passer par la porte, mais Drago la retint par le bras.

"Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser seule?"

Secrètement, la brune fut touchée par cette attention, mais voulut mettre son masque de fille courageuse.

"Bah oui, je peux me débrouiller toute seule."

Évidemment, ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un vertige assombrit son regard et qu'elle dut s'appuyer. Sauf qu'avant d'avoir pu rencontré la surface dure et froide du mur, Hermione se sentit propulsée en l'air et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il passait, elle atterrit dans les draps du lit.

Par réflexe, elle couvrit les couvertures sur elle, pour limiter le froid qui imprégnait son corps.

Puis, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, elle s'adressa à Drago qui rangeait la potion dans son placard :

"J'ai saigné du nez."

Il marmonna :

"Raison de plus pour pas te laisser toute seule. Je suis sûr que t'aurais la bonne idée de réviser. Tu as perdu trop de sang."

Hermione jura tout bas, tandis qu'elle vit s'éloigner le devoir de Métamorphose de son esprit.

Puis, Drago s'allongea dans le lit, et retira son T-shirt d'une main.

Il.  
Retira.

Son.  
T-shirt.

"MALEFOY !"

"Quoi?" demanda, surpris, le Serpentard.

"Tu viens d'enlever ton T-shirt !"

Elle enfouit son visage, rougi, dans la couverture et ordonna au garçon de vêtir.

Drago la considéra un instant, se demandant sûrement si elle était sérieuse ou pas. En voyant que c'était le cas, il poussa un long soupir.

"Ça sera pas la première fois !"

Les rougeurs d'Hermione redoublèrent et elle se cacha dans la pénombre de la couverture davantage.

"Et toi, tu te mets pas en pyjama?"

…

Après qu'Hermione se soit mise en pyjama et obtenu un nouveau vertige, Drago et elle se retrouvèrent dans le lit, toutes lumières éteintes.

La brune ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter d'être aussi proche d'un garçon, pour la seconde fois, ou parce qu'elle n'en éprouvait aucune gêne.

Son cerveau commença à réfléchir automatiquement à la question, mais quand le blond vint se lover contre elle, Hermione fut dès lors apaisée.

Elle sombra ainsi dans un sommeil réparateur.

Vendredi 1er Décembre, 8h12.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Quand Hermione s'extirpa de sa nuit, et qu'elle papillonna longuement des yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fût les cheveux ébouriffés blond platine. Avec un sourire, elle se leva difficilement et remit en place son pantalon en coton violet et son débardeur blanc, avant de retourner dans sa chambre d'un pas traînant.

Elle n'avait pas le coeur à réviser, aussi, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et posa son menton sur ses genoux.

Des questions sans réponse vint alors à elle, mais la première semblait inscrite sur sa rétine :

Pourquoi elle était devenue si proche de Drago Malefoy que de Ron Weasley?

Elle voulait tout exposer, re-organiser ses pensées, pouvoir relire ses propres appréhensions pour pouvoir trouver une explication logique. Elle refusait de croire que c'était de l'amour qui la rendait si imprévisible, et imaginait plutôt une série de maladies qui pourrait lui donner des hallucinations.

Puis, elle mit un mot sur ce qu'elle voulait : Son journal !

Elle n'y avait pas pensé depuis longtemps, et elle en culpabilisa un peu. Même Drago avait réussi à remplacer son journal intime !

Distraite, elle balaya du regard la pièce et s'arrêta sur sa baguette magique. Aussitôt, une idée lumineuse lui vint : Elle allait le retrouver grâce à la magie ! Parfois, sous la panique, elle oubliait sa magie et réfléchissait avec ses origines moldues.

Elle caressa un instant sa baguette, se demandant un instant d'où parviendrait son carnet. Puis, elle murmura :

"Accio Journal."

BOUBADOUM. Tadam.

N'oubliez pas de reviewer en me donnant vos avis s'il vous plait, ça m'aide énormément !


	19. Chapitre 19 : Faute avouée, à moitié pa

Bonsoir ! Désolée, je n'ai pas pu publier le chapitre le mercredi à cause de problèmes personnels. Mais je vous le poste ce soir, et pour me faire pardonner, il est plein de Dramione et de Fremione dégoulinantes, mouhaha !

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 19 : Faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée.

Vendredi 1er Décembre, 8h15.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Quand un bruit sourd vint cogner contre les tympans d'Hermione, cette dernière sursauta vivement, et garda sa baguette pointée devant elle. Sauf qu'un air d'incompréhension venait de s'installer sur son visage encore ensommeillé.

Pourquoi quelque chose avait cogné contre la porte de la chambre de Drago?  
Et pourquoi son journal n'arrivait pas jusqu'à elle?

Sans y penser, elle s'approcha du dortoir de son homologue et ouvrit la porte doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller.

Mais quand elle entra dans la petite pièce pour voir l'origine du son, elle resta interdite face aux pupilles grises de Drago. Interloquée, elle contempla longuement sa bouche, ses yeux révulsés, son air penaud qu'il affichait, son corps allongé dans le lit et tenu par un coude.

Alors, elle baissa la tête et découvrit, sur le sol, un petit carnet noir.

Même jour, 8h16.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

"Granger, je te jure, c'est pas ce que tu crois."

Hermione sembla assimiler lentement la preuve évidente qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Dans un sursaut, elle écarquilla les yeux et demanda d'une voix faible :

"Drago… Tu as.. Lu… Mon journal... Intime?"

Le garçon ne put qu'acquiescer. A quoi ça servait d'essayer de lui mentir? Il avait en face de lui la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, elle ne croirait pas une seule seconde en quelconque de ces balivernes. Alors, il décida de lui répondre, la fixant de son regard sûrement grisé :

"Granger… Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. J'aimerais te dire que j'ai pas fais exprès, mais c'est faux. Oui, je l'ai lu. Et putain… J'ai aucune idée de pourquoi j'ai fais ça."

Hermione, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, garda sa place près de la porte l'espace d'un instant. Le Serpentard pouvait voir d'ici les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse.

Et là, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus, qu'elle l'insulte de tous les noms ou qu'elle rentre dans sa chambre sans un mot, Hermione émit un sanglot étouffé.

Aussitôt, le coeur de Drago se serra et il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais elle le retint d'un simple regard noir.

Merlin. Il haïssait cette situation. La voir pleurer, de sa faute, et rester impuissant face à elle. C'était la pire punition au monde, et même s'il savait qu'il l'avait amplement mérité, il aurait tant voulu qu'elle se rallonge dans le lit et qu'elle lui répète que tout va bien en lui caressant le dos de la main.

Une pensée très égoïste, mais pour le moment, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cela.

D'un mouvement lent, Hermione se pencha en avant et attrapa le journal. En regardant la couverture, le blond comprit aisément qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait écrit, et la Rouge et Or fut saisie d'un violent hoquet de stupeur.

Elle regarda Drago dans les yeux, ce qui eût le don de le faire vaciller, et elle répliqua d'un ton glacial :

"Tu as tout lu?"

"Non."

Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Hermione se rapprocha, presque tendrement, vers lui, toujours allongé dans le lit. Elle posa un genoux contre le matelas, en s'abaissant vers lui, et Drago vit une étincelle de rage dans ses yeux chocolat quand elle lui administra la plus belle gifle qu'il eût reçu de toute sa vie.

Puis, elle s'éloigna vers sa propre chambre, tandis que la joue de Drago brûlait toujours. Pourtant, c'était toujours son regard plein de haine qui le consumait entièrement.

Hermione claqua la porte, et le jeune homme se roula en boule dans les couvertures de son lit, le regard voilé par la tristesse.

Même jour, 9h35.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était allongée dans son lit, toute habillée et le visage strié de larmes. Non, elle n'avait pas regardé l'heure depuis qu'elle avait vu ce petit carnet noir, posé sur le sol noir de Drago Malefoy. D'ailleurs, cette image semblait inscrite sur sa rétine, et dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait les traits peinés du blond, et ça lui retournait l'estomac.

Drago avait lu son journal intime. Ses pensées. Ses secrets. Ses colères. Ses sentiments.

C'est comme s'il était entré dans son esprit et qu'elle l'avait laissé faire, sans défense. Qu'elle ne pouvait juste le regarder de loin, et afficher ce sourire niais en permanence.

Depuis ce matin, elle se sentait terriblement conne, et ce, pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle s'était laissée bernée, bernée par son ennemi et jusqu'alors, presque inconnu. Mais pendant qu'elle pensait connaître, pas à pas, sa vie, il avait déjà lu la moitié. Et quand ils avaient dormi ensemble, il savait parfaitement tous ses secrets…

A la rigueur, la seule chose qu'il n'ai pas caché, c'est son ignorance sur la phobie des orages, puisqu'elle n'en avais jamais parlé dans son journal. Peut-être parce qu'en écrivant, elle pensait avoir affaire à elle, et à elle seule, pas à un pauvre mec qui plonge son nez dans ses affaires.

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment, et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle prit ses affaires de toilette et entreprit, vainement, de se brosser les cheveux, avant de rentrer dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Le sol carrelé, et froid, apaisa sa chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

Hermione rentra dans sa douche, et rinça son corps à l'eau brûlante. Elle savait que ça lui laisserait des marques rougeâtres, mais peu importe.

La seule chose qui lui importait en cet instant était les yeux grisés de Malefoy plongés dans le doute.

Même jour, 10h14.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Hermione vagabondait dans les couloirs, les cheveux encore légèrement humides, d'une démarche proche de celle des zombies tirés de l'imagination des moldus.

Elle essayait de faire abstraction de la douleur, de penser à autre chose, de feindre l'indifférence. Mais ça lui était impossible, la trahison était trop forte.

En fait, Hermione n'en pouvait plus des mensonges. Depuis septembre, elle subissait ça quotidiennement, avec Ron et Drago. Et là, son corps et son cerveau saturaient pleinement.

Quand elle vit ses deux meilleurs amis marcher en face d'elle dans le couloir vide, plongés tous deux dans une profonde discussion, elle ne répondit qu'à son coeur. Ainsi, ses jambes arpentèrent très vite le couloir dans une course saccadée, la respiration coupée. Et enfin, quand elle fût proche d'eux seulement quelques centimètres, elle sauta dans leurs bras et logea sa tête contre le bras de Ron et l'épaule d'Harry.

Là où était sa place.

"'Mione?" demanda Harry, légèrement soucieux.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" ajouta Ron, d'une voix bizarre.

Quand le rouquin resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et qu'Harry lui retira ses mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage, Hermione répondit, franche :

"Non. Maintenant, tout va bien."

Même jour, 21h23.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Quand, assise dans son lit, Hermione tourna la tête vers le visage rieur de Ron et la chocogrenouille que tenait Harry, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, sinon, elle aurait certainement ruminer sur l'acte de Drago pendant toute la journée et aurait encore pleuré.

Mais non, car ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient aidés. Certes, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était malheureuse, puisqu'elle ne leur avait rien dit, mais ils avaient tout de même réussi à lui redonner le sourire. Et Ron et elle s'étaient enfin réconciliés, et même s'il ne comptait pas se séparer de Lavande, elle avait l'impression de le retrouver un peu.

Malgré sa colère, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'entendre un bruit dans la salle d'à côté. Seulement, la pièce voisine était plongée dans le silence, et aucune lumière n'éclairait le bas de la porte. Avec un pli soucieux barrant son front, Hermione tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer Drago, ou l'absence de Drago, mais son coeur battait à la chamade et ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites.

Vers 22h, Ron et Harry se levèrent prestement, saluèrent la jeune femme et couvrit leurs corps de la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione voulut protester en leur disant qu'ils désobéissaient au règlement, mais de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix puisque le couvre feu était passé, et qu'Ombrage elle-même devait arpenter les couloirs. Alors, elle les regarda s'éloigner les lèvres pincées, et se leva elle-même pour se rendre dans la chambre du blond.

Mais sa conscience la stoppa à la dernière seconde. Une certaine image d'un carnet sur le sol la fit rapidement changer d'avis, et elle alla plutôt se poster devant l'armoire pour se mettre en pyjama.

Quand elle eût fini sa toilette, Hermione s'allongea dans son lit et passa l'oreiller vert sous son ventre. Avec regret, elle s'endormit alors dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Vendredi 17 décembre, 4h13. (Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il s'agit de deux semaines plus tard !)

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger !"

La concernée émit un léger gémissement, et sortit péniblement du sommeil.

"Miss Granger, réveillez-vous !"

Sa vue étant brouillée, Hermione ne put que discerner un visage ridé à quelques centimètres d'elle., et de petites lunettes. Son cerveau sortit de la brume du sommeil, et en clignant des yeux, elle reconnut le visage de McGonagall.

Elle se redressa furieusement, complètement réveillée désormais. En 5 ans, jamais sa directrice de maison n'était entrée dans son dortoir.

"Professeur?"

"Vous devez être étonnée, et je vous l'accorde, cette situation est très inhabituelle, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous en expliquer les raisons. Habillez-vous."

Hermione obéit, les yeux écarquillés. Elle attrapa un T-shirt au hasard dans son armoire et un pantalon gris, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. McGonagall se posta devant la porte, apparemment en train de faire les 100 pas, et elle lança au bout d'une minute d'une voix enrouée :

"Dépêchez-vous, Miss Granger. C'est une situation d'urgence."

Hermione cogitait, et peu à peu, l'inquiétude se peignait dans ses muscles. Qu'était-il arrivé? C'était Harry? Ron? Ses parents? Ou.. Drago?

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, son anxiété était à son apogée. D'ailleurs, ses mains tremblaient quand elle reposa son pyjama, puis, elle fut emportée par le bras de McGonagall jusqu'au couloir sombre de Poudlard.

La brune frissonna, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid qui se répandait des murs en pierre ou de son anxiété. Elle imaginait toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait, priant le Ciel pour que personne ne soit blessé, ou pire..

"Vous allez vous rendre au Square Grimmaurd en Portoloin, à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid…"

"Merlin ! Mais pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"On a été avertis il y a 20 min par M. Potter qu'Arthur Weasley a été agressé, cette nuit, au Ministère de la Magie."

Hermione mit quelques temps à assimiler la phrase de McGonagall, et ne remarqua que l'air frais qui lui avait fouetté le visage était la brise du parc du château que quelques minutes plus tard. Elle regarda, choquée, le visage inquiet de sa directrice de maison avant de chuchoter :

"Comment Harry a t-il pu le…"

"Il vous expliquera là-bas. M. Potter et M. Weasley y sont déjà."

Dans la pénombre, Hermione pensa à Ron et masqua sa bouche de sa main, soulevée par un haut-le-coeur. Dans quel état était-il? Et Ginny? Et Molly? Et les jumeaux?

C'était comme si ses pensées avaient été ralenties considérablement. Imaginer le père de famille agressé lui donnait mal au ventre, et surtout l'état des Weasley en apprenant ça.

"Voilà. Tenez, Miss Granger."

Hermione leva les yeux, embués de larmes, vers la chaussure que lui tendait sa professeur. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et avant d'être aspirée par un tourbillon de couleurs, la Gryffondor ne put que voir le visage de sa professeur et la cabane d'Hagrid.

Même jour, 4h22.

12 square Grimmaurd, Londres.

Hermione déboucha sur le trottoir, l'esprit encore chamboulé par le Portoloin, mais aussi par le discours de McGonagall.

Elle regarda l'immeuble débraillé de Sirius Black. De là, on pouvait aisément voir les Moldus de l'autre côté, par les fenêtres. Un faisait la cuisine, une femme éteignait la lumière de son salon, un autre regardait une télévision.

Une télévision… Depuis quand Hermione n'avait pas regardé la télé, chez elle, assise sur le canapé entre son père et sa mère?

Pongée dans ses souvenirs, elle veilla à ne pas se faire renverser par le peu de voitures qui circulait dans l'avenue et frappa à la porte.

Sirius ouvrit, sa silhouette se dessinant légèrement dans l'obscurité de la maison.

"Quel est le nom de l'hipprogriffe que j'ai gardé après Azkaban?"

Hermione mit du temps à comprendre qu'il confirmait son identité. Sa voix était plate quand elle répondit :

"Buck. Il s'appelait Buck."

Le parrain d'Harry hocha distraitement la tête, et se décala pour laisser passer Hermione. Dès qu'elle eût posé un pied sur le plancher de la maison, elle sentit l'atmosphère tendue que dégageait la petite pièce. Et, effectivement, dès qu'elle y rentra, son coeur se tordit.

Elle trouva la famille Weasley attablés à la table de la cuisine. Ginny avait les yeux rouges, et fixait la table, les traits durcis. Ron tapait frénétiquement son poing contre le bois et avait l'air totalement retourné. Les deux jumeaux ne se parlaient pas, mais se tenait mutuellement la main comme dans une prière silencieuse. Harry, lui, était debout, à côté de la porte, le visage fermé.

Hermione toussota, et tous les visages se tournèrent vers tristement. Ginny voulut parler, mais sa voix était brisée et un son incompréhensible sortit de ses lèvres rougies, avant qu'elle ne fonde en sanglots.

"Ginny, Ginny, chut, viens là…"

Hermione attrapa une chaise en bois à côté d'elle, et s'assit auprès de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui prit la main et caressa lentement ses cheveux roux, avant de plonger son regard dans celui, émeraude, d'Harry.

"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?"

Personne ne répondit, au début. Sirius s'installa à une chaise au bout de la table de la cuisine et baissa la tête, tandis qu'Harry soutenait son regard mais ne répliqua rien.

Heureusement, George, qui était à sa gauche, parla à voix basse :

"Harry a vu papa se faire agresser par un serpent. L'Ordre pense qu'il s'agit de celui de Voldemort. Il est à St Mangouste."

Ginny essuya ses yeux et retira ses mains de celles d'Hermione avec un petit remerciement. Cette dernière ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait la bouche, mais savait parfaitement la réponse :

"Comment tu as pu le voir, Harry?"

"Dans un rêve."

Hermione hocha la tête, et la pièce fut plongée dans le silence. Personne ne voulait rajouter quelque chose, tous plongés dans un mutisme désagréable. Tout le monde attendait. Le seul moment où leur transe était interrompue, c'est quand Kreattur entrait dans la pièce et murmurait des obscénités :

"Des traîtres à leurs sangs… Dans la maison de ma maîtresse… Et une sang de bourbe pour les accompagner…"

A chaque fois, Sirius se levait et intimait Kreattur de partir, ce qu'il faisait tout en marmonnant, pour revenir un peu plus tard.

Au bout de deux heures, Hermione remarqua que Ginny s'était endormie la tête dans les bras, et l'incita à aller se coucher, ainsi que pour Ron et Harry. Elle les accompagna dans les escaliers, et vérifia qu'il entrait tous dans les chambres pour finir leurs nuits.

La brune rangea un peu les affaires d'Harry et Ron et lança un "Bonne nuit !" avant de fermer doucement la porte de la chambre. Ginny, elle, dormait déjà.

Elle retourna dans le couloir de l'étage et y croisa George, qui entra lui aussi dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Elle dégringola les escaliers de la maison, veillant à ne pas tomber ou déchirer ses vêtements.

Puis, elle regagna la petite cuisine humide et sursauta en voyant Fred, assis dans la même position que tout à l'heure.

"Désolée, j'ai cru que tu t'étais couché avec George…"

"Comment tu fais?" coupa Fred, le visage toujours tourné vers la table.

Hermione contempla, éberluée, le visage pâle du rouquin.

"Faire… Quoi?"

"Pour nous reconnaître, George et moi?"

"Oh…"

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, et entreprit de se mordiller la peau autour de l'ongle de son pouce. Puis, elle ajouta d'une voix plus timide :

"J'ai compris à la rentrée de ma deuxième année. Tu… As un petit grain de beauté au niveau du cou, et les yeux légèrement plus clairs que George. Lui.. Il a les joues plus roses."

Fred rit jaune, avant d'agiter sa baguette.

"Accio café."

Hermione regarda avec curiosité la tasse remplie du liquide brûlant se positionner devant lui, puis une seconde sous ses yeux.

"Tu connais le café? Je croyais que c'était un truc de moldu."

"C'est toujours le cas, mais mon père m'a raconté que ça donnait de l'én…"

Mais parler d'Arthur assombrit le regard noisette du jumeau, et dans un geste automatique, Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle remarqua qu'elle était anormalement froide, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Je suis désolée, pour ton père.."

"Tu t'excuses tout le temps. J'aime ce côté chez toi, mais là, j'ai l'impression d'être un gros connard."

Hermione sursauta face aux mots de Fred, qui lui rappela soudainement Drago, qui tenait à peu près le même vocabulaire.

Drago. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-ils pas parlés? Au moins 2 semaines. Ça lui manquait énormément, même si elle l'avouerait jamais au Vert et Argent. Maintenant quand elle pensait au journal intime sur le parquet sombre de la chambre de Drago, la colère ne lui embrumait plus la tête. Certes, elle détestait toujours ce sentiment d'impuissance, mais elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas lui reparlé plus tôt.

Apparemment, Fred remarqua son absence, car il lui dit d'une voix douce :

"'Mione? Perdue dans tes pensées amoureuses?"

La concernée rougit instantanément, et Fred mélangea pensivement son café.

"Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est…"

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de me le cacher. Je me doute qu'avec Ron tu dois faire semblant, mais moi tu peux tout me dire."

Il ajouta :

"Tu es un peu comme une seconde petite soeur."

Il sourit, et le poids d'Hermione sur ses épaules se volatilisa. Elle rigola légèrement, avant de lancer d'un ton beaucoup plus sûr :

"Ouais, c'est par rapport à un garçon. Il me fait tourner en bourrique, tu peux même pas imaginer, mais…"

"Mais tu es amoureuse."

Hermione hocha la tête, rêveuse, et esquissa un sourire. Puis, elle releva les yeux et croisa ceux, amusés, de Fred :

"Ah, l'amour… Je connais ce sentiment."

La Gryffondor arqua un sourcil, et répliqua d'une voix amusée :

"Toi, Fred Weasley, le grand dragueur de première est tombé amoureux?"

"Haha, ça te choque?"

"Non, mais je me demande bien qui."

"Si tu me le dis, je te le dis." proposa Fred avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, mais imaginer sortir le prénom de Drago devant Fred lui était inconcevable. Alors, elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et ingurgita son café.

Fred partit dans un grand rire :

"Ola, la personne concernée doit être inédite pour qu'il te force à ne pas tarir ta curiosité."

Hermione lui tira la langue, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis, Fred lâcha, une fois calmés :

"Merci, Hermione."

"De quoi?"

"De me faire oublier mon père mourant."

A ce moment précis, Sirius revint dans la cuisine, du sang sur les mains. Hermione hoqueta de stupeur, mais il la rassura d'un geste de la tête.

"Ne t'en fais pas, c'est la viande que je donne pour Buck. Elle est saignante."

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, et aida Sirius à se laver les mains. Puis, elle salua les deux garçons et monta à l'étage pour se laver le visage et clarifier un peu ses idées.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et afficha une mine dégoûtée. Merlin, quelle saleté ! Elle avait tant envie de jeter un Recurvite… Mais aucune magie en dehors de Poudlard, bien sûr. La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi Sirius ou les jumeaux n'avaient jamais nettoyé cette maison, avant de se concentrer sur le lavabo.

Lavée, elle sortit et longea le couloir, avant d'entendre des voix murmurées à l'étage. Sous la curiosité, Hermione monta les escaliers et tendit l'oreille, avant de comprendre que les chuchotements provenaient du grenier.

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Harry, assis auprès de Buck. Ce dernier avait les ailes repliées et dégustaient des lapins, tout en appréciant les caresses du Survivant. Par la petite fenêtre, on pouvait aisément observer l'aube se dessinant sur le contour hasardeux des montagnes. Quand il remarqua la présence de sa meilleure amie, Harry lui dit :

"Je suis venu ici parce que j'arrivais pas à dormir."

Hermione hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir sur la paille, près d'Harry, et lui prit la main.

"Ca t'es déjà arrivé de culpabiliser tellement de ne pas pouvoir regarder ton meilleur ami dans les yeux?"

Oh que oui. Et pas plus loin que deux semaines auparavant, alors qu'elle était en culotte devant Harry avec les joues aussi rouges que possible.

"Oui."

Harry soupira, et un sanglot vint obstruer sa gorge. Hermione caressa à son tour les plumes bleuâtres de Buck avant de déclarer :

"Tu parles de Ron. Je me trompe?"

"J'ai vu son père se faire agresser."

"Et tu l'as sauvé."

Le Survivant tira une de ses mèches de cheveux en grommelant :

"Non. Tu ne comprends pas."

"Pourquoi culpabiliserais-tu?"

"Parce que… Dans mon rêve…"

Il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de la blonde avant d'annoncer d'une voix solennelle :

"J'étais le serpent."

Hermione en eût le souffle coupé. Normal qu'il se sente torturé ! Pourtant, elle garda une expression neutre tout en lui répondant :

"Et alors? Tu restes Harry. Celui qui est proche des Weasley, et qui a sauvé Arthur. Tu es peut-être celui qui en a rêvé, mais sans toi, le papa de Ron serait mort à cette heure-ci."

Le visage d'Harry se détendit, mais il se leva durement et répliqua en se rapprochant de la porte :

"Ouais, mais il n'empêche que c'est moi qui ai planté mes dents dans son cou."

Et il laissa là une brune perdue dans ses pensées.

Même jour, 8h23.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Drago s'assit misérablement sur le banc de la Maison Serpentard, avant de se passer une main fraîche sur son visage exténué. Evidemment, c'est à ce moment précis que Pansy s'asseoit avec sa pote, en ricanant. Sauf que Pansy ricane, le son produit détruit instantanémment les tympans.

"Ta gueule Parkinson."

La concernée arqua un sourcil et son sourire disparut momentanément.

"Et bien, je vois qu'on est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui…"

Greengrass croisa le regard de Drago et posa ses mains sur sa bouche dans une mimique grossièrement exagérée, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix perçante :

"MERLIN ! Drago, tes cernes ! En 5 ans j'ai jamais vu ça !"

Drago voulut répliquer qu'il n'avait jamais sa gueule depuis 5 ans, mais se retint. A la place, il laissa échapper un profond soupir et tendit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir la masse brune en face de lui.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Granger et lui ne s'étaient pas parlés, et ça lui manquait terriblement. En fait, il se sentait un peu perdu, comme si son quotidien avait été soudainement bouleversé, et il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de la Gryffondor en train d'hurler sur le sol en pierre du couloir des cachots le réveillait en sueur et tremblant. Alors, Drago se posait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contemplait les étoiles, pour se calmer, laissant l'air frais lui fouetter le visage et soulever ses cheveux blonds.

Il détestait l'entendre, le soir, et ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, essayer de se faire pardonner, la supplier… Mais sa fierté de Serpent demeurait toujours en lui, et même s'il détestait cela, il ne pouvait pas le changer. Il regardait donc, impuissant, les yeux amusés d'Hermione et son corps secoué de rire devant Weasley ou Potter, ou encore son petit air concentré en potions.

Drago détestait la voir si près, et pourtant si loin.

Le jeune homme remarqua qu'il était dans la lune, et secoua sa tête pour enlever le flou qui dérangeait sa vision. Et quand elle fut remise en place, et qu'il chercha Hermione dans la table des Lions, il ne la trouva pas.

Anxieux, il donna un coup de coude à Blaise qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Hé, mec, il est quelle heure?"

"Je dirais 8h30, pourquoi?"

Hermione était toujours à l'heure. Elle se réveillait à 7h tapantes, se préparait et déboulait dans la Grande Salle à 8h. Et ce, tous les jours depuis 5 ans.

Drago tourna la tête et remarqua que le binoclard était, lui aussi, absent, ainsi que les rouquins. En fait, aucun rouquin n'était là, pas même les jumeaux Weasley.

La respiration de Drago se fit saccadée quand il demanda au métisse :

"Elle est où, Granger?"

Il remarqua à peine le sourire amusé de Blaise dans le mélange de ses pensées. Bordel, où était sa Hermione? Il priait Merlin pour ne pas qu'elle soit trempée dans les affaires de Potter et emportée dans le danger.

Ce fut le moment où il regretta le plus son geste. S'il n'avait pas lu son journal intime, elle lui aurait dit ce qui n'allait pas. Ou alors, il serait rentré hier soir au dortoir…

"Chers élèves…"

Le blond tourna la tête et vit que Dumbledore s'était installé sur son estrade, et que le silence s'était fait dans la Grande Salle. Pourtant, son cerveau, lui, n'était absolument pas plongé dans le silence, au contraire.

Mais où était Hermione?

"Je tiens à vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Arthur Weasley, le père de la famille des Weasley, s'est fait agressé hier soir au Ministère de la Magie. Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations, mais vous tiendrons au courant au dîner. Ses proches se sont évidemment rendus à sa demeure pour y attendre son retour de St Mangouste."

De l'air. Drago avait besoin d'air. Il se leva, en titubant, et s'accrocha à la table des Verts et Argents qui le regardait bizarrement. Le Serpentard marmonna d'une voix plus que faible :

"Rien, j'suis… Fatigué.. J'vais me coucher…"

"Mais, Dray' ! On a cours, là !"

Drago ignora royalement son meilleur ami et courut presque jusqu'aux cachots, les joues empourprées par le stress.

Même jour, 10h11.

12 square Grimmaurd, Londres.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre et apprécia joyeusement l'air humide qui rentra dans ses vêtements. Elle avait chaud, trop chaud, entassée dans cette petite cuisine depuis le début de la matinée, évitant les regards tristes des rouquins et d'Harry. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle allait dormir, mais savait parfaitement qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle se détacha les cheveux et passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure épaisse pour faire respirer sa tête, avant d'entendre le son familier du bec contre un carreau.

Et, effectivement, quand la Gryffondor se retourna, elle vit un grand hibou noir posté devant sa fenêtre. Interloquée, elle tourna la poignée et fit rentrer l'oiseau, qui survola la chambre avant de se poser sur le bureau dans un vol majestueux.

Hermione le caressa distraitement, n'ayant pas de confiserie, et remarqua la lettre scellée attachée à sa patte. Avec précaution, elle la détacha, mais l'hibou ne s'envola pas, signe qu'il attendait une réponse.

Elle s'allongea dans le lit un peu moisi et regarda le sceau. "Famille Malefoy."

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir dans des gestes maladroits.

"Granger,

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris, parce que je suis sûr que dès que tu vas voir le sceau et mon écriture tu vas brûler cette lettre dans la cheminée la plus proche. Et si tu ne la pas encore fait, je suis sûr aussi que tu es en train de rougir et te mordre la lèvre. Je le sais, parce que je te connais, Granger.

Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis désolé. Tu ne peux pas saisir l'importance de ces mots, gribouillés à la hâte sur un putain de parchemin, mais sache que c'est une première pour moi. Je suis désolé, Granger, d'avoir lu ton journal intime. J'ai pas envie de te mentir, de te jurer que je l'ai juste pris et que je ne l'ai jamais lu. Je n'ai pas tout lu, mais une grande partie. J'ai sauté les passages personnels, ceux de ta vie avec tes parents ou ton premier baiser avec Krum. Peut-être parce que c'est à cause de la jalousie pour le deuxième, mais passons.

Ouais, je suis désolé, je regrette, je culpabilise, j'ai détesté le moment où t'as baissé les yeux et qu'ils ont viré à la haine. J'ai vu l'étincelle de colère dans tes pupilles, et je me suis juste détesté quand j'ai compris que c'était POUR moi et A CAUSE de moi, tu ne peux pas même pas imaginer.

Mais là, Granger, je m'inquiète. Tu me manques, et je pèse mes mots. Quand j'ai pas vu tes boucles brunes, tout à l'heure, à la Grande Salle, ça m'a rendu fou. Je me suis précipité dans la chambre pour t'écrire cette lettre, sans aucune hésitation, parce que peu importe la grosseur de la connerie que j'ai faite, il faut que je sache si tu vas bien.

Et si tu me réponds pas, de toute manière, je demanderai à mon hibou… Tu vois à quel point je suis désespéré, Granger? Demander à mon hibou? Merlin, je deviens taré. Taré par ta faute, mais putain, qu'est ce que j'aime cette sensation. T'es la seule à avoir réussi à me la procurer, tu sais ça?

Je vais pas en cours aujourd'hui, je vais attendre l'hibou toute la journée. J'ai peur, Granger, peur qu'il te sois arrivé un truc de merde et que je n'ai pas été là pour t'aider. Et là, tu dois te demander pourquoi j'étais pas là hier soir, dans le dortoir, ni même pendant 2 semaines… Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs, j'étais pas avec une fille, juste avec Blaise, parce que je déteste être seul dans cette chambre alors que j'étais juste à côté de toi pendant 2 nuits.

Tu dois me trouver fou, et en me relisant, je me dis que tu as bien raison. Mais je t'en supplie, réponds-moi, ou je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque dans mon lit avant le déjeuner.

S'il te plait, Granger.

PS : J'ai été un peu grossier dans ma lettre, je suis désolé."

Même jour, 10h45.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Quand il vit la petite silhouette floue du hibou à travers le carreau, Drago n'y avait pas cru. Il croyait au mirage.

Pourtant, son hibou noir se déposa gracieusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une enveloppe tenue sur sa patte par un ruban bleu.

Qui d'autre que Granger pouvait attacher une lettre avec un ruban bleu?

Drago ouvrit la fenêtre, le coeur battant à la chamade, et attrapa le volatile entre ses doigts. Fatigué, il s'envola vers la volière dès que le garçon eût retiré le parchemin. Drago déplia la lettre et commença sa lecture avec un intérêt non-feint :

"Drago,

Je ne te pardonne pas pour mon journal. Quelle idée t'es passée par la tête pour faire un tel acte? En plus, ça fait bien deux mois que je le cherche ! Tu as fouillé dans ma vie, mes secrets, mes souvenirs, et ça, je trouve ça totalement irrespectueux.

Pourtant, je ne te déteste pas. Me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Peut-être parce qu'on a partagé plein de choses tous les deux, ou que tu portes de l'attention pour moi, que tu me protèges.

Disons qu'après tout ce que tu as fais pour m'aider (notamment Gabrial et Pansy), je ne peux pas juste rayer notre relation d'un trait et passer à autre chose… Je ne sais pas ce qui nous relie, Drago, mais c'est puissant. Si puissant que tu es au même niveau que Ron désormais, que je connais depuis 5 ans. Tu as bouleversé mon année, et même si je ne pensais jamais te le dire un jour : Merci.

Grâce à toi, je me découvre, j'apprends, je me fais plus confiance, et je ne peux que te remercier, car sans toi, j'ai peur que ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Je suis peut-être fâchée pour mon journal, mais infiniment reconnaissante de m'avoir donné cette joie depuis déjà 2 mois.

Merci, Drago."

Même jour, 20h21.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Le brouhaha constant du réfectoire se tût dès que Dumbledore eût fait racler son fauteuil doré. Dès lors, tous les regards étaient rivés au directeur.

Tous, sauf un.

Drago avait posé ses couverts, laissant une assiette vide devant lui. Il était si heureux, depuis la lettre d'Hermione, qu'il avait accroché un sourire niais sur son visage depuis déjà quelques heures.

Il était revenu en cours, prétextant un mal de tête, et s'était joint avec joie aux discussions des Serpentards. Il avait même rit avec Pansy, c'est dire !

"Mes chers élèves…"

Drago tourna la tête vers lui, même s'il savait désormais que Granger était en sécurité.

"Je vous informe qu'Arthur Weasley va bien. Un peu sonné, mais en parfait état. La famille et les proches sont allés le visiter à St Mangouste, et seront de retour ce soir. Merci pour votre écoute, et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente nuit."

Drago, comme les élèves de Serpentard, se levèrent en un concert de bruits et se rendirent en un rang dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Devant sa porte, le blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir son meilleur ami, mais ne vit pas Blaise descendre les escaliers. Il haussa les épaules, et voulut rentrer dans sa chambre, mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Hermione le regardait, au milieu des Verts et Argents, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Confidences chamboulées

Bonsoir !

Désolée de vous publier ce chapitre si tard, c'est parce qu'avec les vacances, les fêtes, les devoirs et la fatigue, ça été compliqué de me caser un p'tit moment pour écrire.

Mais le voici, le chapitre 20 !

N'oubliez pas de passer voir ma Dramione "en cavale" sur mon profil !

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 20 : Confidences chamboulées.

Vendredi 17 décembre, 20h34.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Drago resta un instant déconcerté par la beauté saisissante d'Hermione, à quelques mètres de lui. Son sourire, d'une blancheur surnaturelle, contrastait avec sa peau légèrement bronzée, et ses yeux chocolats. Ses cheveux, normalement bouclés et tombant sur ses épaules, étaient noués en une tresse en épi de blé, elle-même posée le long de son cou.

"Coucou."

Drago sursauta en constatant qu'elle s'était autant rapproché de lui, et son corps se hérissa automatiquement. Pourtant, il lui répondit d'une voix légèrement enjouée :

"Salut, Granger."

Cette dernière passa devant Drago, et ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre du blond, qui put aisément sentir le parfum fruité de ses cheveux, qu'il huma en fermant les yeux. Puis, la Gryffondor déboula dans la salle, et contempla un instant un tas de vêtements dans un coin en grimaçant.

"Ca t'arrives jamais, de ranger?"

Il haussa les épaules, cette phrase lui rappelant sensiblement sa mère, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Hermione fit de même.

En suivant son regard, Drago comprit qu'elle fixait le parquet sombre où le journal reposait il y a plusieurs jours, et changea rapidement de sujet.

"Tu vas faire quoi, pendant les vacances?"

"Et bien, je vais passer Noël avec les Weasley, puis quelques jours avec mes parents et enfin je retourne à Poudlard pour le Nouvel An. Et toi?"

Cette question fut teintée de son sourire, parfait, et Drago déglutit difficilement :

"Je rentre au Manoir."

Au ton qu'il employait, Hermione dut deviné que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, puisqu'elle lui prit la main et caressa doucement des petits cercles sur sa peau glacée. Ce geste l'apaisa directement, et il soupira de soulagement.

Seulement, et alors que les minutes défilaient le plus vite possible, Drago ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui le taraudait :

"Tu es toujours fâchée? Pour… Pour le journal?"

Hermione, aussitôt, lâcha sa main et se passa une main sur le visage, en fronçant les sourcils. Drago voulut ravaler les mots et replacer sa main sur la sienne, mais il ne put que regarder sa Gryffondor.

"On va dire que oui."

Le visage pâle de Drago se fendit en un énorme sourire. Il se détendit, et s'allongea dans son lit. Il ne s'attendait pas qu'Hermione le suive dans son mouvement, ni qu'elle poserait sa tête entre son cou et ses pectoraux, mais accepta ce geste avec plaisir.

Il passa ses bras derrière sa nuque avant de demander :

"On va dire? C'est à dire?"

"Je n'arrive pas à te faire la tête, je sais pas trop pourquoi.. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué."

Merlin, qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire? Il lui avait manqué? C'était trop pour Drago, son coeur rata un battement et il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, presque tremblant.

"Je.. t'ai manqué?"

Hermione rougit et ne répondit pas.

Dimanche 19 décembre, 14h43.

Parc de Poudlard.

Dans la foule, Hermione tenta d'apercevoir Drago, mais le garçon restait introuvable. Avec une moue déçue, elle se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'attendaient. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, sur le côté du sentier des diligences, Harry lança, amusé :

"Malefoy est absent?"

Hermione vit du coin de l'oeil que Ron ne réagit pas, et regardait distraitement la place où les Sombrals étaient censés se tenir.

"Oui, je ne le trouve pas…"

"Il va venir, il va pas te laisser pendant 1 semaine, comme ça…"

A ce moment-là, une tâche blonde surgit de la cohue noire et escalada vers Hermione, criant à tue-tête au cas où elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué :

"Granger ! Granger, attends-moi !"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais son coeur battait déjà à la chamade quand il se posta devant elle. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme concentré dans un discours qu'il avait commencé depuis déjà quelques heures, mais il dériva son regard bleu vers Harry et Ron et sa remarque fondit dans l'air.

"Tu veux qu'on aille un peu plus loin?" demanda Hermione.

Drago hocha frénétiquement la tête et ils allèrent de l'autre côté du chemin, à l'abri des regards. Après un petit signe de tête à Harry, indiquant qu'elle reviendrait dans pas longtemps, la brune suivit Drago et s'arrêta, attendant qu'il parle le premier.

"Tu m'as dis y a deux jours que je te manquais… Et bien… Je voulais te dire que toi aussi tu allais me manquer. Mais genre, beaucoup."

Ok, le ventre d'Hermione était déjà en train des montagnes russes. Drago ajouta, les joues nettement plus rouges :

"Je vais penser à toi, tu le sais hein? Et, on s'enverra des lettres non?"

Il a l'air totalement désespéré, et Merlin, ça lui donnait un air adorable.

"Oui, bien sûr Drago."

Le concerné sourit largement, et avant qu'Hermione n'eût cligné des yeux, le Serpentard l'étreignit.

Drago Malefoy faisait un câlin à Hermione Granger. Si elle voyait le tableau de l'extérieur, Hermione n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, c'était bien le souffle chaud de Drago qu'elle sentait au creux de son cou, ses bras encerclant sa taille et sa tête posée sur son épaule.

Elle avait envie de perdurer cette situation pendant encore quelques minutes, voire des heures, mais ils se retirèrent l'un de l'autre trop rapidement à son goût.

Si Hermione pensait qu'une atmosphère tendue flotterait au dessus du couple quelques secondes après, elle se trompait lourdement. Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois, et Hermione décela une étincelle de joie dans les pupilles de Drago.

"'Mione? 'Mione? La diligence nous attend !"

Hermione regarda Ron, et lui fit un signe de la main, avant de se retourner vers Drago. Mais avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, le blond hocha la tête, soudain grave :

"Tu dois y aller, je comprends. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, Granger."

Et Drago s'éloigna, les herbes hautes jusqu'aux genoux, avant de rentrer dans une diligence sans se retourner.

Même jour, 18h58.

Poudlard Express.

"Pour la 20ème fois, Parkinson, ferme ta putain de gueule."

Mais Pansy jacassa encore avec Bulstrode, et Drago gémit en enfouissant sa tête dans le tissu du siège du train.

"Ne l'écoute pas, mec, ignore la."

"Tu peux ignorer ces hurlements toi?!"

Blaise hocha les épaules, et regarda distraitement par la fenêtre. Comment pouvait-il supporter Pansy et les autres?

Drago n'avait qu'une envie : Trouver Granger et lui refaire un câlin jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Il avait envie que le paysage qui défilait par delà la vitre du Poudlard Express s'étende à jamais, qu'il ne retrouve jamais l'ambiance maussade du Manoir.

Il avait envie de voir sa mère, évidemment, mais juste pour voir son visage pâle et son sourire timide, ses gestes tendres mais rares, ses discussions sur les potins du village. Mais rester là deux semaines? Non, c'était pas possible.

Rien que d'imaginer son père dans son esprit lui donnait un véritable haut-le-coeur, surtout depuis que Granger était rentré dans sa vie comme un boulet de canon, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Elle avait endommagé sa réputation, l'hypnotisait en permanence, lui avait fait oublier ses idéologies racistes, lui donnait l'envie constante de la regarder.

Or, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas connu pour son indulgence. S'il venait à apprendre qu'il était amoureux d'une Sang-De-Bourbe, il pourrait dire au revoir à sa famille, et à son héritage. Parce que, en vérité, la chose qui le tenait encore relié à son père était sa richesse, et sa réputation dorée qui lui donnait un certain prestige.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait connu la douceur incomparable d'Hermione Granger, il s'en fichait royalement d'avoir un "certain prestige." Il voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec elle, étudier chacune de ses mimiques et la taquiner.

Il avait envie de tout dire à sa mère, mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Et de toute manière, il savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait jamais, sa lâcheté mémorable prendrait le dessus. En vue de l'intensité de son amour, Drago pensait que rien ne pourrait le bloquer entre Hermione et lui, et pourtant, rien que de dire à sa mère qu'il était amoureux le rendait malade.

"Drago? Tu me passes ma valise dans le filet, s'il te plaît?"

Le concerné ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi, perdu dans ses réflexions, et regarda avec dégoût le quai de King's Cross par la fenêtre.

Pansy répéta sa question, et le Vert et Argent fut grandement tenté de lui ordonner de ne plus l'appeler par son prénom, et s'en aller.

Au lieu de cela, et peut-être pour plaire à une Gryffondor qui était à l'autre bout du train, Drago se força à attraper le bagage de la brune, qui ricana. On aurait cru une hyène.

"Je savais pas que t'étais aussi musclé Drago !"

Il roula des yeux mais ne répondit rien, de peur de l'entendre rire une seconde fois. Il tenait à ses tympans.

Drago prit donc son sac, et sortit prestement du compartiment.

Même jour, 17h23.

Poudlard Express.

Le chocogrenouille qu'Hermione avala lui parût bien fade, mais elle se força à gémir un "Miaaammm..." pour que Ron détourne son regard noisette suspicieux.

Luna, Neville et Seamus étaient tous assis sur la banquette en face d'Hermione, Ron et Harry. Ginny était partie retrouver ses amies, au grand désarroi du Survivant.

La brune avait envie de dormir, mais Luna et elle parlaient activement de l'existence, fausse, des Nargols, et Hermione plongeait dans des arguments scientifiquement corrects. La blonde, cependant, affirmait que les petites créatures vivaient car "son père lui avait dit, une fois."

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hermione baissa les bras et laissa Luna partir dans ses affirmations, toujours aussi erronées, et roula son gilet en laine en boule pour le poser contre la vitre. Elle y déposa sa tête, et regarda le paysage défiler. La forêt était éparpillée un peu partout, inégale, et les montages ne dessinaient à l'horizon dans la brume.

Ses paupières se firent lourdes, et Hermione s'autorisa à penser doucement au blond… Est-ce-qu'il regardait le paysage, en ce moment-même? Et ce qu'il pensait à elle? Est-ce qu'il était avec cette bécasse de Pansy, et si oui, est-ce qu'il lui parlait?

Elle aussi avait envie de lire le journal de Drago et comprendre le mystère qui se dressait toujours devant lui, tel un mur de protection.

Dès que le sommeil enveloppa la jeune femme, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et y laissa entrer les jumeaux Weasley, un sourire conspirateur aux lèvres.

"Hey, jeunes gens !"

"Vous nous aviez…"

"Oubliés?"

Neville, qui était le seul à ne pas avoir levé le nez vers eux, répondit :

"Non, mais à chaque fois vous allez dans le wagon des 5èmes années…"

"Oui, c'est vrai…" répliqua Fred, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Mais disons que nous avons laissé traîner nos petits-fours Tourndeloeil…"

"Et, étrangement, les élèves sont légèrement malades, là-bas. Je vous déconseille d'y aller."

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, vite imités par le reste du wagon. Hermione, cependant, grimaça en remarquant le bloc-note dans la poche marron de George, et répliqua d'une voix froide :

"Je vous rappelle, même si Ron semble l'avoir oublié, que nous sommes préfets. Et nous balancer ça, je ne trouve pas ça très malin."

"Ah oui, et c'est le décret numéro combien, ça?" demanda Fred, ses dents toujours exposées dans un grand sourire.

"Oh, le… 226ème, je crois?" continua George.

Hermione soupira, et regarda Ron pour l'inciter à dire quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, le rouquin prit un air suppliant en s'adressant à la jeune femme :

"Allez, Hermione, Ombrage les embête déjà, non…?"

"Je te demande pardon?! Ronald Weasley, je t'ordonne de confisquer les farces et attrapes de tes frères."

Ron pâlit, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur, et regarda Harry dans la quête d'une aide.

A la place, Fred et George entrèrent dans le wagon, et d'un seul regard entre les deux frères, George vint se placer entre Neville et Seamus et parla activement, sûrement pour vanter les mérites de leurs nouvelles farces.

Fred, quant à lui, adressa un grand sourire à Hermione qui se tassa davantage sur son siège. Le jumeau s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui prit la main.

"Toi, tu es tourmentée."

Hermione contempla, surprise, le visage confiant de Fred. Depuis qu'ils avaient attendus, tous deux, dans la petite cuisine humide de Sirius, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Quand ils se voyaient dans la Grande Salle, il la saluait de la main ou lui demandait si elle avait bien dormi. Hermione, n'étant pas habituée à ce genre d'affection, lui rendait des sourires timides ou lui donnaient des réponses vagues, mais elle était secrètement touchée par le frère de Ron. Il lui montrait de l'attention, différemment que Drago, et étrangement, elle se sentait mieux. Plus sûre d'elle.

"Un peu, oui."

"Toujours à cause de ce garçon?"

Hermione leva la tête pour vérifier que personne n'entendait, mais heureusement, tous les visages étaient tournés vers George.

"Oui."

Fred soupira, et se rapprocha davantage de la brune.

"J'ai été amoureux. En troisième année."

Hermione ne le regarda pas, mais sentait son coeur battre à une vitesse anormalement élevée.

"Elle était sacrément intelligente, et très sérieuse. Tu me diras, aucun rapport avec moi, hein? Je ne sais pas. J'aimais bien regarder son visage concentré, ses mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens devant ses yeux baissés, ou encore ses sourcils froncés quand elle écoutait attentivement les discours de la rentrée de Dumbledore. Ouais, je l'ai aimé. Mais maintenant, elle m'a filé entre les doigts, et je ne peux que m'en blâmer."

La Gryffondor resta interdite. Non, ça pouvait pas être ce qu'elle pensait, c'était juste impossible. Fred soupira longuement, avant de retirer lentement sa main de la sienne. Puis, il déclara :

"J'étais amoureux de toi, Hermione."

Même jour, 19h02.

Quai de King's Cross.

Hermione peinait à transporter sa valise, lourde, à travers les nombreux parents du quai. Et les rougeurs de ses joues fut pires quand Fred lui attrapa d'une main experte et attendit qu'elle avance, un énième sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était gênée, gênée de devoir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'une heure plus tôt, Fred lui avait déclaré son amour. Certes, il n'était plus amoureux -il sortait maintenant avec Angelina-, mais ça faisait toujours bizarre d'avoir été aimée par quelqu'un. Et le sentiment de chaleur qui émanait à chaque fois que Fred lui adressait la parole se renforçait.

Hermione n'était pas amoureuse de Fred, tout comme elle ne le serait pour Ron, mais cette révélation lui avait réchauffé le coeur, tout comme lui donnait des rougeurs intenses.

"Hermione, ma chérie !"

Molly l'étreignit longtemps, et la brune put humer son odeur réconfortante de feu de bois, avant de s'éloigner pour qu'elle serre dans ses bras un de ses enfants. Ça faisait que quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais l'impression de chaleur que dégageait la femme au foyer réussit à apaiser immédiatement les Weasley. Ils s'en allèrent vers le parking des King's Cross, et Hermione et Harry s'échangèrent un sourire.

Même jour, 19h05.

Quai de King's Cross.

Drago mit quelques temps à descendre de la plate forme du train. Il avait l'impression que s'il sortait du Poudlard Express, la liberté qu'il avait connu allait se dissiper automatiquement.

Quand il posa son pied sur le quai, une légère brise lui agita ses cheveux blonds et s'engouffra dans sa chemise. Il frissonna et tourna la tête, remarquant un petit elfe ridé au milieu des parents frigorifiés.

"Euh… Toi, là?"

Ouais, il avait oublié son prénom. Aussitôt, la moue indignée d'Hermione lui revint en mémoire et il apprécia sa douceur quelques instants, avant de la voir disparaître tout aussi vite.

"Maria, maître."

"Bonsoir, Maria."

L'elfe sembla surprise, mais elle ne répliqua rien et tendit la main pour attraper sa mallette noir. Il y a quelques années, le blond lui aurait certainement hurlé dessus, et insulter de tous les noms, peut-être même cracher dessus. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui donna, et accompagna son geste d'un sourire amical.

Maria arqua, cette fois, les traits qui lui servaient de sourcils. Elle devait être étonnée par l'attitude nouvelle du jeune homme, mais, évidemment, elle ne posa aucune question.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, Drago fixant ses prunelles sombres et sans vies. Il avait envie de lui rendre sa liberté, voir un immense sourire fendre son visage triste, donner un peu de joie dans le monde horrible qu'il vivait depuis qu'il était séparée d'Hermione.

Merlin, cette fille lui donnait vraiment des idées étranges.

"Vous pourriez me prendre la main, M. Malefoy, afin de transplaner au Manoir?" demanda Maria, légèrement anxieuse.

Non. Il avait envie de courir dans le train du retour et poser sa tête contre la vitre pendant 2 semaines, observer le paysage et laisser dérouter ses idées.

A la place, il dit simplement :

"Oui, allons-y."

Même jour, 20h13.

Le Terrier.

"Papa !"

Ginny sauta au cou de son père, qui s'ensuivit d'une plainte dans un gémissement de douleur.

"Ginny ! Ne blesse pas ton père !"

La rousse roula des yeux mais se décolla d'Arthur, et ses fils se rapprochèrent de lui plus timidement. Harry et Hermione restèrent dans un coin, encore habillés de leurs manteaux et bonnets, et dansaient sur leurs jambes pour calmer leurs stress et chasser le froid qui les habitaient tous deux. La chaleur du Terrier mettait du temps à chasser le froid qui les faisaient trembler.

"Harry !"

Un silence suivit tout de suite cette phrase, prononcée par le père de famille, et la Gryffondor sentit le corps d'Harry se tendre.

"Oui, M. Weasley?"

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie, mon garçon. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier."

Harry afficha un sourire, mais Hermione savait mieux que quiconque, à part peut-être Ron, qu'il était faux et glacial. Selon lui, c'était sa faute, et il encaissait cette remarque comme une énième raison de se détester. Déjà que voir ses bandages l'avaient rendu sec, alors si Arthur annonçait haut et fort que le Survivant l'avait éloigné de la mort, il allait péter un plomb.

Les Weasley s'attablèrent à table, et Hermione déboutonna son manteau pour aller les rejoindre. Des joyeux commentaires perçaient ici et là, et quand Molly apporta une dinde braisée, un grand "Ooohhh…" lui donna un grand sourire.

Personne, à part Hermione, ne remarquèrent le visage préoccupé d'Harry.

Même jour, 19h07.

Manoir des Malefoy.

Dès que Drago tomba à la renverse dans le tourbillon du transplanage, son coeur en prit un sacré coup. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait escorter là-dedans, et souvent par des elfes de maison, mais à chaque fois, il se sentait agité de soubresauts, et son estomac remontait lentement, mais sûrement, dans sa gorge.

Il sentit son oesphage l'irriter légèrement, puis il retrouva la terre ferme. Dès lors, la main de l'elfe se décrocha de la sienne, à son grand désarroi. Il avait envie de serrer la main de quelqu'un, et transmettre sa douceur nouvellement connue. Car, oui, depuis qu'il connaissait Hermione mieux que jamais, il avait envie d'exposer son amour à chaque occasion, le dire à quelqu'un, et surtout quand ils étaient loin…

"Ah ! Mon chéri !"

Narcissa Malefoy se rapprocha de son fils, les bras grands ouverts. Drago eût juste le temps d'apercevoir ses cheveux blonds impeccablement serrés en un chignon chic, avant de sentir ses paumes glacées, malgré l'épaisseur de sa veste.

"Bonsoir, mère."

"Tu es tout pâle?"

Le Vert et Argent avait envie de répliquer qu'il était toujours pâle, lui ressemblant ainsi encore plus, mais s'abstint et répondit à la place d'un ton sec :

"Le transplanage était affreux. Je déteste ce moyen de transport."

Ils quittèrent le couloir, décoré d'immenses toiles luxueuses, et montèrent les escaliers dorés par endroit.

"Comment va l'école?"

Drago haïssait cette question, qui arrivait généralement 15 secondes après qu'il soit arrivé. Et encore.

"Bien."

Narcissa hocha la tête, et laissa son fils entrer dans sa chambre, avant de fermer doucement la porte et s'éloigner dans le couloir. Drago put nettement entendre le son de ses talons aiguilles sur le sol carrelé jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne la cuisine, un étage plus bas.

C'était ça qu'il détestait le plus dans son Manoir : Le silence pesant qui y régnait.

"Bonsoir Drago."

Et ça, aussi.

Lucius Malefoy, une canne à la main prouvant son haut rang, contemplait son fils de haut. Il venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte, qu'il bloqua de son coude avec une habilité étonnante.

"Bonsoir, Père."

"Pitié, qu'il me laisse tranquille…" pensa le jeune homme, agacé.

"Je dois te parler. Rejoins moi dans mon bureau dans 10 min."

Il ferma la porte, presque en la claquant, et Drago s'attendit au pire : Si son père venait à même sa chambre, c'est qu'il devait être vraiment furieux. Il se demanda sérieusement pour quelle raison… Il n'avait pas spécialement baissé dans ses notes, ce trimestre, et n'avait pas eu de problèmes de comportement. En fait, depuis qu'il aimait Hermione, il avait pris du recul quant à son attitude et avait préféré devenir transparent envers les Serpentards, comme pour qu'ils oublient sa présence.

Drago se hâta de plier ses vêtements dans son armoire et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas magistral, même si au fond de lui, il tremblait d'anxiété.

"Entre, Drago."

Le concerné ouvrit la porte du bureau, et découvrit Lucius, dos à lui et face à une bouteille de Whisky et un verre, posés sur la cheminée.

Il s'assit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, et attendit silencieusement que son père ai fini sa gorgée et se tourne vers lui.

"Je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins."

Drago hocha la tête, et sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Son père continua d'un ton morne :

"Severus m'a tout raconté."

Là, Drago allait vraisemblablement gerber.

"Il m'a tout dit." répéta Malefoy père. "Tu fricotes avec une Sang-De-Bourbe. Tu as dansé avec elle. Tu vis à côté d'elle."

Il voulait contester, surtout pour l'insulte qu'il avait employé, mais s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait s'évanouir. Désormais, Drago était tout simplement cloué à sa chaise, fixant les prunelles presque translucides de son géniteur. Il avait redouté tant de fois ce moment et avait prié pour qu'il arrive le moins vite possible…

"Hermione Granger, la pauvre amie de Potter…"

Il le cherchait, il le savait, pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher la colère de faire battre son corps à une vitesse folle.

"Ce n'est qu'une fille de Moldus, Drago. Comment peut-tu lui adresser la moindre attention? Un sang impur coule dans ses veines sales. C'est impossible de lui trouver du charme, même un.."

"SILENCE !"

Les tempes de Drago tremblaient, ses yeux étaient embrumés d'un voile de haine et son corps était secoué par des frissons incontrôlables. Il pouvait pas entendre ça, imaginer le visage d'Hermione après avoir entendu ces phrases lui donnait la chair de poule.

"Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, Drago? En plus de traîner avec, cette… Chose, tu es épris d'elle?"

Lucius afficha un air mauvais, et sous un excès de colère, Drago se leva et dirigea rapidement sa main vers sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il ai pu sentir le bois du bâton sous ses doigts tremblants, son père avait déjà sortie la sienne et la planta sous le menton de son fils. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Je me demandais comment tu allais réagir. Apparemment, tu es plus contaminé que je ne le pensais."

Et avant que Drago ai pu prononcer le moindre mot, la voix plate de Lucius résonna dans la pièce :

"Endoloris."

Samedi 25 décembre, 07h54.

Chambre de Ginny Weasley, le Terrier.

Hermione entrouvrit les yeux légèrement, et perçut de loin la lumière de l'aube par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se tourna, agrippa la couverture de ses mains et voulut se plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil, mais elle savait qu'une fois éveillée, elle ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir de nouveau.

Elle soupira longuement, et s'extirpa sans bruit du grand lit jaune. Quand elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval, elle regarda Ginny, les yeux toujours clos et sa respiration un peu troublée.

Inconsciemment, Hermione sourit. D'ici, ses cheveux roux formait un halo parfaitement circulaire autour de son visage blanc, lui donnant l'air d'un ange.

Après s'être habillée chaudement, la brune ouvrit finalement la porte et traversa la couloir, vide, du Terrier pour se rendre dans la pièce principale. Là, Arthur et Fred discutaient joyeusement, chacun une tasse de café dans la main, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

"Joyeux Noël, 'Mione !"

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'était Noël, la semaine passait décidément trop vite dans la maison des rouquins.

"Merci, Fred."

"Du café?" demanda poliment Arthur, montrant de sa main valide la cafetière posée sur la table.

"Non, merci."

Elle lança un sourire timide à Fred, et s'assit à la table. Le père de famille engagea de nouveau la conversation, mais Hermione n'y prit pas parti. A la place, elle grignota distraitement sa tartine, distraite.

La Gryffondor devait impérativement envoyer une lettre à ses parents, et à Drago. A l'instar de sa mère et de son père, le garçon lui manquait énormément, et elle se surprenait souvent à penser à lui lorsque son esprit divaguait. Elle n'avait pas osé débuter la conversation en première, de peur que ses parents interceptent la lettre, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas ne pas lui souhaiter un bon Noël. Après tout, on pouvait le considérer comme un ami, non…?

"Bonjour tout le monde !"

Hermione salua Harry, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley au fur et à mesure de leurs arrivées. Sa tartine n'était toujours pas terminée quand Ron déboula dans la petite cuisine, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, et quand la famille s'était désormais totalement éveillée, Molly proposa d'ouvrir les cadeaux, ce qui fut accepter à l'unanimité dans un tonnerre de cris.

Les rouquins, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent donc vers l'immense sapin qui trônait, et s'agenouillèrent pour saisir les paquets décorés de rubans et ficelles.

"Ginny, celui-ci est pour toi !"

La rouquine tendit le bras pour saisir le cadeau, et le dévora des yeux avant de l'ouvrir. Mais avant qu'Hermione ai pu voir de quoi il s'agissait, Molly lui donna un énorme paquet avec un sourire. Un cadeau? Pour elle?!

La Rouge et Or le prit, et regarda un instant le paquet doré qu'elle effleura des doigts. Interloquée par le destinataire du paquet, elle déchira le dessus et en sortit un vêtement.

En fait, il s'agissait d'une robe, très longue, entièrement drapée. Malgré le plastique qui la recouvrait, Hermione constata avec émerveillement qu'elle était blanche tirant sur le bleu, et était décorée de rubans bleutés.

"Elle est.. Magnifique !"

Molly regardait, la larme à l'oeil, le tissu de la robe.

"Je… C'est…" bafouilla la brune, gênée de subir de nombreux regards.

Ron prit la robe dans ses mains, la tenant avec une délicatesse qu'Hermione ne lui reconnaissait pas.

"C'est de la part de ta mère, regarde, il y a un petit mot ici !"

Effectivement, une feuille était agrafée sur le paquet cadeau. Hermione se pencha pour le lire dans sa tête :

"Ma belle Hermione,

Une robe de haute couture pour te féliciter pour tout ton travail accompli, et ton sérieux incomparable. Depuis que tu es entrée dans nos vies, ton père et moi ne pouvons qu'adorer ton perfectionnisme, et te soutiendront toujours dans les moments plus difficiles.

On t'aime, ma chérie, et on te souhaite un merveilleux Noël entourée de tes amis."

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione tandis qu'elle lut le petit mot une seconde fois. Ron, lui, regardait d'un oeil suspect l'aspect étrange de ce parchemin, plissant le nez dans une mimique comique.

Dans le silence qui suivit cette lecture, tout le monde s'approcha et regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione pour lire, à leur tour, la feuille. Seul Arthur demanda tout bas : "C'est quoi, ça, la haute couture?"

Même jour, 12h32.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, Manoir.

Drago se réveilla pour la centième fois, en une semaine, complètement en sueur. Il avait encore rêvé d'Hermione, la souffrance marquant ses traits fins. Il détestait ces visions, qui le rendait à moitié fou et donnait à son regard une étrange couleur acier et une lueur de haine.

Le Serpentard savait que c'était à cause des mots de son père, qui pourtant, dataient déjà d'une semaine. Pourtant, le sortilège Impardonnable qui lui avait lancé de nombreuses reprises lui donnait toujours les même frissons si puissants qu'il peinait à respirer.

Heureusement que sa mère était intervenue, sinon, il se serait probablement évanoui. La première fois que le Doloris avait atteint son corps, la décharge fut impressionnante, mais il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il avait serré les dents de toutes ses forces, oubliant avec mal la douleur qui submergeait son corps à intervalles irréguliers. La seconde fois, cependant, il ne put empêcher un gémissement de souffrance sortir de ses lèvres.

La troisième fois, il s'était écroulé par terre, hurlant à la mort et pensant avec hargne aux yeux doux et chocolats de sa Gryffondor.

C'était à la cinquième fois, au bout d'une heure de traitement, que Narcissa était arrivée en accourant. Elle s'était approché de son mari, la rage déferlant ses traits délicats, et lui avait arraché sa baguette des mains. Lucius aurait certainement prononcer le même sort pour sa femme, vue l'état de colère dans lequel il était plongé à ce moment-là, mais l'avait juste défié du regard et était parti magistralement de la pièce.

Depuis, Drago ne le voyait pas. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était rayé de l'arbre généalogique qui décorait le salon principal, et qu'il ne toucherait pas d'un quelconque héritage.

Mais le jeune homme n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

"Maria?..."

Le petit elfe de maison se matérialisa dans la chambre verte de Drago, et demanda d'une voix aiguë :

"Oui, maître?"

"Pourrais-tu m'apporter un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît?"

S'il était surpris par sa propre amabilité, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de prendre le verre glacé quand Maria transplana encore une fois.

"Merci."

Il but avidement, et renvoya l'elfe. Puis, il se leva lentement, son corps toujours aussi courbaturé par les nombreux Doloris.

C'était les pires vacances de sa vie.

Même jour, 21h04.

Chambre de Ginny Weasley, le Terrier.

"Drago,

Comment se passe ton Noël? Moi, très bien. J'ai reçu une magnifique robe de luxe, d'origine française, de la part de mes parents. Si tu la verrais, je suis pratiquement persuadée que tu soupirerais, ou lèverait les yeux au ciel, mais bon, j'aime bien quand tu fais ça.

Poudlard commence déjà à me manquer, alors que la seconde semaines des vacances n'est pas encore entamée. Tu vas sûrement me traiter de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de parcourir les rayons de la bibliothèque à l'heure où je t'écris. J'ai rapporté des livres au Terrier, la maison de Ron et de sa famille, mais je les ai tous déjà lus et je commence à être en manque de lecture.

Après, j'irai voir mes parents quelques jours, et je retournerai à Poudlard pour le Nouvel An. Je sais que tu es censé être chez toi, mais penses-tu que tu pourras venir un peu plus tôt à l'école? J'aimerais passer du temps avec toi avant la rentrée, nos moments me manquent. En fait, tu me manques, même si j'oserais jamais te le dire en vrai…

Réponds-moi vite!

Hermione."

Même jour, 21h12.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, Manoir.

"Granger,

Merci de m'envoyer une lettre, j'ai cru que tu le ferais jamais. Mon père m'a prit mon hibou, ainsi que ma poudre de cheminette et même mon balai, et j'attendais de voir ton hibou avec impatience. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce hibou?! Je l'ai jamais vu, et il est tout petit ! R.I.D.I.C.U.L.E.

Sinon, tu as raison, j'ai bien soupiré et lever les yeux au ciel en lisant ta lettre. Une robe, sérieusement, Granger? C'est un cadeau de Noël, ça? Le cliché ! Je suis sûre que c'est une robe style princesse ou Barbie ! (Oui, j'ai relu les livres sur les Moldus, et je t'interdis tout commentaire à ce sujet !)

J'aimerais te demander comment est la maison des Weasley, mais je sais que ça va pas te plaire du coup je vais éviter… (C'est vrai qu'elle est tordue?!)

Pour Poudlard, bien sûr que je peux rentrer plus tôt ! Au contraire, le plus tôt sera le mieux, je commence sérieusement à me faire chier, ici. Mon père, comme dit avant, est devenu infernal. Je t'épargne les détails, mais sache que je suis pressé de pouvoir quitter cet endroit.

Nos moments me manquent également, Granger. Et toi aussi, et je pourrais te le répéter en vrai inlassablement… Même quand tu dormiras !

Réponds moi, Granger, c'est un ordre. Ou une supplique, choisis. Dans tous les cas, réponds-moi dès que tu auras lu cette phrase…

Drago."

Même jour, 21h23.

Chambre de Ginny Weasley, le Terrier.

"Drago,

Comment ça, "confisquer"?! De quel droit? Si tu as fais une bêtise, je ne peux pas le blâmer évidemment… Mais si tu ne l'as pas mérité, c'est injuste !

Le hibou de Ron est très bien ! Il s'appelle Coquecigrue, et il est ravi de pouvoir te donner des lettres ! Et comme je suppose que tu lui as donné aucune confiserie, je m'en charge à chaque fois qu'il revient en piaillant. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est craquant !

C'est pas une robe de Barbie, n'importe quoi ! C'est une pièce prestigieuse de haute couture française, et je ne te permets pas de l'insulter. De toute manière, quand tu la verras, tu changeras d'avis. Elle est vraiment sublime, Drago, j'aimerais te la montrer.

Encore des livres de Moldus? M. Malefoy, je commence à me demander si vous ne commençez pas à être totalement accro à mes origines... Et je ne peux que comprendre ta passion ! Les Moldus sont extrêmement intéressants, surtout dans leurs manières de vivre.

La maison des Weasley est toute bonnement parfaite, on y respire le grand air et Molly, leur mère, nous prépare toujours des plats grandioses, préparés par ses soins. Et non, la maison n'est pas tordue ! Juste un peu penchée, mais je t'en dirais pas plus, je te vois très bien attablé à ton bureau, hilare, à te moquer d'eux.

Non, Drago, je veux les détails, arrête de me prendre pour une chochotte ! Pourquoi s'est-il transformé de la sorte? Je suppose que ton père n'a jamais été très clément, mais de là à le trouver infernal? Que s'est-il passé?

Je suis trop pressée de te revoir, Drago. J'aurais jamais cru dire, ou écrire, cette phrase un jour, mais sache que je pense à toi toutes mes journées depuis qu'on s'est quittés.

Réponds moi tout aussi vite, s'il te plaît… !

Hermione."

Même jour, 22h02.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, Manoir.

"Granger,

Disons que mon père a ses raisons, totalement incompréhensibles et injustes. En fait, il a peur que je te parle.

Ouais, je sais, il est au courant. Rogue lui a tout balancé. Depuis le Bal et qu'il nous a vu dansé, il me déteste. Je suis plus du tout son petit protégé pendant les cours, tu n'as pas remarqué? Il me calcule plus, en fait, c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole.

Bref, il a tout balancé à mon père et… Tu connais ses idéologies. Je vais pas te répéter ce qu'il m'a dit, parce que ça me rend malade rien que d'y penser. T'insulter, ça me rend fou, j'avais envie de l'étrangler et lui hurler que tu n'étais pas un sang impur. Tu es beaucoup plus que ça : une fille géniale, intelligente, drôle et belle. Et même si je te le montre pas, j'adore quand t'essaies de défendre les gens alors que le monde s'abat sur lui, ou ton association pour les elfes de maison.

T'as transformé ma vie, Granger. Tu me retournes le cerveau, je rêve de toi la nuit, je pense à toi à chaque seconde de mes journées. Je sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que t'es loin et que je déteste quand je peux pas garder un oeil sur toi.

T'es pas une chochotte, je sais, mais depuis que Gabrial t'as à moitié séquestré et que Pansy t'as lancé un Doloris, ça me fait peur de te laisser comme ça, sans défense, dans la nature, pendant que je suis stupidement enfermé dans la maison de mes parents.

Pour ta robe, je sais absolument pas ce que c'est de la haute couture. Tu me sors des mots Moldus là, t'as cru que j'avais lu le diktionaire aussi? Je me doute bien qu'elle est classe, et patati et patata, mais je maintiens : C'est une robe de Barbie.

Et j'ai très envie de te voir dedans, je suis sûr que tu ressembleras à une princesse, Granger.

Mon père… A été violent avec moi, pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant. J'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je te raconte ça, mais bon, vue comment t'es têtue tu m'aurais demandé toute la nuit, je présume. Il m'a jeté quelques Doloris, et m'a rayé de la famille et de l'héritage. En fait, c'est à peine si je le vois, maintenant. De temps en temps j'entends ses pas, mais il ne vient jamais à table. Je suppose qu'il s'enferme dans son bureau, je ne sais pas trop. Et j'ai pas envie de le savoir.

Moi aussi je suis pressé de te revoir, Granger. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point tu me manques.

Je t'ordonne de dormir, sinon tu seras fatiguée demain !

A dans une semaine,

Drago."


	21. Chapitre 21 : Le baiser

C'est mercredi, c'est l'heure de la Dramione ! Avec un titre annonciateur... Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 21 : Le baiser.

Mercredi 29 décembre, 19h32.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione était allongée dans son lit, à moitié en position assise et allongée. Sur ses genoux trônait la Gazette du Sorcier, où un interview de son écrivain préféré était étalé sur la première page. D'abord en le dévorant du regard, Hermione s'était vite aperçu que son auteur n'était autre que Rita Skeeter, d'où les questions absurdes et les réponses incertaines : "Quand votre premier amour vous a rejeté, quel à été votre réaction?" "Si vous vouliez dévoiler un secret à la communauté des sorciers, lequel ce serait?".

Quand Hermione tomba sur une question totalement humiliante, elle ferma le journal d'un geste violent. Puis, elle se frotta ses mains froides sur ses paupières, la fatigue pénétrant peu à peu les pores de sa peau.

Elle parcourut du regard sa chambre d'enfance. Entièrement mauve, elle ne contenait que très peu de jouets, mais beaucoup de livres. En voyant ses bibliothèques remplies à ras-bord de romans moldus, Hermione esquissa un sourire et se demanda quel serait la réaction de Drago s'il pouvait voir ça. Sûrement des moqueries et des yeux effarés.

Drago lui manquait véritablement désormais, et même s'ils s'envoyaient de nombreuses lettres, elle avait l'envie grandissante de le revoir. Comment un garçon pouvait-il prendre autant de place dans sa tête? C'était humainement possible, de penser autant à quelqu'un? Elle devait être folle. Ou amoureuse.

Cette pensée lui donna un sursaut, et elle changea mentalement de sujet.

Elle devait impérativement réviser pour ses BUSES. Elle continuait son planning de révisions, bien sûr, et s'entraînant autant que possible, mais la concentration n'était plus vraiment au rendez-vous.

Motivée, elle attrapa sa valise et en sortit de nombreux manuels. La matière où elle peinait le plus, malgré ses bons résultats, était l'Arithmancie. Soit parce que Drago était son voisin, ou parce que c'était une discipline laborieuse, elle n'aurait su le dire.

"Hermione ! Viens mettre le couvert, chérie !"

La concernée jura entre ses dents, sa plume encore dans sa paume. Elle la posa, se promit de s'y remettre dès la fin du dîner et dégringola les escaliers blancs vers la cuisine de ses parents.

Elle prit les fourchettes, couteaux et verres dans les placards et les entassa dans ses mains, ruminant en pensant au simple "Accio" qui aurait pu simplifier ses gestes.

Son père vint l'aider, et ils portèrent la vaisselle jusqu'à la grande table de la Salle à Manger.

"Merci, papa."

"De rien ma chérie."

Les deux s'assirent, et attendirent impatiemment que Monica apporte le plat de la soirée. Et quand elle arriva avec du poulet rôti fumant et des pommes de terres sautées, le ventre d'Hermione s'exclama en des gargouillements ragoûtants.

"Maman, ça m'a l'air délicieux !"

"Oh, merci chérie. J'ai cuisiné ça en très peu de temps."

Hermione avait été toujours émerveillée par la cuisine de sa mère. Certes, Molly était imparable et donnait toujours des mets succulents à sa famille, mais c'était bien différent. La magie l'aidait, or, sa mère cuisinait tout le temps avec amour, précision et patience. Quand elle était petite, la brune adorait se poser sur le tabouret de la cuisine et la regarder, de ses yeux grands yeux chocolat, couper les légumes ou napper un gâteau.

Ils dégustèrent le tout, sans un mot, tant la douceur du plat réveillait en eux leurs papilles. A la fin, quand seule la carcasse du poulet baignait dans le peu de sauce qui restait au fond du plat, le père d'Hermione toussota et demanda :

"Alors, Hermignonne, comment se passe Poudlard? Tu nous a pratiquement rien raconté, ces vacances."

Hermione adorait quand son père l'appelait de la sorte, mais le reste de la phrase lui donna un élan de culpabilité tandis qu'elle repensait à son renfermement intensif dans sa chambre.

"Et bien, Harry et Ron vont bien. Ils ne sont pas du tout stressés par les BUSES, alors que je passe mon temps à réviser. Ah, et on a une prof presque sadique qui enseigne les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, cette année !"

La jeune femme garda soigneusement en silence son heure de retenue, et regarda les visages concentrés de ses parents. Ils étaient fascinés par l'école de magie, même s'ils ne le montraient pas beaucoup.

"Ah, oui, le poste maudit ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle?" demanda sa mère, sa fourchette quelque part entre son assiette et sa bouche.

"Ombrage. Elle refuse qu'on utilise nos baguettes, alors qu'elle pratique l'essence même de la défense !"

Ses parents acquiescèrent, et se turent. Hermione, frustrée de ne pas continuer un débat dans laquelle était déjà lancée, s'empara de son couteau et entreprit de le frotter contre la porcelaine de son assiette.

"Et, sinon, quoi d'autres? Comment va Ron?"

Hermione regarda, surprise, les yeux bleus inexpressifs de sa génitrice. Pourquoi cette question? Elle qui d'habitude vantait les qualités d'Harry, elle était surprise de devoir expliquer le comportement de Ron, avec qui elle n'en parlait pratiquement jamais.

"Euh… Il va bien, on va dire. Il a une copine, elle s'appelle Lavande."

Les deux parents se regardèrent, et murmurèrent d'une seule et même voix :

"Ah."

Cette fois, la Gryffondor était réellement perdue. Avant que sa mère ne se lève pour apporter le dessert, elle demanda d'une voix légèrement éraillée :

"Pourquoi ces questions?"

Devant le silence de Monica et Wandell, et l'air penaud de son père, elle comprit.

"Vous vouliez me caser avec Ron?!"

"Quoi?! Seigneur, non !" répliqua son père, incapable de cacher son sourire.

"Mais ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ron, c'est mon meilleur ami !"

"Tu sais, moi, quand j'étais ami avec ta mère, je pensais sincèrement que notre amitié était…"

"Je sais, ça, papa, tu me l'as raconté une bonne centaine de fois. Mais je peux vous assurez que je n'éprouve rien pour Ron. C'est juste mon ami."

La mère d'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, ce qui donna à Hermione une nouvelle colère qui s'écrasa contre elle comme une vague.

"Et de toute manière, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre !"

La fourchette de son père vint s'éclater contre son assiette, tandis qu'Hermione comprit qu'elle était partie un peu trop loin. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer, or, elle ne voulait pas du tout parler de Drago à ses parents. Du moins, pas toute suite.

"Non, en fait, pas vraiment amoureuse, j'ai…"

"Mais, ma chérie, c'est super ! Il est à Poudlard ?"

Sa mère la contemplait, la joie reflétée dans ses grands yeux azurs, et son père ramassa son couvert avec un grand sourire.

"Euh, oui, il est à Poudlard."

"C'est merveilleux ! Quelle maison?"

Hermione s'en voulait. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à sa mère et son père, surtout qu'ils n'avaient plus l'occasion de se voir comme avant. La Rouge et Or avait envie de leur annoncer qu'il était à Serdaigle, que c'était un né moldu et qu'il travaillait ardemment, pas leur dire qu'elle était éprise de son ennemi juré. De plus, ils connaissaient Drago, puisqu'elle leur en avait parlé dès la première année, quand il avait commencé à l'insulter.

Comment leur expliquer qu'il avait changé au point qu'elle en tombe amoureuse?

"Euh… Serpentard."

L'étonnement fit clairement apparition sur le visage de Monica, qui, pourtant, ne répliqua pas. Pourtant, c'était avec une voix beaucoup moins assurée qu'elle demanda de nouveau :

"Et, on le connaît?"

Le ventre d'Hermione se tordit, et elle s'essuya la bouche de sa serviette pour avoir le temps de réfléchir à la forme adéquate. N'en trouvant aucune, elle répondit donc, d'un ton neutre :

"Oui. C'est Drago Malefoy."

Cette fois, un parfait silence ensuivit cette déclaration. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil que son père la regardait, éberlué. Sa mère, quant à elle, tripota la nappe blanche, la bouche tordue dans une grimace soucieuse.

"Drago, le garçon qui t'embêtait?" demanda finalement le père, la voix moins enjouée qu'au début.

"Oui, c'est lui. Mais il a énormément changé, il n'est plus le petit garçon méprisable des premières années. Il me protège, et il me fait rire, et il est gentil, il change pour moi…"

Wandell et Monica s'échangèrent un regard plein de peur, et en se voyant, ils éclatèrent d'un grand rire. Puis, la mère d'Hermione s'exclama, la voix emplie de nostalgie :

"Mon bébé devient grand !"

S'ensuivit une soirée hilarante, où Hermione put contempler à sa guise les sourires chaleureux de ses parents.

Même jour, 22h16.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, Manoir.

"Granger,

Un jour, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'appelais toujours comme ça, alors que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai répondu? "Si un jour je ne t'appelle plus Granger, ça sera pour t'appeler Malefoy." Je me souviens de tes yeux, à ce moment-là. Ils étaient étincelants de joie, de surprise. Peut-être même d'espoir.

Je me sens trop con, de t'avoir dit ça. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, que ça éveillerait en toi les frissons que je ressens quand tu me dis un truc comme ça. Sauf que là, je regrette énormément.

Mon père vient de venir dans ma chambre. Heureusement que j'avais caché nos lettres, sinon, je ne serai pas en train de t'écrire en ce moment, mais plutôt en train d'être enterré.

Il a dit que jamais de sa vie il ne pourrait me voir avec une… Sang-De-Bourbe. J'ai contesté, hurlé, tapé du poing, mais il était étrangement calme. En fait, on aurait même pu croire qu'il venait m'annoncer le menu de ce soir. Il me disait que si je faisais ça, je ne le reverrai plus jamais, ni ma mère. Que je pourrais définitivement renoncer à un quelconque héritage, mon nom, ma réputation. Qu'il me couperait de la réalité grâce à ses contacts et qu'il me pourrirait la vie jusqu'à ma mort.

Je pensais pas qu'un jour, je pourrais regretter quelque chose. Mais là, Granger, je regrette de t'avoir donné ce putain d'espoir que j'ai vu dans tes yeux.

Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Drago."

Jeudi 30 décembre, 10h42.

Voiture des Granger.

Quand Hermione posa sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture, elle ne put voir que les milliards de flocons se déposer magistralement sur le béton, puis fondre en quelques secondes. Elle aimait la neige, ça lui rappelait Harry, Ron et le jardin enneigé de Poudlard. Certes, c'était une fille très frileuse, mais marcher dans le sol blanc et entendre les légers craquements sous ses pieds bottés lui donnait un certain réconfort.

"A quelle heure est ton train?" demanda la mère d'Hermione, assise à la place du passager.

Chaque vacances, elle lui demandait, alors qu'elle savait très bien l'heure exacte du départ. Hermione avait acquis ce trait de caractère chez sa mère : L'envie de tout contrôler et la ponctualité.

"11h, maman."

"Très bien, il reste 20 min, ça devrait le faire. Tu dois rejoindre les Weasley, et Harry?"

"Oui, à 10h50."

"C'est beaucoup trop tard !"

Monica se rongea les ongles, son regard bleuté fixé sur les quelques voitures dispersées sur la route, devant la gare. Le père de famille esquissa un sourire face à l'anxiété de sa femme, et d'un mouvement expert, se gara sur le dépose minute de la gare.

"Arrivés !"

Dès cette phrase prononcée, les deux filles de la voiture ouvrirent leurs portières et se dirigèrent vers le coffre, pour en extraire l'énorme valise d'Hermione, et Pattenrond.

Son père, descendu à son tour, afficha un air soucieux.

"Ce chat reste un mystère pour moi. Un jour il vient se lover contre toi, et l'autre il te crache dessus. On dirait qu'il est bipolaire."

Cette remarque fit rire Hermione, lui rappelant un certain rouquin qui lui répétait sans cesse.

La brune prit le panier, où le chat dormait, et sa valise d'un bras. Puis, elle entra dans le hall principal, suivie de près par ses deux parents.

Elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver la famille Weasley, les seules personnes habillées de débardeurs en pleine journée d'hiver.

"Bonjour !"

"Ah, Hermione, te voilà !"

Molly la prit dans ses bras, puis Ron vint la saluer d'un sourire timide. Enfin, Harry se rapprocha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches pour poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il avait l'air triste, presque maussade. Pourtant, quand la brune logea sa tête contre le cou du Survivant, elle fut ravie de lui faire naître un sourire.

"Bon, et bien, tout le monde est là ! On peut y aller !"

Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la voie 9/4, tandis qu'Hermione dit au revoir à ses parents. Elle leur promit de leur écrire, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment quand elle aurait l'occasion de le faire, et se rapprocha de la famille des rouquins. Évidemment, dès qu'elle fut à moins d'1 mètre d'eux, Fred ralentit et attrapa sa valise pour la faire rouler.

"Merci !"

"A votre service !"

Le jumeau ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil, et ils continuèrent leurs chemins en parlant de leurs fins de semaine respectives.

Même jour, 10h46.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, Manoir.

Drago referma sa valise d'un coup sec, et s'épongea son front en sueur de sa manche. Sa baguette encore à la main, il traversa sa chambre rapidement pour attraper le sac rouge qui attendait sur sa chaise depuis quelques jours. En le prenant, il remarqua qu'il était bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et jura entre ses dents.

"Ah, Granger, heureusement que c'est pour toi…" marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il plaça son sac sur le chariot de ses bagages, caché pour ne pas que son père ne le voit. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte pour faire descendre ses nombreuses valises et son hibou, Narcissa tourna la poignée et apparut dans la pièce.

"Mère?"

"Drago, je voulais à te parler, avant ton départ."

Il avait attendu cette phrase toute la semaine, mais ne pensait pas y avoir affaire 20 min avant le départ du train.

"Oui?"

Ils s'assirent dans le lit du blond, et la mère prit une grande inspiration.

"Drago, je comprends ton père."

Le garçon fixa, de ses yeux désormais aciers, le visage de sa mère.

"Je vous demande pardon?" siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

"Tu m'as bien entendue. Je comprends la colère de ton père. Enfin, Drago ! Tu es épris d'une jeune femme, de sang moldu, et amie avec l'ennemi de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est tout à fait compréhensible qu'il se sente dépassé. Il pensait que tu étais amoureux de la petite Parkinson…"

Drago grimaça, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, sa mère éclata d'un rire raffiné.

"Oui, moi non plus je n'aime pas trop cette fille. Elle a un visage grossier, tu ne trouves pas?"

Le garçon ne répondit pas, et attendit que sa mère reprenne la parole.

"Tout ça pour te dire, Drago… Je suis d'accord avec ton père sur 1 point : Le fait que tu désobéisses aux valeurs fondamentales de ta famille."

Elle planta son regard glacé dans le sien, tout en continuant d'une voix plus basse :

"Mais sache que je te soutiendrais toujours."

Drago contempla, totalement choqué, sa mère. Celle qui était si forte, si protectrice et attachée à sa famille. Venait-elle réellement de dire ça?

"Comment…?"

"Je t'aiderais, Drago. Je comprends ton père, mais je ne partage pas son opinion. Pour moi, si cette jeune femme te plaît, je l'accepterais. Évidemment, j'aurais préféré une belle Serpentard, de sang pur et d'une belle lignée. Mais si tu es véritablement amoureux d'Hermione Granger, alors je te comprendrais."

"Mais… Mère…"

"Es-tu véritablement amoureux de cette jeune femme?"

"Oh que oui. Je l'aime, Mère, j'ai jamais connu un tel sentiment, je…"

Drago se tut, et Narcissa esquissa un sourire.

"Si mon petit Drago en perd ses mots, c'est que cette Granger doit te faire tourner la tête."

Elle se leva, laissant un Drago partagé entre la joie, la peur et l'incompréhension totale.

"Bon, et bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de transplaner."

Elle lui tendit sa main, mais le Vert et Argent ne la saisit pas et avança directement vers le hall du Manoir. Sa mère, habituée à ce que son fils ne démontre pas son amour, arqua simplement ses beaux sourcils et le suivit gracieusement.

Quand il vit le petit corps craintif de Maria, son elfe de maison, il fut soulagé. Enfin il pourrait revoir Hermione, et retrouver leurs moments qu'il aimait tant. Il avait hâte de quitter l'ambiance tendue de chez lui et les regards meurtriers de son géniteur.

"Bonjour, maître. Etes-vous prêt à transplaner?"

Drago se retourna, cherchant du regard Lucius. Sa mère, en voyant ses yeux devenir légèrement tristes, se rapprocha de son fils et lui empoigna la main tendrement. Elle lui fit un petit hochement de tête, et Drago réussit à ravaler ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, Lucius était toujours son père, et même s'il ne le montrait jamais, Drago aimait cette figure paternelle qui l'avait inspiré autrefois.

"Bonne année, fils."

Avant d'avoir pu répondre, Drago fut emporté dans un tourbillon de couleurs où la tache brune des cheveux de sa mère se dissipa rapidement.

Même jour, 10h58.

Poudlard Express.

Hermione regardait les visages radieux des parents, à travers la vitre du Poudlard Express. Seule dans le compartiment, elle attendait que ses amis aient terminé de dire au revoir à leurs parents avant d'embarquer, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Pourtant, son coeur battait à la chamade.

Pourquoi Drago ne s'était-il toujours pas montré? Peut-être que son père lui avait empêché de venir à Poudlard pour le jour de l'an? Se faisait-il encore une fois torturé, à l'heure où elle pensait ça? Était-il gravement blessé?

Les Weasley rentrèrent un par un dans les wagons, et les mains d'Hermione devinrent moites. Depuis que le train avait stationné, elle avait attendu le Serpentard. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré, aussi, Hermione commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi stressée pour lui?

Elle tourna ses yeux chocolats vers la grande horloge murale du quai. Plus qu'une minute.

Quand George entra en dernier sur le trépied, Hermione perdit espoir. Elle se rappela de la promesse de Drago, la veille, de venir pour le nouvel an à Poudlard. Ces quelques mots, gribouillés à la hâte sur un parchemin usé, lui avaient paru si sincères…

En cet instant, et malgré son manque évident de preuves, elle détestait Lucius Malefoy. Elle était intimement persuadée que c'était lui qui avait retardé son fils, pour ne pas qu'ils aient l'occasion de se revoir.

Son sang bouillonnait toujours dans ses veines quand Harry ouvrit la porte du compartiment, plongé dans une conversation avec Ginny, suivi de près par Fred et Neville.

La brune, par le reflet de la vitre, put voir que le jumeau se rapprochait d'elle et essayait de deviner la raison de son expression faciale.

"Tout va bien, 'Mione?"

Hermione voulut hurler que non, que le garçon qu'elle aim… appréciait fortement avait rompu leur promesse, que son père était le pire monstre de l'humanité et qu'il lui manquait abominablement.

Mais en voyant les cheveux platines de Drago sortir d'un transplanage et se précipiter sur le train, Hermione soupira.

"Oui, tout va bien."

Même jour, 20h54.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Drago parcourut, de son regard azur, sa chambre qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Elle était plus petite que celle du Manoir, mais tellement plus chaleureuse. Peut-être parce qu'une certaine Gryffondor habitait à quelques mètres de là, ou parce qu'il pouvait entendre précisément son souffle lorsqu'elle s'endormait.

Il savait qu'elle était à côté, pourtant, il n'osait pas entrer dans sa chambre. Avant, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, n'y même frapper, mais maintenant que son père savait pour ses sentiments, il avait la subite impression de rendre son amour "officiel." A part pour Blaise, il ne l'avait jamais avoué à haute voix.

Son attirance était restée entre les murs de sa tête, uniquement pour lui.

Quand il hésita une énième fois devant la porte du dortoir d'Hermione, il vit que sa poignée verdâtre tournait. Dès lors, il sauta dans son lit avec la grâce d'un veracrasse, et fit semblant de contempler ses couvertures, l'air rêveur.

"Oh, Granger, bonsoir."

Hermione arqua un sourcil, et Drago voulut se gifler mentalement. Il lui avait envoyé des tas et tas de lettres pendant une semaine, et il avait l'air aussi détaché?

"Coucou, Drago."

Elle s'assit calmement sur son lit, et attrapa un coussin vert pour le mettre sous son menton. Merlin, qu'elle était belle.

"Comment s'est passé ton voyage?"

"Bien, j'ai passé mon temps avec Fred et Ginny. Et toi?"

"Avec Pansy."

C'était pas vrai, bien sûr, mais il aimait tant l'éclair furtif de jalousie qui traversait ses pupilles à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce nom.

"Ah, très bien."

Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et tandis que Drago cherchait un sujet de conversation dans sa tête, elle lança d'une voix distraite :

"Comment a réagit ta mère?"

Le garçon fut tout d'abord éberlué par cette question, et la pure coïncidence qui en émanait, mais reprit bien vite son masque avant de répondre :

"Elle me soutient. Elle dit que si… Je t'apprécie, elle en sera heureuse."

Hermione esquissa un sourire, et se leva. Bien trop vite au goût de Drago, qui ne put que la regarder s'éloigner de lui, et l'entendre lui dire :

"Bonne nuit, Drago."

S'il aimait entendre son prénom de cette bouche, le sentiment de frustration ne s'évapora pas à son entente. Il regarda, interdit, la femme qu'il aimait fermer délicatement sa porte pour rejoindre son lit.

Vendredi 31 décembre, 20h23.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Hermione se décala légèrement sur la droite de son banc pour y laisser une place pour Fred, qui s'y assit lourdement. Il avait encore sa tenue de Quidditch, et Hermione fronça le nez en y voyant la boue de neige étalée un peu partout dessus. Apparemment, le rouquin surprit son regard car il dit en riant :

"Pas la meilleure tenue pour draguer, hein?"

Hermione rougit, et prit sa baguette entre ses doigts avant de la pointer vers Fred. Si ce geste pouvait faire peur aux gens, le jumeau resta impassible et contempla le visage de la Gryffondor, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

"Foetore complevit"

Aussitôt, l'odeur de terre mouillée se volatilisa dans l'air, pour ne laisser que la senteur parfumée des mets du repas.

"Ah, voilà qui est mieux !" s'écria George, en direction d'Hermione.

"Heureusement qu'on a la meilleure sorcière de sa génération à notre table !"

Les rougeurs d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité, et elle croisa le regard émeraude amusé de son meilleur ami. Si ça pouvait faire rire Harry en ces temps difficiles, alors tant mieux.

Ron débuta une conversation avec les jumeaux, mais seul George lui répondit, Fred étant concentré sur la jeune femme qui se servait en salade.

"Quoi?"

"Rien. Tu es belle, c'est tout."

Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient. Personne ne lui avait dit ça, comme ça, en plein milieu d'un repas et entourée de gens.

"Euh, merci."

"Tu dois être surprise de ma franchise, mais quand je pense quelque chose, j'ai tendance à le dire à voix haute. Désolé."

Il lui fit un nouveau clin d'oeil, et Hermione sourit de plus belle.

"Mais, suis-je bête, tu es déjà amoureuse !"

Hermione fit les gros yeux et regarda du coin de l'oeil si les autres ne les avaient pas entendus. Fort heureusement, un des traits principaux des jumeaux Weasley était la discrétion, aussi, aucun de ses amis n'écoutaient leurs conversations.

"Je ne suis pas amoureuse."

"Disons que tu n'es pas indifférente."

Hermione haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur son assiette.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un garçon aux cheveux blonds platines fixait le dos du rouquin, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de jalousie.

Même jour, 21h05.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

"Nous voulons rappeler à tous les élèves de Poudlard que les fêtes de fin d'années se termineront à 01h précise. Si un élève est surpris dans les couloirs après cette heure, il sera puni, et se verra…"

Drago n'eut pas le courage d'écouter la fin de la phrase de McGo. En fait, il avait juste envie de se barrer de cette Grande Salle, et arrêter de fixer les cheveux orangés de Fred Weasley.

De tous les frères roux, les jumeaux étaient ceux qu'il appréciait le plus. Du moins, avant qu'il la voit en train de rougir sous son regard marron et la voir sourire de toutes ses dents pendant tout le repas.

Il savait qu'il la connaissait depuis plus longtemps que lui, qu'il la côtoyait depuis de nombreuses années et qu'elle passait ses vacances chez lui. Mais, Merlin, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était si proche d'elle pour qu'elle lui donne des petits coups sur l'épaule ou n'écoute pas attentivement le discours de la vieille.

Il avait mit des mois à pouvoir construire une relation comme telle avec Hermione, et il se rendait compte qu'il partageait son sourire avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si Hermione l'aimait vraiment, s'il avait bien fait de contrer son père et ainsi renoncer à son héritage et sa réputation. Et sa famille, soit dit en passant.

Mais oui, bien sûr qu'il avait bien fait, il l'aimait et il ne pouvait pas renoncer à elle. Sauf que si ce n'est pas réciproque…

Drago se frotta le visage de sa main et se rendit compte que le dîner était terminé. Pourtant, la faim lui tenaillait toujours le ventre.

Il se leva, un peu trop brutalement en vue des regards étonnés de ses camarades, et courut presque vers sa chambre verte.

Même jour, 21h12.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

"Drago, attends !"

Pourquoi courait-il de la sorte? Est ce qu'il avait envie de la fuir? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait?

"Quoi, Granger?"

Elle le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, et prit son visage de sa main droite pour le tourner vers elle. Sauf que quand elle croisa son regard, elle ne put y décerner que le vide.

"Pourquoi tu me fuis?"

"Parce que je dois rentrer dans mon dortoir, là. Faut réviser les BUSES avant le Nouvel An, sinon, je vais être perdu."

Hermione hocha la tête, pensive.

"Oui, tu as raison, je vais faire de même."

Elle avança vers les cachots, suivie par Drago qui traînait derrière elle. Il soupira intérieurement : Si elle avait découvert qu'il était jaloux, s'en était fini pour lui.

Il se surprit à contempler la cascade de cheveux bouclés qui tombait sur les omoplates d'Hermione, et rêver de les caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

"Drago? Tu viens?"

Le concerné trottina jusqu'à elle, et tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers vers leurs dortoirs, il lui prit la main. Elle semblait si chaude dans la sienne… Il vérifia sa réaction, mais la Gryffondor était tout aussi neutre que quelques secondes auparavant.

Pourtant, elle ne la retira pas.

Même jour, 23h54.

Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Après maintes supplications de la part de Drago, Hermione avait bien voulu fêter la nouvelle année en compagnie des serpents. Au départ, elle avait culpabilisé, mais après avoir demandé par hibou si ça ne dérangeait pas Ginny, cette dernière lui avait répondu qu'elle passerait sûrement la soirée avec Harry et Ron, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

C'était donc avec la conscience plus légère qu'Hermione était descendue dans la Salle Verte.

Elle avait longuement hésité quant à sa tenue, ayant envie de garder le pull chaud et confortable à l'effigie des Gryffondors. Mais pour porter un lion au milieu des Verts et Argents, il fallait être suicidaire, aussi, Hermione s'était vêtu d'un T-shirt basique vert, d'une veste blanche et d'un pantalon noir, dans l'espoir de se fondre dans la masse.

Étrangement, et à part Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, Hermione avait été relativement bien accueillie dans la maison des serpents. Peut-être parce qu'elle logeait ici depuis déjà quelques mois, ou parce que Drago leur avait ordonné, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée près de la piste des danseurs, Hermione se sentait bien. A sa droite se tenait Blaise et quelques amis de Drago avec qui elle parlait depuis déjà une bonne trentaine de minutes.

Nott lui proposa un Whisky Pur-Feu, et lui tendit la bouteille dans un geste automatique. Mais en voyant l'hésitation se peindre sur le visage de la brune, il se racla la gorge en disant :

"Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié que tu buvais pas."

Pansy, en train de danser, s'esclaffa bruyamment en entendant ces mots, et Hermione sentit les rougeurs monter. La jeune femme regarda son ennemie se moquer d'elle auprès de ses amis, qui éclatèrent tous d'un grand rire. Apparemment, il était coutume de boire dans cette Maison.

"Passe moi ça."

Nott et Blaise s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'oeil, puis le métisse répliqua d'une voix ferme :

"T'es la favorite de Drago, on veut pas s'attirer ses foudres."

Cette phrase eût le don de mettre Hermione en rogne, et elle répondit un peu trop sèchement :

"Et alors? Je suis pas à sa merci, j'ai le droit de m'amuser, non?"

Les deux garçons semblèrent convaincus, et lui retendirent le Whisky. Dès que les droits de la brune en ai effleurer le verre froid, Pansy s'assit dans la fauteuil en face d'elle et s'égosilla de son ton criard :

"Toi, tu vas boire du Pur-Feu? La petite coincée de Potter va t-elle se bourrer la gueule?"

Quelques Verts et Argents ricanèrent, et Hermione fixa les prunelles sombres de Pansy Parkinson. Dans un geste provocateur, cette dernière arqua un sourcil et esquissa un léger sourire.

Alors, et sans réfléchir, Hermione déboucha la bouteille et en ingurgita rapidement la moitié. En sentant le liquide lui brûler férocement la gorge, elle voulut tout recracher, mais rien qu'en voyant une Pansy étonnée devant elle, la Rouge et Or se força à en avaler la fin.

Quand elle décolla le goulot de sa bouche, elle vit que la moitié de la Salle l'observait du même regard choqué. Pendant une seconde, le visage de sa mère apparut devant ses yeux, mais il fut bientôt remplacé par celui de Drago.

Tandis qu'elle reposait sa bouteille désormais vide, un grand garçon blond lui en tendit une autre, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

"Bienvenue chez les Serpentards, Granger."

La concernée sourit de toutes ses dents, mais ne but pas son autre bouteille. L'alcool continuait de lui irriter la bouche, et elle sentait déjà sa tête lui tourner.

"Hé, Granger, c'est bientôt la Nouvelle Année !"

Elle se tourna vers Blaise, qui affichait un grand sourire, faisant contraster ses dents éclatantes et sa peau foncée.

"Ah bon?"

"10 ! 9 ! 8 !" hurlèrent en choeur les Serpents.

"Ouais ! Lève toi !"

Hermione obéit, mais ses jambes flanchèrent et elle dut se tenir à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

"Où est Drago?"

"Euh… Là-bas, regarde !"

Effectivement, elle put voir Drago se rapprocher d'elle, l'air soucieux. Hermione, enjouée par l'alcool, lui fit un grand signe de la main qui fit rire Zabini.

"3 ! 2 ! 1 !"

A l'instant où Drago était à quelques mètres d'elle et que la salle explosa en un énorme "Bonne année !", Pansy se leva de son fauteuil et empoigna le col de la chemise de Drago.

Puis, elle rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du blond, et l'embrassa furieusement.

La vue d'Hermione se brouilla, et elle sentit ses genoux se cogner contre la pierre, le regard fixé sur les deux adolescents en face d'elle.

**

Déçus ? Mouhahaha, vous croyez sincèrement ? Bientôt bientôt...

A mercredi prochain !


	22. Chapitre 22 : La jalousie est un vilain

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Comme prévu, le chapitre 22, plein de bouleversements ! Il s'agit également du chapitre le plus long normalement, donc vous n'allez pas être déçus!

N'hésitez pas à reviewer!

Chapitre 22 : La jalousie est un vilain défaut.

Vendredi 31 décembre, 00h14.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

"Si tu lui avais pas donné autant d'alcool, on en serait pas là !"

"Tu te fous de moi? C'est pas ma faute si Pansy t'as sauté dessus comme une sauvage !"

"Rahh, cette Parkinson ! Je vais lui faire la peau, je te jure !"

Hermione entrouvrit les paupières, toujours aussi lourdes sous la boisson. Elle tourna lentement la tête, et reconnut le lit de Drago éclairé par un faible éclairage.

"Dra… Drago?"

Un silence se répandit, et Hermione entendit le son d'une porte claquer. Puis, une odeur familière de pommes et d'eau de cologne lui chatouilla les narines, tandis qu'elle reconnut aisément les cheveux blonds de Drago à quelques centimètres d'elle.

"Je suis là, Granger. Ça va mieux?"

Son esprit, encore embrouillé par l'alcool, sembla se dissiper quelques secondes et elle put se souvenir des lèvres de Pansy sur celles du garçon. Son ventre se tordit et elle laissa échapper un gémissement avant de se mordre férocement la lèvre.

"Tu…"

"Pourquoi as-t-elle fait ça?"

Drago réfléchit un instant, et la brune chercha de son regard sa baguette pour lancer un Avada Kedavra à cette garce.

Sauf qu'elle n'en avait pas la force, le courage, et la baguette requise.

"Où est ma baguette Drago?"

"Laisse moi répondre, une question à la fois."

Drago lui adressa un clin d'oeil, mais les papillons qui voltigeaient dans son ventre habituellement ne se montrèrent pas.

Hermione se redressa, et en s'aidant de ses coudes, elle parvint à se mettre debout. Drago, aussitôt, voulut l'aider de la main mais elle le repoussa sèchement.

"Laisse moi y aller !"

"Non, je ne crois pas."

A son grand étonnement, et alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus vers la porte, le blond la tira en arrière et lui empoigna les côtes pour la balancer dans le lit. Dès que son corps endolori entra en contact avec le drap, Hermione grimaça de douleur et ferma les yeux.

"Je pourrai le refaire si tu oses te relever."

"Je peux choisir si je me lève, ou non."

Hermione esquissa un mouvement, mais Drago la plaqua brutalement au lit de son bras.

"Tu me fais mal !"

"Et bah arrête d'essayer de te lever ! De toute manière, j'ai caché ta baguette."

Hermione grommela avant de tourner sur le côté pour échapper à la prise de Drago, qui se rapprocha d'elle aussi vite.

"Je n'essaie pas de m'échapper." grommela-t-elle en voyant le regard mi-sévère, mi-amusé de son homologue.

"Ouais ouais…"

"C'était qui à la porte, avant que je me réveille?"

"Hum, Blaise. Il s'en voulait de t'avoir donné du Pur-Feu, et il a bien raison. Qu'est ce qui t'as prit d'avaler une bouteille entière?! Même moi j'en suis incapable."

La brune rougit sous le "compliment". Dès que quelqu'un était impressionné par une de ses quelconque activité, la fierté émanait d'elle sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler, même quand il s'agissait de se saouler le plus vite possible.

"Je sais pas, j'ai vu la tête de Pansy et ça… m'a motivé." avoua-t-elle, penaude.

"Bah génial, regarde ton état ! T'as déjà la gueule de bois."

Hermione voulut le frapper à l'épaule, mais elle laissa retomber mollement tomber son bras en voyant la difficulté qui engendrait son geste.

"Pourquoi tu l'as laissé t'embrasser?" demanda la jeune femme après un petit moment de silence.

"QUOI? La laisser m'embrasser ? Ça se voit que t'es tombée bien vite ! Je l'ai repoussé tellement fort qu'elle a basculé à la renverse en se cognant la tête contre le fauteuil."

Étrangement, cette vérité fit un bien fou à Hermione.

Ils restèrent silencieux, mais en voyant le sommeil venir assombrir sa vision, elle interrogea Drago d'une voix rauque :

"Drago? Je suis en pyjama?"

"Non, tu veux que j'aille te le chercher?"

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu répondre, le Serpentard se dirigea déjà vers la chambre de la brune. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en sortit avec une pile de vêtements dans les bras.

"Tiens."

"Merci. Tu peux te… Retourner, pendant que je me change?"

Le garçon s'exécuta, et Hermione se mit en pyjama, non sans mal. Une fois complètement habillée, elle se rallongea dans le lit, et tandis que Drago se déshabillait à son tour, elle demanda :

"Comment tu sais que c'est mon pyjama préféré?"

"Oh, tu m'as dis dans une lettre que ta matière favorite était le coton, et vue que c'était le seul de ta penderie.. Et pour le haut, j'ai choisi en fonction de la couleur, bleue."

Hermione arqua un sourcil face à cette réponse : Il se souvenait de ça?! Elle ne répliqua rien, et sentit doucement le corps de Drago contre le sien, et sa chaleur qui en dégageait.

"Bonne nuit, Granger."

"Tu as aimé, l'embrasser?"

Mais Hermione s'était endormie avant que le jeune homme ai l'occasion de lui donner une réponse.

Samedi 1er janvier, 10h18.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

"Bonne année Hermione !"

"A toi aussi, Ronald !"

Le rouquin tendit des tartines à Hermione, qu'elle déclina avec une grimace.

"Oula, toi, tu as fais la fête toute la nuit !" dit Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione rougit en se rappelant de sa scène chez les Serpents, et évita soigneusement le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami, sur le banc d'en face.

"T'as la gueule de bois?"

"Tais-toi, Ron !"

Hermione regarda de tous les côtés pour vérifier que personne ne les avait entendus, et fronça le nez en voyant ses deux amis éclater de rire. Elle resserra son châle autour d'elle et, sans faire attention, croisa le regard haineux de Lavande Brown à la table des Serdaigle.

"Euh, Ron, je crois que Lavande va te torturer d'ici quelques secondes."

Avec un sourire espiègle, le Survivant se retourna pour regarder Lavande, qui reposa sa fourchette en tremblant tout en murmurant des paroles inaudibles à Padma Patil.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle fait à la table des…"

"J'ai cassé, hier soir."

Hermione, étonnée, se mura dans le silence. Apparemment, Harry était déjà au courant puisqu'il mâchonna un beignet, le regard maintenant perdu dans le vide.

"Oh… Je suis désolée."

"De toute manière, j'en avais marre. Elle me collait tout le temps, à vrai dire."

Harry hocha la tête, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Dès lors, elle sentit le regard féroce de la blonde lui brûler la peau.

"Ron? Serait-elle… Jalouse de moi?"

"Un peu, ouais."

La brune, gênée, finit son verre de jus de citrouille précipitamment et se leva de table.

Elle dit aux garçons qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque, mais une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, elle revint sur sa décision. Hermione détestait quand elle était agitée, et enfermée dans un espace clos n'allait certainement pas l'aider.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Fred, George et Lee, qui lui proposèrent de se rendre dans le parc pour tester leurs nouvelles farces. Sceptique, la Gryffondor accepta de mauvaise grâce et se retrouva entraînée par le trio.

"Hé ! Où allez-vous comme ça?"

Hermione se retourna, pour faire face à une Ombrage enragée. Aussitôt, ses muscles se tendirent, mais c'était sans compter les personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

"On va faire une bataille de boules de neige, ça vous intéresse?" risqua George, amusé.

"Oui, après tout, ça vous fera le plus grand bien !" continua son frère.

"La neige, c'est excellent pour la peau !" finit Lee, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ombrage les contempla un à un, les lèvres pincées, et tourna les talons sans un mot. Les jumeaux le prirent comme un signal, puisqu'ils s'approchèrent des grandes portes en ricanant, bientôt suivis par Lee et Hermione.

Quand ils pénétrèrent les jardins de Poudlard, Hermione s'arrêta face à la beauté des lieux. Ayant neigé pendant la nuit, une nouvelle couche de neige avait recouvert l'ancienne, rendant les jardins totalement blancs et immaculés. Aucune traces de pas ne venaient gâcher ce magnifique paysage.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que George se jette dans la neige et forme un trou béant dans le sol blanc.

Évidemment, Fred suivit immédiatement le mouvement et les deux jumeaux rièrent bientôt à gorges déployées en se jetant des poignées énormes de glaces sur la figure, sous le regard amusé de Lee.

Hermione croisa les bras sur la poitrine pour se réchauffer, et avant d'avoir pu dire "Ouf", Fred se tenait à côté d'elle, le pantalon trempé par la neige.

"Tu as froid? Tu veux mon manteau?"

"Non, merci Fred, c'est juste.."

Mais en voyant l'épaisse fourrure à l'intérieur de sa veste, les yeux d'Hermione se peuplèrent d'étoiles, ce qui fit sourire Fred.

"Tiens."

Hermione se laissa faire tandis que le rouquin lui revêtit son manteau. Le vent frais ne venait plus cogner ses membres glacés, et elle s'empressa de mettre la capuche pour réchauffer ses joues et son nez.

"Merci !"

"Avec plaisir. Voir ta tête là-dedans mérite de tomber malade."

Hermione rougit, surtout quand George demanda, malicieux :

"T'es pas censé être en couple, toi?"

"Si, mais je compte sur toi pour ne rien lui raconter !"

Fred donna une tape amicale dans le dos de George, déclenchant des sourires de la part de Lee et Hermione.

"Bon, vous nous la montrez cette invention?"

"Deux secondes, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Retourne toi !"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et en voyant qu'ils étaient sérieux, demanda, boudeuse :

"Mais, pourquoi Lee ne doit pas le faire?"

"J'ai déjà tout vu, cocotte ! Allez, retourne-toi !"

Elle soupira, et se tourna vers le château. En entendant les garçons chuchoter derrière elle avec des bruits métalliques, Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation de Poudlard. Sous l'épais manteau de Fred, une fiche couche de sueur était apparue sur son visage, et la Gryffondor balança sa tête en arrière pour faire tomber la capuche, et faire agiter ses cheveux dans la brise hivernale.

Puis, soudain, un bruit strident se fit entendre, rayant l'air de son sillage aiguë. Et avant que la jeune femme n'ai le temps de se retourner, une énorme boule de neige vint s'aplatir contre sa nuque brûlante, lui provoquant un désagréable sursaut.

Elle ne fut pas surprise quand elle vit Fred, George et Lee hilares, un énorme appareil jaune et gris dans les mains.

"C'était quoi, ça?!"

"Ça…" commença Fred, le rire agitant toujours ses épaules. "C'est notre nouvelle invention, le lance-neige. Il est beau, n'est-ce-pas?"

Hermione s'approcha, tandis que la boule de neige fondait entre ses omoplates, traçant une marque trempée le long de son dos.

Le "lance-neige" avait la forme d'un télescope moldu, mais à la place du verre habituel se trouvait un trou. En y regardant de plus près, Hermione constata qu'un ressort était accroché au fond du manche.

"On était fiers, Fred et moi !" lança George.

"Ouais, mais il y a un problème…"

Les deux jumeaux regardèrent la jeune femme d'un air supérieur, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Ah oui? Et pourrait-on savoir lequel, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout?"

"Votre machine, là, elle va servir qu'en hiver."

Et la Rouge et Or s'éloigna, jubilant des mines frappées par l'évidence des 3 garçons derrière elle.

Même jour, 11h23.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione lisait, pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la 200ème fois, "L'Histoire de Poudlard." Malgré son habitude de tourner les pages de l'énorme bouquin, elle se surprenait encore à trouver des anecdotes qu'elle ne savait pas encore, et qu'elle s'empressait de marquer dans son esprit. Elle voulait tout savoir sur l'imposante école, ses secrets, et ses traditions.

Quand elle avait reçue sa lettre de Poudlard, impeccablement rangée dans la pile quotidienne du courrier, elle s'était fait un sang d'encre. La brune se souvenait encore des paroles rassurantes de ses parents, lui disant qu'elle ne serait pas la seule sang-moldue de l'école. Ça avait été un été bouleversé, sortant des habitudes magistrales des Granger. Non, ils n'iraient pas à la maison de campagne de sa grand-mère, et n'iraient pas s'acheter un éclair au chocolat le jour de la rentrée dans son nouveau collège.

A la place, sa mère avait été continuellement agitée de crises de larmes, son père était entré dans un mutisme quasi perpétuel, et ils avaient dû raconter à tout leur entourage qu'Hermione avait été admise dans un internat français très réputé.

C'est pour cette raison précise qu'Hermione était passionnée par L'histoire de Poudlard : Le stress d'être seule et ignorante face à un monde dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Au moment où, sortie de sa nostalgie, elle replongea ardemment dans les lignes du livre, la porte du dortoir de Drago s'ouvrit lentement.

Le préfet des Serpentards fit son apparition dans la petite salle, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ses cheveux blonds dispersés sur son front. Ses yeux étaient petits, cernés, et sa peau pâle faisait ressortir ses prunelles bleues.

"Tu viens de te réveiller?"

Drago hocha positivement la tête, et se jeta dans le lit d'Hermione. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire un mot, le garçon passa ses mains autour de ses cuisses et les positionna sous son menton, avant de fermer les yeux.

"Me dis pas que tu vas te recoucher, là?"

Drago mit du temps à répondre, ayant cédé à un nouveau bâillement qui lui coupa quelques secondes la possibilité de parler.

"J'ai pas réussi à dormir pendant plus de 2 semaines, Granger."

Tout à coup, elle eût de la peine pour le blond, allongé devant elle. Il peinait à s'endormir, accablé par des souvenirs hasardeux et traumatisants de son enfance. Une fois, Drago lui avait avoué qu'avant d'être entré à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais éclaté de rire, ni même connu la véritable amitié, seulement la rage et la haine.

S'il était hanté par son père, et même s'il n'oserait jamais lui dire à voix haute, Hermione était motivée à lui faire oublier, du moins tant qu'ils habiteraient l'un à côté de l'autre. Alors, la Rouge et Or posa son livre sur la table à côté d'elle, et s'allongea dans son lit, le plus près possible du dos du jeune homme. Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse, et posa son front sur la nuque du garçon, ses cheveux blonds la chatouillant sur le visage.

Déjà, Drago dormait paisiblement.

Dimanche 2 janvier, 16h45.  
Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

"Hermione? Hermione, t'es là?"

La concernée se leva de mauvaise grâce de son bureau pour interrompre les coups de poings contre sa porte.

"Oh, Ginny !"

"Je suis venue te rendre visite, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues."

Hermione approuvait ses dires, et elle se décala pour faire rentrer sa meilleure amie dans sa chambre. La rousse s'avança, et s'approcha du bureau où était jonché de nombreux livres et manuels.

"Oh, Merlin ! Depuis quand tu travailles, Hermione?"

"Un peu plus de 4h."

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton calme, pourtant, Ginny laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

"Tu es complètement tarée."

"Ouais, bon."

Ginny lui fit un clin d'oeil, et s'assit dans le fauteuil, vert, tandis qu'Hermione vérifia que la porte du dortoir de Drago était bien fermée.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

Elle savait Ginny observatrice, mais pas à ce point là. Elle posait toujours les bonnes questions, appropriées aux situations exactes.

"Parce que… J'ai pas envie que mon ennemi écoute nos conversations."

Dire du mal de son nouvel ami lui tordait le ventre, mais ce sentiment fut bientôt expédié quand Ginny explosa de son rire grave.

"Drago? Ton ennemi? Je crois que cette période est finie depuis longtemps. Harry me raconte tout, tu sais."

"Ah, et en fait, comment ça se passe avec Harry?"

Même si la brune changeait très clairement de sujet, Ginny rougit, ses tâches de rousseurs perdues sur son visage légèrement rougi.

"On s'est embrassés."

"Wahou ! Félicitations ! Enfin !"

"Ouais, comme tu dis, enfin. Mais bon, il a voulu se faire attendre, je peux le comprendre."

"Blaise n'est pas jaloux?"

Elle savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle posait cette question, mais elle avait besoin de savoir si le métisse avait une raison de plus d'avoir de la rancoeur pour la maison des Lions. Peut-être que c'était à cause de leur relation tumultueuse que Zabini lui avait donné à boire, au Nouvel An?

"Non, il est déjà sur une autre fille de Poufsouffle. Et de toute manière, notre couple n'avait rien de constructif, à part se la péter dans les couloirs et rendre jaloux quelques personnes. Dont Harry."

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air entendu, culpabilisant d'avoir de telles pensées quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais Ginny détendit bien vite l'atmosphère, et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent bien vite allongées dans le lit, contemplant le plafond en pleurant de rire.

C'est ça que la brune adorait chez la soeur Weasley : Sa capacité à mettre les gens à l'aise, les rendre souriants dès qu'elle eût parlé. En fait, elle faisait oublier tous les problèmes présents, et contournait les gens des chemins banals et quotidiens qu'était la vie. Quand Hermione broyait du noir, Ginny était bien la seule à la faire rire aux éclats quelques secondes plus tard, et quand elle se sentait apaisée, la rousse lui donnait comme une pause dans les évènements qui marquaient son existence, pour lui montrer le bon côté de la vie.

Les deux meilleures amies s'endormirent ainsi, les jambes entrelacées et les respirations encore agitées par leurs fous rires.

Même quand un Serpentard blond entra dans la pièce pour vérifier que ce silence était normal, ni l'une, ni l'autre ne se réveillèrent.

Lundi 3 janvier, 6h26.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Quand Hermione sentit les rayons de l'aube lui traverser les paupières, une anxiété vint lui écraser la poitrine. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en une demie-seconde, et elle se leva brutalement pour ouvrir les rideaux, priant pour que le soleil ne soit pas trop haut dans le ciel orangé.

Dans sa précipitation, elle retira ses jambes de celles de Ginny, la secouant un peu trop rapidement. La jeune rousse soupira, et se frotta le visage en grommelant.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermione."

"Ginny, Ginny, je crois que nous sommes en retard !"

"Et alors, ça sera pas la première fois !"

Quand Hermione la regarda de ses yeux horrifiés, la jeune femme ouvrit, puis referma la bouche, avant de déclarer :

"Pardon, j'avais oublié que j'avais affaire à notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout."

"Quelle heure il est?!"

Pile à cet instant, Hermione remarqua les bruits de pas dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle se précipita sur la porte, mais Drago l'ouvrit plus rapidement.

"Bonjour, Hermione Granger. Il est 6h30. Si vous laissiez les gens normaux normaux dormir?"

Ginny ricana, et replongea son visage dans les oreillers qui bordaient le lit. Drago sourit, et Hermione eût tout le loisir de contempler ses fossettes creusées dans ses joues pâles le temps d'une petite seconde.

"Merci, Malefoy."

Drago ne souleva pas son nom de famille, et referma la porte pour aller se recoucher.

Même jour, 8h46.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

"B'jour." marmonna Ginny en s'asseyant sur le banc, avant de se frotter une énième fois les yeux.

"Oula, notre Ginny n'a pas passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie !" remarqua Neville, un grand sourire fendant son visage enfantin.

La concernée lança un regard noir à Hermione, qui but innocemment son verre de jus de citrouille. Puis, la rousse reporta son attention sur son assiette, désormais emplie de muffins, et en avala goulûment la moitié.

Bientôt, le petit groupe fut rejoint par Harry et Ron, tous deux d'humeur guillerette. D'ailleurs, dès qu'Harry posa ses affaires de cours en face de Ginny et se décala pour laisser une place à son meilleur ami, ce dernier s'écria :

"Et bah, soeurette, t'as une tête à faire peur !"

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et se resservit. Hermione admirait Ginny pour ne pas fondre de honte, alors que son "petit-ami" était juste en face d'elle. Elle assumait ses défauts, chose que ne pouvait faire Hermione dû à son manque de confiance en soi.

"C'est à cause d'une certaine Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à ma gauche."

Pour accentuer ses dires, la rousse pointa du doigt Hermione, qui rit en voyant l'air dépité de sa meilleure amie. Comme elle était en train de manger sa tartine, elle s'étouffa à moitié, provoquant le rire de plusieurs de ses amis.

"Ah, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout t'aurait-elle réveillée aux aurores en prétextant un retard?" renchérit Harry, amusé.

Si le surnom, désormais officiel, de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout la peinait en première année, elle était à présent totalement habituée, et en était même fière.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !"

Sur ces mots, Hermione se leva et emporta ses affaires de potions, recevant ainsi les remarques, nombreuses, des Gryffondors, tels que : "Hermione, t'as 10 min d'avance !" de Seamus, "T'es pressée d'aller en potions?" de Neville, et "Fais gaffe, les escaliers des cachots, c'est super loin !" de Fred.

Elle descendit donc, encore un sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'aux cachots. Cependant, elle percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un, et fit tomber une de ses plumes.

"Oh, pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pen… Drago?"

Le garçon lui sourit, et se pencha pour attraper sa plume. Elle put ainsi remarquer qu'il avait un sac rouge dans la main, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander d'où il venait. Mais dès que les yeux de Drago croisèrent ceux, chocolats, d'Hermione, ses pupilles devinrent grises.

"C'est quoi ce sa…"

"C'est rien. C'est pas vraiment tes affaires, en fait."

Hermione voulut répliquer, mais cette remarque l'offensa plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait. C'était comme un coup dans le coeur, et elle se retint de ne pas faire une grimace.

"Ah, très bien."

Drago fixa de son regard intense le visage crispé d'Hermione, avant de poursuivre son chemin. Elle n'aurait jamais du voir ce fichu sac, il aurait gardé son sourire. Et ses fossettes.

Sur le chemin vers le cours de potions, elle se gifla mentalement.

Même jour, 9h18.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Drago s'en voulait, et en même temps, se persuadait qu'il n'avait rien fait. Bon, certes, il avait répondu à Hermione d'un ton un peu sec, et était partit d'un pas légèrement pressé, mais ce n'était pas non plus la mort ! Il avait le droit d'avoir des trucs à faire sans que ça n'ai aucun rapport avec elle, bon sang !

Il bifurqua au couloir, et aperçut de loin la porte du dortoir masculin. Il traversa rapidement la Salle Commune, encore blindée malgré l'heure tardive, et entra dans le dortoir. A peine eût-il posé un pied dedans qu'il reconnut Blaise, en train de choisir une des plumes de sa possession à même son lit. Etant seul dans le dortoir, le garçon entendit bien vite les pas précipités de Drago, et il se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Drago."

"Blaise. Tu te souviens de notre accord?"

"Sachant que c'était hier, oui."

Le métisse lui envoya son sourire éclatant tandis qu'il prit le sac rouge, et l'emporta au fond de sa chambre. Le temps que son ami soit retourné, Drago leva la tête pour regarder le plafond qu'il contemplait avant de dormir, pendant 4 ans. Évidemment, il était vert, et comportait quelques petites fissures ici et là. Mais Drago l'avait tant regardé lors de ses insomnies qu'il ne put retenir l'élan de nostalgie qui le frappa de plein fouet.

Blaise cacha le sac au fond d'un tiroir, lui même caché par le rideau de la pièce. Puis, il sécurisa le tout d'un sort de protection, suivi d'un sort de désillusion. Drago soupira : Personne ne pourra voir le contenu de ce foutu sac.

Enfin, son ami se retourna, et annonça simplement :

"Bon, et bien, il est temps d'aller faire une petite visite au professeur Rogue."

Même jour, 9h32.

Cours de Potions, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione se positionna devant sa place habituelle, entre Ron et Harry. En souriant au rouquin, elle sentit encore une fois le regard de Lavande, devant elle, mais elle l'ignora royalement. Ce n'était certainement pas une pimbêche dans son genre qui allait rompre son amitié avec Ron.

"Ca ne sert à rien de vous mettre à vos places habituelles, j'ai décidé de changer le plan de classe, aujourd'hui."

Hermione leva la tête si vite vers Rogue que son cou craqua. Quelques cris de protestation se firent entendre, que le professeur chassa d'un geste rapide.

"J'ai mes raisons personnelles de croire que vous laissez le champ libre quant à vos placements est responsable de votre nullité."

Les Verts et Argents ricanèrent, et Rogue afficha un rictus mauvais.

"Bon, et bien, voici."

Sur le tableau blanc, de fins traits blancs se dessinèrent promptement, laissant place à un schéma de la classe et de différents noms placés côte à côte. Après un bref aperçu, Hermione constata qu'elle était à l'exact opposé d'Harry, et de Ron. Et de Drago.

Elle écarquilla les yeux : Tout le monde allait se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose ! Déjà que les soupçons, suite à la rumeur et les actes de Drago devant tout le monde, grandissaient au fil des jours, mais si Rogue s'y mettait, autant qu'elle l'écrive directement sur son front.

Avec dégoût, elle posa ses affaires dans un fracas sur sa petite table, évidemment au fond de la pièce.

A cet instant, Drago et Blaise entrèrent et s'excusèrent vaguement de leur retard. Rogue les firent entrer d'un léger hochement de tête, mais ses yeux noirs et perçants fixèrent un instant le visage de Drago. Un instant de trop.

Pansy se posta tout près de la table d'Hermione, et les deux brunes se lancèrent un regard noir, chargés de reproches. L'atmosphère devint tendue, instable, jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor s'éloigne vers le fond de la classe.

Ce fut Blaise qui s'assit à côté d'elle, après lui avoir adressé un clin d'oeil. Hermione était soulagée. Elle se tordit le cou pour vérifier où étaient ses amis.

La dernière, et seule fois, que Rogue s'était chargé des binômes, Ron avait eu pour voisin Crabbe, et Harry avait été aux côtés de Malefoy. Cette fois-ci, cependant, le Survivant était plaqué contre le mur, regardant avec haine Goyle qui s'assit lourdement sur l'autre chaise.

Hermione se demanda où était Drago, même si elle savait pertinemment la réponse. Quand elle tourna la tête vers le fond de la classe, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Pansy à côté de Drago.

Même jour, 9h43.

Cours de Potions, cachots des Serpentards.

La larve d'asticot séché. Le bol de sang de Scroutt à Pétards. La peau de bézoard humide.

Hermione fixait les ingrédients, et alternait avec la potion. Elle devait avoir une couleur orangée, et après avoir mélangé de nombreuses fois, le liquide changea et Hermione soupira.

Derrière, elle entendait toujours les ricanements sur-aiguës de Pansy. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus son sang battait contre ses tempes sous la colère.

Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire rire, pas après ce qu'elle lui a fait subir. Elle est tombée dans les pommes, bon sang ! A cause de cette petite garce ! Et lui, il osait rire avec elle, après avoir recalé sèchement "SA" Granger?

Elle savait que c'était de la jalousie, et pour une fois, Hermione ne se voilait pas la face. Elle était irrémédiablement énervée contre Pansy Parkinson, et pour de très bonnes raisons.

"Haha, Drago ! Fallait pas la tourner 6 fois, mais 3 ! Normal qu'elle soit boueuse !"

Hermione serra sa paume contre le manche de son outil, et s'aperçut que ses phalanges étaient blanches comme jamais.

Blaise toussota, et la brune constata qu'elle faisait clairement n'importe quoi de sa potion.

"Oh, pardon ! Je ne suis pas vraiment concentrée !"

Hermione, honteuse, attrapa d'un geste tremblant les copeaux de scarabées d'Albanie et les déposa doucement à la surface de la potion.

"Je te comprends, Granger. Voir l'être aimé avec une autre, ça fait mal."

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais vit que Blaise regardait d'un oeil vague vers Harry. Elle comprit qu'il parlait plus pour lui que pour elle, et préféra garder le silence, en réglant la température du chauffage.

Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas célèbre pour sa capacité à se taire, aussi, au bout de seulement quelques secondes, elle demanda, éprise par la curiosité :

"Je croyais que tu étais sur une autre fille?"

"Oh, Mia, la Poufsouffle? Je l'ai prise au hasard, pour sa couleur de cheveux. Elle est rousse, comme Ginny, et elle a des tâches de rousseur sur le nez. Mais… Mia n'était pas "elle." Elle avait pas ce tempérament de feu, cette manie d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut d'un simple regard, ou juste sa franchise."

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise de voir à quel point Blaise était épris de sa meilleure amie. Le Vert et Argent sembla remarquer sa réflexion, puisqu'il lança d'une voix soudainement plus enjouée :

"Ah, je dois bien cacher mon jeu, hein? Dis toi que je suis autant amoureux d'elle que Drago ne l'ai de toi."

"Posez tout, je ramasse vos potions."

"Drago n'est pas amoureux de moi."

"Tu es sûre?"

Le métisse lui fit un clin d'oeil, et il s'empara de ses affaires pour déguerpir de la classe. Hermione d'abord bouche-bée, fit l'ignorante et rendit sa potion avec un sourire feint, des pensées plein la tête.

Même jour, 16h07.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Hermione avançait d'une démarche fatiguée. Le week-end était à peine fini qu'elle le regrettait déjà, accaparée devant l'intensité des cours cette semaine. Elle devait réviser sa métamorphose, avancer dans ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie et s'entraîner aux sortilèges de défenses "appris" par Ombrage.

Elle était épuisée d'avance.

De plus, sa jalousie envers Pansy ne s'était pas affaibli au fil de sa, longue, journée. Il s'agissait sûrement du pire élément de cette dernière, même si Hermione voulait conserver dans sa tête le peu de dignité et de sens commun qui lui restait.

Sur le chemin, elle ne croisa personne. Son regard allait et venait entre les marches de l'escalier et les tableaux qui ornaient les murs, mais jamais derrière elle ou dans le groupe de gens aux cravates vertes en face. Elle ne voulait pas voir Drago, pas après l'avoir ignoré toute la journée. Elle en avait marre de devoir le pardonner, puis redécouvrir par derrière quelque chose de plus abominable encore.

Hermione voulait juste retrouver sa vie d'avant.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre, déposa ses affaires et commença à étudier. Sauf qu'après une demie-heure, elle n'avait pas retenu une ligne de son cours, et ce fut avec un sanglot étouffé qu'elle referma férocement son livre.

Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, quand elle entendit une porte d'armoire qui s'ouvre, dans la pièce de Drago. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, et se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers la porte. La brune devait le faire, lui parler, mettre un point sur les i pour clarifier cette amitié ambiguë. Elle en avait plus qu'assez des allers et venues, des crises de jalousie et des journaux intimes sur le parquet.

Hermione avait un besoin constant de tout contrôler, et avec Drago, ce n'était pas le cas, et ça la frustrait.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le trouva là, portant un T-shirt noir et les cheveux égouttant sur son col. Il sortait de la douche.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il sorte de la douche ou non?!

Hermione inspira, et fixa, elle l'espérait intensément, son ancien ennemi.

"Granger, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?"

Drago avait un rire narquois, comme s'il se fichait allégrement d'elle. Cela rajouta une couche à la colère d'Hermione, qui haussa le ton :

"Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Sérieusement, Drago?"

"Bah, oui. Tu m'évites toute la journée, tes joues sont rouges et ton regard est légèrement furieux. J'en déduis que tu es dans un état assez lamentable, n'est-ce-pas?"

Elle détestait ce ton, le sarcasme qui perçait très clairement à travers ses yeux bleus pétillants.

"Oh que oui."

"Et bah vas y, Granger, je t'écoute."

Hermione se rendit compte alors de quelque chose : il retournait la situation à son avantage. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Hermione était énervée, mais il voulait la pousser à bout. Et s'il avait continué sans qu'elle comprenne son manège, elle serait sûrement tomber dans le panneau.

Alors, elle afficha un grand sourire sur son visage, qui décontenança Drago le temps d'une seconde.

"Tu sais que j'étais jalouse. Tu l'as fais exprès pour voir ma réaction, et pour vérifier si je tenais à toi. J'ai raison?"

Drago resta silencieux, toute trace d'ironie disparue de son visage pâle.

"Tu as veillé à ce que Pansy rit, pour me voir souffrir. Tu crois que tu me contrôles, mais pas du tout, Drago. Tu peux coucher avec Pansy, si tu le souhaites, comme tu le voudras. Je pensais juste que tu étais plus attaché à moi, mais si ce n'est pas le cas… Tant pis."

Un éclair de souffrance passa dans le regard désormais métallique du Serpentard, qui garda la bouche close.

"J'ai plein d'autres gens sur qui compter. Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus… Ou même Fred."

Elle avait fait exprès de sélectionner que des garçons, et à en voir ses gestes tendus, le nom de Fred ne semblait pas lui être inconnu, désormais.

"Je pensais qu'on s'est rapprochés, sincèrement. Mais si c'est encore un de tes stratagème tordu, je ne serai même pas étonnée. C'est un pari, c'est ça? Avec Blaise, Nott, Pansy? Vous vous moquez de moi depuis le début, tout ça, ce n'est qu'un mensonge?"

"Non. Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Et tu as lu mon journal intime pour cette raison, non? Pour voir toutes mes réactions, parce que tu n'osais pas me le demander en face?"

"Arrête. Tout. De. Suite."

Drago était tendu au maximum, et s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au dos du fauteuil pour ne pas flancher. La colère était marquée sur ses traits. Hermione, elle, se rapprochait de lui à chaque phrase, pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur.

"Depuis le début, tu veux juste posséder quelque chose, pour ne pas ressembler à ton père. Tu veux te démarquer de lui en prenant une Sang-De-Boube, tu veux prouver au monde entier que les Malefoy ne sont pas voués à servir Voldemort."

"Granger, ta gueule."

"Alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça?"

"PARCE QUE JE T'AIME HERMIONE, PUTAIN !"

Le cri que venait de prononcer Drago coupa net Hermione dans son élan. Drago tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, une main sur sa poitrine et le regard tournant dans tous les sens.

Le silence qui ensuivit fut pesant, gênant. Les yeux, emplis de haine, du garçon, ne rencontrèrent pas ceux, angoissés, de la jeune femme.

Puis, et dans le même silence presque solennel, Drago tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le courage d'un Serpentard

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Un peu plus de temps pour poster ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. S'il vous plait, reviewez, sinon je n'aurai plus la motivation de la continuer aussi souvent.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 23 : Un courage de Serpentard.

Lundi 3 janvier, 16h28.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Quand Drago claqua violemment la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, cette dernière eût un petit sourire. Il venait d'avouer ses sentiments, et même si elle s'en était douté fortement, ça faisait du bien de l'entendre. Avant, elle avait l'impression d'être seule, de naviguer sur un bateau où les vagues qui cognaient contre le bois lui étaient inconnues, qu'elle devait y faire face, seule.

Maintenant, elle avait l'impression de brandir un drapeau et se préparer à toute attaque. Elle était prête, et heureuse.

Elle revint dans sa chambre, la joie marquée sur ses traits. Elle constata que, sous le coup de la pression, la porte avait été fissurée par endroit, et que Drago avait frappé la table de son pied. Sans y prêter réellement attention, elle prit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et lança un "Reparo", avant de s'installer de nouveau derrière son bureau. Elle resta un instant bloquée devant ses cahiers et ses manuels, puis, elle les chassa de son bras pour les placer à l'extrémité du plan de travail.

Hermione sortit une feuille, moldue, et un stylo à plume. Quand elle écrivait en dehors de ses devoirs, la jeune femme adorait reprendre ses fournitures de son enfance, pour lui donner cet élan de nostalgie qui faisait trembler son corps.

Elle posa le bout de son stylo sur le papier blanc, et écrivit rapidement :

"Ginny,

J'ai un truc à te dire, de toute urgence.

H.G"

La jeune femme siffla entre ses dents et aussitôt, Hedwige fit apparition dans le ciel. Une tâche blanche dans le ciel déjà obscurci.

Quand elle se déposa gracieusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses plumes voletant dans tous les sens à cause de la brise glaciale, Hermione entreprit de lui attacher le petit mot à la patte en lui demandant de l'apporter à Ginny.

Hedwige s'éloigna en quelques coups d'ailes, et Hermione referma la fenêtre, tremblante.

Même jour, 16h28.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Drago se passa une nouvelle fois les mains sur le visage, mais l'eau fraîche ne parvint pas à lui effacer le sentiment qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. La honte? L'amour? La joie? Le regret?

Sa tête lui tournait, aussi, il s'appuya lourdement sur le lavabo crasseux de sa main droite, l'autre toujours posée sur son front. Le métal froid transperçait sa chemise, lui donnant de désagréables frissons, mais le garçon resta impassible. "Parce que je t'aime, putain, Hermione." Ces mots tournaient dans sa tête sans arrêt, et plus ils paraissaient s'inscrire dans sa tête, plus il n'en revenait pas de lui avoir dit ça.

Cela faisait depuis la première année qu'il avait été attiré par Hermione. Il avait commencé, innocemment, à en parler à ses parents quand il était retourné chez lui pour les vacances de Noël de ses 11 ans. Il se souvint à quel point les yeux de Lucius Malefoy s'était voilé de noir, et l'intensité de la gifle qu'il avait reçu, ce soir là. Narcissa n'avait pas essayé d'arrêter son mari, n'avait murmuré que des paroles insignifiantes avant de s'éponger les yeux avec un mouchoir en sortant du salon. "Son sang est pourri, Drago, elle n'est qu'une vilaine Sang-De-Bourbe qui ne mérite que la mort." Ses mots l'avaient marqué par leur violence, mais au fil du temps, Drago les avait assimilés.

Maintenant qu'il revoyait le visage surpris d'Hermione, les sourcils levés et ses yeux chocolats agrandis, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses cheveux ébouriffés de toutes parts, il ne pouvait s'imaginer avoir, un jour, pensé une chose comme telle.

Il lui a déclaré son amour. Depuis 5 ans, il gardait ce secret enfoui au plus profond de son âme, le cachant même à son meilleur ami, Blaise. Et là, il avait craqué, il lui avait balancé ça, sans même y réfléchir. Pouvait-on être aussi stupide?

Sous la haine, il se retourna et flanqua un énorme coup de poing dans le lavabo, lui fendant automatiquement les phalanges. Le blond gémit de douleur, et serra sa main dans l'autre pour faire stopper le sang qui coulait le long de ses doigts.

Il baissa les yeux et constata qu'il avait cassé le tuyau du lavabo. Génial.

Il se massa ses phalanges défoncées en fermant ses yeux grisâtres. Il parvint à retrouver une respiration normale, et s'adossa de nouveau sur le métal glacial.

Devait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou lui affirmer encore et encore qu'il était amoureux d'elle?

"Toi, tu as l'air contrarié."

Le Serpentard sursauta vivement en entendant la voix inconnue qui lui était parvenue. Il regarda de tous les côtés des toilettes, mais ne trouva pas la source de cette interjection. En soupirant, le garçon se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu une hallucination, avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix perçante :

"Je suis là-haut !"

Et, en effet, quand Drago leva la tête, il croisa le regard flouté de Mimi Geignarde.

"T'es qui, toi?"

Drago comprit un instant trop tard qu'il avait parlé un peu trop sèchement, mais il décida de l'ignorer. C'était un fantôme, après tout, il avait pas à être poli.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, la curiosité marquée sur ses traits.

"Pourquoi tu as donné un coup de poing au lavabo?"

"Et ce sont censés être tes affaires?"

Mimi Geignarde croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, et fixa Drago d'un regard qu'elle devait espérer menaçant.

"C'est MON lavabo, je te signale. Je peux le dire à Dumbledore dès maintenant, que tu l'as cassé."

"Ah, oui, Dumbledore écoute souvent les fantômes des toilettes des filles."

Malgré le ton détaché qu'il venait d'employer, il avait vraiment peur qu'elle le fasse. Si Lucius apprenait qu'il dégradait le matériel de Poudlard, Drago se ferait liquidé, une fois de plus. Et s'il venait à savoir que c'était à cause de ses tourments amoureux, il allait le payer très cher.

"Oh, toi, tu as des problèmes d'amour."

Cette fois, Drago ne prit même pas la peine de ne pas paraître paniqué. Il s'empressa de fermer son esprit, comme lui avait apprit sa tante dans son enfance, et défit l'écolière du regard.

"Si tu OSES entrer dans mon esprit…"

"Je ne peux pas pratiquer la légilimancie, crétin, je suis morte."

Apparemment, le dernier mot l'attrista car elle peigna sur son visage transparent une moue nostalgique, que Drago ignora superbement. Gardant toujours ses pensées closes, au cas où, il demanda d'une voix plus basse qu'il ne l'avait prévu :

"Comment tu sais que c'est à cause.. de.. tu sais, ça."

Dire qu'il avait des problèmes d'amour était encore bien trop tôt pour lui, aussi, il préféra désigner ses propos d'un grand geste de la main, vague.

"Je reconnais quand quelqu'un a le coeur brisé. Ça se voit, l'expression faciale... Change."

Mimi Geignarde lui adressa un grand sourire, niais, mais Drago ne lui rendit pas, préférant garder ses yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

"Je n'ai pas le coeur brisé."

"Mais ça concerne une fille, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Oui…"

Sa réponse lui surprit lui-même : Il venait d'avouer à un fantôme qu'il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Cette fois, il était clair que le Vert et Argent n'avait plus tout sa tête.

Alors pourquoi attendait-il avec impatience la réponse de son interlocutrice?

"Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments, et ce n'était pas réciproque?"

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le savoir. Je me suis enfui avant."

La fantôme poussa un cri de surprise légèrement exagéré, avant de demander d'une voix forte :

"Quoi?! Mais, pourquoi t'as fais ça?"

"Chut ! Pas si fort !"

Il agita ses mains dans un geste désespéré, et se rendit compte à quel point de l'extérieur, il faisait pitié. Et en plus, son bras était désormais maculé de sang.

Le jeune homme eût le réflexe de prendre sa baguette, mais il se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre. Il jura entre ses dents, sous le regard intéressé de l'être au dessus de lui.

"Tu as honte?"

"Quoi? Non, non, je n'ai pas honte. Quoique, si, peut-être."

"Mais de quoi?"

"Elle n'est pas la fille qui m'est destinée, pour tout te dire."

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de se confier à un fantôme, mais n'arrêtait pas de se répéter : "Au point où j'en suis…" si fort, qu'il réussissait presque à se convaincre.

"Et c'était qui, la fille qui t'étais destinée?"

Pour se détendre les jambes, et extérioriser sa gêne, Drago se redressa et marcha un peu. Ses chaussures faisaient des bruits de clapotis avec le son de l'eau sale sur le sol, seul son coupant le silence qui s'était doucement installé dans les toilettes.

"Une belle Serpentarde, de sang-pur, provenant d'une grande famille prestigieuse et riche."

"Et qui est la fille que tu aimes?"

Drago ne répondit pas à cette question, de peur qu'une rumeur circule rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Quand Mimi comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien espérer de lui, elle lâcha un soupir de contrariété et vint "s'asseoir" sur la séparation en bois des toilettes, avant de demander avec ce même ton criard :

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu as dis à une fille que tu l'aimais, tu es parti sans attendre sa réponse, et maintenant, tu viens te plaindre que tu as honte. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ton courage à deux mains pour retourner la voir?"

"Parce que, justement, du courage, j'en ai pas moi. Je suis à Serpentard je te rappelle, la lâcheté c'est dans mon sang."

Même si cette phrase donnait un gros indice quant à la maison de la fille qu'il aimait, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et haussa brièvement les épaules.

"Et alors? Tu as l'air de l'aimer, non? Tu peux changer pour elle, autant qu'elle pourra t'aimer en retour."

"Mais, mon père…"

"On s'en fiche de ton père. Si tu aimes cette Gryffondor, fais-lui savoir, avant de le regretter toute ta vie, quand tu seras marié à une autre. Regarde-moi, je suis morte et je hante les toilettes féminines pour faire trembler les premières années. Je ne suis qu'un tas de regret, de culpabilité et de nostalgie."

"Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Mon père, c'est Lucius Malefoy, il peut détruire ma vie en quelques secondes !"

"En oubliant ton amour, tu risques de détruire la tienne, et tu ne pourras jamais revenir en arrière."

"Si…"

"Non. Elle sera mariée, aura des enfants, une grande carrière, peut-être. Toi, tu seras avec une femme qui n'en voudra que pour ton argent et dont tu n'auras même pas une once d'amour semblable à celle pour cette fille."

Drago serra des poings en entendant parler d'un mariage probable entre Hermione et un autre homme. Tandis que la jalousie se glissait dans chacune de ses veines, rendant son sang brûlant, il comprit que Mimi Geignarde avait raison. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent, et il resta immobile quelques instants.

Enfin, il murmura :

"Je… Tu as raison… Tu…"

"Vas rejoindre Hermione Granger, Drago. Ton père ne construira pas ton avenir."

Le concerné accourut vers la sortie, la chemise tâchée et les traits toujours figés par l'horreur. Ou la joie.

Même jour, 16h34.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle venait de voir le point blanc d'Hedwige disparaître du ciel quand Ginny frappa doucement à sa porte. Elle se maudissait de perdre toute notion du temps quand elle pensait à Drago, preuve qu'elle s'éloignait de toute rationalité.

"Oui, entre."

Ginny dût paraître étonnée de trouver Hermione allongée dans le lit, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux humidifiés par le rêve. Pourtant, elle ne le montra pas et vint s'asseoir dans un geste robotique à côté de sa meilleure amie, après avoir fermé la porte.

"Tu voulais me raconter quelque chose, 'Mione?"

Hermione se redressa sur le bois de son lit, et adressa à Ginny un grand sourire, qui lui permit de se détendre. Elle lança d'une voix soulagée :

"Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas bien !"

"Bien au contraire !"

"Pas de suspens, je veux tous dans les moindres détails."

L'excitation picota le coeur d'Hermione et elle commença son récit, surexcitée :

"Drago et moi nous nous sommes disputés."

Ginny fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant visiblement à ce début.

"Attends, attends, laisse moi finir !" cria la brune, les bras agités de terribles mouvements au dessus de sa tête. "Nous étions donc en train de nous disputer, et je l'ai disons… Poussé à bout, tu vois?"

La fille Weasley hocha frénétiquement la tête, concentrée sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

"Et je me rapprochais de lui, et je sentais bien qu'il devenait anxieux. Je lui ai parlé de son père, de sa "timidité", des garçons qui m'entouraient…"

Pendant un instant, Hermione eût peur que son amie se vexe, elle avait parlé de ses frères comme moyen de protection, mais Ginny parut lire dans ses pensées :

"Tu as bien fait, ça a du éveiller sa jalousie. Comment a t-il réagit?"

Ginny paraissait si intéressée qu'Hermione pouvait voir ses yeux bruns pétiller à l'autre bout de la couverture.

"D'abord, il m'a demandé de me taire, mais j'ai persisté, et il a crié…"

"Oui?!" demanda Ginny, le regard brûlant d'envie.

Hermione mima des coups de tambour, avant de se rappeler que la rousse ne devait certainement pas connaître la signification de cet acte Moldu. Alors, à la place, elle déclara d'une voix pleine de fierté :

"Il a crié qu'il m'aimait."

"Merlin !"

Ginny était scandalisée, mais le sourire qui était affichée sur ses lèvres fines prouvait qu'elle s'y attendait quand même.

Un silence enveloppa les deux femmes, où l'une eût un sourire en repensant aux yeux scandalisés de Drago, et une autre qui regardait son amie, attendrie.

"Et… ensuite?"

"Ensuite?"

"Bah, après qu'il t'ai dis ça?" demanda Ginny, avide de savoir la suite.

"Oh, j'ai reculé, je m'y attendais pas. Et lui, il s'est enfui en courant."

Elle fronça les sourcils, contemplant le visage perplexe de sa meilleure amie.

"Enfui? Mais pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais pas.. Je pense qu'il a dû… Il avait…"

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione perdait ses mots, et malgré ses efforts pour mettre le doigt sur les sentiments de Drago après cet échange, aucun son ne dépassa ses lèvres.

"Sans vouloir te vexer, Hermione, c'est bizarre qu'il prenne la fuite après t'avoir déclaré son amour, non? Où est-il allé?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais, tu sais, depuis le début on fonctionne comme ça."

"Tu veux dire, IL fonctionne comme ça." lança Ginny avec un clin d'oeil.

"Oui, je crois qu'il est trop gêné pour rester dans la même pièce que moi, il ne devait pas s'attendre à sortir cette phrase…"

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent pensives, assises à chaque extrémité du lit.

Même jour, 16h59.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Pour arriver aux cachots, Drago survola les dernières marches de l'escalier et retomba sur le sol en pierre dans un bruit sourd. Déconcerté, il se rapprocha de la petite porte de la chambre d'Hermione, à l'autre bout de la Salle Commune dont il pouvait déjà voir les couleurs vertes et argentées.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à la phrase qu'il pourrait dire en premier à l'adresse d'Hermione. Le blond se demandait s'il devait revenir sur ses sentiments, ou changer totalement de sujet. Certes, son amour était véridique, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'afficher sans rougir, et risquer de lui faire peur.

Tandis qu'il marchait, tête baissée, il ne remarqua pas que la porte à l'autre bout du couloir s'ouvrit silencieusement. Et quand il releva ses yeux bleus, ils devinrent aussitôt gris argentés quand il vit la silhouette noire de Severus Rogue.

Drago voulut tourner dans la salle des serpents, priant Merlin pour que son professeur de potion ne l'arrête pas dans sa marche. Mais Merlin ne semblait pas de cet avis, car Rogue murmura d'une voix gutturale :

"M. Malefoy, pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau, je vous prie?"

Drago repensa à toutes les fois, en cours de potions, où le professeur l'avait jugé d'un oeil sévère, et avait abattue Hermione à coups de commentaires sarcastiques et sévères sur son comportement, pourtant impeccable.

"Et pourquoi ferais-je ça?" siffla le blond entre ses dents.

A la grande horreur de Drago, Severus éclata d'un rire presque sadique.

"Parce que je vous l'ordonne. Vous êtes peut-être mon filleul, Drago, mais vous n'en restez pas moins mon élève. Venez."

Sa dernière phrase avait claqué, sèche, sans une once de plaisanterie à présent. Le blond, à contrecoeur, suivit son Directeur de Maison en levant les yeux au ciel, déjà pressé que cet entretien se termine.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous prie."

Il voulut se placer derrière sa chaise, comme lors du Bal, mais s'abstint. Plus obéissant il sera, moins longtemps ça durera.

"Comme vous devez le savoir, j'ai tout raconté à votre père concernant votre… amitié… Avec Miss Granger."

"Et vous n'aviez pas le droit."

"En fait, si. J'estime qu'il en va de votre comportement, je me suis donc vu obligé de l'annoncer à votre famille."

"Mais c'est ma vie privée !"

"Votre vie privée qui peut entacher votre réputation. Drago… J'essaie de te protéger."

Le concerné tapa son poing contre la table, exaspéré de ce constant changement entre le "Tu", "Vous, "M. Malefoy" et "Drago."

"Me protéger de quoi? De qui? De Granger? Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle, elle ne fera pas de mal à une mouche." décréta le jeune homme, sarcastique.

"Je suis ton parrain, Drago, et je pense que…"

"Mais vous n'avez pas à penser pour moi !" vociféra Drago, à moitié levé. "Je n'ai pas besoin de vous avoir derrière le dos en permanence, je fais ce que je veux !"

Prenant vaguement conscience que son discours était sensiblement semblable à une crise typique d'adolescent, le blond se calma et se rassit dans son fauteuil, les traits glacés. Rogue, cependant, se leva prestement en agitant quelques secondes sa cape, et vint s'adosser au buffet derrière lui.

Drago en avait assez de voir ces cheveu graisseux, ce long nez et ces yeux sombres, il voulait juste partir de ce bureau, et aller rejoindre Hermione. Il baissa le regard, et attendit que Rogue le congédie au plus vite.

"Je connais ce sentiment, Drago."

"Non, vous n'en savez rien."

"Plus que tu ne le crois."

Le Serpentard leva finalement son regard vers son professeur, curieux. Le ton solennel qu'il venait d'employer attira son attention, et il patienta que Rogue déroule ses pensées.

"Avant, j'étais amoureux d'une Gryffondor, moi aussi."

Drago ne cacha pas sa surprise. La bouche grande ouverte, il contempla le visage sincèrement gêné de Severus, et ses yeux voilés par la nostalgie. Maintenant, toute insolence avait été chassée des traits de Drago, remplacée par le choc.

Lui, amoureux? A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, ayant toujours imaginé Rogue endurci et froid. Mais d'une Gryffondor, en plus? Imaginer son professeur de potions accompagné d'une Rouge et Or l'horrifiait, et dès que ses pensées dessinèrent un baiser entre eux, il réprima un haut-le-coeur.

"Oui, Drago. J'étais à Poudlard, et je me suis épris d'elle. Je… Je ne pourrai te décrire l'ampleur de mes sentiments au fil des années, toujours est-il qu'elle m'a fait beaucoup souffrir. Et c'est précisément pour cela que j'ai parlé à Lucius."

Incapable de répondre, Drago grimaça, intrigué. Il ne voyait pas de rapport entre cette femme et son père, aussi, il attendit que le Maitre des Potions précise son propos.

"Je ne veux pas que tu souffres autant que moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu ne saisis pas la profondeur de la déception qui va bouleverser ta vie à jamais. Et personne ne peut t'en blâmer, car tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour t'en apercevoir, et c'est pour ça que je te mets en garde."

"Ce ne sera pas la même chose, nous ne sommes pas pareil…"

"Oh que si, Drago. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas seulement épris de Miss Granger, ce n'est pas une amourette de passage que tu oublieras en deux jours, tu es réellement et véritablement amoureux d'elle, exactement comme moi il y a quelques années. Je suis même sûr que tu pourrais donner ta vie pour elle, je me trompe?"

Après un instant de réflexion, Drago hocha lentement la tête, approuvant les dires de Severus Rogue, qui esquissa un bref sourire.

"Il est encore temps de l'arrêter, de te faire oublier cette fille qui va dévaster ta vie..."

Drago se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter l'homme en face de lui, avant de lui cracher :

"Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Jamais je ne l'oublierais ! Vous n'avez pas su la conquérir, vous, et vous avez porté ce poids sur vos épaules toute votre vie. Je devrais plutôt renforcer notre amour et le rendre plus véridique, afin d'éviter de me retrouver dans la même situation."

Le garçon et son professeur se toisèrent un instant, comme rivaux, puis, son parrain sembla comprendre quelque chose. Tout à coup, ses yeux perdirent leur éclat, son visage perdit le peu de couleur qu'il possédait habituellement, et il dût se cramponner à son bureau pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, le regard rivé derrière Drago.

Le blond en profita pour faire racler sa chaise, et se rapprocher de la porte de la sortie. Cette pièce circulaire était étouffante, emplie de fumées diverses et odeurs nauséabondes des potions sur les étagères.

"Drago...?"

Le Serpentard se retourna, pour regarder le visage troublé de Rogue.

Quand l'homme se rendit compte de sa position et de son air abattu, il reprit vaguement conscience et se remit droit, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Rogue voulut aborder la mine sévère toujours accroché à son visage, mais ne réussit qu'à en faire une pâle imitation.

"Oui?"

"Je te demanderai de ne pas partager ça, s'il te plaît. Seul Dumbledore est au courant, et désormais toi, et je ne voudrais pas que ça se propage auprès des élèves de Poudlard."

Drago se rappela vaguement de la conversation entre le directeur et son directeur de maison, quand Dumbledore l'avait chassé de la pièce lors du Bal. Etait-ce de ça dont ils parlaient? Le garçon ne s'était pas vraiment attardé, ne retenant que de courtes phrases dénuées de sens.

"D'accord."

"Merci."

Il sortit de la pièce et arpenta rapidement les cachots pour se rendre à la Salle Commune. Une unique larme roula sur la joue, livide, de Severus, qui observait de loin le corps de son filleul se détacher de l'obscurité.

Même jour, 17h17.

Chambre commune de Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

"Blaise ? Blaise !"

"Ouais ! Quoi ?"

Le métisse ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'une serviette jaunie au niveau de sa taille. Drago garda les yeux résolument fixés sur le visage du brun, à présent gêné. Blaise se rapprocha vers le centre du dortoir, vide, attendant que Drago explique sa venue soudaine.

"Je peux avoir… Tu-Sais-Quoi?"

Il se rendit compte que sa phrase faisait allusion au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et voulut se rattraper, mais Blaise sembla comprendre et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se retourna, et attrapa d'un geste précis sa baguette sur le lit.

Le blond se rappela d'une phrase de son père, lors de sa première rentrée à Poudlard : "Ta baguette, Drago, ne doit jamais te quitter, tu m'entends? Garde la toujours avec toi, au cas-où. Les batailles peuvent de produire au moments où tu t'y attendras le moins."

Du haut de ses 11 ans, le petit garçon n'avait pas véritablement compris les paroles de son géniteur, ce jour-là, au Chemin de Traverse. Et aujourd'hui encore, il n'appliquait pas ses conseils, puisque sa baguette se trouvait résolument cachée dans son dortoir personnel.

Drago attendit quelques secondes que le métisse retrouve la cachette, stressé de voir la porte du dortoir commun s'ouvrir. Heureusement, son ami lui tendit assez vite l'objet de sa visite, et il l'attrapa d'un geste fébrile. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il le cacha sous sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua contre sa chemise. Il se rappela soudain du sang coagulé qui tâchait sa manche, et demanda à son ami :

"Tu peux lancer un Recurvite, s'il te plaît?"

Blaise sembla se rendre compte de l'état de sa chemise qu'à l'instant où il posa son regard ambré dessus. Il ne put retenir un cri horrifié.

"Merlin, Drago, tu t'es fais ça comment? T'as essayé de casser un mur ou quoi?"

"Ouais, c'est à peu près ça."

Blaise arqua un sourcil, et nettoya la manche du Vert et Argent sans poser d'autres questions. Heureusement que son meilleur ami avait un certain don en médicologie, et qu'il sût appliqué avec perfection l'essence de Dictame sur ses doigts fragilisés.

"Merci."

"Toujours à ton service !" lança Blaise, avec un petit sourire fier.

Enfin, le Vert et Argent sortit du dortoir, et croisa sur le chemin Goyle et Nott. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Même jour, 17h29.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione ne fut pas vraiment surprise d'entendre la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sans avoir ouïe des coups avant. Elle se retourna sur son fauteuil en face de son bureau, et croisa le

regard grisé de Drago.

Généralement, quand ses pupilles prenaient une teinte acier, c'était sous la colère. Or, quiconque aurait vu le visage perplexe du Serpentard comprendrait qu'il était profondément angoissé, voire gêné.

Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas qu'Hermione prit du temps pour l'observer, voulant imprimer cette image dans son cerveau.

"Granger, fin, Hermione, je veux dire…"

"Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, Drago. C'est loin de me déplaire."

Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant, et le jeune homme se détendit.

Une forme étrange déformait son torse, comme si quelque chose était logé entre sa robe de sorcier et ses habits. Sans s'y attarder davantage, Hermione attendit patiemment que Drago s'exprime.

Il finit par le faire, après s'être installé dans le lit de la jeune femme. Souvent, il s'y allongeait complètement, mais cette fois, il resta assis sur le bord, comme s'il avait peur du regard chocolat d'Hermione.

"Je voulais te demander pardon, pour être parti. J'ai dû prendre du temps pour réfléchir. Et, maintenant que j'en ai parlé, ça…"

"Parlé? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

Drago, coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase, rougit devant le regard surpris et légèrement irrité de la Gryffondor.

"Ouais, j'ai… Parlé avec une fille, et elle m'a aidé… A comprendre…"

"A une fille?"

Même si Hermione détestait jouait les rabats-joies, elle appréciait encore moins que Drago lui parle d'une autre fille une heure après lui avoir annoncé ses sentiments.

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent, et ses traits embarrassés se volatilisèrent à l'instant où il posa un pied pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

"Serais-tu jalouse, Hermione?"

Même si son prénom lui donnait d'agréables frissons à l'estomac, elle afficha une moue réprobatrice.

"Et donc, c'était qui?"

A sa grande surprise, Drago éclata d'un grand rire, désormais proche que de quelques centimètres d'Hermione. Il s'était penché, les mains appuyées sur les deux accoudoirs du fauteuil, et se collait presque à la brune dont le coeur rata un battement.

Quand il eût reprit constance, il essuya la petite larme qui perlait sa paupière et déclara d'une voix étrangement rauque :

"Mimi Geignarde."

Devant l'air surpris de la brune, il lui fit un petit sourire à la limite de l'insolence et balaya d'un mouvement désinvolte de la main tous commentaires.

Hermione, malgré beaucoup d'essais, ne pouvait pas se représenter clairement dans son esprit un Drago tourmenté et une Mimi Geignarde compréhensive. Cette vision était tout bonnement inconcevable, ou grossièrement exagérée, ce qui donna à Hermione une envie de rigoler.

"Il fait chaud ici, tu ne trouves pas?"

Et le blond s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, laissant là une Hermione un peu perdue. Cette dernière s'empressa de se glisser dans l'ouverture des deux chambres et s'écria :

"Drago ! Tu évites le sujet prin… MAIS POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! Change toi autre part, par Merlin !"

Horrifiée de voir le torse, nu, du garçon, la Rouge et Or se cacha les yeux de ses deux mains et gesticula dans tous les sens en demandant, d'une voix suraigüe, de remettre son vêtement.

"Tu viens dans ma chambre et tu m'ordonnes de ne pas me changer? Tu ne vois pas le problème de logique, là dedans?"

Quand Hermione fit passer son regard entre ses doigts, elle ne s'étonna même pas de voir la bouche du Serpentard étirée dans un rictus crâneur.

"Remets ta robe de sorcier, Drago Malefoy !"

"Tu peux enlever tes mains, coincée. Je me suis changé."

En effet, et un temps record, Hermione constata que le blond avait mis un haut en col V, et un jean noir. Sa tenue sombre contrastait parfaitement bien avec sa peau laiteuse, mais son attention fut attirée par le lit du garçon.

Et particulièrement sur le sac rouge qui y était posé.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Souvenirs sur pellicule

Bonjouuur!

Après une longue absence à cause de mes vacances, je vous poste la suite !

Merci énormément pour vos reviews, je peux pas vous répondre individuellement mais sachez que tous vos commentaires me touchent énormément ! J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux et ça m'a donné une dose de motivation énorme ! Merci merci merci !

Chapitre 24 : Souvenirs sur pellicule.

Lundi 3 janvier, 17h34.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Drago sentait déjà le regard curieux d'Hermione sur le sac rouge, et il esquissa un sourire. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle allait réagir comme ça, pourtant, en voyant ses yeux écarquillés par l'envie et son réflexe de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, il sentit son coeur se serrer une infime seconde.

Le jeune homme attrapa sa chemise trempée de son sang séché, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour la mettre dans le panier de linge sale. Il se demanda comment réagirait l'elfe de maison responsable de la lessive, en voyant la tâche rouge qui s'étalait sur sa manche, mais ses pensées se dispersèrent dès qu'il revint dans sa petite chambre.

Hermione s'était considérablement avancée, et ne cachait plus sa curiosité. Son regard pétillait littéralement d'impatience, tandis qu'elle contemplait le sac comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand mystère magique qu'elle ai connu.

Quand elle croisa le regard, amusé, de Drago, elle tenta de reprendre un visage détaché et demanda :

"Il est pour qui, ce sac?"

Même si elle le dissimulait, on sentait bien que la Gryffondor redoutait sa réponse. Drago, juste par amusement, voulut répondre un prénom féminin, mais s'abstint en voyant les traits inquiets d'Hermione. Alors, il déclara posément :

"Pour toi."

La Rouge et Or écarquilla d'abord ses grands yeux chocolat, puis esquissa quelques pas de danse et tapa dans ses mains. Drago fut étonné de voir à quel point elle pouvait avoir assez confiance en lui pour danser sans rougir, et en fut aussi fier que s'il avait remporté un match de Quidditch contre Potter.

"En… Quelle occasion?"

Son visage enfantin se fendit en un énorme sourire, qui donna à Drago un léger vertige. Il décida de s'asseoir dans son lit et répondit :

"Au départ, c'était pour Noël, mais j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps…"

"Mais, Drago ! Je t'en ai pas acheté !"

L'expression piteuse d'Hermione s'installa si rapidement sur son visage que Drago haussa les sourcils.

"Et alors? J'ai pas besoin de cadeau de ta part."

Il rajouta précipitamment :

"Enfin, c'est pas grave, quoi."

Hermione paraissait toujours anxieuse en se rapprochant du lit. Du coin de l'oeil, elle observa le noeud qui reliait les deux côtés du sac rouge, et se pinça les lèvres. Apparemment, elle luttait entre l'ouvrir, et attendre avant de lui acheter un. Finalement, elle décréta à voix basse, plus pur elle-même que pour le Serpentard :

"Bah, je t'en achèterai un… A la prochaine sortie de Pré-Au-Lard… Oui, je vais faire ça…"

Drago rigola doucement, et elle lui lança un clin d'oeil.

"Bon, tu vas l'ouvrir ce sac?"

"C'est celui dont tu m'as dis que c'était pas mes affaires, l'autre jour, dans le couloir?" demanda Hermione d'un ton intéressé, le regard toujours fixé sur le cadeau.

"Oui, je voulais pas gâcher la surprise."

Hermione hocha la tête, et s'empara du paquet qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Elle lança un dernier regard amusé au blond, et s'empara du noeud pour le dénouer.

Enfin, elle écarta les pans du sac, et resta pantoise quelques secondes.

Un silence pesant vint flotter au dessus d'eux, allégé par le sourire de Drago et le bonheur qui faisait briller le visage de la jeune femme.

"Drago, c'est…"

"Sors-le, ce n'est qu'un petit morceau de l'iceberg."

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur cette métaphore, typiquement moldue, ce qui prouva que sa surprise était au délà des limites.

La brune passa sa main dans le sac, et sortit un épais livre poussiéreux. Elle le regarda sur toutes les coutures, cherchant un résumé ou un titre. Puis, elle retourna sur la première de couverture et effaça de sa manche l'épaisse couche de saleté pour y lire le titre de l'ouvrage.

Il s'intitulait "Hermione".

La concernée eût un geste de recul, comme choquée par ce seul mot. Une larme perlait déjà sur sa paupière.

"C'est, c'est?"

"Ton prénom, oui. Ouvre le, maintenant."

Drago l'encouragea d'un énième sourire. Tandis qu'elle écarta le livre précautionneusement, le jeune homme sentit son coeur accélérer. Et si elle n'aimait pas? Si elle trouvait ça complètement déplacé?

De toute manière, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il avait prit la décision de lui offrir à l'instant où il avait posé son pied sur le plancher du dortoir de Blaise.

Il contempla, inquiet, le visage d'Hermione afin d'aperçevoir sa réaction.

Elle pleurait.

Devant elle, de nombreuses pages jaunies s'étalaient, qu'elle tournait lentement. Sur chacune, elle pouvait découvrir des photos d'elle, de sa première année à la celle de maintenant. Une, la préférée de Drago, la représentait les bras croisés, apparemment concentrée sur son parchemin, en face d'elle. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une moue adorable.

Hermione renifla, et Drago lui encercla le dos de son bras. Il n'aimait pas quand elle pleurait, même s'il s'agissait de larmes de joie.

"Dis-moi quelque chose."

Son ton était suppliant, mais la bouche d'Hermione resta close. Elle observa les différents clichés, puis la série de lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangée, pendant les vacances.

En voyant la dernière, Hermione explosa en sanglot et se couvrit les lèvres de sa main. Puis, elle se tourna vers Drago, et il en resta pétrifié.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, et sous la lumière, illuminés de reflets verts. Il pouvait y lire une euphorie, et une émotion si forte qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'exprimer. A la place, elle se jeta férocement dans ses bras, et pleura de tout son saoûl.

Ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas, Drago referma le bouquin et le posa à côté d'eux. Puis, il roula dans le lit et se coucha, Hermione toujours accrochée à son cou. Enfin, il la borda de sa couette moelleuse et lui caressa doucement ses cheveux bouclés.

"Mer… Merci, Drago… Ca me fait tellement plaisir, tu peux pas imag…"

Sa gorge fut obstruée par un nouveau sanglot, et elle se cacha le visage dans le cou du blond. Ce dernier, moqueur, repensa à la fois où Hermione lui avait dit "Je ne suis pas sensible.", et il éclata de rire.

Mais Hermione, si bouleversée, ne le remarqua pas.

Même jour, 18h15.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione, après avoir essuyé ses nombreuses larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, se pencha dans le lit pour attraper le livre. En revoyant son propre nom inscrit en lettres dorées sur la première de couverture, son coeur fit le même sursaut dans sa poitrine. Un livre qui portait son prénom, quel rêve pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Elle l'ouvrit une seconde fois, contemplant avec admiration les pages jaunies et les clichés accrochés dessus.

Elle demanda à Drago, dont elle sentait la respiration derrière son dos :

"Depuis quand tu l'as commencé?"

"A vrai dire, le premier mois de la première année. Dès que j'ai appris à te connaître assez et que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir ton visage, j'ai pris des photos en cachette avec le vieil appareil de ma mère."

Elle osa tourner les yeux vers le garçon, et constata avec surprise qu'il rougissait légèrement. Pour ne pas amplifier sa gêne, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et reporta son attention sur son cadeau.

"Ah, je suis horrible sur cette photo !"

Elle regarda avec effarement la pellicule où, accompagnée de Ron et Harry, elle riait de bon coeur dans les parcs de Poudlard. Ça devait être en troisième année, en vue de ses dents allongées qu'elle avait encore à ce moment, et qui ressortait très clairement sur son visage.

"Non, pas du tout."

"Mais si, regarde mon sourire !"

"Et bah? Tu ressembles à une petite souris, c'est très mignon."

Drago explosa de rire, et ne se tût pas lorsqu'il vit le visage choqué d'Hermione se tourner vers lui. En voyant le Serpentard de la sorte, la brunette suivit bientôt et ils rirent ainsi longuement, allongés dans un lit et ratant le dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Mardi 4 janvier, 9h01.

Classe d'Histoire de la Magie.

"On se mets où?" demanda Harry en entrant dans la salle.

"Pour une fois, on peut se mettre dans le fond?" supplia Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête, ravie de ne pas à affronter le regard de M. Binns, et s'assit au milieu du pupitre pour trois personnes. Ron, à sa gauche, sortit mollement ses affaires de son sac et Harry, de l'autre côté, balada ses yeux sur la vieille classe. Hermione savait qu'il pensait à Ginny, au vue de ses pupilles pétillantes et rêveuses, et détourna les yeux du visage de son meilleur ami.

Comme à chaque cours, M. Binns passa sa tête en travers du mur de la classe, puis son corps en entier, avant de s'asseoir paresseusement à son bureau. Si cette scène paraissait comique en première année, personne ne riait à présent, et Seamus poussa même un soupir d'exaspération.

Hermione, elle, aimait bien ce cours. Elle trouvait riche en informations, et même si elle connaissait déjà le programme jusqu'aux Aspics et que la guerre des gobelins n'avait aucun secrets pour elle, la jeune femme appréciait prendre des notes et écouter attentivement leur professeur fantôme.

"Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de la guerre des géants, un sujet laborieux où…"

La Gryffondor posa sa plume sur son parchemin, mais perçut un toussotement de la part du rouquin, et se tourna vers lui. Elle constata que ses oreilles avaient prit une délicate teinte rouge et qu'il évitait soigneusement son regard, signe qu'il était gêné.

"Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, Ronald?"

Le concerné tordit ses doigts et regarda avec un intérêt soudain le bois du pupitre.

"En fait, oui."

"Je t'écoute."

Heureusement que de nombreux élèves parlaient, sinon, les murmures de Ron se feraient entendre aussi facilement qu'avec une Oreille à Rallonge. Étrangement, Harry prenait vaguement des notes, toujours aussi pensif.

"On s'est éloignés, et j'aime pas ça. Malgré Lavande et Malefoy, tu restes ma meilleure amie, j'aime pas l'idée de devoir prendre mon courage pour te parler. Avant, c'était si facile, mais maintenant…"

Ron cherchait ses mots, et Hermione eût soudain un élan de compassion pour lui. Certes, ils ne possédaient plus la même complicité qu'avant, entourés d'une atmosphère lourde et ambiguë.

"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire."

"Et c'est pour ça que je t'annonce que je respecte ta relation, quelconque soit-elle, avec Malefoy. Je ne veux pas te perdre, même si je dois te voir lui rouler des patins à longueur de journée."

Hermione éclata de rire, ce qui diminua les rougeurs sur les joues de Ron.

"Merci, Ron, ça me touche vraiment."

Un petit silence enveloppa les deux jeunes, coupé par la voix monotone du professeur Binns.

"Et toi, avec Lavande?" demanda Hermione, en regardant du coin de l'oeil la fameuse blonde à quelques rangs d'elle.

C'était étrange de parler d'histoires de coeur avec Ron, mais après tout, elle le faisait bien avec Harry.

"On ne se parle plus. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu rester ami avec elle, mis à part sa jalousie excessive, elle était très gentille."

A cet instant, Lavande tourna sa tête vers le rouquin, et Hermione baissa aussitôt la tête. En voyant les traits révulsés par la rage de la blonde, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été très discrète.

Lavande lança des yeux de pitié vers Ron, comme une supplique, avant de reporter difficilement son attention vers le cours.

"Elle est très attachée à toi." remarqua la jeune femme, surprise de l'attitude de sa camarade de chambre.

"Ouais, à ce qui paraît. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, elle trouvera vite quelqu'un qui pourra la combler comme je n'ai pas su le faire."

Ron joua avec sa plume, absolument pas conscient du degré de romantisme dans cette phrase.

"En tout cas, je suis ravi de pouvoir te parler de nouveau comme avant. Ça m'avait manqué, Hermione."

"C'est réciproque."

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire, empreint d'amitié et de confiance. Le visage du Gryffondor était fendu en une mimique enfantine, faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues. Elle adorait ce sourire, et pourrait le regarder toute la journée, car il était abominablement contagieux.

Hermione ne vit pas, dans son dos, le sourire satisfait d'Harry qui regardait la scène à quelques centimètres de lui avec l'impression d'avoir accomplie une mission très périlleuse.

Même jour, 12h54.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Drago ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la fille à deux tables de lui, assise sur un banc rouge et les cheveux volant dans son dos. Son regard était systématiquement attirée par elle, et particulièrement son visage de profil, rieur. Il voulait s'incruster dans ses pensées, regarder l'origine de son amusement, découvrir ses secrets. Mais ce projet lui rappela son journal intime, et ses traits déconfits en le voyant valser contre la porte de son dortoir. Dès lors il se renfrogna, et baissa ses yeux métalliques pour regarder sa cuisse de poulet dans son assiette.

"Tu manges pas, mon pote?"

Drago fit un petit signe de tête à Nott, et attrapa sa fourchette en argent.

"Dépêche mec, on a pas beaucoup de temps. Je te rappelle qu'après, on a Métamorphose." dit Blaise d'un ton pressé.

"Ah ouais, c'est vrai…"

Passer une heure en compagnie de la vieille McGo le réjouissait pas du tout, surtout que le cours n'était pas commun aux Gryffondors. Tant pis, il se mettrait à côté de la fenêtre et rêverait, comme à son habitude.

Dès que Drago eût fini de manger sa cuisse de poulet, ses camarades se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Depuis le premier jour où il était arrivé à Poudlard, les Serpentards avaient prit l'habitude de partir en cours en même temps que le blond, parfois même quand il était en retard. Avant, cette attitude le faisait gonfler d'importance, mais maintenant, il trouvait ça surtout complètement puéril.

Ils montèrent les escaliers dans un silence presque solennel. De loin, Drago pouvait voir Hermione se rendre en cours de Sortilèges, accompagnée de Weasmoche. Ce dernier devait lui raconter une histoire drôle, puisqu'elle hochait frénétiquement la tête, attentive au plus haut point, un sourire accroché sur ses lèvres.

Au moment où les deux classes se rendirent dans le même couloir, Drago accéléra discrètement le pas pour surprendre la conversation.

"Et là, y a ma mère qui arrive. Bon, tu la connais, elle a vite vu que Fred cachait quelque chose dans ses mains, mais pourtant, elle…"

Il ne put en entendre davantage, car il fut aspiré par le flot des Verts et Argents qui entrèrent dans la classe, tandis que les Lions continuaient leurs traversées à travers le couloir. Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait derrière elle, ce qui plongea Drago dans un état propice à la déprime. En plus, ils parlaient de ce maudit jumeau, et même si Drago ne savait pas avec lequel Hermione était le plus proche, ses poils se hérissèrent dans sa nuque.

"Hé, mec? Toujours là?"

Blaise claqua ses doigts devant les yeux voilés de noir de Drago en riant, avant de le diriger vers leurs places habituelles. Le blond grogna un "C'est pas le moment", noyé dans le chahut des élèves.

Mc Gonagall arriva, mettant en sourdine les conversations animées des Serpents. Tout le monde s'assit, et un silence respectueux prit place dans la salle.

"Bien. Aujourd'hui, vous allez tenter de transformer un piège à souris en boîte à sardine."

Des "Oooohh…" de déception se firent entendre ici et là, mais personne n'osa contredire les ordres de la Directrice de Maison des Gryffondors. Tous, sauf Pansy.

"Mais, madame ! On la déjà fait !"

Sa voix criarde, sensiblement semblable à celle de Mimi Geignarde, cogna les tympans de Drago et le réveilla quelques instants.

"Elle va se faire laminer" chuchota Blaise à l'égard du jeune homme, en pointant Pansy du doigt.

Drago se redressa, avide de voir McGo s'en prendre à la fille qui avait lancé un Doloris sur Hermione. Cette dernière, en voyant les lèvres pincées de sa professeur et ses sourcils froncés, eût un mouvement de recul.

"Et bien, Miss Parkinson, si mon cours vous ennuie tellement, pourquoi ne montrerez vous pas l'exemple à vos camarades de classe?"

Elle agita sa baguette, faisait voleter l'objet à transformer sur son bureau.

"Levez-vous, Miss."

Pansy, désormais tremblante, s'avança près du bureau en serrant étroitement sa baguette contre son coeur, sous les regards moqueurs des autres élèves. Drago et Blaise s'échangèrent un coup d'oeil rapide, lourd de sens, avant de reporter leur attention sur Pansy au centre de la salle.

"Allez-y."

La Serpentard contempla un instant le piège à souris d'un oeil inquiet, et Drago aurait pu jurer qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout sa fonction.

Dans un vain effort, la brune tourna sa baguette et prononça une formule à voix basse, dont sa nature ne traversa pas ses lèvres.

"Bon. Je crois que vous n'en savez rien." déclara McGonagall après un instant.

Pansy alla se rasseoir, rouge de honte. Drago se mêla aux rires gras et blagueurs des Serpentards. La discussions entre Ron et Hermione s'était complètement évaporée de son esprit, même si elle était maintenant remplacée par une Hermione à l'agonie sur le carrelage des cachots, soumise à un Doloris.

Enfin, on leur distribua le piège à souris, et Blaise et Drago purent en un mouvement le transformer complètement en boîte à sardines. Cela fait, les deux garçons posèrent leurs baguettes et discutèrent de tout et de rien, en attendant la fin de l'exercice.

"Et toi, tu vas où, aux vacances de Pâques?" demanda Blaise, rêveur.

"J'en sais trop rien. Avec les histoires de mon père, je pense pas revenir au Manoir, de toute façon."

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Drago lui avait tout raconté, et s'était senti grandement soulagé quand le métisse avait affiché un air d'indignation sur son visage.

"Elle te plaît vraiment, cette Granger."

"Pour la défendre auprès de mon père et rompre ainsi le seul lien tangible familial que j'ai, oui, effectivement." répondit Drago en soupirant.

"Bah, et ta mère?"

"Elle suivra mon père à tout prix."

Blaise émit un grognement, et frappa l'épaule du blond.

"En tout cas mec, si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serai là."

Drago le remercia à voix basse, et le brun détourna les yeux pour parler à Nott, derrière lui.

C'est à ce moment là que Drago comprit que si Blaise était son meilleur ami, c'était parce que c'était la seule personne à la soutenir dans l'entreprise compliquée d'aimer une Gryffondor. Il sourit intérieurement, et fut épris d'un sentiment proche de l'amitié naître au fond de lui.

Même jour, 21h35.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione, plongée encore une fois dans ses cours, sursauta vivement en entendant le faible souffle de Drago dans son cou.

"Oh, tu m'as fais peur ! Depuis quand es-tu là?!"

"Un bon bout de temps. J'aime bien quand tu t'humidifies les lèvres en lisant, c'est très mignon."

La jeune femme rougit et ferma brutalement ses notes de botanique.

"Qu'est ce que tu voulais?" demanda-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

"Olala, madame est susceptible dites-moi?"

"Non, mais j'aime pas qu'on me dérange dans mon…"

Drago fit un signe de tête vers son cadeau, posé en évidence sur la bibliothèque de la brune.

"Avec ça, j'ai une immunité sur 10 ans."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et voulut se pencher de nouveau sur ses cours avant de sentir les mains fraîches de Drago dans son cou. Il lui massa doucement la nuque, et la jeune femme devait avouer que c'était très réussi.

"Tu es toute crispée. Stressée par les BUSE?"

"Oui."

Drago retira ses mains, un peu trop vite au goût d'Hermione, et recula de quelques pas.

"Bah, où tu vas?" risqua-t-elle, inquiète.

"Tu verras !"

Et le garçon claqua sa porte, plongeant son dortoir dans le silence et l'obscurité.

Hermione voulut se lever, mais ses jambes étaient ankylosées. Depuis quand était-elle dans cette position? Au moins quelques heures, en vue de la nuit qui avait déjà grignoté le ciel obscurci.

Elle regarda une dernière fois ses cours en attendant Drago, surprise et impatiente à la fois. Puis, elle entendit de légers coups à sa fenêtre, et se demanda pourquoi Hedwige lui apportait du courrier à cette heure-ci.

Sauf que quand elle se leva, elle poussa un cri de surprise.

Seule la tête de Drago tenait en apesanteur au dessus du rebord de sa fenêtre, point lumineux qui contrastait avec l'intensité de la noirceur du ciel.

Hermione se précipita vers les carreaux de sa fenêtre, insensible à la douleur de ses courbatures, et l'ouvrit précipitamment.

"Fais pas trop de bruit, Hermione, tu vas réveiller tout Poudlard !"

"Mais comment tu…"

Elle se pencha, et découvrit que Drago était en fait en balai. Se trouvant dans les cachots, et donc au sous-sol, le blond était dans une grande pièce grise et vide, où résonnaient leurs paroles.

"Comment tu as fais pour aller là-dedans?"

"Quand tu ouvres la fenêtre tu tombes dans cette pièce, puisque c'est une copie du ciel. Le truc derrière le mur de nos dortoirs, c'est ici."

Hermione balaya son regard chocolat dans les recoins de la pièce, une bouffée d'adrénaline parcourant sa peau.

"Bon, tu montes?" demanda Drago, feignant l'impatience.

"Quoi, sur ton balai? Tu sais très bien que je déteste monter sur vos trucs."

"Oh, Merlin, on dirait ma mère. Allez, monte, je vais pas te manger."

Hermione, réticente, regarda par dessus son épaule sa chambre vide. La première fois qu'elle briserait le règlement avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron et Harry. Et si quelqu'un les surprenait? Et d'abord, où voulait-il aller?

"C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?"

"Imagine que…"

"Oh, tu peux inventer toutes les hypothèses possibles. Mais dans 10 ans, tu regretteras de ne pas être monter sur le balai du célèbre Drago Malefoy à cause de vaines spéculations."

Malgré le narcissisme évident qui perçait dans cette phrase, Hermione devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Quand elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle voulait certes travailler dur, mais aussi avoir une vie sociale riche et trépignante. Or, cette occasion se présentait aujourd'hui.

Drago lui tendit sa main, qu'elle attrapa lentement. Elle enjamba le rebord de sa fenêtre, et s'assit de travers sur le balai du garçon, pas très rassurée. Intérieurement, elle se félicita d'avoir ôté sa jupe tout à l'heure et de l'avoir remplacée par son pantalon kaki.

"Tu t'accroches?"

Hermione passa, gênée, ses mains sur le T-shirt noir de Drago, et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas toucher ses muscles qui se dessinaient en dessous. Le Vert et Argent esquissa un sourire, et fit avancer un petit peu son Nimbus 2001. Dès lors, Hermione s'agrippa littéralement à lui et réprima un gémissement craintif.

"Prête? Je vais monter."

Avant d'avoir pu demander comment il voulait le faire, elle décolla et enfouit son visage dans la nuque du jeune homme, essayant de maîtriser ses membres qui étaient agités de secousses.

Sans vue, elle sentit que Drago s'arrêta pour ouvrir une fenêtre. Puis, il s'engouffra dehors, et plongea dans la nuit froide.

Il tourbillonna dans le ciel, légèrement plus haut que le château. Hermione se risqua à laver la tête, et fut surprise de voir les fenêtre éteintes et l'aspect paisible de Poudlard. Elle qui avait l'habitude de le voir en mouvement perpétuel, cela lui faisait tout drôle de voir personne sortir par la porte centrale, ou d'entendre d'ici les cris et rires du parc.

Elle apprécia la brise qui lui fouettait le visage, faisait voler ses cheveux en arrière. Hermione ouvrit ses bras en grand, la peur s'étant totalement dissoute au fil des secondes. Peut-être était-ce grâce à sa confiance envers Drago, ou juste le vent qui la rassurait.

Cette position lui rappela les films romantiques moldus, sauf qu'à la place de la moto circulant dans les rues sinueuses de Paris, elle se trouvait chevauchée sur un balai volant en plein milieu de la nuit.

Enfin, Drago baissa l'altitude, et bientôt, la Gryffondor put observer de près les herbes couvertes de givre du parc. Ils se posèrent dessus, et Hermione bascula pour s'allonger dans le jardin, suivie de près par son chauffeur qui souffla en s'étirant sur le sol mouillé.

Hermione se pencha vers lui pour attraper la baguette de Drago dans sa poche, la sienne étant restée sur sa table de nuit, et en pointa l'herbe :

"Fermentum."

Aussitôt, la terre émit un sifflement rapide et quand Hermione posa ses coudes nus dessus, elle fut ravie de constater que son premier sortilège de réchauffement avait réussi.

Drago, pour émettre sa satisfaction, poussa un râle proche de l'agonie et se tourna pour réchauffer ses bras.

Après un instant de silence, où les deux adolescents contemplaient le ciel étoilé, Drago toussota et demanda d'une voix légèrement penaude :

"Dis, Hermione, je peux te demander un truc?"

"Depuis quand as-tu besoin de l'autorisation?" répondit-t-elle, railleuse.

"Jamais."

"Donc?"

"Est ce que tu aimes le jumeau Weasley?"

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

"Pardon?"

"Bah quoi? Je t'ai clairement avoué mes sentiments et tu m'as pas répondu, alors que tu passes ton temps avec George, ou Fred."

C'était la première fois que Drago parlait de ses sentiments exprimés, et heureusement que la pénombre cachait le rouge des joues d'Hermione. Elle hésita un moment, puis se lança, le regard toujours rivé sur les étoiles parsemées dans la ciel.

"Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Fred, Drago, tu le sais très bien."

"Alors pourquoi tu passes ton temps avec lui?"

"Parce qu'il est gentil, et drôle. Il me comprend, on a une belle amitié, mais ça ne dépassera jamais ce stade."

Elle évita soigneusement de lui parler de sa conversation avec lui dans le Poudlard Express, et rajouta :

"De toute manière, il est en couple si tu veux tout savoir."

Bien que le blond n'ajouta rien, Hermione sentit ses muscles se détendre.

Le silence n'était pas pesant, entre eux, bien au contraire. Hermione se sentait parfaitement sereine, calme, et regardait du coin de l'oeil Drago qui avait placé ses bras derrière sa nuque.

"Tu es beau."

Les mots lui avaient échappé, obnubilée par le garçon à ses côtés. Mais elle n'en éprouva aucune gêne, surtout quand il rouvrit les yeux en riant.

"Ah, c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques?"

Hermione rit légèrement avant de regarder de nouveau le ciel. Elle sentait le regard brûlant du Serpentard sur ses joues, mais fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

"Je peux t'embrasser?"

Le coeur se gonfla un instant, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu. Venait-il de lui demander s'il pouvait l'embrasser? Non, c'était impossible.

"Pardon?"

"Tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai dis."

"Euh…"

"Qui ne réponds pas, consent."

Et Drago se pencha, et effleura la hanche de la jeune femme de ses doigts, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il resta un instant en suspens au dessus du visage de la brune, avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Hermione avait déjà embrassé Krum, mais c'était bien loin de la tendresse qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Drago était lent, cherchait ses réactions en effleurant simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles se moulaient parfaitement aux siennes, qu'elle formait un assemblage parfait.

Elle lui rendit donc son baiser, avec une fièvre non dissimulée. Ils basculèrent dans l'herbe en riant, et Hermione s'agrippa au cou du blond pour ne pas tomber.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus durement cette fois. Hermione ne respirait plus, ignorant royalement les battements frénétiques de son coeur, et traça le contour de la bouche de Drago de sa langue. Il eût un sursaut, puis il sembla apprécier, et resserra son étreinte.

Un peu plus loin, dans le château de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore contemplait ce jeune couple allongé dans l'herbe. Il esquissa un petit sourire, avant de regagner sa chambre, la nostalgie marquant ses traits.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Crapaud énervé

Hello !

Voici le chapitre 25 ! Je ne compte pas abandonner cette fanfic, mais à cause des lecteurs fantômes et des commentaires méchants, j'ai prit du temps pour publier le suivant.

J'espère vraiment que vous commenteriez ce chapitre, car ça me permet d'avancer avec bonne humeur et pas de le faire avec automatisme.  
Merci aux rares reviews encourageantes, c'est grâce à vous que j'écris!

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 25 : Crapaud énervé.

Mardi 4 janvier, 21h49.

Parcs de Poudlard.

Hermione aurait pu penser que Drago s'était endormi, allongée ainsi sur son torse, mais ses yeux bleus étaient résolument fixés sur le ciel étoilé. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être, seul bruit perturbant le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

Ce silence dura ainsi longtemps, où les deux jeunes regardaient ici et là, la fatigue faisant papillonner leurs paupières.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'elle venait d'embrasser quelqu'un pour la première fois, tant leur baiser avait été doux et sincère. Pour elle, ça avait été comme un geste automatique, comme s'il était évident d'embrasser Drago Malefoy au beau milieu de la nuit.

Avant d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, elle était stressée à l'idée de rencontrer l'amour. A chaque fois qu'elle lisait une référence à ce sentiment dans un livre, il était systématiquement qualifié de spontané, étourdissant.

Or, Hermione était une rationnelle, elle n'aimait pas quand elle ne contrôlait pas la situation ou quand elle n'était pas suffisamment documentée sur un sujet pour l'aborder. Ses parents disaient souvent que cette peur était liée à son statut du sang : Elle avait eu peur, lors de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, d'être complètement larguée comparée aux autres, qui ont côtoyé la magie depuis la naissance. Un comble, quand on voyait qu'elle était désormais la meilleure élève de l'école…

"Tu regrettes?"

"De quoi tu parles?" répondit Hermione, surprise.

"Bah, de m'avoir embrassé."

Cette fois, Hermione se releva franchement, et fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Tu as l'air… Partagée."

Drago semblait pensif, évasif, et évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

Hermione se remit à sa place, la tête posée sur le ventre de Drago, en souriant.

"Non, je ne suis pas partagée. Je ne regrette pas du tout et je le referais avec plaisir."

Le garçon sembla se détendre quelque peu, et replongea dans sa contemplation astronomique en repliant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Puis, il passa distraitement sa main dans les cheveux bouclés d'Hermione, étalés dans l'herbe verte autour d'eux.

"Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Fred?"

Si la Gryffondor savait que derrière son petit rire se cachait une réelle inquiétude, elle évita soigneusement de lui faire peur et la rassura d'une voix claire :

"Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Fred Weasley, c'est mon ami, rien de plus."

"Moi, des amies filles, j'en ai pas."

"Pansy."

Elle avait répondu ça du tac au tac, visualisant dans sa tête la tête de bull-dog de la Serpentard.

"Comment veux-tu que je sois ami avec une fille qui t'as lancé un Doloris?"

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent, et elle remercia intérieurement l'obscurité autour d'eux.

"C'est… Gentil."

"Non, c'est juste normal."

"A ce moment-là, tu m'aimais?"

La conversation filait, sans aucune gêne entre eux, comme si toute anxiété avait disparue après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Drago sourit, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

"Évidemment que je t'aimais. Je t'ai aimé dès que j'ai posé mon regard sur toi, dans la Grande Salle, en première année. Quand t'es montée sur le petit tabouret et que le Choixpeau a crié Gryffondor, mon coeur s'est serré pour la première fois."

Hermione n'eut pas de mal à s'imaginer le blond, avec son visage enfantin d'autrefois, ressentir autre chose que de la haine ou du mépris. Elle n'osait pas penser à l'enfance sévère qu'il avait dû vivre, et aux rares bonheurs qu'il eût le droit de rencontrer, enfant. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le Serpentard murmura :

"Tu étais mon premier rayon de soleil."

A cet instant, une lumière vive vint éclairer la pelouse, illuminant leurs corps entrelacés une brève seconde. Ils se regardèrent, abasourdis, avant de se tourner vivement vers le château. Une seule fenêtre était ouverte, d'où émanait la source de lumière, et une petite silhouette trapue contrastait sur le balcon.

Ils ne purent voir de qui il s'agissait, tant la clarté était puissante, mais ils eurent tout de même le réflexe de s'éloigner du cercle lumineux, et de se cacher dans un buisson. Hermione, dont une dose d'adrénaline désagréable s'était emparé de son corps, pensa d'abord à Rusard, avant d'entendre une voix criarde lointaine provenant du château :

"Qui est là? Qui se promène en dehors du dortoir?"

La respiration d'Hermione se coupa, bientôt imitée par celle de Drago à quelques centimètres d'elle. Un nombre incalculable de professeurs logeait dans Poudlard, et il avait fallu que ce soit Ombrage qui remarque leur présence?

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait?" chuchota Hermione, désormais complètement paniquée.

"On attend qu'elle sorte de sa foutue chambre et on court. Tu as bien fais de te changer et de mettre un pantalon, avec ta robe ça aurait été vraiment compliqué."

Hermione fut touchée par l'attention que Drago venait de lui porter, qu'il ai remarqué qu'elle se soit changée, mais cette remarque fut vite évaporée quand elle vit son regard bleuté s'écarquiller soudainement. Il fixait le balai qu'ils avaient utilisé pour descendre, désormais mis en évidence par la lumière d'Ombrage.

"Merde ! On ne l'a pas pris avec nous !"

"A qui appartient ce balai? Répondez, je vous retrouverais de toute manière !" hurla le crapeau, toujours accroché à la balustrade de sa terrasse.

Drago jura entre ses dents, tandis que les mains d'Hermione devenaient de plus en plus moites. Le stress montait, amplifié par le ton perçant d'Ombrage au dessus d'eux.

"Tu l'as trouvé où, ce balai? C'est le tien?"

"Avant, oui, quand mon père les avait acheté pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais ils sont tous rangés dans la Salle sur Demande maintenant, elle ne pourra pas me retrouver à cause de lui. On le laisse ici, et quand elle descend de son maudit balcon, on fonce, ok?"

Hermione lui était reconnaissante de prendre les choses en main, car elle était totalement pétrifiée. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas pu esquisser le moindre geste.

Ils entendirent qu'Ombrage rentrait en trombe dans sa chambre, et Drago attrapa vivement la main d'Hermione pour la sortir du buisson. Ils longèrent le parc, immobile et paisible.

A quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, ils purent distinguer les aboiements d'Ombrage à l'adresse de quelqu'un :

"Qu'on les retrouve. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul élève sorte la nuit, il faut impérativement les retrouver avant qu'ils ne regagnent leurs chambres. D'après ce que j'ai vu, ils sont deux, un garçon et une fille".

Hermione ne put saisir la fin de la conversation, tant leurs pas étaient précipités. Ils arrivent près de la grande porte du château, mais Drago la coutourna et déboula sur des petits escaliers, à gauche.

"Qu'est ce que… Tu… Fais?" demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

"On va pas passer par la porte, on se fera directement repérer. Non, on va directement entrer dans les cachots par le bureau de Severus."

La jeune femme ouvrit des grands yeux et sous la surprise, diminua la rapidité de sa course. Drago, toujours sa main dans la sienne, se retourna pour voir le visage de la brune.

"Severus…?"

"Rogue, quoi. Il est en train de patrouiller dans les couloirs du 3ème, on pourra rentrer sans se faire attraper."

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de demander comment il pouvait avoir cette information, puisque le blond ouvrit subitement une porte devant eux, avant de la faire entrer.

Dans la pénombre, la Gryffondor reconnut difficilement le bureau du professeur de potions. De nombreuses étagères étaient alignées le long des murs gris, où diverses fioles laissaient échapper des filets de fumées.

Drago traversa la pièce précautionneusement, et ouvrit doucement la porte du couloir des cachots.

Heureusement, tout était noir, mis à part les fins rayons de lumière sous les portes. Ils avancèrent, puis se positionnèrent devant la Salle Commune.

"Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas d'abord pensé aux Serpents, étant donné que c'est la Maison d'Ombrage…" débita Drago en regardant derrière son épaule.

"Je te rappelle que je suis à Gryffondor, ils vont vérifier où je suis en premier."

Pendant un instant, Hermione décela une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux aux reflets grisâtres, avant que son visage ne redevienne aussi neutre qu'avant.

Il entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, étonnamment vide à cette heure-ci.

"Bon, on va chacun à nos dortoirs, et on attend qu'ils passent te voir. Fais semblant de dormir, comme ça elle ne te posera pas de questions."

Ils étaient déjà devant les deux portes des chambres, prêts à se quitter. Le coeur d'Hermione battait à la chamade, comme si elle allait entrer aux épreuves de BUSES à tout instant.

"Bonne chance."

Drago lui donna un léger baiser sur le front, avant de lâcher sa main et entrer dans son propre dortoir. Elle s'empressa de faire la même chose et se mit en pyjama le plus vite possible.

C'était la première fois qu'elle déjouait le règlement, si on ne comptait pas les fois où Harry et Ron l'avaient embarqué dans des situations improbables. Elle s'imagina la réaction de sa mère, si elle ouvrait une lettre d'Ombrage indiquant que sa fille aînée "fricotait" avec un garçon. Rien que d'imaginer ses yeux humidifiés par les larmes, elle réprima un haut-le-coeur et s'enfonça dans ses couvertures chaudes.

Hermione restait sur ses gardes, au moindre bruit, elle sursautait et fermait les yeux. Elle essayait de faire semblant de dormir, bien que son état d'anxiété devait être évident aux yeux de tous.

La chambre était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité, mais elle pouvait percevoir de légers sons dans le dortoir d'à côté. Drago semblait tourner dans tous les sens, probablement aussi inquiet qu'elle.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes environ, et alors que la Rouge et Or sombrait un peu plus dans le sommeil, elle pensa à rejoindre le garçon. Ombrage devait avoir arrêté ses recherches en constatant que le couple lui avait échappé.

A l'instant où cette réflexion traversa son cerveau, des éclats de voix se firent entendre au fond des cachots, puis de plus en plus proches. Hermione pouvait sentir son coeur battre de plus en plus vite à travers sa peau, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de fermer les yeux de manière convaincante.

Elle pouvait presque deviner la respiration coupée de Drago à travers les murs épais.

"Sûrement cette Hermione Granger, de toute manière, aucun élève n'était en dehors des dortoirs. Il ne reste plus que les Serpentards. Vous avez vérifié les Poufsouffles, Argus?"

"Oui, madame Ombrage. Tous endormis."

"Bien, c'est cette porte?"

Avant d'avoir pu entendre une quelconque réponse, Hermione ouït dans son dos une porte qui s'ouvre, et au moins trois personnes entrer dans le dortoir.

Elle sentit qu'Ombrage passait devant elle, l'odeur de son parfum lui piquait les narines, suivie par deux personnes. Elle reconnut le pas claudiquant d'Argus Rusard, mais l'autre individu restait inidentifiable.

"Elle dort."

Le ton d'Ombrage était dépité, déçu, et Hermione reçut un violent élan d'euphorie.

"Allons voir M. Malefoy." continua-t-elle, avec un peu plus d'entrain.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour : Hors de question qu'elle rentre dans le dortoir de Drago. Pour elle, trop de choses s'étaient passées dans cette petite chambre, et donc trop de preuves accablantes risquaient de les dénoncer.

Elle priait mentalement pour que le garçon ait tout remis en place avant l'arrivée d'Ombrage et de sa troupe.

Cependant, à peine Ombrage eût posé un pied sur le sol en direction de la chambre de Drago, Hermione entendit une main se plaquer, et un gémissement légèrement étouffé.

"On avait dit Granger. Je vous interdis d'importuner mes élèves au beau milieu de la nuit."

Avec un frisson, Hermione entrouvrit un peu les yeux pour observer la scène. Severus Rogue se tenait à côté de la professeur, toujours vêtue de rose, et la tenait à bonne distance de la porte de sa main.

"Je vous interdis de me toucher !"

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce vacarme?"

Rusard se déplaça juste à temps pour laisser entrer une McGonagall furieuse, tout juste sortie du lit. Ombrage s'exclama de sa voix perçante :

"Ah ! Minerva, vous tombez très bien. Nous venons de surprendre votre élève, Miss Granger, en train de fricoter avec un garçon."

La Directrice de Maison haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Hermione. Cette dernière aurait pu jurer que sa professeur avait vu ses yeux entrouverts, mais pourtant, McGonagall ne fit aucun commentaire et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement excédée.

"Miss Granger, cette élève qui est justement en train de dormir sous votre nez?"

"Je, oui, mais…"

"Enfin, Dolorès, vous ne pouvez pas accuser quelqu'un alors qu'il était vraisemblablement endormi !"

"Elle ne l'était pas."

"Vous avez des preuves?"

Ombrage ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lança un coup d'oeil, presque de pitié, en direction de Rogue, qui garda son masque d'impassibilité.

"Non, mais…"

"Vous les avez vus?"

"Pas exactement, cependant, j'ai remarqué que…"

"En plus, avec qui voulez vous qu'elle "fricote", comme vous dites?" demanda McGonagall d'un ton impérieux.

Ombrage tenta de peigner ses cheveux ébouriffés, lui donnant encore plus l'air d'une folle.

"Avec Drago Malefoy."

Contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, la professeur de métamorphose ne laissa échapper aucun gémissement de stupéfaction, mais écarquilla légèrement les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

"Je vous demande pardon?"

"Avec…"

"Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes? Ils sont ennemis depuis la première année ! Miss Granger s'est faite insultée à de nombreuses reprises, et vous insinuez qu'elle… fricotait avec lui?"

Ombrage, plus du tout aussi assurée, hocha la tête.

"Non, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Et Severus me rejoindra sur ce point."

Le concerné fit un geste distrait de la main, en guise de confirmation des dires de McGonagall, au grand damne de la professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

"Bon, maintenant, veuillez laisser mon élève dormir en paix."

McGonagall désigna la porte, et Rusard se précipita pour en sortir. Les 4 professeurs quittèrent la chambre un par un, et ce fut Ombrage qui ferma brusquement la porte, furieuse.

Hermione attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se lever, mais pile au moment où elle leva la jambe, la porte se rouvrit. La brune reprit rapidement sa position initiale, son coeur à la limite de l'explosion.

Ombage passa devant elle, sans la regarder cette fois, et se dirigea tout droit vers la séparation entre les deux chambres. Elle ne l'ouvrit pas, mais resta prostrée devant, faisant monter d'un cran l'agacement d'Hermione.

Puis, la dame vêtue de rose sortit sa baguette élégamment sculptée pour y tracer un cercle dans l'air, juste devant la porte. La Gryffondor perçut un léger "Clic", avant de voir Ombrage quitter férocement, et pour de bon, les lieux.

Hermione attendit encore quelques minutes, et quand elle fût sûre qu'Ombrage avait regagné ses appartements et que son rythme cardiaque avait diminué, elle se leva sans un bruit.

Elle tourna la poignée, mais elle resta bloquée dans sa main. Après plusieurs tentatives toutes aussi vaines, la jeune femme comprit qu'Ombrage avait bloqué le passage.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa table de nuit pour prendre sa propre baguette et essaya de déjouer son sortilège, sans succès. Au moment où, dépitée, elle laissa tomber le bâton le long de son corps, elle entendit Drago se lever à son tour et tenter d'ouvrir la porte.

"Oublie, Drago, elle a tout fermé. J'ai essayé, mais c'est une protection trop puissante."

Drago soupira, et Hermione devina sans peine qu'il venait de se passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

La Rouge et Or comprit qu'elle pleurait qu'au moment où un goût de sel trempa ses lèvres. Elle voulait voir Drago, et même si elle le verrait demain, elle avait envie de le voir tout de suite. On la qualifiait souvent de fille mature, au comportement presque adulte. Or, ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie d'obéir sagement, elle avait envie de s'amuser enfin et d'embrasser encore et encore le garçon devant cette porte.

"Je t'aime, Hermione."

Ses mots lui arrivèrent en plein coeur, et elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

"Moi aussi, Drago."

"Va dormir, c'est un ordre."

"Tu peux essayer de me rejoindre par la vraie porte?"

Un petit silence ensuivit cette question, mais la réponse de Drago se fit plate.

"Tu sais très bien que c'est risqué."

"Oui, tu as raison. On a déjà assez fais ce soir, n'est ce pas?"

D'ici, elle pouvait déjà voir le sourire en coin de Drago. Cette vision était si contagieuse qu'elle afficha le même quelques secondes plus tard sur son visage.

"Bonne nuit ma belle."

Et ils se couchèrent, si proches, et pourtant si loin.

Même jour, 4h12.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Drago, comme toujours, subissait un insomnie. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu de tourner dans tous les sens dans son lit et pousser des soupirs agacés, il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître ce sourire niais collé à ses lèvres depuis quelques heures.

Il avait embrassé Hermione Granger, son amour impossible. Il se repassait la scène en boucle, sans discontinuer, éprouvant toujours des frissons agréables à l'estomac.

Avant, il avait honte d'être amoureux, et principalement à cause de sa famille, mais maintenant, il était soulagé. Il y a quelques mois, il n'auait pas osé pensé à Hermione avant de s'endormir, alors qu'aujourd'hui, il pensait à son beau visage et son parfum envoûtant.

Il regarda la porte plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait qu'une envie : Rejoindre Hermione et pouvoir dormir en la regardant, ses grands yeux bruns fatigués et ses cheveux formant un halo autour de son visage.

Foutue Ombrage ! Si seulement elle n'avait pas pensé à ce sortilège, il aurait pu dormir sereinement, car depuis qu'il avait goûté à une nuit en compagnie de la Gryffondor, son corps ne semblait plus vouloir s'en passer, et il se surprenait à faire des cauchemars plus en plus fréquemment.

Au moins, elle n'avait pas eu de problème, et c'était un bon point. De son lit, il avait pu tout entendre, y compris la réaction de Rogue dont il lui en était énormément reconnaissant. Mais il avait surtout aimé les remarques bien senties de McGo, et il se promit intérieurement de ne plus l'appeler la vieille pendant, au moins, un mois.

Bercé par les respirations d'Hermione, endormie à cette heure-ci, Drago se laissa tomber dans un sommeil réparateur, toujours aussi souriant.

Mercredi 5 janvier, 7h12.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione se leva, désormais totalement éveillée. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui -les sixièmes et septièmes années avaient tous une Sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, et les cours avaient été suspendus pour la journée-, donc la jeune femme eût tout le loisir de se préparer pour la journée.

Elle savait qu'il était tôt, bien trop tôt, et que Drago dormait encore, pourtant elle s'autorisa à essayer d'ouvrir la porte. En vain.

Maudissant Ombrage, et enfin habillée, elle monta les escaliers des cachots en direction de la Grande Salle.

Elle penserait être seule à cette heure matinale, mais un seul garçon était déjà présent, en train de manger le petit déjeuner. Quand elle se rapprocha, elle vit qu'il était assis à la table des Gryffondors, et avait des cheveux roux en bataille.

"Bonjour, Fred."

"Hello. Déjà debout?"

"C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Où sont passées tes grasses matinées à n'en plus finir?" demanda Hermione avec un clin d'oeil espiègle.

"Haha, je sais, je sais, c'est étrange. Mais je devais impérativement prendre le courrier du jour sans qu'Ombrage le voit, donc on a décidé que ce serait mon tour. George et Lee dorment encore."

"Oh, et quel courrier?"

La curiosité d'Hermione était son plus grand défaut, mais avec Fred, elle ne tentait pas de le cacher.

Elle saisit une tartine grillée dans un petit panier et étala une couche de miel dessus.

"Pour notre projet…"

Il restait évasif, contemplant la fameuse lettre d'un oeil préoccupé. Hermione voulut changer de sujet, mais tout en cherchant un, Fred se tourna vers elle et lui lança un sourire chaleureux.

"Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur, 'Mione ! Que se passe-t-il?"

Cela se voyait tant que ça? Dans le miroir, ce matin, elle avait remarqué son regard pétillant et ses joues rougies, mais pensait que personne ne se douterait de son état.

"Rien…"

"Cette réponse m'intéresse !" lança Fred, tout sourire.

Puis, en voyant l'expression gênée d'Hermione, il ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

"Tu peux tout me dire, 'Mione. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, si tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, je le comprendrais. Et si tu ne veux pas en parler, il n'y a pas de problème."

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Hermione se lança :

"Tu te souviens du garçon dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois, au square Grimmaurd?"

"Oui, tout à fait !"

"On s'est embrassés, hier."

Sous la surprise, Fred lâcha le pichet de jus de citrouille, éclaboussant la table.

"C'est pas vrai ! Ma petite Hermione a embrassé son premier garçon !"

"Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le château ! Merlin !"

Fred éclata de rire, le genre de rire familial, celui qui donne envie de lâcher prise, le son libérateur qu'elle aimait tant.

"Comment ça s'est passé?"

Hermione lui raconta leur escapade dans les grandes lignes, mais arrivée au moment où Ombrage les pourchassait, elle se stoppa. Comment lui raconter sans parler de l'identité du garçon?

Fred la rassura d'un geste :

"Appelons le Danny."

Hermione rit, et continua son récit :

"On a couru dans le bureau de Rogue, pour se cacher. On a verifié qu'elle était pas dans le couloir, et on a couru dans nos… MON… dortoir."

Fred eût un petit sourire.

"Cra-mée."

"Chut."

"Danny est donc à Serpentard. C'est intéressant. Continue."

"On est entrés, et là, y a Ombrage qui entre dans mon dortoir pour véifier si j'étais bien dedans, avec Rogue et Rusard. J'ai fais semblant de dormir, mais quand Ombrage a demandé à voir la chambre de Drago, Rogue l'a arrêtée et…"

Se rendant compte de sa gafffe, la brune se plaqua une main sur la bouche, les yeux agrandis par la bêtise.

Fred, lui, semblait comprendre son erreur. Ses joues se colorèrent, et il ouvrit la bouche en un O parfait :

"Wahou. Drago Malefoy?"

"Je… Oui."

La honte déferlait les muscles d'Hermione, et des rougeurs montèrent jusqu'à ses pommettes.

"Mais.."

Fred ne put continuer sa phrase, car deux Poufsouffles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils se saisirent de quelques mets sur leur table, tous deux plongés dans une discussion animée.

Au dernier moment, ils se retrournèrent. Le grand blond, à gauche, reconnut Fred et son sourire enfantin se fendit en un large sourire. L'autre, un brun au long nez, se rapprocha également de la table des Lions.

"Fred ! Quel plaisir ! Je parlais justement de toi à Jim, hier. On a plus de Boîte à Flemme, et Dieu sait comment les cours d'Ombrage sont inutiles. Tu pourrais nous dépanner vite fait?"

"Désolé les mecs, c'est 5 Gallions. Si George sait que j'ai négocié, il me tuera."

Hermione sourit en se rappelant de leur technique pour ne pas faire baisser leurs prix : Fred disait que George le tuerait, et George disait le contraire.

Le grand blond posa son coude sur la table en soupirant, ignorant complètement Hermione à côté de lui, tandis que le brun regardait le rouquin avec des yeux de chien battu.

"Au fait, je vous présente Hermione Granger. Lucas, Hermione, Hermione, Lucas." dit Fred en souriant à la Gryffondor, un peu perdue.

Le blond, maintenant prénommé Lucas, lui fit un petit signe de tête, détaillant son visage avec une délicatesse peu commune.

"Et là, c'est Rémy."

Le brun la salua sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers elle. L'interessée, qui avait l'impression de déranger une conversation personnelle, glissa une madeleine dans sa poche et se leva discrètement. Fred, lancé dans l'énumération des prix de ses farces et attrapes, ne le remarqua pas, même quand elle dépassa la large porte en bois.

Elle marcha hasardeusement dans les couloirs, en quête d'une activité à faire. Elle avait déjà révisé ses BUSE, et n'était pas en retard dans son planning. A vrai dire, elle avait même trois semaines d'avance.

Hermione consulta sa montre moldue qu'elle aimait bien, elle lui rappelait son enfance et son voyage en Suisse, l'été de ses 8 ans.

8h. La bibliothèque venait d'ouvrir ses portes.

La jeune femme s'y rendit, et lança un petit sourie à Mrs. Pince qui la jaugea une seconde avant de lui rendre.

Elle traversa le rayon "Science", puis celui de "Poudlard et son histoire", et enfin "Botanique." Elle arriva sur un large rayon, où s'étalait nombreux ouvrages poussiéreux : "Sortilèges."

De son doigt, elle suivit les différentes reliures : "Le Sortilège de la Mort expliqué à des Botrucs", "Anecdotes de Berthie Crochue", "Le sortilège Accio et ses dérivés…"

Elle s'arrêta à un ouvrage volumineux, rouge bordeaux, où le titre en lettres dorées scintillait sous les lumières vives : "Comment résoudre un enchantement puissant;"

Hermione s'assit à sa table favorite et chercha dans le sommaire le potentiel sortilège qu'aurait utilisé Ombrage, quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge, sévère, de Mirs Pince. Quelques secondes plus tard, Fred déboula dans la bibliothèque, sans regarder la bibliothécaire au bord de la fureur.

"Bonjour, miss. On s'échappe comme ça, après la révélation du siècle?"

"Je voulais pas te déranger avec Lucas et Cyrano." maugréa-t-elle, le nez plongé dans son bouquin.

Contre toute attente, Fred partit dans un grand rire :

"Cyrano? C'est une réplique méchante, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !"

Fred tapa du poing contre la table, rouge sous la rigolade, et ignorant superbement les regards de Mrs. Pince.

"Tu connais Cyrano de Bergerac?" demanda Hermione, sincèrement étonnée.

"Oui, contrairement à ce qu'on pense, je ne suis pas totalement incultivé. En plus, j'aime bien les romans de moldus. Papa m'en prête souvent."

Puis, le rouquin toussota et récita d'une voix étrangement rauque :

"« c'est un roc ! ... c'est un pic... c'est un cap !

Que dis-je, c'est un cap ? ... c'est une péninsule ! »

Ils rirent, puis Fred croisa ses bras sur la table et posa la tête sur sa paume.

"Alors, tu me racontes?"

"De quoi donc?"

"Tiens donc, ton baiser avec Drago Malefoy !"

Hermione sursauta, et vérifia si Mrs Pince était éloignée d'eux. Heureusement, elle avait regagné sa table, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Hermione préféra contourner le sujet, peu désireuse de raconter leur moment intime.

"Tu ne t'étais pas douté une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait de lui?"

"Oh non ! Pour tout te dire, je pensais à mon frère !"

La Gryffondor esquissa une grimace, éloignant de son esprit elle-même en train d'embrasser Ron.

"Non, ça va pas !"

"Excuse moi, c'était déjà beaucoup plus probable qu'avec cette ordure de Drago Malefoy. Je croyais qu'il t'insultais?"

Hermione posa son ouvrage sur le côté, et raconta à Fred tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la rentrée. Pansy, Gabrial, le bal, Harry, Ron, McGonagall, sa retenue…

Fred, concentré, regardait les lèvres d'Hermione se mouvoir au fil de son histoire.

Même jour, 11h23.  
Chambre de Drago Malefoy.

Le blond réajusta sa chemise blanche, debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Puis, il enfila son pantalon et ses chaussures, les pensées tournées vers le même visage. Hermione.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, alors, il avait décidé de la chercher un peu partout dans le château. Discrètement, bien sûr, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Drago se dirigea vers la sortie, mais à l'instant où il posa un pied dans les cachots, il vit Hermione au bout du couloir marcher doucement. Elle avait un énorme livre entre les mains, et au vu de ses sourcils froncés, il devait être compliqué.

Il voulut se rapprocher, mais au moment où elle tourna, McGonagall courut derrière elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Aussitôt, Drago se cacha derrière la porte de sa chambre, de peur de se faire voir par la vieille -euh, pardon, McGo- et laissa glisser son regard dans l'ouverture.

Le couloir était vide, et pourtant, la professeur s'adressa à son élève en chuchotant un peu :

"Bonjour, Miss Granger. Je voulais vous informer de quelque chose, le plus vite possible. Un expert du Ministère de la Magie est venu ce matin pour réparer les dortoirs individuels des Gryffondors, et il a enfin pu arrêté le sortilège de Peeves. Ils sont comme neufs. Vous pouvez dès à présent préparer vos affaires, j'ai…"

Le coeur de Drago se serra. Il savait que la préfète ne vivait pas ici, et qu'elle avait dû s'y senti très mal à l'aise en y entrant. Peeves était certes malin, son enchantement ne durerait pas toute l'année. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça serait aussi tôt, dans des conditions pareilles… Le lendemain de leur premier baiser, bon sang ! Ils avaient eu à peine le temps de se parler.

Il se reconcentra sur la discussion, animée par les grands gestes descriptifs de McGo :

"Votre hibou, vous en avez un n'est ce pas?, sera directement conduit aux dortoirs, il ne viendra plus ici, et vous aurez la liste des mots de passe…"

Mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, à la grande surprise de la professeur et de Drago. Sa voix était timide, mais assurée, quand elle s'adressa à sa directrice :

"Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, Mrs, mais je ne crois pas que ça sera nécessaire. Je suis bien ici. Je crois que j'ai… Trouvé ma place."

La vieille écarquilla les yeux, comme stupefixiée. Elle rattrapa la pile de parchemins qu'elle avait lâché sous la stupeur, et regarda son élève comme si Merlin s'était matérialisée devant ses yeux ébahis.

"Mais…?"

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Gryffondor reste et restera ma maison ! Mais je pense que pour diversifier l'égalité entre les Maisons, je me dois de rester là. J'ai l'impression de ne plus faire partie des "Sangs-de-Bourbe", d'être enfin acceptée comme je suis."

Le discours, faux ou vrai, d'Hermione était très convaincant. Même Drago, qui savait pertinemment qu'elle disait ça pour rester auprès de lui, avait des doutes.

Pour accentuer ses dires, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil vers le dortoir du garçon, et leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Un gris métal, et un brun chaud.

"Bon, et bien, très bien… Si c'est votre choix…"

McGonagall alla pour partir, mais se retint au dernier moment pour demander d'une voix encore plus basse :

"Vous êtes sûre de vous, Miss Granger?"

La brune sourit, le genre de sourire qui faisait littéralement fondre Drago de la tête aux pieds.

"Oui, parfaitement sûre."


	26. Chapitre 26 : Doute effacé

**WOW.**

C'est tout ce que je réussis à écrire pour vous décrire mon état actuel ! Je suis partie en vacances fin juin, j'ai pas écrit depuis ou très peu et j'ai pas du tout regardé vos commentaires... Je suis choquée ! Vous avez tous prit votre courage à deux mains pour écrire une review, même si c'était rare et ça me touche énormément ! J'adorerais vous répondre un par un pour vous remercier parce que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la joie que m'a donné vos lignes !  
Merci merci merci 3

Ca me fait trop plaisir que vous aimiez ce que j'écris autant que moi et je suis très émue par vos commentaires tous aussi mignons les uns que les autres !

Pour revenir à la fanfic', celle-ci se terminera à la fin du 32ème, mais vous pourrez basculer sur celle que j'écris en ce moment qui est sur mon profil. (Dramione en Cavale (post-Poudlard.)

Je vous aimes très fort et merci encore!

Chapitre 26 : Doute effacé.

Mercredi 12 janvier, 15h43.

Classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

"La défense est une technique importante, il faut savoir la maîtriser."

Hermione regarda Harry, à sa gauche. Ses yeux émeraudes vrillaient sur le visage boursouflé d'Ombrage, pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Surprise, Hermione lui prit la main et lui chuchota doucement :

"Tout va bien?"

"Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irai pas?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois de l'année que tu ne fais aucune remarque au cours d'Ombrage…"

Pour justifier son acte, Harry lui mit sa main sous le nez. Elle était barrée de mots, blancs, qui ressortait du dos de sa main. Même ses doigts commençaient à être gribouillés de fines traces.

Hermione voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais Ron lui donna un coup d'épaule et elle comprit qu'Ombrage regardait dans leur direction. Avec un soupir, elle prit sa plume et nota sur son parchemin la 8747ème valorisation de la défense d'Ombrage.

Ayant fini de prendre des notes, la professeur demanda aux élèves de lire -en silence- le 26ème chapitre du manuel. Hermione regarda ses camarades de Gryfffondor et de Serpentard se pencher, ennuyés, sur les quelques lignes.

Comme elle avait déjà tout lu, elle posa sa tête sur sa main et attendit. Son regard se promena dans la salle et sembla directement attiré par la tête aux mèches blondes, quelques rangs devant elle. Drago lui lança un petit sourire discret avant de continuer à parler avec Blaise, son voisin.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils s'étaient embrassé pour la première fois, pourtant, la brune avait l'impression que ça datait d'hier. Elle avait encore la marque des lèvres sur les siennes, de la douceur de sa bouche. La Rouge et Or se passa distraitement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et réprima un frisson.

"Miss Granger, qu'avez vous retenu de ce chapitre?"

La concernée rougit violemment, et planta son regard chocolat dans celui, bleu transparent, d'Ombrage.

"Hum, que la défense est une technique importante, surtout quand elle est bien réalisée."

"C'est exact."

Harry sourit, mais Hermione l'ignora. Tout le monde savait que cette phrase se promenait d'élèves en élèves à chaque fois qu'Ombrage posait une question, pourtant, la dame en rose ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

"Bien. Le cours est terminé."

Hermione s'empressa de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la salle, étouffée par l'humidité constante.

"Coucou 'Mione !"

Fred se rapprocha d'elle, un grand sourire inscrit sur son visage pâle. George, à l'arrière, était son sosie parfait, la même expression ancrée sur ses traits.

"Hey les garçons."

"Tu veux venir dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avec nous? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'y est pas allée, non?"

Hermione, indécise, regarda par dessus son épaule. Harry et Ron s'approchait d'elle, mais elle ne voyait pas Drago.

"Euh.. D'accord, j'arrive. Je vais juste poser mes affaires dans mon dortoir."

"Ok, rejoins nous devant la Grosse Dame !"

Fred lui fit un clin d'oeil, et Hermione tourna les talons vers les cachots de Serpentard, sans remarquer que Drago avait entendu toute la discussion, à un mètre d'eux.

Même jour, 16h03.

Escaliers des cachots de Serpentard.

Drago contempla le dos d'Hermione, qui descendait les escaliers au pas de course. Il savait qu'elle allait déposer ses affaires pour aller rejoindre cette ordure de Weasley, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Aussi, il la distança et lui dit d'une voix suave :

"Hello, toi."

"Euh, salut."

"Tu vas où comme ça?"

Si elle lui mentait… Ses poils se hérissaient déjà à cette idée.

"Oh, je vais déposer mes affaires pour aller dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors."

Elle lui lança un petit sourire, et Drago ne sut pas s'il la détestait ou l'adorait à cet instant.

"Tu veux que je t'aide à porter ça?" grogna-t-il, arrivés dans le couloir.

"Non, ne t'en fais pas."

Il tourna la tête et son coeur rata un battement devant les yeux de son ange. L'éclat noisette qui y habitait lui donnait des puissants frissons, agréables mais si inhabituels… Comment en était-il arrivé là? Avant, c'était le garçon qui n'avait pas de sentiment, expert en impassibilité, et maintenant, il craquait devant deux globes occulaires?

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir de la jeune femme, et comme d'habitude, le blond s'allongea dans son lit et passa ses bras sous la nuque. Il regarda Hermione poser ses affaires, se passer une écharpe autour du cou, et s'attacher les cheveux devant le miroir.

"Tu te fais belle pour voir les Lions ou quoi?"

Hermione lâcha un petit rire et attendit sur le pas de la porte que Drago sorte à son tour. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, même si c'était à deux étages de lui, dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait mieux que quiconque.

A chaque fois qu'il se séparait d'elle dans le château, quelque chose de mauvais lui arrivait. Il était sur les nerfs.

"J'ai pas envie que t'y ailles."

Hermione fit les gros yeux et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

"Pourquoi ça?"

Il décida de lui dire la vérité, tout en plantant son regard dans le sien pour la décontenancer.

"Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu te casses d'ici, t'as le don pour, soit te faire torturée par une de mes meilleures amies, soit te faire à moitié violer."

Un silence se matérialisa dès l'instant où Drago eût fermé la bouche. Il commença doucement à regretter quand elle détourna le regard, la tête haute. Elle regarda, transparente, le couloir qui s'étalait devant elle, vide à cette heure-ci. Drago se leva doucement et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, pour chasser le trait soucieux d'Hermione qui barrait son front.

Mais, sans un mot, elle claqua la porte dans un grand bruit, laissant un Drago ébahi dans sa chambre. Un Drago qui entendit ses pas monter férocement les escaliers, pour résonner un peu moins à chaque seconde.

Quand il n'entendit plus un bruit dans les couloirs et qu'il comprit qu'elle était montée dans la tour de Gryffondor, il se leva et entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux aux reflets d'or et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Qu'avait-il dit?

Comme si c'était la faute d'Hermione ! Comme si elle était coupable de s'être prit un Doloris par Pansy, ou d'avoir été prise au piège par Gabrial. Elle avait déjà suffisamment souffert pour ça, pourquoi avait-il remué le couteau dans la plaie?

Parce que c'était un idiot, c'est tout. Parce que quand il était énervé, il aimait appuyer sur le point faible des gens pour ne pas être seul à ressentir quelque chose. Parce que cette foutue carapace l'empêchait de s'exprimer décemment, qu'il préférait dire des choses horribles pour se sentir supérieur.

Il vit le fauteuil vert au bout de sa chambre, mais il hésita. L'ancien Drago aurait foncé tête baissée, et l'aurait martelé de coups jusqu'à faire saigner ses phalanges, uniquement pour vider son esprit embrouillé. Il aurait rejeté toute la faute sur Hermione, l'aurait accusée de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé, et serai tombé dans un sommeil agité.

Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Alors, il cessa d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et courut vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, ignorant les regards choqués des autres élèves. Il chercha du regard une masse de cheveux bruns désordonnés et des grands yeux chocolat, mais Hermione n'était plus dans les couloirs. Il monta rapidement les marches de l'escalier, pour se retrouver devant la Grande Salle.

Drago leva la tête vers les escaliers, mais ne vit pas la jeune femme. Il lâcha un juron et monta les escaliers en sautant des marches, priant Merlin pour qu'ils n'en fassent pas qu'à leurs têtes.

Enfin, et sans imprévus, Drago arriva dans l'étage des Gryffondors, plongé dans le noir.

Il avança aléatoirement, mais ne rencontra personne sur son chemin. Inquiet, il contourna soigneusement un énorme tableau, en vérifiant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la fameuse Grosse Dame, et leva les yeux.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il vit Hermione, de dos, marcher doucement vers la porte de la salle rouge.

Drago courut jusqu'à elle et lui agrippa le bras, pour la tourner devant lui.

Il fut surpris de voir ses yeux baignés de larmes, lui qui s'attendait à voir un visage obstiné.

"Hermione, je…"

Il pensait se faire couper, mais la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur le sol. Cela lui ressemblait tellement pas ! Etait-elle autant brisée que ça? Ca lui avait fait mal plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé?

"Je suis désolé."

Elle ne pipa mot, ne tourna même pas son regard vers le visage de Drago, dont le coeur battait bizaremment.

"Hermione, je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose..."

"Hé, 'Mione !"

Le blond serra les dents en voyant la silhouette de Fred se dessiner lentement dans l'ombre, derrière Hermione.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici?"

"Rien." asséna Drago, féroce.

"De toute évidence, si." dit le jumeau en voyant l'expression de la brune.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir !"

Fred prit doucement le bras d'Hermione et essaya de le retirer de la poigne de Drago.

"On t'as pas demandé de faire le super-héros, Weasley ! Casse-toi, elle arrive !"

Le rouquin le regarda méchamment, et Drago remercia les cieux qu'il soit seul. Il n'aurait pas pu se battre avec plusieurs personnes, alors qu'au fond de lui, il était aussi désemparé qu'Hermione.

"'Mione, tu as besoin d'aide?"

"NON, elle n'a pas besoin de toi Weasley !"

Drago criait, à présent, énervé de voir que Fred s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle était à lui, c'était pas si compliqué ! Il ne la connaîtrait jamais autant que lui, jamais il ne pourra se vanter de l'avoir regardé dans les moindre détails comme lui.

"Hé, mec, je pense qu'on va demander à la principale interessée, ok?"

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione, toujours aussi fermée. Fred lui demanda doucement, faisant accélérer une énième fois le rythme cardiaque de Drago :

"'Mione? Tu préfères aller où?"

Hermione leva ses yeux embués vers le rouquin et désigna d'un signe de tête derrière elle, soit la porte de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Fred lança un regard à Drago, style "Désolé gars !", et prit Hermione par les épaules pour la conduire vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Drago regarda donc, impuissant, la femme qu'il aimait s'en aller avec un autre homme.

Même jour, 17h16.

Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Quand Fred accompagna Hermione sur le fauteuil le plus proche et la borda d'une couverture rouge, la concernée remercia les cieux d'avoir des amis aussi proches.

Dès qu'elle posa la tête sur le bord du fauteuil, perdue, Fred lui dit d'attendre et monta précipitamment les dortoirs, laissant Hermione seule dans la petite pièce circulaire.

Mais sa solitude fut de courte durée : Un grand brun, doté d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et un rouquin aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice s'approchèrent d'elle, inquiets.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé en face d'elle, bientôt suivis par Ginny, et Fred.

Ce dernier prit la parole, contemplant le visage triste de la Gryffondor :

"'Mione, 'Mione, tout va bien? Tu nous inquiètes là…"

La brune ne sut quoi répondre, tant sa gorge était sèche. Elle tritura ses doigts sous la couverture en quête de mots rassurants. Or, elle n'en avait pas.

Harry lui demanda de sa voix chaleureuse :

"Tu veux un thé?"

"Oui, je veux bien."

Sa voix était rauque, pourtant, aucun de ses amis ne firent de commentaire. Tandis qu'Harry et Ron appelaient Dobby, Hermione se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui la regardait tristement.

"'Mione, tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais."

"Oui, tout ! On ne te jugera jamais. Même si tu as fais des choses pas très catholiques avec Malefoy, on…"

Fred fut arrêté par un puissant coup de coude de la part de Ginny, ce qui fit sourire la brune.

Tout le monde la regardaient, pourtant, Hermione n'éprouvait aucune gêne. Alors, elle commença son récit d'une voix secouée de sanglots :

"J'étais dans mon dortoir, avec Drago. Je crois qu'il a entendu le moment où tu m'as demandé de me rejoindre à la salle commune, Fred, je vois pas d'autres solutions. Bref, il m'a demandé si je me faisais belle pour vous et ça m'a fait rire, je comprenais pas pourquoi il était énervé…"

Hermione essuya ses larmes sur ses joues, et poursuit :

"Je pense qu'il était jaloux que je passe ma soirée autre part qu'avec lui. Et au moment où je suis partie, il m'a dit que…"

La Gryffondor cherchait ses mots, perdue dans les vagues de ses sentiments.

"Dis nous, ma belle." l'encouragea Ginny avec un petit sourire.

"Il m'a dit qu'à chaque fois qu'on se séparait, j'avais le don pour me faire torturer par sa meilleure amie, ou me faire à moitié violer."

Cette fois, Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes. Incapable de se retenir, ses 4 amis se levèrent pour lui démontrer leur attention à travers des petits gestes, qui réchauffa le coeur d'Hermione. Harry lui entoura l'épaule de son bras, Ron lui caressa doucement la joue, Ginny lui fit un énorme câlin et Fred lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avec un clin d'oeil.

"Il ne le pensait pas." dit Ginny, sûre d'elle, une fois qu'ils furent tous de nouveau assis.

"C'était sous la colère !" la rassura Ron avec un sourire franc.

"Mais ce n'est pas le problème de ses mots…"

"Alors, qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda Harry, inquiet.

"J'ai l'impression qu'on s'engage dans quelque chose qui nous dépasse. Un jour, je suis heureuse avec lui, un autre, il me fait perdre la tête. Il m'embrasse, et la semaine d'après, il me brise le coeur. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je doute, pour la première fois, de notre couple."

Hermione renifla, et Dobby se matérialisa dans la salle. Il la regarda de ses énormes yeux, déprimé pour elle, en lui donnant sa tasse brûlante de thé au jasmin.

"Merci, Dobby."

"Dobby souhaite un bon rétablissement à Miss. Granger."

L'elfe transplana, et la jeune femme finit sa phrase :

"Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça un couple."

Elle regarda le liquide qui baignait au creux de ses mains. Une dernière larme roula sur sa joue, tandis que Fred dit d'une voix très sérieuse :

"Il est amoureux de toi, Hermione, ça saute aux yeux."

"Oui, tu peux croire en ses sentiments, c'est un bon début." continua Ginny.

Ron acquiesça, et Hermione sentit son coeur gonfler d'espoir.

"Vous… Vous le pensez sincèrement?"

"Bien sûr ! Ça crève les yeux, 'Mione !" rétorqua Harry, cette fois, décidé.

"Il est tellement amoureux de toi qu'il danse devant la Grande Salle entière avec toi !"

"Il t'embrasse !"

"Il se fait torturer par son père pour toi !"

"Il passe son temps avec toi !"

"Il délaisse ses principes racistes pour toi !"

Hermione regarda les visages rayonnants de ses meilleurs amis. Ils avaient décidément raison.

"Si un garçon fait ça pour moi, j'en serai comblée, 'Mione. C'est puissant, fort, entre vous deux ! Sérieusement, je ne comprends même pas comment Poudlard l'a pas deviné. Il suffit de voir vos regards dans la Grande Salle pendant les repas pour le comprendre."

Hermione et elle s'échangèrent un grand sourire, et la rousse poursuit :

"Honnêtement, si un garçon fait de même avec moi, je l'épouse !"

A cette phrase, Fred fit les gros yeux, Ron la regarda d'un air mauvais et Harry baissa les yeux sur le tapis.

"Et moi, si un garçon te fait ça, je lui plante mon poing dans le nez." grogna Fred.

"Pareil." lâcha Ron en regardant sa petite soeur.

D'un même mouvement, les deux rouquins firent craquer leurs phalanges, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, tout comme Hermione qui s'amusait de voir la situation.

"Bref, tout ça pour dire, Hermione" dit Harry en regardant Ron pour l'inciter à dire de même, "que Malefoy est amoureux de toi, et que nous, on soutiendra ton couple quoiqu'il arrive."

"Tu es notre meilleure amie, Hermione. Sache que c'est certainement pas un blond de Serpentard qui va nous séparer." décréta Ron. "Et même si j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, aujourd'hui, j'en suis persuadé."

La Rouge et Or se mit à la place du blond, et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : il était amoureux d'elle. Il l'avait démontré maintes et maintes fois, mais Hermione était encore accrochée à la vision du garçon prétentieux et raciste d'autrefois.

Cette fois, elle était sûre d'elle, Drago Malefoy était fou d'elle. Et ça lui procurait une joie sans nom.

"Bon, par contre, si tu nous fais des bébés avec lui, j'opte pour le prénom Fred. Parce que, je sais pas vous, mais je trouve que Drago, c'est un prénom à coucher dehors."

"Tout à fait d'accord." lança Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

Hermione éclata de rire, imaginant un bébé blond aux yeux marrons lui courir dans les bras.

Elle but longuement son thé, ignorant la brûlure qu'il lui donna. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait sauter au cou de Drago, ou si elle devait en être apeurée. Et si ce garçon lui faisait tourner la tête? Si elle en oubliait son avenir si prometteur?

Ginny, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, hocha la tête :

"Vas-y, Hermione. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance. Ce garçon est amoureux de toi, il t'aime plus que sa propre vie. Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, cours lui dire que c'est réciproque."

Hermione resta une seconde de plus hésitante, puis, elle posa sa tasse de thé sur la table de la Salle Commune, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Même jour, 17h21.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy.

Drago était toujours aussi pétrifié dans son lit, incapable de bouger. Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions, sa tête allait exploser.

Il était allé trop loin. Il avait dit cette phrase sans y penser, pensant qu'elle allait retroquer une phrase cinglante. Or, ça l'avait blessé, et plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il voulait s'excuser, lui dire qu'il le regrettait sincèrement. Oui, voilà, il devait faire ça. Mais comment faire, quand la femme qu'on aime se fait emporté par un autre garçon vers un lieu où il ne pouvait entrer? Comment réagir?

Il avait envie de laisser déborder ses émotions sur Fred, l'accabler de malheur mentalement. Mais son cerveau l'arrêtait : Weasley n'avait rien fait. Drago savait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne ressentait aucun amour pour sa Gryffondor, juste une profonde sympathie. En fait, il ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer le jumeau amoureux de quelqu'un, tant la blague était devenu son arme favorite.

Drago réfléchissait, allongé dans son lit. Que devait-il faire? Lui écrire une lettre? Non, elle la déchirait à peine poserait-elle son regard dessus. Lui dire à haute voix, une fois qu'elle serait rentrée dans la chambre? Oui, mais si elle dormait là-bas? Il ne pourrait pas attendre toute la nuit dans cet état.

Et si elle décidait de tout arrêter? De regagner les dortoirs des Gryffondors et de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole? A cette pensée, Drago reçut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sa famille, à moitié déchirée, l'accepterait-il de nouveau? Et si oui, arriverait-il à y retrouver son ancienne place?

A cette dernière question, le blond savait parfaitement quelle réponse y était appropriée : Non. Il ne pourrait jamais regagner les rangs de Voldemort, pas après avoir goûté à l'amour. Il ne pourrait pas regarder son père dans les yeux et lui assurer qu'aucun sentiment pour une Sang-De-Bourbe n'irait dégrader son amour pour son maître.

Il avait touché à la liberté, avait connu le bonheur, et aujourd'hui, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait peut-être fait dispaître à jamais. L'image du visage d'Hermione lui brisa le reste du coeur qui battait faiblement dans sa poitrine. Il revit les yeux de son ange, brouillés par les larmes, et sa pâleur cadavérique.

Il repensa aux mots qu'il avait dit, et il fut scotché devant leur intensité, leur méchanceté. Comment avait-il pu dire ça? Comment avait-il pu l'accuser pour des choses pareilles?

Au moment où Drago laissa échapper une larme, puis deux, puis trois, la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit. Au début, il pensa à une hallucination, mais il vit sa propre porte s'ouvrir, laissant passer la brune. Elle avait retrouvé son visage d'avant, coloré et harmonieux, cette détermination farouche ancrée sur ses traits.

Elle sauta presque dans le lit du Vert et Argent et s'allongea sur lui. Ce dernier était comme stupefixié, croyant au rêve.

Pourtant, c'était bien avec sa voix, reconnaissable entre toutes, qu'elle lui demanda :

"Drago, regarde moi."

Le concerné leva les yeux vers celui d'Hermione, persuadé qu'elle lui demanderait de la laisser tranquille. De ne plus s'approcher d'elle.

Il dit d'une voix beaucoup trop faible :

"Je te fais trop de mal, je sais."

Merlin, qu'il était ridicule ! Allongé dans son lit, attendant le coup de grâce comme la mort, les joues baignées de larmes. Où était passé l'ancien Drago, qui regardait tout de haut, insultait et frappait?

Evaporé, disparu. Il s'était envolé à l'instant où son coeur avait commencé à battre pour la brune. A l'instant où il avait cessé de penser qu'à lui pour se concentrer sur l'autre moitié de son coeur, désormais assise sur lui.

"Non, tu m'as fais ouvrir les yeux, Drago."

Il ne répondit rien, et la brune continua sur sa lancée :

"J'ai compris, ce soir, que je t'imaginais encore comme le garçon que tu étais avant. Et surtout quand tu m'as dis ce que tu m'as dis, ce soir. Mais j'ai compris. Tu n'es pas seulement attiré par moi, tu es beaucoup plus."

"Je t'ai déjà dis ce que je ressentais pour toi, Hermione."

"Et je l'ai pris pour du faux, je l'avoue. J'ai cru que tu aimais juste me séduire, pour m'humilier de nouveau. J'étais trop habituée au Drago méchant et impulsif que tu étais, autrefois."

"Non, Hermione ! Jamais je ne pourrai faire ça, jamais !" lança Drago en se redressant sur ses oreillers.

La concernée sourit, ce qui eût le don de recoller les morceaux du coeur de Drago, en miette un peu partout.

"Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi, Drago Malefoy. Et tu pourras dire tous les mots que tu voudras pour essayer de me prétendre le contraire, je sais que toi aussi."

Et puis, comme au ralenti, Hermione passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Drago et se rapprocha doucement de lui. Elle scella leurs lèvres en un baiser plus passionné qu'avant, au goût salé des larmes du garçon. Il se laissa emporter par sa douceur, et sa violence. Il profita de tout : Les cheveux d'Hermione qui lui caressaient doucement la joue, son bras autour de lui, son haleine mentholée, les battements de son coeur qui battait contre son poignet.

Drago empoigna les hanches de son ange pour la rapprocher de lui, et répondit à son baiser avec plus de hargne. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne, pourtant, ce fut le baiser le plus éprouvant de toute sa vie. Merlin, qu'elle embrassait bien ! A travers le mouvoir de ses lèvres, Drago pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait à son égard, tous les mots qu'elle lui avait dit, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il se recula un instant, rompant leur baiser. Il contempla encore une fois le visage d'Hermione, rougi. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité telle que le Serpentard n'en avait jamais vu. Ses pommettes étaient rouges, sous la puissance du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés, formant un halo autour de son visage.

Il soupira.

"Qu'est ce que tu peux être belle…"

"Chut, tais-toi !" répliqua, amusée, Hermione, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Alliée inattendue

Pour m'excuser de ma longue absence pendant l'été, je vous poste déjà le 27ème chapitre!

Bonne lecture et bonne rentrée à tous!

Chapitre 27 : Alliée inattendue.

Mardi 18 janvier, 9h12.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Le soleil transperçait les rideaux verts de la fenêtre et Drago, avec un grognement, changea de côté dans son lit. La nuit lui avait semblé très courte, vue son insomnie en plein milieu.

Il chercha à tâtons sa couverture et s'en recouvrit son corps glacé, avant de papilloner des yeux. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, mis à part le rai de lumière de sa fenêtre.

Le blond se tourna vers son réveil, et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il avait un quart d'heure de retard en cours. Il posa le coussin sur ses yeux endormis et soupira : Pourquoi Hermione ne l'avait pas réveillé? Quand il dormait encore à l'heure où elle partait au petit déjeuner, elle passait quelques secondes pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux ou lui caresser la joue, un réveil certes matinal, mais si doux que Drago se levait avec le sourire.

Aujourd'hui, seule la lumière de l'aube avait réussi à faire ouvrir ses yeux gris…

Il réfléchit à son emploi du temps et se rappela avec horreur qu'il avait cours de potion, à l'instant où il était allongé dans son lit. Premièrement, il avait prit l'habitude de regarder les cheveux bouclés d'Hermione et ses sourcils froncés par la concentration, or, il ne pourrait pas s'abandonner à cette contemplation. Deuxièmement, le cours de potion était le pire pour sécher, à cause des regards sévères de Rogue dans son dos pendant la semaine suivante.

Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était déjà en retard, à quoi bon courir? L'eau brûlante coula dans son dos, humidifiant ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son front.

Puis, il sortit de la cabine et se sécha à l'aide de sa baguette, évitant soigneusement de viser sa chevelure. Un jour, Hermione avait regardé avec avidité ses mèches et lui avait dit qu'elle préférait quand ils étaient mouillés.

Il enfila quelques vêtements noirs, et prit des cahiers au hasard qu'il enfourna dans son sac. Puis, il claqua des doigts et demanda -gentiment- à un des elfe de maison s'il pouvait avoir un petit morceau.

Évidemment, il était revenu avec un grand sourire, un énorme plateau d'argent dans ses mains.

Il mangea avec un appétit non-dissimulé, et ouvrit la porte du dortoir.

Même jour, 9h03.

Classe de Potions.

"Asseyez-vous. Aujourd'hui, un gros devoir vous attend, donc merci de vous concentrer."

Rogue et sa voix glaciale donna des frissons à Hermione. Sa sévérité lui avait toujours fait peur, surtout quand il posait son regard noir sur son visage.

Elle se dépêcha de s'asseoir et risqua un regard à côté de Zabini. Un siège vide lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Ce matin, quand Hermione avait passé la porte de la chambre de son colocataire pour le réveiller, elle avait toute suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La Gryffondor s'était attendue à être plongée dans le silence, mais avait entendu des gémissements. Aussitôt, elle avait plongé sa main dans sa poche pour en extirper sa baguette, et murmurer "Lumos."

Drago tremblait dans son lit, son corps exposé à la fraîcheur matinale. Quand Hermione avait littéralement sauté sur lui, il n'avait même pas sursauté. Elle l'avait secoué, hurlé qu'il se réveille. Ses veines tremblaient sous ses tempes, sa bouche était tordue, et son souffle entrecoupé.

Hermione replongeait dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans le vague.

"Drago, Drago réveille toi, s'il te plait !"

Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues, elle se souvint que maintenant du goût salé de ses lèvres. Elle détestait le voir comme ça, torturé par les démons de son passé. Elle détestait le voir souffrir de la sorte, alors qu'elle avait connu son sourire sincère qui dévoilait ses dents blanches.

Elle s'était approchée de lui, de sa bouche, et avait entendu un mot. Un mot, répété inlassablement, dans un souffle :

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius…"

Hermione s'était relevée, choquée. Certes, elle se doutait que les cauchemars du blond portait exclusivement sur sa famille, mais le voir dans cet état à cause de son père…

Elle lui avait caressé longtemps la joue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que son coeur battait moins fort, que ses joues prenaient de plus en plus des couleurs. Assise à califourchon sur son torse, elle lui passait un gant de toilette froid sur le front, les joues, le cou. Quand le petit déjeuner était terminé et qu'Harry et Ron avait frappé à sa porte, la brune s'était forcée à quitter son lit, et sécher ses larmes. Elle lui avait murmuré que le cours commençait, mais n'avait pas entendu de réaction.

Donc, Hermione avait affiché un faux sourire sur son visage et avait suivi ses deux meilleurs amis, certaine qu'elle ne verrait pas Drago de la journée.

Pourtant, quand elle regardait le siège à côté de Blaise, son coeur se serrait. Elle revoyait le visage blafard du garçon qu'elle aimait, tordu par la douleur des souvenirs.

"Hermione? Hermione, arrête de rêver et va prendre la corne du Botruc en poudre !"

Harry lui lança un regard étrange, et elle secoua la tête pour sortir cette vision de son esprit. Elle avança vers la petite table où les ingrédients de la potion avaient été disposé. Elle prit entre ses doigts la fiole où était contenue la poudre beige, leva la tête et croisa un regard.

Le regard de Severus Rogue, anormalement inquiet.

Même jour, 9h31.

Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Quand Drago posa un pied dans la salle commune, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il haussa les épaules et atterrit sur le tapis verdâtre où un immense serpent était emmêlé.

Il tourna la tête, curieux, vers le fauteuil où provenait les pleurs, et fut surpris de voir la silhouette de Pansy allongée sur l'accoudoir.

Il resta là, au milieu de la pièce, le regard bloqué sur le visage caché par les cheveux de Parkinson.

Drago détestait cette sensation : La pitié. Il détestait la ressentir, mais surtout il détestait la voir dans les yeux d'un interlocuteur.

Et il savait que Pansy aurait la même réaction que lui.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi cette brune pleurait. Après tout, il l'avait appréciée, avant cette année. Ils avaient passé des bons moments, elle l'avait fait rire de temps en temps. Hermione était largement au dessus d'elle, mais la voir comme ça le rendait étrangement triste.

L'image d'elle, les yeux révulsés et sa baguette tendue apparut devant ses yeux. Oui, elle avait fait des grosses erreurs, et torturer la femme qu'il aime en faisait partie dans le Top 3.

Mais il chassa vite ça de son esprit et se rapprocha d'elle.

"Parkinson?"

Elle sursauta et défia du regard Drago, sa fierté de serpent ancrée dans ses traits.

"Laisse moi tranquille, Drago."

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et hocha négativement la tête.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça."

Elle essuya ses larmes, noires à cause de son maquillage, de ses joues.

"Parce que je te le demande."

Avant, le Vert et Argent aimait embêter sa voisine de classe, la titiller pour voir ses joues rougir et ses yeux lancer des éclairs. Il aimait sa répartie, les piques qu'elle lançait à longueur de journée, fière.

Elle lui ressemblait en beaucoup de points, aussi, le blond fut étonné de voir ses mots bredouillés à la hâte.

"Oula, Parkinson, tu commences à m'inquiéter. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

"Ça te regarde?"

"A partir du moment où tes pleurnichements atteignent mes tympans sensibles, oui."

Elle émit un rire faible et s'attacha les cheveux pour former une queue de cheval.

"Vas retrouver ta Granger au lieu de me faire chier."

"Elle est en cours de potions, tu sais, là où on est censés être."

"J'en ai rien à foutre."

Elle renifla et frissonna. Drago afficha un sourire espiègle.

"Votre langage, jeune fille."

"Tu vas me dire que tu es choqué?"

Un ange passa, et Drago remarqua que Pansy évitait soigneusement son regard.

"Pourquoi tu es triste, sérieusement, Parkinson? Je te jure que je ne te jugerai pas. Je suis pas en position pour le faire."

Il montra ses doigts pour prouver la véracité de ses dires et attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi."

"L'amour?"

Elle hocha la tête, presque honteuse.

"Tu es amoureuse de qui?"

"De toi, crétin."

Sous la surprise, le jeune homme répliqua en haussant le ton :

"Encore?!"

"Bah oui, encore ! Tu crois que 5 ans d'amour, ça s'arrête d'un coup?"

"Mais tu sais très bien que je suis amoureux de…"

"Ouais, je le sais, ouais."

Il fut soudain mal à l'aise, détestant l'idée d'être à l'origine de ces larmes. Combien de filles avait pleuré pour lui? Hermione l'avait déjà fait, et ça lui avait brisé le coeur, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question pour les autres. Celle qu'il a humilié, pendant toutes ces années…

"A ton avis, pourquoi je me maquille tous les jours? Pourquoi je me fais des coiffures différentes? Pourquoi je m'habille plus sexy qu'avant?"

Il voulut lui dire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, mais se stoppa en voyant à quel point elle était démoralisée.

Elle reprit, criant presque et les larmes roulant sur ses joues :

"Parce que je voulais attirer ton attention !"

"Hé, hé… Tout doux."

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit instinctivement la main pour la calmer. Il imagina, une demie-seconde, le visage d'Hermione si elle voyait ça et il se sentit mal. Mais que faire, quand une fille qui t'aime pleure dans tes bras en te demandant de faire attention à elle, alors que la seule attention que tu portes, c'est sur une autre?

"Je suis désolé, Pansy. Vraiment. J'aurai aimé t'aimer à ta juste valeur, mais c'est impossible. Mon coeur appartient à une autre."

"Pourquoi.. elle? Je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai dis que je te laisserai tranquille, mais je n'arrive pas à te cerner."

"Honnêtement, même moi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Cela dit, il y a une chose que je sais : Je suis éperdument amoureux d'elle. Je pourrai tout faire pour elle. Et je suis navré que je ne puisse pas te satisfaire. J'espère que tu auras quelqu'un qui te comblera autant qu'elle le fait pour moi."

Elle hocha la tête et plissa ses vêtements de sa main.

"Bon, alors, on dit que c'est terminé? Tu arrêtes de pleurer pour ça, ok?"

"Ok."

Ils se levèrent, s'échangèrent un énorme sourire et allèrent ensemble dans la salle des potions.

Même jour, 9h56.

Classe de Potions.

"Harry, c'est des larves séchées de VERMICELLE qu'il faut, pas de scarabée ! Va replacer ça sur la table !"

Le Survivant poussa un soupir et se retourna pour reposer le bol qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Plus loin, Seamus se penchait sur son chaudron et Ron recula d'un pas, craignant une familière explosion.

Hermione passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux pour se reconcentrer. Elle lit les dernières lignes de la potion, constata que la couleur de son liquide était semblable à celle de son manuel, et demanda à Harry de se dépêcher.

"Arrête d'être aussi stressée, Hermione ! On a encore une demie-heure !"

"Ce n'est pas assez, donne moi ça !"

Elle vit Rogue passer entre les tables, se rapprochant de plus en plus de celle de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, désormais paniquée.

La brune arracha la fiole des mains d'Harry et saupoudra sur la potion qui prit une teinte verdâtre.

Presque au même moment, un énorme "BOUM" résonna dans les cachots et Hermione eût juste le temps de tourner la tête avant de voir un liquide poisseux s'écouler le long de la table de Ron et Seamus.

"M. Finnigan…"

"Monsieur, monsieur, je ne comprends pas ! J'avais mis tous les ingrédients… Dans le bon ordre, et ça explose !" geint Seamus.

"Au vu de la couleur orangée de votre potion, je doute fortement de vos propos. Je retire 50 points à Gryffondor. Chacun."

Ron fit une moue indignée et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient qu'à se concentrer !

Puis, elle se souvint de sa propre rêverie quelques instants plus tôt, et émit un léger grognement.

Elle continua de mélanger scrupuleusement sa potion sous le regard ennuyé d'Harry. Généralement, ça l'a dérangeait pas de faire le travail toute seule, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait peur de se faire punir par Rogue quand il verrait le peu de participation du brun. Déjà qu'il l'avait surpris en train de rêvasser, elle ne devait plus faire aucune erreur à présent.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit de grincement, mais Hermione resta penchée sur son manuel aux pages totalement jaunies et presque illisibles. Elle plissa les yeux face à une ancienne phrase écrite à la main, et tira sur la manche de la robe de sorcier de son meilleur ami.

"Harry, tu peux venir? Je n'arrive pas à lire ce mot…"

"Tu me demandes à moi? J'ai une vision proche de celle d'une taupe, Hermione."

Elle faillit rire face à la métaphore qu'il avait employé, mais son coeur s'arrêta quand elle entendit la voix traînante et étrangement ordinaire retentir à ses oreilles :

"Veuillez nous excusez, Monsieur, nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer."

Hermione planta ses ongles dans sa paume quand elle vit Drago, devant le tableau, son petit air espiègle incrusté dans ses traits fins. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son front, humides.

"Et que faisiez vous avec Miss Parkinson en plein milieu de la matinée, M. Malefoy?"

Des rires retentirent dans la pièce. Hermione regarda à côté de Drago, et vit avec horreur que Pansy Parkinson se tenait à côté du blond, sa main perdue dans ses cheveux et un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Rogue afficha un air de dégoût et désigna les chaises devant lui d'un mouvement de tête. Des Gryffondors crièrent à l'injustice ("Mais ils ont une demie-heure de retard !") mais le professeur n'y prit pas plus d'attention.

Et pour Hermione, leur absence de perte de points pour leur retard ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Ce qui la rendait si tétanisée, c'était la RAISON, de leur retard.

En avait-il marre d'elle?

Hier, il paraissait si sûr de lui ! Quand il l'embrassait, elle sentait sa sincérité à travers ses lèvres, son regard brûlant ou son énorme sourire enfantin.

Peut-être que la jalousie prenait le dessus? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre? Que ses pensées étaient totalement infondées?

Elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur sa paume, et elle croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry. Il n'échangèrent aucun mot, mais Hermione se calma instantanément.

Son meilleur ami lui lança un petit sourire, et derrière son épaule, Hermione vit le visage de Ron se fendre. Elle vit que ses mèches oranges étaient brûlées sur la pointe, et ça la fit rire.

Elle sentit le regard glacé de Drago sur ses joues, mais elle l'ignora. Elle détestait se laisser ronger par la jalousie, alors, elle se concentrait sur les airs joviaux et encourageant de ses deux seuls vrais amis, et elle sentait tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

"Miss Granger?"

La concernée sursauta violemment et Harry lui lâcha la main à la dernière seconde. Elle leva les yeux et rougit face au regard accusateur de Rogue, sombre.

"J'aimerais à vous parler à la fin de mon cours."

Il avait craché ces mots, pourtant, personne à part Harry ne les avait entendu.

Le maître des potions fit un bref signe de tête vers la Gryffondor et jeta une oeillade dédaigneuse vers Harry, avant de tourner les talons vers un Neville tremblant. L'Elu le suivit du regard, insolent, et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle était en proie à une panique indéfinissable.

"Qu'est ce qu'il te veut, Hermione?"

"Je… Je n'en sais rien."

Même jour, 10h34.

Classe de Potions.

Le Survivant lança un dernier clin d'oeil à Hermione avant de se saisir de leur parchemin où était inscrite leur note. Dans la case où était noté "Observations", Rogue avait écrit : "Satisfaisant."

Hermione savait pertinemment que sa potion était parfaite, mais elle n'avait rien à redire sur sa note. Rogue l'avait vu deux fois déconcentrée, et elle savait désormais que c'était à cause de ça qu'il l'avait confié.

La Rouge-Et-Or regarda Ron partir, en compagnie d'Harry, pour se rendre en cours de botanique. Leurs sourcils étaient froncés, leur donnant la même mimique. Hermione en aurait sourit si elle n'était pas dans cette situation désastreuse.

Elle s'approcha, tremblante, du bureau, où Rogue était assis.

Plus aucun élève n'était présent dans la salle, en tout cas dans son champ de vision.

"Miss Granger, je voulais m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet que j'estime important."

Incapable de tenir sa langue, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout débita rapidement sur un ton d'excuse :

"Pardon, maître, je sais que j'étais très rêveuse pendant ce cours, mais je peux vous promettre que ce n'était pas du tout mon attention…"

"Non, non, il ne s'agit pas de cela, Miss. Granger…Même si ça a voir à ce que je voulais vous dire. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie."

Interloquée, la brune obéit et sursauta quand un éclat blond apparut devant ses yeux.

"M. Malefoy, Miss. Granger, je voulais m'adresser à vous discrètement. J'ai eu vent de votre… relation."

Là, le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione redoubla d'intensité. Comment pouvait-il le savoir?

"Ne vous emballez pas, je ne vais pas vous l'interdire. Contrairement à ce que vous penser, je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que je n'en parais."

Hermione était totalement perdue. Elle regardait le visage austère de son professeur, se rappelant toutes les horreurs qu'il avait lancé à son meilleur ami, et reconsidéra ses mots. Gentils.

"Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, professeur?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'y viens."

Elle jeta un regard à Drago, qui paraissait aussi choqué qu'elle.

Rogue toussota, visiblement gêné. Il évitait soigneusement le regard de ses deux élèves, préférant garder les yeux résolument fixés sur le bois du bureau.

"J'ai déjà vécu cette situation."

Le silence se répercuta dans la classe, où deux élèves attendaient la suite de ses paroles.

"J'avais votre âge, environ. J'ai… côtoyé une fille, de l'âge de Miss. Granger. J'étais à Serpentard, elle était à Gryffondor. Et elle avait la même origine que vous."

Il avait fixé les prunelles chocolat de la jeune femme, qui déglutit difficilement.

"Notre histoire s'est très mal terminé. Je ne vous dirai pas son nom, mais sachez que j'en ai énormément souffert."

Rogue baissa les yeux, comme une prière silencieuse, et les deux jeunes retirent leur souffle devant son air abattu.

Il releva enfin la tête et considéra les deux visages devant lui.

"Tout ça pour vous dire de ne pas laisser tomber. Surtout, ne baissez pas les bras. Votre relation mérite de croître, vous n'avez pas à écouter les autres. Tous vous jugera, mais si vous vous séparez, d'autres le feront."

Hermione n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. Severus Rogue qui lui donnait des conseils de coeur? Impossible. Elle imaginait déjà les yeux écarquillés de Ron quand elle lui dirait.

Apparemment, Drago était lui aussi un peu perdu, mais beaucoup moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

En même temps, il s'agissait de son parrain, c'était déjà plus normal pour lui de se retrouver dans cette situation.

"Et M. Malefoy, vous me ferez le plaisir d'arrêter de traîner avec cette misérable Miss. Parkinson. Elle ne vous mènera à rien, vous le savez très bien."

Hermione jubila face au regard penaud du blond.

Rogue se leva péniblement, et la Rouge-Et-Or lui trouva l'air fatigué, abattu, comme si leur parler avait été une épreuve exténuante.

Hermione et Drago se levèrent en faisant racler leurs chaises, gênés. La jeune femme n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, tout simplement parce que ses joues trahiraient sa colère. Pourquoi avait-il traîné avec Pansy, au lieu d'aller en potions, comme tous les élèves? Il était obligé de faire quelque chose pour se différencier des autres, pour se rendre unique?

"Ah, et…"

Il se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le visage ridé de leur professeur. Ses cheveux pendaient à côté de son visage cireux, pâle, mais ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une intensité peu commune.

"Je vous demanderai de ne parler à personne de cette entrevue. Je tiens à ce que ma réputation reste aussi intacte que possible."

Il fixa Hermione, qui pensa automatiquement à Ron et Harry. Puis, il ouvrit la porte et leur intima de sortir.

Même jour, 20h12.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Drago tournait comme un lion en cage. Il entendait Hermione de l'autre côté de la chambre, mais n'osait pas entrer.

Il savait qu'il se ferait incendier pour avoir passé du temps avec Pansy, et franchement, il comprenait parfaitement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait fait la même chose, s'il avait été la place d'Hermione. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir : Il était obligé de devoir s'expliquer à chacun de ses gestes? Ok, il avait raté ses cours, mais ils savaient tous les deux que son niveau scolaire était franchement plus supérieur aux autres et qu'il n'avait aucun mal à le garder convenable, même quand il n'écoutait pas. Alors, qu'il ne soit pas là, qu'est ce que ça changeait?

Et puis, il avait le droit de parler quelques minutes avec son ancienne amie, tout de même ! Certes, elle était amoureuse de lui, mais elle ne le laissait pas transparaître plus que ça.

Le blond soupira et s'assit avec difficulté dans le fauteuil vert, au bout de sa chambre. Évidemment qu'Hermione se sentait blessée, elle s'était fait torturée par cette même fille en début d'année. Comment pouvait-il se trouver des excuses dans de telles conditions?

Drago devait avouer qu'il était un peu perdu. Il en avait marre d'être tout le temps fautif, de se reprocher des trucs. Comment une relation pouvait fonctionner, comme ça?

Il se leva et toqua doucement à la porte. Une petite voix faible lui répondit, et il entra dans la pièce.

Le Serpentard la trouva là, assise dans son fauteuil, emmitouflée dans un plaid épais. Elle avait une tasse de thé entre les mains, visiblement entamé, et un livre apparemment très vieux sur les genoux.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui sourit légèrement, sourire auquel elle répondit.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient délicatement posée sur son épaules, attachés, et faisait ressortir le blanc de son haut et sa peau laiteuse.

"Hermione, je voulais te parler."

Elle fronça les sourcils et posa son livre sur le bureau à côté d'elle, et se tassa dans son fauteuil pour lui laisser de la place, mais il s'assit sur le lit.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

"A toi de me le dire. Tu as été distante, aujourd'hui."

Elle baissa les yeux, presque honteuse, et ses joues prirent une délicieuse teinte rosée.

"C'est l'entretien avec le professeur Rogue, ça m'a déconcerté."

Drago faillit lever les yeux au ciel face à l'appellation "professeur" mais se ravisa, puis le fit finalement à l'entente du mot "déconcerté." Cela fit ébaucher un sourire à la brune.

"Au moins, dis toi qu'on a quelqu'un de notre côté, c'est déjà ça." soupira le jeune homme.

Un petit silence abrita le dortoir, et les deux adolescents ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer mutuellement des regards discrets.

Drago, qui posa pour la 100ème fois son regard métallique sur le visage doux d'Hermione, soupira en voyant qu'elle était en train de s'endormir.

"Hermione? Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille?"

"Humph? Non, non… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée."

En regardant de plus près, il constata que sa Gryffondor avait des cernes sous les yeux et le visage plus pâle que d'habitude

"Tu es sûre que tout va bien?"

"Mais oui, t'en fais pas !"

Il regarda la tasse de thé désormais froide d'Hermione et arqua un sourcil.

"Tu veux prendre un nouveau thé? Tu as mangé? Je t'ai pas vu à la Grande Salle, ni avec Potter, ni avec Weasley. T'y as mangé?"

"Oui, papa. J'ai pris quelques toasts et…"

Elle se stoppa dans les yeux exorbités de Drago quand elle l'avait appelé "Papa". Elle étouffa un rire et fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel :

"Je plaisante, Drago, c'est juste que ces questions me rappellent fortement une attitude paternelle."

"Wahou… On ne m'avait jamais appelé papa, avant."

Hermione marqua ses traits d'une expression outrée, mais un début de sourire cachait son indignation :

"J'espère bien oui !"

Ils rirent, et Drago s'abandonna dans la contemplation du visage de sa brune quand elle souriait. Ses dents blanches…

"Tu veux que j'appelle un elfe de maison pour remplir ta tasse?"

"Non, ça ira, je…"

Leur conversation fut interrompue par les coups précipités contre la porte de la chambre de Drago. Ce dernier attendit quelques secondes, feignant son absence pour ne pas aller répondre, mais d'autres coups plus violents se firent entendre. Il se tourna vers Hermione, dont le visage indiquait maintenant une réelle inquiétude.

Il chuchota :

"Ne t'en fais pas, à cette-heure là, ça doit être un élève…"

Elle hocha, indécise, la tête, et Drago se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Quand il vit le visage complètement paniqué de Pansy derrière sa porte, il ne se retint pas pour aborder une mine sévère.

"Parkinson, je t'ai dis 1000 fois de…"

"J'ai pas le temps, Drago ! Je dois absolument te dire quelque chose, et d'urgence !"

Sans lui demander la permission, Pansy entra en force, laissant derrière elle un blond furieux.

"Je dois absolument te raconter ce que je viens de voir, Malefoy, ça relève du suicide si je ne le fais pas, et j'ai…"

Elle se stoppa face à Hermione, qui s'était maintenant déplacée dans la chambre de Drago. Ses yeux chocolat s'agrandirent en voyant la personne qui avait frappé, mais reprirent bientôt la jalousie qui les enflammaient habituellement quand elle voyait la Serpentard.

De là où Drago se tenait, il pouvait aisément voir le regard de Pansy coulisser sur le corps de la Rouge-Et-Or. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur la tasse qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, puis son bas de pyjama qui était relativement court. Ensuite, elle transperça du regard son débardeur blanc où tombaient gracieusement ses cheveux.

"Granger? Qu'est ce que tu fous là?"

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'habite ici."

"Ici? Non, là, c'est la chambre de Drago, pas la tienne."

"Drago est mon colocataire, et je l'apprécie. J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux sans avoir ta permission, Parkinson."

Pansy fulminait. Elle jeta un regard -de pitié?- vers le Vert-Et-Argent, qui hocha négativement la tête.

"On a conclu un pacte. Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille, et tu as accepté. Donc tu n'as rien à faire là, et surtout pas pour engueuler Hermione qui n'a rien fait."

"Mais elle est dans ta chambre !"

Des larmes d'indignation perlaient au coin des yeux de la brune, et Drago soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Elle était obligée de jouer la comédie? Devait-il agir de manière brutale pour qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toute qu'il ne lui appartenais pas?

"Parkinson, je vais pas me répéter. Soit tu dégages, soit je vais être méchant."

"Drago ! Elle est dans ta chambre !" répéta Pansy qui désigna un doigt accusateur sur Hermione, toujours au centre de la pièce.

"Et alors? Toi aussi, t'y es déjà allée !"

Là, Drago comprit que la phrase qu'il venait de dire était totalement déplacée. Il vit Hermione s'affaisser légèrement, comme si l'impact de ses paroles était trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse l'encaisser. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, comme voilés par une blessure intérieure.

"Non, Hermione, je voulais pas dire ça." dit Drago en se rapprochant rapidement de la Gryffondor, dont il lui agrippa le bras.

Pansy lui attrapa l'épaule, mais il la rejeta d'un mouvement sec. Elle en avait pas marre, de se fourrer dans les affaires des autres? Elle pouvait pas le laisser tranquille, par Merlin ! Il venait de se réconcilier avec Hermione, et voilà que maintenant, Pansy essayait de créer des nouvelles failles dans leur… couple.

Il planta son regard acier dans celui, sombre, de Pansy, et agita doucement ses doigts sous son nez.

"Hoho, Parkinson, tu ne comprends toujours pas? Je dois te le dire en quelle langue? Je ne t'aime pas, et je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Ouais, j'ai couché quelques fois avec toi, mais sans aucun sentiment. J'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde à toi. Tu n'es qu'un petit obstacle dans ma vie que j'ai envie de voir disparaître. Et à cause de toi, je dis des conneries, et je blesse la seule personne envers qui j'éprouve de l'amour, par Merlin !"

Il se dégagea de son emprise et la regarda aussi dédaigneusement que possible, avant de tourner les talons vers Hermione. Il enroula une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés entre ses doigts et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

Derrière lui, il entendit la porte claquer, et comprit que Pansy était partie.

"Enfin…"

Hermione souffla, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle posa sa tasse contre la table de nuit, Drago toujours adossé contre son épaule, et le berça doucement.

"Tu n'es pas fâchée? Pour ce que j'ai dis?"

"Non. Je m'en étais… Fortement doutée."

Il hocha la tête, partagé entre le soulagement de ne pas avoir se disputer avec elle et la tristesse qui émanait de sa voix, anormalement faible.

Un petit silence accueillit les deux jeunes qui fermèrent les paupières d'un même mouvement. Drago allait tomber dans le sommeil, c'était certain. Il caressa une dernière fois le bras d'Hermione, contempla sa bouche et ses yeux clos, et s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Pansy frappe de nouveau à la porte.

Cette fois-ci, Drago se leva brutalement, réveillant une Hermione complètement déstabilisée. Il lui prit le bras et la leva doucement, avant de lui ordonner :

"Va dans ta chambre. Je règle son compte à cette garce, et je te rejoins."

Hermione hésita quelques secondes, faisant alterner son regard entre la porte et le visage furieux du Serpentard, puis se retourna pour entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ferma lentement la porte et Drago entendit les ressors de son lit, signe qu'elle s'était de nouveau allongée.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et ouvrit la porte aussi fort et aussi bruyamment que possible.

Ce qu'il découvrit le figea sur place.

Au lieu du visage de bull-dog de Pansy auquel il s'était attendu, Drago fit face à de longs cheveux blonds, une canne en or et des yeux bleus translucides.

Le souffle de Drago se coupa, tandis qu'il se raccrocha à la porte pour se retenir de tomber à la renverse sous le choc.

"Bonsoir, fils." lança Lucius Malefoy, un air de dédain incrusté dans ses traits fins.

Et là, Drago comprit ce que voulait lui dire Pansy, quelques secondes plus tôt.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Choix difficile

Hello everybody !

Comment s'est passé votre semaine ? Moi, plutôt bien. J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre parce que j'ai prit beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et le peaufiner. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, et merci beaucoup pour les réponses que j'ai eu 3 Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, vous me donner la petite dose de motivation nécessaire pour mes journées !

Voici le chapitre 28, bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 28 : Choix difficile.

Mardi 18 janvier, 20h33.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

"Père, sans vouloir être impoli, comment êtes vous arrivé ici?"

Lucius Malefoy entra dans la chambre, bousculant Drago au passage, et contempla d'un oeil mauvais sa petite chambre. Il regarda en l'air et constata la peinture, écaillée, à certains endroits, et grimaça.

Le tableau qui se présentait sous les yeux de Drago lui était inconcevable : Son géniteur, en plein milieu de la chambre où il venait d'embrasser Hermione, quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était bonnement impossible, comme si ces deux éléments ne pouvaient être mis ensemble.

Une migraine commença a battre contre les tempes de Drago quand son père prit la parole :

"L'important, Drago, ce n'est pas comment je suis venu, mais les raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai fait."

Il s'assit dans le lit, sa canne en or toujours calée entre ses deux doigts. Il inspira et planta son regard translucide dans celui de son fils :

"Je suis venu pour t'empêcher de faire l'erreur que tu es sur le point de commettre. On a beaucoup discuté, ta mère et moi, et nous sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. Tu es le seul descendant de la lignée des Malefoy, nous ne pouvons pas t'abandonner à ton triste sort qui se dessine doucement à l'horizon."

Drago vit rouge : Il était venu pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, et uniquement parce qu'il était le dernier héritier mâle de la famille? Hors de question.

"Je ne veux pas vous ressembler."

"Tu n'en auras pas le choix, Drago."

Les traits du père Malefoy se durcirent et sa voix se fit soudain plus rocailleuse :

"Je t'interdis de partir. Tu es encore mineur, et à ce que je sache, je peux faire n'importe quoi de toi. Je t'ai déjà subi au sortilège du Doloris, et si tu continues sur ta lancée, je le recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'une… Stupide Sang-de-Bourbe, dont le sang impur me révulse."

Pour illustrer son geste, Lucius barra son visage d'un rictus dégoûté, ce qui eût le don d'énerver encore plus Drago :

"VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! Pas le droit de me soumettre à vos idéologies racistes ! Je ne veux pas !"

"Oh, que si. Et pour te le prouver, tu te feras marqué dès cet été."

Le coeur du blond loupa un battement à cette pensée. Voldemort allait le marquer? Lui faire tatouer le bras par cette horrible marque? Non, impossible. Jamais il ne deviendrait un Mangemort. Même quand il était petit et éduqué par les idées de sa famille, l'idée de devenir un Mangemort ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Sa mère voulait qu'il devienne médicomage, pourquoi pas? Mais certainement pas partisan de Voldemort. D'une part, parce qu'il était totalement opposé à cet "homme", et de l'autre, pour ne pas voir la terreur dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Ou pire, devoir la tuer…

A cette pensée, Drago sursauta et hurla de tout son saoul :

"JAMAIS ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ? JAMAIS ! JAMAIS JE NE SERAI COMME VOUS, A PASSER MA VIE A AIDER VOLDEMORT !"

A l'entente du nom de son Maître, Lucius se leva précipitamment pour plaquer une main contre la bouche de son fils. Puis, il lui colla une gifle, si forte que pendant un instant, Drago crût que sa joue avait enflée.

Son père jeta des regards craintifs vers la porte d'entrée, de peur de voir surgir quelqu'un qui aurait entendu le nom -maudit- que le jeune homme avait prononcé. L'espace d'une seconde, le regard du Mangemort glissa vers la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, mais, et au grand soulagement du Serpentard, il ne s'y intéressa pas plus.

Drago pria fort pour qu'Hermione n'ouvre pas cette porte. Si son père se rendait compte qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble et pour aucune raison, puisque les dortoirs des Lions avaient été réparés, ils seraient séparés aussitôt. Et s'il ne pouvait plus voir Hermione, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de se lever le matin.

Surtout si c'était pour croiser le regard inquisiteur de son père à chaque petit-déjeuner.

"Pourquoi tu prononces son nom? Ah, traîner avec cette Granger ne t'apporte que du mal ! Regarde toi ! Je ne te reconnais plus."

"C'est peut-être parce que vous ne m'avez jamais regardé."

Sous le choc, Lucius resta pantois et se détacha lentement de son fils. Puis, il clama d'une voix beaucoup trop douce au goût de Drago :

"Mais bien sûr que non, mon fils ! Je te connais ! Normalement, tu es si bon, si fier de toi. Avant, tu savais que ces Sang-De-Bourbe ne valaient rien, et ne méritaient pas la magie…"

Il voulut répliquer, mais fut stoppé dans son élan une seconde, à peine. Il entendit, de l'autre côté du mur, les ressors du lit d'Hermione se desserrer, et ses pas traverser sa chambre. Puis, la porte menant à la Salle Commune s'ouvrir.

"Hermione est la meilleure élève de Poudlard, père. C'est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse."

"Mais enfin, Drago ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle a tout appris dans les livres, elle est incapable de reproduire le moindre sort par son propre chef. Elle ne vaut rien."

"Vous ne la connaissez pas."

"Pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir qu'elle est inutile dans le monde des sorciers. Tout comme les sangs impurs. Avant, tu savais tout ça. Qu'est ce qui t'as chamboulé à ce point?"

Drago prit une grande inspiration et dit tout bas :

"Elle."

Le grand blond planta son regard glacé dans celui de son fils, mais au lieu du hurlement auquel ce dernier s'était attendu, Lucius se contenta de pousser un profond soupir et de lisser distraitement sa cape de sa main.

Pendant une seconde, Drago pensa qu'il faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais il constata que son père murmurait "N'importe quoi" avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il posa sa canne en équilibre précaire sur la commode du Serpentard et se tourna de nouveau vers son fils :

"Si ta mère entendait ça, elle serait totalement dévastée, tu te rends compte? De ce que tu lui fais subir en prenant ces décisions puériles?"

"Arrêtez, père. Je sais très bien que mère me soutient, n'essayez pas de m'apitoyer en vous servant d'elle de cette manière !"

"Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, et encore moins avec cette agressivité !"

Au moment où le blond allait répondre, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Il se retourna brutalement, de peur de voir le visage furieux d'Hermione apparaître sur le palier.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Drago vit le visage anxieux de Severus Rogue devant ses yeux ébahis.

Même jour, 20h33.

Chambre d'Hermione Granger, cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione était allongée dans son lit, pourtant, elle entendait tout. Elle écouta quand Drago ouvrit la porte pour faire face à Pansy, et sentit une bouffée de jalousie lui monter au cerveau.

Mais quand un grand silence se fit dans la chambre d'à côté, elle comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas Pansy qui lui avait rendu visite. Et quand la voix de Lucius Malefoy résonna, elle se saisit d'un oreiller pour étouffer son cri de stupéfaction.

Qu'est ce que son père foutait ici, en plein milieu de Poudlard? Tout le monde savait que c'était un Mangemort, par Merlin ! Comment Dumbledore avait-il accepté de le faire entrer dans l'école de magie?

Elle vit avec netteté le Vert-Et-Argent, trop choqué pour s'exprimer convenablement. Il lui demanda vaguement comment il était venu, et elle entendit que Lucius entrait dans la pièce et s'asseyait sur le lit.

Le lit où ils venaient de s'échanger un baiser, quelques minutes auparavant. Cette idée donna des frissons à Hermione, qui essayait au mieux de chasser cette image de sa tête.

"... Dont le sang impur me révulse."

Hermione ne fut pas scandalisée par cette phrase. Après tout, combien de fois l'avait-elle entendue? Elle ne lui donna aucun remord, aucune culpabilité. Au contraire, ça la fit presque rire, si la peur ne paralysait pas chacun de ses membres.

Comme si leur sang était différent, au fond. Si elle fouillait dans l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy, elle était persuadée de trouver une personne aux parents Moldus, quelque part. Ou alors, il s'agissait d'une famille entièrement consanguine.

"VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !"

La jeune femme sursauta en reconnaissant la voix du garçon qu'elle aimait. Lui, il ne devait pas du tout aimer la phrase que venait de prononcer son père, puisqu'il lui avait répété inlassablement pendant plusieurs années. Il devait haïr son père, et se haïr lui-même, en cet instant.

Elle imagina le visage partagé de Drago. Elle pouvait parier qu'il se remettait en question, à ce moment précis. Qu'il se disait intérieurement : "En même temps, je lui ai dis la même chose des centaines de fois."

Comment pourrait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'il avait changé?

"... Oh que si. Et pour te le prouver, tu te feras marquer cet été."

Cette fois, Hermione perdit le peu de couleur qui habitait ses joues. Elle chercha à tâtons le sol avec son pied et se rapprocha de la porte sans penser à ses gestes, trop furieuse pour réfléchir convenablement.

Forcer son fils à tomber dans le côté sombre de la guerre. Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille? Avoir la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras était, certes, horrible, mais se l'être fait mise de force était malsain. Et il était n'était pas question que Drago subisse ce sort affreux.

Elle ouvrit tourner la poignée, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Si elle ouvrait, Lucius comprendrait comment Drago était tombé amoureux d'elle : Habiter à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre avait aidé.

Hermione se laissa traîner contre la porte, en fermant les yeux. Quand la voix de Drago éclata, emplie de sanglots, elle se mit les mains contre le front. Elle tremblait.

"... JAMAIS JE NE SERAI COMME VOUS, A AIDER VOLDEMORT !"

Elle comprit bien trop tard que Lucius s'était levé. Mais elle entendit avec une clarté saissisante la gifle qui retentit dans la pièce, suivie par un petit gémissement de douleur étouffé.

Il la défendait. Devant son père, l'homme qu'il craignait, l'homme qui habitait ses nuits et lui infligeait des choses inhumaines. Son amour pour elle ne lui jamais paru aussi sincère qu'en cet instant. Elle l'aurait fait pour lui, bien sûr, mais ça ne serait jamais arrivé de cette manière. Et lui, au lieu de se murer dans le silence auquel elle s'était attendue, et qu'elle aurait parfaitement compris, il hurlait le contraire de ce qu'il disait.

Évidemment, se faire marquer n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec elle. Il ne voulait pas finir comme son père, Mangemort, à ôter des vies sans la moindre pitié. Mais pourtant, elle sentait dans le vibrement de sa voix qu'il craignait qu'ils ne soient séparés.

Peut-être parce qu'elle ressentait cette chose aussi.

La tête entre les bras, Hermione pleurait. Elle pleurait pour l'injustice dans laquelle elle était plongée. Pourquoi le garçon qu'elle aimait avait un père comme tel? Qu'il la haïssait pour la simple raison de la pureté de son sang?

Elle aurait tant voulu que ce soit plus facile… Que Drago ne soit pas hanté par les démons de son passé, qu'elle imaginait bien sombre. Qu'il soit heureux, en permanence, parce que ce garçon avait besoin de sourire.

Quand Lucius se détacha de son fils après qu'il l'ai insulté, Hermione ne pût en entendre davantage. Surtout quand la voix doucereuse du père retentit dans la chambre :

"... Mais bien sûr que non, mon fils !"

Hermione se releva, furieuse, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle regarda son lit, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir. Pas quand l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus était dans la chambre d'à côté.

Elle hésita un instant, incertaine de son idée. Elle s'en voulait de laisser Drago de cette manière. Mais elle devait impérativement aller chercher quelqu'un, de l'aide.

Alors, elle s'allongea doucement dans son lit pour ne faire aucun bruit, et se releva assez fort pour qu'il entende le bruit du matelas. Seul lui pouvait comprendre ce bruit, ainsi que ses pas dans la pièce et la porte qui claque. Elle espérait de tout coeur qu'il n'ai pas à s'expliquer auprès de son père, mais quand elle traversa le couloir, elle entendit son nom dans un éclat de voix.

Elle s'en voulait tellement, d'être la cause de cette dispute. Si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui, jamais il n'aurait été frappé par son père.

Elle se claqua le front à cette pensée : Bien sûr que si. Jamais personne ne pourra empêcher Lucius Malefoy d'être le monstre le plus grotesque du monde sorcier, amoureux ou pas.

Hermione déambula dans les cachots, les larmes baignant ses joues creuses. Elle suffoquait, de rage ou de tristesse, elle n'aurait sût le dire. Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité totale, aussi, elle était obligée de marcher lentement, essayant de distinguer ses pieds entre ses yeux brouillés de larme et la noirceur du paysage.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle n'eût pas le temps de s'arrêter. Elle percuta en plein fouet Severus Rogue, qui sortait en courant de son bureau.

Elle tomba par terre sous le choc, sa respiration coupée. Les larmes coulèrent le long de sa gorge et l'étouffèrent un moment, sa vue se colora de millions de petits points lumineux.

Heureusement, Rogue s'assit auprès d'elle pour l'aider à respirer de nouveau. Il lui tapa le dos et l'incita à inspirer à grandes goulées. Quand Hermione put retrouver une vision normal, il se releva, l'emportant dans son geste, et elle fut debout aussi vite qu'elle n'eût le temps de dire "Buck".

"Miss Granger, d'où venez-vous?"

"De… ma chambre… Lucius est avec Drago, il faut aller l'aider, monsieur. Je vous en supplie ! Il l'a frappé, et j'ai.."

Même dans le noir, la brune saisit parfaitement la pointe de colère dans les yeux sombres du Maitre des Potions. Il desserra le col de sa robe de sorcier et débita rapidement :

"Miss Granger… Allez-vous-en, je vais tenter de résoudre ce problème. J'ai promis que je vous épaulerai, et je le ferai. Mais partez. Si Lucius vous voit, je ne peux pas garantir votre sécurité."

La concernée hocha la tête, mais les larmes roulaient toujours le long de son visage pâle. Rogue lui mit une main sur l'épaule, mais dès qu'il vit son geste, il la retira aussi vite.

Puis, il se retourna, courut vers la chambre de Drago, sa cape virevoltant au dessus du sol glacé.

Même jour, 21h06.

Couloir, entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Hermione regardait la Grosse Dame, qui buvait avec une autre peinture. Elle réléchissait à toute allure, tentant de se rappeler du dernier mot de passe de la liste…

Ce n'était pas Banane Frites, ni Gargouille… Pas Romanesque, c'était la semaine dernière…

La jeune femme avait une mémoire photographique, aussi, dès qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil à une écriture quelconque, elle la stockait quelque part dans son esprit. Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprendre chaque ligne de ses cours par coeur, cette manie était assez efficace.

Et surtout maintenant :

"Bézoard !"

Le tableau s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant le trou où elle avait l'habitude de passer, les autres années. Elle se faufila dans l'ouverture, et atterrit dans la pièce chaleureuse.

La Salle Commune était noire de monde. Apparemment, on célébrait quelque chose, car beaucoup d'élèves criaient et chahutaient. Hermione se fraya un chemin à travers les Lions, mais elle ne vit pas les célèbres lunettes d'Harry Potter, ni les cheveux roux en bataille de Ron Weasley. En fait, elle ne vit aucune chevelure rousse, mise à part Fred, au bout de la salle, accompagné, bien sûr, de George.

Elle se rapprocha d'eux, en essayant au passage d'effacer ses larmes sur ses joues. Ce fut peine perdue. A peine fut-elle à un mètre des jumeaux, ils s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

"Hermione, tu pleures ?!"

La brune les incitèrent à se taire d'un regard sévère et leur demanda à leur parler en privé. Elle constata avec effarement que sa voix était pareille que celle de Drago, quelques minutes plus tôt : Lourde de sanglots.

George et Fred s'échangèrent un regard silencieux, pourtant, ils comprirent tout deux ce qu'ils devaient faire. Fred lui empoigna tendrement le bras en la conduisant au dortoir des garçons, tandis que George disparaissait dans la foule après avoir consolé Hermione d'un petit clin d'oeil.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le couloir des garçons. La Gryffondor reconnut sans difficulté la porte du dortoir de Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus et Dean, mais le rouquin la dépassa sans y prêter attention.

Au bout d'un certain temps, où Hermione retenait ses larmes avec peine, Fred ouvrit une porte et invita la brune à y entrer.

Seuls deux lits trônaient dans la petite pièce, séparés par un mètre ou deux. Les jumeaux ne partageaient pas leurs chambres, et ça se voyait dans la déco : Des farces et attrapes de tout genre traînaient un peu partout, sur le sol, les petits bureaux et les deux tables de nuit. Même quand elle leva la tête, Hermione constata avec un sourire que des centaines de bouts d'elle-ne-savait-quoi y étaient collés.

"'Mione, tu m'inquiètes. Raconte moi, s'il te plait."

Fred l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis qu'il le faisait sur le lit voisin, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tout d'abord, est-ce-que tu sais où sont Ron et Harry? J'ai besoin d'eux, également…"

"Oui, ils sont en retenue avec Ombrage. Ils devraient arrivés dans 5 minutes environ, elle vient de finir. Tu veux que je leur envoie un hibou?"

Sans attendre de réponse, Fred était déjà levé, et se rapprochait de la cage. Un énorme hibou noir y était endormi.

"Hého, debout !"

Le volatile ouvrit de grands yeux jaunes et secoua légèrement ses plumes. Puis, il regarda d'un oeil interessé son maître écrire un petit mot au dos d'une enveloppe, et lui attacher à la serre. Fred ouvrit la petite porte dorée et le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre, sûr de sa destination.

"Merci beaucoup."

"C'est normal. Tu veux un thé?"

Comment pourrait-elle prendre un thé pendant que Drago se faisait frapper par son père, des étages plus bas?

"Non, merci."

Puis, elle désigna ses larmes d'un mouvement bruque et décréta :

"C'est à propos de Drago."

"J'avais compris…" lança Fred, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

"Non, non !" s'écria la brune. "Pas à cause de lui, à cause de…"

"De…?"

A cet instant, Hermione explosa littéralement en sanglots. Fred, dans un geste automatique, alla l'étreindre avec douceur, tout en lui caressant affectueusement le bras :

"Hé, hé… Tout doux, 'Mione. Tout va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas. Raconte-moi, je trouverai une solution…"

Il était si gentil, attentionné. Heureusement qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui, sinon, elle serait probablement morte de chagrin à l'heure qu'il est.

Des pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir, faisant trembler le parquet. Presque aussitôt, Ron entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Harry.

Le rouquin resta un instant figé face aux deux jeunes. Puis, Hermione se tourna vers lui et il put voir ses larmes, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux rouges.

"Hermione ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ça. Puis, il se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

Sauf qu'Hermione ne voulait pas se faire chouchouter. Pas en sachant que Drago était en plein conflit intérieur, à choisir entre le bon et le mal. Entre sa famille et elle. Entre son sang et son coeur.

"Non, non… Attendez, je vais vous expliquer."

Les trois garçons s'assirent tous à ses côtés. Elle entreprit de se moucher, puis chassa les dernières larmes sur ses joues et inspira doucement.

"Comme je le disais à Fred, c'est à cause de Drago…"

"J'en étais sûr." dis Ron en se renfrognant.

"... Mais pas comme vous le pensez." termina la Rouge-Et-Or.

"Hein, comment ça?" demanda Harry.

"C'est que…"

Elle jeta un bref instant un oeil par delà la fenêtre. Le grand hibou revenait vers eux, dans un grand bruissement d'aile.

"Son père est là. A Poudlard."

La brune contempla les visages à ses côtés se marquer par l'incompréhension, le doute, puis, la colère.

Même jour, 20h33

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Drago faisant lentement danser son regarde entre le visage exaspéré de son géniteur et celui, anxieux, de son parrain.

Lucius arqua ses sourcils et se passa une main sur ses paupières, avant de faire tomber son masque froid de son visage et d'adresser à Rogue un rictus mauvais :

"Tiens, cher Severus. Je suis ravi de te revoir enfin."

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Lucius?"

"Je… règle quelques petites affaires, vois-tu."

Rogue daigna regarder Drago et dès lors, ses yeux sombres s'agrandirent de stupeur.

"Vous l'avez frappé !"

"C'est mon fils, je te rappelle. Je peux en faire ce que je veux, et il est de mon devoir de le remettre dans le bon chemin !"

Le Maître des Potions voulut s'approcher du jeune homme mais ce dernier le repoussa de la main. Cependant, il ne put résister bien longtemps en sentant la fraîcheur de la main de Rogue contre sa peau rouge et vive.

Quand Lucius l'avait frappé, Drago n'avait pratiquement pas senti la douleur tant sa haine était grande. Mais maintenant qu'un puissant silence régnait dans la pièce, il ressentait avec horreur ses dents cassées, sa mâchoire bloquée et la marque douloureuse des nombreuses bagues en métal de son père.

"Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu l'as blessé?"

"Je… ne suis pas… Blessé." marmonna Drago avec peine, essayant de contenir le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Lucius claqua sa langue contre son palais et se leva :

"Voilà, je retrouve enfin mon fils. Brave et fier. Viens, Drago, nous nous en allons."

Severus lâcha brutalement la joue de Drago pour se poster devant Lucius, un air furieux ancré dans ses traits pâles :

"Vous ne partirez nul part. M. Malefoy n'a pas fini sa scolarité. Il a des BUSE à passer, une vie à préparer."

Puis, il chuchota à quelques centimètres du front du géniteur Malefoy :

"Tu ne l'emmènera pas."

"Tu sais ce que c'est, Severus. Toi même tu étais un Mangemort, autrefois. Tu sais à quel point Tu-Sais-Qui n'aime pas attendre. Je veux lui apporter Drago dès maintenant. Entre nous, à quoi servent les examens quand ta vie servira à assouvir les pouvoirs du grand maître des Ténèbres de tous les temps?"

"Assez !" pesta Rogue en empoignant Drago par le bras.

Le Serpentard, lui, ne bougeait plus. Il était choqué par les mots de son père. Il le savait insensible, mais de là à le livrer tel du vulgaire bétail, il y avait un énorme écart. Le blond se tourna vers son géniteur, et dès que son regard acier se posa sur son visage, il sût. Il sût qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à cet homme, qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un père. Et même si, profondément, il le savait, cette révélation lui fit faire un bond en arrière.

"Drago, tout va bien?" s'inquiéta Severus en regardant son filleul devenir étrangement pâle.

"Je.. Je ne veux pas partir."

"Et tu ne le feras pas."

Les trois personnes de la petite chambre se retournèrent vers la porte de cette dernière. Albus Dumbledore se tenait là, droit comme un I, emmitouflé dans une cape bleue pâle.

En retrait se tenait Hermione, l'air penaude. A ses côtés, Harry, Ron, Fred, George et Ginny contemplaient le père de Drago, un air de défi brillant dans leurs yeux.

"A ce que je sache ce n'est pas à vous de décider l'avenir de mon fils !"

A sa voix tendue et ses cheveu légèrement ébouriffés, on pouvait clairement voir que Lucius Malefoy perdait les pédales. Tenant d'une main le bras de son fils, et de l'autre sa canne tremblotante, il défia du regard les jeunes, le directeur et Rogue, glacial.

"Je pense que c'est à lui de choisir." murmura Dumbledore, parfaitement calme.

"Comment ça, à lui?

"Et bien, étant donné que Drago est mineur, je sais bien qu'il est de votre pouvoir de choisir sa destiné. Mais, actuellement, vous êtes sur mon territoire."

Lucius fit grincer ses dents dans un son affreux avant de demander :

"C'est-à-dire?"

"Nous sommes à Poudlard, Lucius." déclara le directeur avec un petit sourire. "Il est de mon devoir d'assurer à votre enfant un bien-être total."

Le père fulminait. Et quand Dumbledore se rapprocha de Drago pour lui poser une main sur son épaule, paternel, il explosa :

"Mais je ne veux pas de vous, vieux fou ! Ni moi, ni mon fils !"

"Et bien, permettez-moi de le vérifier"

Dumbledore se pencha davantage vers le blond, qui lui, était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Premièrement à cause de sa joue, deuxièmement à cause du regard sévère que lui adressait son père, telle une menace.

"Drago… Veux-tu réellement ça?"

Le concerné leva les yeux et croisa le regard bleuté et chaleureux du vieillard. Etrangement, cela lui fit du bien. Il oublia les présences à côté, son père, Hermione, Rogue... Il se contentait de fixer son directeur, incapable de parler.

"Devenir un Mangemort? Être contraint de tuer, jour après jour, des innocents? De poursuivre le mal, servir Voldemort jusqu'à ta mort?"

"VOUS ALLEZ TROP LOIN !" hurla Lucius, proie à une véritable crise de fureur.

"Non, je… Je ne veux pas."

Tout le monde fixa Drago, interdits. Un grand silence régna dans la salle, tandis qu'un large sourire fendit le visage ridé de Dumbledore.

"Et bien, je crois que c'est clair. Tant que Drago sera ici, il restera ici. Et jusqu'à ses 17 ans, où il sera libre de ses choix."

Lucius Malefoy resta encore une seconde pétrifié, digérant avec peine cette révélation. Il se tourna lentement vers Drago, vrilla son regard gris sur sa joue rougie. Puis, il poussa un profond soupir, et sortit précipitamment.

Sans un mot de plus.

Même jour, 22h48.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

"Hermione, ça fait 25 fois que tu me passes cette maudite lotion sur la joue !"

"J'ai peur… Que tu ai… Toujours des traces."

Drago contracta sa mâchoire et constata avec soulagement qu'elle ne lui faisait pratiquement plus mal. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, cette essence de Dictame était très efficace, surtout quand Hermione l'appliquait avec autant de douceur.

Il finit cependant par attraper son poignet délicatement et le posa sur ses jambes, avant de tourner la tête vers elle. Le Serpentard vit avec effarement que de grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de la brune, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, la main encore suspendue en l'air.

"Hermione? Pourquoi tu pleures?"

Elle sursauta et tenta d'effacer la trace de sa tristesse, mais sous le regard inquiet de Drago, elle capitula en soupirant :

"C'est que… Ca m'inquiète, que tu ne voies plus jamais tes parents…"

Le garçon baissa les yeux et ressentit ce familier tic nerveux qui faisait tressauter la joue quand quelque chose le gênait. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, c'était trop tôt, la coupure était encore trop vive.

"Je m'y habituerai." grogna-t-il.

"Je me doute, mais… Ca ne t'attriste pas?"

"Bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai choisis mon camp, tu devrais être heureuse !"

Il tenta de lui lancer un regard chargé de rancoeur, mais ne put que recevoir de la pitié. Or, Drago Malefoy haïssait la pitié plus que n'importe quoi.

"Bien-sûr que je suis heureuse Drago, mais j'ai peur que tout se bouscule dans ta tête, que tu saches plus où te mettre…"

"Et bien c'est le cas, figure toi !" cria le blond, à pleins poumons.

Il se leva, et sans réellement réfléchir, attrapa sa lampe sur son bureau, qu'il fit valser dans l'air. Quand elle s'éclata sur le mur en plein de morceaux, Drago ressentit une bouffée de joie le dévorer un instant, aussi, il fit de même avec ses cahiers, ses plumes, son sac, son oreiller et enfin, sa chaise en bois. Puis, n'ayant plus d'objets sous la main, il entreprit de frapper son mur de plus en plus fort avec ses poings.

Le visage de Lucius était ancré dans sa rétine, faisant renaître chaque seconde de plus une colère intense. Il avait l'impression d'extérioriser tout le mal qu'il avait subit, de libérer cette énergie négative qui le consumait depuis son enfance.

En s'éclatant les phalanges, encore une fois, contre le mur en pierre de sa chambre, en hurlant des insultes à s'en casser les cordes vocales et en faisant couler le peu de larmes qu'il pouvait, Drago Malefoy se sentait bien.

Jusqu'à ce que deux petites mains lui agrippent les épaules en tentant de le faire basculer en arrière.

Non, il ne voulait pas se calmer. Il voulait frapper, encore et toujours, se venger. Venger de l'oppression qui l'entourait, réclamer une justice dans toute cette horreur.

"Drago, s'il te plait !"

Les yeux embués, la conscience mise de côté et sans aucun bon sens, Drago roula de l'épaule pour décrocher Hermione, pour qu'elle arrête d'essayer de le tirer dans le bon côté. Pour une fois, il voulait ressentir la haine qu'il avait toujours cachée.

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui, mais ses oreilles étaient tellement encombrées par ses hurlements qu'il n'y fit pas attention.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand ses mains saignaient et tâchaient le mur, que la pierre avait été arrachée et que la gorge de Drago était si sèche qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, ce dernier se calma enfin. Il regarda quelques secondes encore le mur qu'il avait tabassé, avant de se tourner vers Hermione, sur le lit :

"Je suis désolé, j'avais besoin de…"

Le garçon se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas sur le lit, sur le fauteuil ou debout à côté de lui. Il regarda la porte, mais elle était toujours aussi fermée. Son coeur battait déjà plus fort quand il baissa le regard.

Et qu'il constata avec horreur que sa petite amie gisait sur le sol, en sang, inconsciente.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Le prix de la colère

Salut salut !

Voici le chapitre 29 (il en reste plus que 4... :o)

Je suis contente parce que vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier le retournement de situation un peu inattendu du chapitre précédent... Maintenant, la suite! Et pour les fans de Fred (comme moi 3), vous n'allez pas être déçu(e)s !

Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes ces belles reviews que j'adore lire !

Chapitre 29 : Le prix de la colère.

Mardi 18 janvier, 23h09.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Drago Malefoy, les cheveux devant les yeux et essoufflé, stoppa tout mouvement. Sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus d'horreur quand il vit le sang d'Hermione couler lentement sur le parquet de sa chambre, ses yeux fermés et ses traits durcis.

En une seconde, il s'accroupit à ses côtés et mit sa main devant sa bouche, mais aucune respiration ne filtrait ses lèvres entrouvertes. Paniqué, le garçon posa sans ménagement sa paume sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui remuait faiblement, à un rythme irrégulier. Il soupira, mais son inquiétude augmentait toujours autant.

Comment avait-il pu la blesser? Lui qui lui avait toujours certifié qu'il ne serait jamais violent, qu'il ne la frapperai jamais. Il s'était emporté, trop occupé par la pierre qui se fendait sous ses phalanges éclatées. Il s'en voulait terriblement, surtout quand il caressa distraitement les cheveux d'Hermione et que ses doigts prirent une teinte rouge.

Drago se releva, apeuré. Il regarda encore quelques secondes le corps tendu de sa Gryffondor avant de courir dans la pièce voisine, pour y prendre sa baguette. Il l'attrapa, et pensa fort à ce moment où Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait aussi,ce moment où il l'avait enlacée fort et qu'elle avait dit que jamais elle ne l'abandonnerai.

"Expecto… Patronum."

Quand le Vert-et-Argent rouvrit ses yeux, il vit une sphère argentée voltiger devant lui. Il mit du temps à comprendre que son ancien paon, l'animal qui avait marqué son enfance, avait été remplacé. En fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de reconnaître sa forme, mais il s'en empêcha à cause de l'urgence et ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner un message.

Avant de le délivrer, Drago tourna légèrement sa propre tête vers sa chambre. Par terre, Hermione tremblait de tout son corps, son sang coulant à présent à une allure beaucoup plus accablante.

"Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai…"

Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, qu'il effaça rapidement.

Même jour, 23h12.

Chambre de Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et Daphné Greengrass.

Pansy pleurait à chaudes larmes, allongée dans son lit vert et argent. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, elle était seule, ses deux colocataires étant restées à la Salle Commune pour profiter de la mini-fête organisée pour un anniversaire.

Sa robe, froissée, faisait découvrir un décolleté plongeant. Elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait enfilé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour que Drago le voie. Or, il n'avait pas jeté un seul regard à son décolleté, ni même hier ou avant-hier. En fait, il n'avait même pas regardé son visage. Elle pleura davantage et passa sa robe par dessus sa tête dans des gestes rageurs, se retrouvant en débardeur gris.

Une fille apparut devant ses yeux humides, et la rage consuma ses membres : Hermione Granger. Comment un garçon si pur et si abjecte aux gens de son espèce pouvait-il être séduit par cette… Fille? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de plus qu'elle, Pansy Parkinson, fille d'une rangée de sangs-purs?

Pansy avait toujours eu des complexes, mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus grands que jamais. Si Drago ne voulait pas d'elle, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle n'était pas très jolie. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

"Mais Hermione l'est encore moins…" lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Sous la colère, elle frappa violemment un oreiller vert, qui se craqua en deux et répandit des milliers de petites plumes blanches dans son lit. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme se releva légèrement sur ses coudes pour prendre sa baguette et les faire disparaître, quand elle le vit.

Un énorme renard argenté, au museau retroussé, fit son apparition dans la petite pièce. Pansy le regarda, incapable de reconnaître son auteur. A moins que ça soit Nott?

"Message de Drago Malefoy."

Elle aurait pu reconnaître sa voix entre mille. Dure, sèche, et pourtant si douce à son oreille. Toute ouïe, elle écarquilla les yeux et hocha rapidement pour la tête pour l'écouter.

"Pansy, je suis dans la merde. Viens, j'ai absolument besoin de toi."

Aussitôt, le renard se dissipa dans l'air, et la Serpentard eût tout le loisir de répéter le message en boucle dans son esprit, un grand sourire carnassier fendant son visage porcin.

Elle se releva, toutes traces de larmes disparues, et mit sa robe de sorcière en vitesse. Elle prit sa baguette qu'elle enfourna dans sa poche, remit en place ses cheveux, et ouvrit la porte de son dortoir.

"J'ai besoin de toi."

Elle en pleurait de joie.

Même jour, 23h15.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Quand Pansy frappa à la porte, Drago aurait pu remercier Merlin s'il existait vraiment. Il ouvrit, dévoilant une Pansy… Souriante?

"Salut Drago !"

"Pansy, putain, t'es là."

Son visage s'éclaira un instant, et Drago fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi paraissait-elle si heureuse?

Puis, il se souvient de son message, et du quiproquo qui en suivait.

"C'est pas ce que tu crois, je suis pas en train de te draguer ou quoique ce soit."

Cette fois, Pansy grimaça de doute.

"C'est bien toi qui est forte en médicomagie? Tu as certaines compétences, non?" demanda, pressé, le jeune homme en l'invitant à entrer.

La jeune femme hocha prudemment la tête, et essaya de regarder par dessus l'épaule de son ami, qui soupira bruyamment.

"Ecoute, Pansy… J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, ok? Faut que tu m'aides là, même si ça te fait chier. Si tu le fais pas, je vais certainement péter un câble."

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle avança précautionneusement dans la chambre. Quand elle vit le corps étendu d'Hermione sur le sol, aucune expression de surprise ne vint se refléter sur son visage pâle. Au contraire, un petit sourire étendit sa bouche.

"Il faudrait que tu la soignes."

Pansy hocha des sourcils interrogateurs et demanda de sa voix lente et mielleuse que Drago avait prit l'habitude de répugner :

"Et pourrais-je savoir la raison de son état?"

Le garçon contracta les mâchoires et baissa le regard. La brune ouvrit la bouche, faussement surprise, avant de lâcher, presque heureuse :

"Oh, je vois… Tu l'as.."

"Non ! Je ne l'ai pas… Frappée."

Un petit silence s'abattit dans la salle, tandis que Pansy souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents. Drago, lui, fulminait :

"Je t'ai demandé pour ton aide, pas pour un interview. Soigne-la."

Pansy hocha les épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, qui perdait peu à peu ses couleurs. La jeune femme regarda son sang couler, une grimace ancrée dans ses traits, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Pourtant, le blond savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Elle sortit sa baguette, la tourna autour du corps de la brune en réfléchissant au sort adéquat. La jeune femme mouvait ses lèvres, mais ne prononçait rien, plongeant Drago dans une extrême anxiété.

Au bout de quelques minutes, impatient, il demanda :

"Bon, t'as trouvé?"

"Laisse moi me concentrer."

Il fit les 100 pas, se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, puis l'autre, puis ses doigts. Enfin, au bout d'encore un certain temps, Pansy se releva, la baguette pendant contre son flanc.

"Alors?!" s'impatienta le garçon à bout de nerfs.

"Je ne peux rien faire."

"Qu… Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'elle est…?"

Pendant un millième de seconde, le monde entier de Drago sembla s'écrouler autour de lui. Il était à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse quand la Serpentard répliqua, nonchalente :

"Non. Mais essaie de me mettre à ma place. Pourquoi sauverai-je une fille qui m'a volé l'amour de ma vie?"

"Mais putain Parkinson ! Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne t'aimais pas !"

"Justement."

Le blond se voyait déjà cogner la tête de cette garce contre le mur sur lequel il s'était défoulé, puis elle prononça la phrase de trop :

"J'aurai préféré qu'elle meure plutôt que de…"

"VAS T'EN !"

Il avait hurlé, sa voix déraillant déjà à cause des précédents cris. Pourtant, il réussit à faire sursauter sa camarade, qui lui jeta un regard froid.

"Tu pensais à quoi, quand tu m'as appelé? Que j'allais t'aider, après tout ce que tu m'as jeté à la figure?"

Drago haletait, plongeait ses mains dans ses cheveux indisciplinés pour trouver une solution. Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione était en danger. Quelle idée d'avoir fait appel à Pansy, alors qu'il aurait pu la sauver lui-même?

"DÉGAGE !"

"Tu ne voies pas qu'elle te fait du mal, Drago? Depuis que tu traînes avec elle, tu es en train de souffrir, en permanence."

"C'EST MOI QUI L'A FAIT SOUFFRIR ! REGARDE LA ! ELLE SE VIDE DE SON SANG BORDEL !"

Pansy ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière. Elle haussa les épaules, regarda Drago de bas en haut pendant qu'il criait des absurdités, et marcha jusqu'à la sortie. Quand elle fit claquer la porte, le garçon flancha et tomba sur les genoux, les yeux rouges et des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Hermione… Je t'en prie… Réveille-toi… Me laisse pas comme ça…"

Il se rapprocha d'elle en rampant presque, l'air complètement fou. Il essaya de soulever une mèche de son visage, collée par le sang, ce qui lui donna une envie folle de s'arracher la peau. La culpabilité transperçait son âme, tels des coups de couteau répétés et lancinants.

"Je m'en veux.. Pardon, Hermione… Pardon.."

Il se pencha, l'embrassa, et réfléchit à un sort convenable. Mais aucun ne lui vint à l'esprit, la médicomagie n'étant abordée qu'en début de septième année. Le comble, c'est qu'Hermione aurait su exactement quel sortilège lancer, alors que lui n'était même pas capable de stopper une hémorragie.

"Ma puce, réveille-toi…"

Le silence lui répondit, en pleine face.

Puis, il eût une idée, qui traversa son esprit comme un coup d'éclair.

Un éclair, justement.

Même jour, 23h19.

Chambre d'Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas.

Harry était paresseusement allongé dans son lit, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le récit de Ron. Ce dernier était passé lui dire bonne nuit, car il résidait désormais dans sa chambre personnelle, mais était resté plus longtemps que prévu quand il avait vu les Chocogrenouilles posées sur le lit d'Harry. Neville dormait, mais Dean et Seamus chuchotaient dans un coin, à l'autre bout de la chambre, ignorant royalement la voix enjouée du rouquin :

"Quand il frappé avec sa main, et que le Souaffle a rebondit sur le poteau, j'avais comme… La respiration coupée. Je te jure, il m'a épaté. En plus, le Vif d'Or était juste à côté à ce moment-là, j'ai vu un truc scintiller, j'en suis persuadé. Mais heureusement que.."

Quand Ron s'arrêta, l'Elu fronça les sourcils. Il se releva légèrement, et constata par l'ouverture de son rideau de lit qu'un Patronus venait de faire son arrivée dans la petite chambre.

Le coeur d'Harry redoubla d'intensité : Sirius Black avait pensé à lui? Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu de lettre de son parrain ! Peut-être qu'il voulait planifier un rendez-vous dans la cheminée de la Salle Commune, comme avant? Arriverait-il à contrer la surveillance d'Ombrage?

"Message de Drago Malefoy."

Harry croisa le regard surpris de son meilleur ami, qu'il lui rendit. Que voulait Drago Malefoy pour venir lui parler à cette heure-ci? Et surtout, pourquoi en Patronus?

"Potter, j'ai besoin de toi. C'est à propos d'Hermione, j'ai… J'ai déconné. Faut que tu viennes."

A peine le message était terminé, qu'Harry et Ron couraient tous deux dans le couloir en pyjama.

Même jour, 23h23.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

"Putain, Potter… Weasley?!"

"Où est-elle?"

Les deux garçons se tenaient les côtes, transpirants. Drago se douta qu'ils avaient couru pour la rejoindre, et il ne put qu'être impressionné par leur sens de l'amitié.

"Là…"

Quand Harry posa son regard sur Hermione, il resta stoïque. Ron, lui, devint rouge pivoine.

"Oh putain, Malefoy, tu vas mourir."

Le roux empoigna le col de Drago et alla le plaquer contre la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, lui collant deux droites au passage. Il le rua de coups, mais le blond n'opposa aucune résistance. Au contraire, c'était presque relaxant, comme s'il lavait une partie de sa peine. Il sentait sa joue qui recommençait à brûler, mais une voix le tira de sa rêverie :

"Ron, Ron arrête !"

Potter attrapa les bras de son meilleur ami et le souleva dans les airs. Aussitôt, le rouquin redevint sérieux. Il jeta un bref regard à Drago, glacial, avant de courir vers Hermione. Avant de faire de même, Harry marmonna :

"Ne crois pas que j'ai fais ça pour toi, Malefoy. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de te défoncer ta sale tête de fouine."

Ce dernier se releva, et jeta un regard -de pitié?- aux jeunes garçons :

"Je sais que vous m'en voulez, et franchement, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point moi aussi. Mais j'ai besoin de vous."

Ron se releva légèrement, la main toujours posée sur le bras d'Hermione :

"Comment tu as fais ça?"

Drago chercha ses mots, sous le regard haineux des deux Gryffondors :

"Je ne sais pas… J'étais énervé, je faisais n'importe quoi et elle est arrivée dans mon dos pour que j'arrête et j'ai… Je l'ai juste légèrement repoussée…"

"Légèrement repoussée?" hurla Harry. "Elle est couverte de sang !"

"Je sais, je ne sais pas.. Comment.."

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, à présent. Le garçon n'avait jamais ressenti autant de culpabilité dans sa vie, et au vu du visage d'Harry à ce moment-là, cela se voyait.

"Hé, Malefoy, pas la peine de pleurer."

Ron roula des yeux et se pencha de nouveau vers sa meilleure amie. Puis, sans un mot, il se releva et leva sa baguette :

"Expecto Patronum."

"Oh, Weasley !" lança Drago, furieux de voir que Ron prenait les commandes.

"Quoi?"

"A qui tu parles? Il ne faut pas qu'on soit au courant !"

"De quoi? Que tu as blessé Hermione ou qu'elle est dans un état lamentable?"

Sous l'impact de ses paroles, le blond faillit s'étrangler. Il lança un regard mauvais au rouquin et se tourna vers Harry, qui soupira.

"Peut-être faudrait-il prévenir Madame Pomfresh…" souligna le brun, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Non, certainement pas. Je ne veux pas que Poudlard sache que je lui ai fais du mal. Gardez-ça secret, s'il vous plaît. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande." supplia presque Drago, prêt à pleurer.

Harry s'était accroupi à côté d'Hermione et lui caressait doucement le bras dans l'espoir qu'elle ouvre les paupières, en vain. Drago contempla ce tableau, triste, et baissa le regard. Regarde grisé qui se balada sur le parquet, imprégné de sang, sur les cheveux d'Hermione, ses joues pâles et ses mains tremblantes.

"Je ne la mérite pas…"

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste. Il se rapprocha de Drago et lui murmura :

"Tu es perdu. Ta famille s'est brisée, tu viens de vivre la plus grosse séparation de ta vie. Tout le monde aurait perdu les pédales."

Drago n'en revenait pas qu'il prenne sa défense, alors que sa meilleure amie gisait toujours sur le sol glacé. Il le remercia en hochant la tête, et Harry lui sourit légèrement, ce qui eût le don de rassurer le blond.

"Message de Ron Weasley."

Le Patronus de Ron -un chien?- se tourna vers son interlocuteur et écouta avec attention le message.

"Fred, George, on a un sérieux problème. Rapportez vos manuels de médicomagie et ramenez-vous. Hermione a des problèmes."

Le Patronus s'éleva dans les airs, laissant les trois garçons seuls, tous autour de la jeune femme inconsciente.

"Merci, Weasley."

"Depuis combien de temps est-elle… Comme ça?"

"Je dirai une vingtaine de minutes."

"Quoi?! Mais qu'à tu fais pendant tout ce temps?"

Drago serra les mâchoires en se rappelant à quel point Pansy l'avait énervé. Il s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir appelée, lui qui savait parfaitement qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

"J'ai pris trop de temps."

"J'ai l'impression qu'elle respire mieux." déclara Potter en appuyant sur le cou d'Hermione, pour prendre son pouls.

"Tant mieux."

Drago croisa le regard inquiet d'Harry, et pria pour que les jumeaux arrivent vite.

Même jour, 23h32.

Chambre de Fred Weasley, George Weasley et Lee Jordan.

Les deux rouquins étaient allongés dans leur lit respectifs, tandis que Lee allait et venait dans la chambre, anormalement anxieux. Il leur racontait à quel point Angelina était tendue, aujourd'hui, et qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas réussi à lui parler. Cela faisait 20 minutes, et même si au départ Fred était intéressé, le flot continu de paroles de son ami commençait à l'ennuyer.

"Hé, mec, c'est pas que tes histoires avec Angelina m'embêtent mais tu voudrais pas te poser quatre secondes?" interrompit George, agacé.

Fred haussa les sourcils face au ton de son frère jumeau. On pouvait presque y percevoir de la jalousie. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il fallait qu'il lui en parle au plus vite, même s'il se doutait sérieusement que son frère commençait à aimer de plus en plus la jeune métisse.

Au moment où George se remit en place dans son lit pour lire son magazine, un Patronus apparut dans la salle. Les deux jumeaux, dans un réflexe, se regardèrent. Ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose : Ron. C'était à lui qu'appartenait le Jack Russel, même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi.

"Message de Ron Weasley."

Dès que Fred entendit le nom d'Hermione, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sans savoir pourquoi, il savait que ça avait un rapport avec Malefoy, et vue le regard mauvais de George en direction du chien, il pensait la même chose. Lee, quant à lui, fronçait les sourcils :

"Hein? Ca veut dire quoi, ça?"

"Qu'Hermione est en danger."

Fred se leva; attrapa quelques manuels au hasard et les enfourna sans ménagement dans son sac. Il était inquiet, de peur de découvrir ce qui tracassait tant son frère.

"Tu veux y aller seul?" demanda George sur le pas de la porte.

Le garçon n'hésita même pas :

"Non, viens avec moi."

Ils partirent tous les deux, laissant un Lee complètement perdu.

Même jour, 23h35.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

"Fred, George? C'est vous?"

"Bien sur que c'est nous ! Ouvre !"

Ron ouvrit la porte avec précipitation, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de se dire que jamais personne n'était autant rentré dans sa chambre depuis ce soir.

"Oh, bordel."

George regarda Hermione, une main sur la bouche et les yeux écarquillés. Dans ceux de Fred, cependant, brillait de la colère pure.

"C'est toi qui a fait ça?" interrogea un des rouquins, en direction du Serpentard.

Drago hocha la tête, et Fred se rapprocha de lui en quelques enjambées. Heureusement pour le garçon, Harry coupa court à la dispute en criant :

"Arrêtez de vous battre, bon sang ! Plus le temps passe, plus Hermione est en danger !"

Fred tourna la tête vers la brune, puis vers Drago, une bonne dizaine de fois. Puis, il jura entre ses dents, le regard enragé :

"Toi.. Dès qu'elle se réveillera, je te tuerai de mes mains."

Le concerné ne répondit rien. De toute manière, quand elle se réveillera, il sera déjà mort d'inquiétude. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

Les deux jumeaux s'agenouillèrent près d'Hermione, et tandis que George sortait sa baguette, l'autre caressa doucement le front de la lionne, en lui chuchotant des paroles inaudibles. La jalousie commença à monter en Drago, pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il n'avait simplement pas le droit, après ce qu'il avait subir à la pauvre fille.

"Episkey… Vulnera Sanentur... " débita George, lisant difficilement un manuel de sortilèges de 7ème année.

"Hermione?" chuchota Fred à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. "Tu m'entends?"

"Fred…?"

"Elle est réveillée !" cria Ron, suivi bientôt par Harry.

"Hermione, ouvre les yeux.. Tu as mal quelque part?"

La jeune femme tenta d'ouvrir les paupières, et grimaça.

"Tu as mal, Mione?" redemanda Fred, une lueur scandalisée dans son regard habituellement chaleureux.

"Pas… Drago." chuchota Hermione, comme plongée dans un réveil.

Un silence régna dans la salle, où tout le monde se tourna vers le garçon. Lui, restait stoïque, tandis que son coeur se fendait en quelques milliards de petits morceaux.

"Pourquoi, Mione?" demanda de nouveau Fred, fixant Drago avec insistance.

"Pas.. Drago. Frappée…"

Ses phrases étaient incompréhensibles, pourtant, le Vert-Et-Argent se leva doucement, et se retourna. Il tenta vainement de penser à autre chose en regardant par l'horizon, à la fenêtre, mais la voix d'Hermione retentissait toujours dans son esprit.

"Je ne l'ai pas frappée." déclara-t-il, doucement mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

"T'inquiètes pas Hermione, on est là… On va t'aider." murmura Harry.

Ils l'ignorait. En entendant le "On", Drago voulut replonger ses poings contre le mur en pierre à côté de lui. Quand il commença à voir trouble et trembler légèrement, il sauta la petite distance entre lui et la porte en quelques enjambées et sortit précipitamment, sous les regards inquisiteurs de Ron, Fred et George.

Même jour, 23h39.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Quand Hermione émergea de son rêve étrange, une douleur lancinante lui écrasa le reste. Elle voulut suffoquer sous l'impact, mais pourtant, elle restait immobile. Sa respiration était calme, alors qu'elle avait envie de crier sa souffrance. C'était en bas du crâne, à la nuque, où sa peau la démangeait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ou minutes?, elle parvint à se calmer et reprendre le contrôle. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé? Pourquoi sentait-elle du froid dans son dos, sous ses doigts? Pourquoi était-elle allongée?

Elle réfléchissait à ces questions quand une odeur écoeurante lui chatouilla les narines. Métallique, fétide… Le sang. Hermione sentait l'odeur du sang, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment.

La jeune femme sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort. Etait-ce Drago, qui saignait de la sorte? A cette pensée, elle trembla de peur. La Gryffondor tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais son esprit était si cotonneux qu'elle n'arrivait qu'à faire légèrement frémir ses paupières.

Quand elle arrêta, elle entendit des voix, attenuées par sa tête douloureuse. En se concentrant, elle reconnut directement celle de Ron, enfantine et dont l'inquiétude perçait plus que d'habitude. Elle fronça les sourcils : pourquoi Ron s'inquiéterait-il du sort de Drago?

Hermione entendit des coups à la porte, et quelqu'un se lever. Puis, tout redevient noir. Quelqu'un avait éteint son cerveau?

"Her… Tu ...enten..?"

Cette fois, elle mit un peu plus de temps à trouver l'origine de la voix, puis ça l'a frappa : Fred et George ! Cette voix normalement teintée de malice, made in Weasley. Elle voulut ébaucher un sourire à cette idée mais elle se rendit compte que chaque muscle de son visage était trop sensible.

"Fred? George? Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?" demanda Hermione, en tentant encore d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Elle… veillée !" cria Ron quelque part, loin d'elle.

Pourquoi ils chuchotaient tous? Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à ne pas finir leurs phrases, à couper leurs mots? Ca devenait franchement agaçant.

"Tu as mal, Hermione?"

Ah, là, elle entendait parfaitement ! Soit Fred s'était collé à son tympan, soit elle reprenait peu à peu contenance. Elle lui expliqua clairement la situation :

"C'est pas moi qui ai mal, c'est Drago."

Un grand silence lui répondit, et elle fronça davantage les sourcils. Pourquoi personne lui répondait? Elle avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient centrés sur autre chose qu'elle. Elle voulut s'exprimer plus clairement, avec la voix un peu plus forte :

"C'est pas moi qui ai mal, c'est Drago. Il s'est fait mal, il a frappé un mur."

Quelqu'un bougea plus loin, et Hermione sentit de nouveau la même tension qu'avant.

"Je ne l'ai pas frappée."

Drago ! C'était la voix de Drago ! Pourquoi Drago l'aurait frappé? Jamais il ne ferait ça. Pourquoi essaie-t-il de se justifier?

Les pas de Drago s'éloignaient d'elle. Il lui en voulait? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait de mal?

Pourquoi frappait-il un mur avant qu'elle s'endorme?

Une porte claqua, puis la Rouge-Et-Or reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami. Harry? Il était là? Pourquoi tout le monde était autour d'elle, au lieu de soigner Drago?!

Et puis, elle se souvint. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait paniqué, qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Drago toute la haine qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment précis. Qu'elle avait tenté de le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Et qu'il l'avait violemment repoussé, que toute sa colère s'était répercuté sur elle. Elle se souvint à quel point le sol avait été glacé quand sa peau était entrée en contact avec.

Elle se souvient de son sang, qui coulait paresseusement sur sa peau pour s'égoutter sur le parquet.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, puis des mèches rousses et le plafond écaillé de la chambre de Drago.

Il n'était plus là.


	30. Chapitre 30 Protégée

Heyyy !

30ème chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres mais qui détaille bien la scène post-choc entre Drago et Hermione. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Chapitre 30 : Protégée.

Mardi 18 janvier, 23h46.

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Drago marchait ici et là, errant comme un vagabond. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, dans le noir des couloirs du château, tandis que tout son corps tremblait.

Depuis le début, dès qu'il avait posé son regard bleuté sur le doux visage de cette fille, il savait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Au fil des années, des "Sangs-de-Bourbe" et autres insultes, cette révélation s'était intensifiée dans son esprit.

Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi vive.

Il ne méritait pas son amour, parce qu'il ne savait pas le rendre en retour. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été éduqué pour la détester, ou alors parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer ses émotions. Ou les deux. Le garçon ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter, pourtant, il savait qu'il était obligé.

Ne plus la revoir serait difficile, plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il détestait le fait que ce soit pour son bien, alors que séparés, les deux êtres ne pouvaient fonctionner.

Il entra dans une salle de classe au hasard et donna un coup de pied violent dans la chaise la plus proche. Puis, il contempla le meuble fracassé par terre, et la culpabilité l'envahit de nouveau.

Pourquoi, dès qu'il était emporté dans ses émotions, il devenait violent? Pour toutes ces années de silence envers son père, où il avait baissé le regard alors qu'il rêvait de lui fendre l'arête du nez? Ou alors pour détruire le premier truc qui lui passait sous les yeux pour canaliser sa colère? Ou les deux.

Il en avait marre de ces questions. De ces interrogations qui n'en finissaient plus, de ces "si" sans fin.

Une fois, Hermione et lui avait parlé des proverbes moldus. Comme à son habitude, le blond s'était lourdement moqué, utilisant sarcasmes sur sarcasmes, provoquant le rire d'Hermione. Quand elle lui avait articulé "Avec des si on peut refaire le monde." il avait explosé de rire.

Maintenant, il voulait étrangler la personne qui l'avait créer. Parce qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, maintenant qu'il imaginait toutes les hypothèses possibles.

Peut-être que la brune s'était réveillée, depuis qu'il était parti. Ou alors, elle est tombée dans un coma irréparable à cause de lui. Dans les deux cas, il ne savait pas quelle douleur serait la pire. Devoir quitter la personne qu'on aime ou la voir sombrer jour après jour?

Drago se retourna pour sortir, quand il vit Fred lâchement appuyé contre le mur de la classe. Tous les traits du Serpentard se durcirent, et il réussit à prononcer entre ses dents serrées :

"Hermione?"

"Elle s'est réveillée. Elle veut te voir."

"Je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi?"

Le rouquin se rapprocha de Drago, et ce dernier tenta de faire diversion :

"Ton acolyte est pas avec toi?"

"George est en train de réparer la connerie que tu as faite. Dis-moi pourquoi."

Le concerné soupira et invita Fred à s'asseoir à l'un des pupitres, puis, il fit de même. Quand leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent, agressifs, il commença :

"Je ne la mérite pas. Depuis le début je le sais, mais là, je viens de comprendre. Dès que je serai énervé, ou triste ou angoissé, je vais péter un plomb. Comme ce soir."

"Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

Drago soupira, sincèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte que c'était lui le responsable.

"Je sais pas... Je frappais le mur parce que j'étais contrarié, par rapport à ma famille, et… Elle a essayé de s'agripper à moi, je l'ai bousculée pour l'éloigner et je l'ai faite tomber..."

"T'es sérieux !"

Fred se leva en se passant sa main dans les cheveux, et il entreprit de faire les 100 pas à travers la classe. Le blond, lui, se contenta de baisser le regard.

"Tu te rends compte si elle était morte?" continua le rouquin, hors de lui.

"Ne dis pas ça !"

"C'est de ta faute ! T'y as pensé à ça? Si elle s'était ouvert le crâne et qu'elle s'était vidée de son sang? Le temps que tu nous appelle, elle aurait été…"

Fred se retourna, et croisa le regard attristé du Serpentard. Lui-même pouvait sentir le désespoir creuser ses joues, et la culpabilité profondément ancrée dans ses pupilles.

Le jumeau se stoppa dans ses paroles et se rassit, dépité. Puis, il chuchota :

"J'suis désolé mec. Mais là, t'as abusé. Tu peux pas la balancer à travers une pièce juste parce que t'es en colère. Je comprends que ça te dépasse, que ton père te détruit ta vie, et pour ça, je serai là si t'en as besoin. Mais je peux pas te laisser faire ça à Hermione, elle m'est trop précieuse. Soit tu la protèges et tu te défoules autre part, soit tu la quittes maintenant."

Après un petit silence, le garçon sentit des larmes brûler lentement ses joues, et il réussit à bégayer dans un sanglot :

"Je la mérite pas."

"Nan, je peux pas te laisser dire ça. Elle sourit en permanence, elle rayonne, elle pense à autre chose que ses parchemins. Tu la rends heureuse, tu la fais vivre comme il se doit. Et rien que pour la voir comme ça, je te demanderai de choisir la première option : Te défouler ailleurs. Je veux pas que son coeur soit brisé."

"Tu pourras le réparer, toi."

Fred eût un petit rire ironique.

"Ca marche pas comme ça, et tu le sais. Elle m'aime comme un ami et je respecte ça. Au début, je te cache pas que ça m'a saoulé, qu'elle t'ai choisi. Mais elle t'aime toi, et tu peux plus rien faire pour bâcler ses sentiments."

"Je ne veux pas la quitter…"

"Je t'aiderai. A la protéger."

Leurs deux regards se croisèrent, dont un était brillant de larmes, et Fred tenta d'esquisser un petit sourire.

Puis, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et firent une embrassade rapide, où le Gryffondor tapa maladroitement le dos du blond, et quittèrent la petite salle.

Même jour, 23h46.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

"Hermione, tu ne sortiras pas de cette salle, d'accord? Tu es tombée dans les pommes pendant plus d'une demie-heure, et il est hors de question que tu nous refasses peur comme ça."

"Mais... Harry !"

"N'essaie pas, je suis du même avis que Ron." prononça doucement le brun, allongé dans le lit d'Hermione.

Cette dernière croisa les bras et fit une moue boudeuse, ressemblant sensiblement à une fille de 4 ans. Ron s'esclaffa, et Hermione baissa le regard sur le sol. Aussitôt, ses joues devinrent aussi rouge que le blason de Godric :

"C'est mon sang?"

Ron et George se précipitèrent sur la tâche et Harry attrapa la jeune femme par l'épaule.

"Non, non… ne t'en fais pas, ils vont le nettoyer.."

"J'ai autant perdu de sang?"

Son regard était vide, et son teint était devenu plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards choqués sur le sol, les mains tremblantes. L'Elu finit par l'asseoir sur le lit et lui prit gentiment le bras.

"Je ne pensais avoir été si blessée…"

"C'est normal. Fred et George t'ont guéri pendant ton sommeil, tu n'as pas souffert."

"J'ai eu…

"Un traumatisme crânien."

"Oh, Merlin…"

La brune se passa une main sur le front. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle avait été si touchée, trop inquiète par Drago. La jeune femme leva le bras vers l'arrière de son crâne et en effleura la blessure, distincte même sous ses cheveux emmêlés. Aussitôt, elle éprouva un violent frisson de douleur et gémit entre ses dents.

Elle contempla Harry; les yeux agrandis par la surprise, et il baissa honteusement le regard.

"Laisse moi aller lui parler, s'il te plait."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça…"

"Mais si, regarde, je vais mieux !"

Pour appuyer ses dires, Hermione se leva, mais un peu trop vite au goût de son corps, qui chancela une dixième de secondes plus tard. Elle voulut s'appuyer contre la rambarde de son lit pour se retenir de tomber mais déjà, George l'avait prise par le bras, Harry par l'épaule et Ron lui intima de se rasseoir de son regard brûlant.

La prisonnière soupira et s'allongea dans son lit avec regrets. Des petites lumières dorées brillaient devant ses yeux fatigués, et ses jambes lui brûlaient, pourtant, elle se maintenait éveillée. Elle voulait absolument voir Drago, pour s'expliquer avec lui et le convaincre que c'était un agissement comme un autre, qu'il avait perdu les pédales comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait.

Harry et Ron ne tarda pas à s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'un dans le fauteuil, l'autre sur la chaise de son bureau. George, quant à lui, souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione pour aller retrouver Lee, et tout lui raconter.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire…" ne cessait de répéter la Gryffondor, à bout de nerfs, toutes les 5 minutes.

Harry s'endormit bien vite, la tête reposant précairement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil vert. Ron, lui, fixait, décidé, Hermione.

Au bout d'une demie-heure d'attente où la brune remuait dans son lit comme une folle, les pensées complètement chamboulées dans son esprit, elle décida de s'asseoir contre ses oreillers. Ron changea de position et chuchota, presque menaçant :

"Si tu oses te lever..."

"Je ne vais pas me lever, Ronald. J'ai la tête qui tourne." lança Hermione, sèche au possible.

Les yeux de son meilleur ami se voilèrent instantanément et son visage redevint doux en une fraction de secondes. Il se rapprocha d'Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le drap vert constellé d'ombres.

"Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose? Un thé? Une bouillotte?"

"Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'inquiètes, c'est idiot. Excuse-moi."

"Ce n'est pas absolument pas idiot. Tu te rends compte l'état dans lequel je serai si j'avais été à ta place? Je crierai de partout pour qu'on me rapporte ce que j'ai envie !"

Hermione explosa de rire en imaginant les proches du rouquin se presser autour de Ron pour qu'il se calme. S'il avait subit un traumatisme crânien, elle n'osait imaginer les dégâts et sa mauvaise humeur permanente qui en suivrait.

Au bout d'une minute de silence où les deux jeunes étaient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, Hermione murmura :

"Je suis plus tourmentée par Drago que par ma blessure."

Ron soupira et lui tendit chaleureusement la main pour qu'elle la serre. Cependant, dès que cette phrase eût franchi ses lèvres, Hermione sentit les larmes couler, et elle enlaça le rouquin sans s'en aperçevoir. En tant qu'ami attentionné, le Weasley mit un instant à comprendre, puis il serra Hermione doucement, tentant de lui apaiser son chagrin.

Ses yeux étaient rouges quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer Fred. Le jumeau vit Hermione en pleurs dans les bras de son frère et dès lors, il lui sauta littéralement dessus :

"Mione, arrête de pleurer ! Maintenant, s'il te plaît !"

La Rouge-Et-Or releva la tête et essaya d'arrêter son flot de tristesse. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas craqué, elle avait l'impression que ses larmes ne finiraient plus une fois délivrées. Lentement, Ron se détacha d'elle et se retrouva là, glacée, dans ce lit qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle se sentit soudainement vide, inerte, comme si un Détraqueur venait à son tour d'entrer dans la pièce.

A la place, c'était Drago qui, indécis, avait fait son entrée. L'inquiétude de Fred avait réveillé Harry, qui regardait désormais Ron, l'air interrogateur.

"Bien, je crois qu'on va les laisser seuls. Bonne nuit, Mione." conclut Fred en tenant par le bras Ron, pour sortir.

Harry se leva du fauteuil, hocha la tête en direction de sa meilleure amie et sortit à son tour.

Seuls Drago et Hermione restaient, mais le garçon évitait soigneusement son regard. Au bout d'un moment, il décida à s'avancer et s'assit sur le lit, à l'opposé de la jeune femme.

"Regarde moi, Drago."

"Je ne peux… Peux pas."

"Si, tu peux."

Le Serpentard hésita, puis la jeune femme pût croiser son regard grisé. Elle soupira et avança dans le lit, rampant à moitié sur l'épaisse couverture. Enfin, elle posa ses mains sur l'épaule du blond qui réprima un frisson, et détourna une fois ses yeux des siens.

"Pourquoi tu es triste? Regarde, je vais bien !"

"Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Je t'ai brisée !"

"N'importe quoi..."

"SI ! C'EST WEASLEY QUI ME L'A DIT, ET IL A PARFAITEMENT RAISON !"

Drago se leva, emporté, et se plaça à côté du lit. Sa voix était agitée de sanglots et il semblait complètement perdu.

"Il a dit ça parce qu'il me protège, Drago. Mais sache que tu ne m'as pas brisé. Tu as agis comme quelqu'un de parfaitement normal, qui vient de subir un choc familial, et j'ai..."

Hermione se stoppa en voyant le blond ricaner, amer.

""Comme quelqu'un de parfaitement normal?" Mais tu t'entends, Hermione? Je t'ai cogné contre le sol et je t'ai ouvert le crâne en deux, et tu me dis que je suis normal?"

La concernée eût à peine le temps de placer sa phrase que le garçon continua sa tirade, désormais complètement lancé.

"J'ai des problèmes familiaux et ce soir, je suis en plein dedans. J'ai peut-être plus aucune relation avec mon père, ma mère, ma tante, et toute ma famille, et j'ai pété un câble. Mais ça ne justifie rien. Comment on pourrait être ensemble si à chaque fois que je suis contrarié, je te blesse? Et gravement !"

"Tu ne veux plus être avec moi?"

Hermione pleurait toujours, à moitié avachie contre le matelas. Sa tête recommençait à tourner, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa blessure ou de la dernière phrase de Drago. Ce dernier se retourna vers la Gryffondor et sembla saisir son état, et aussi, il se rapprocha d'elle :

"Non, non, c'est pas ce que je veux, arrête de pleurer, non… Je ne peux pas être avec toi, mais je le veux, évidemment…"

"Alors je t'aiderai, je t'aiderai à surmonter ça. Si tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime, il y a un moyen de régler ça. Il y a toujours une solution !" lança Hermione.

Drago s'assit sur le lit, et leva sa main pour la poser délicatement sur sa joue. Toujours aussi doucement, il lui caressa longtemps le visage, de la pommette au menton, dans des gestes lents et langoureux. Son regard était plongé dans celui de la jeune femme qui pouvait voir peu à peu ses filaments devenir bleus.

Il se rapprocha de plus en plus, jusqu'à embrasser les lèvres d'Hermione, trempées de larmes. Elle lui rendit sans une once d'hésitation, appuyant même plus fort que d'habitude.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de l'embrasser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le moulage de ses lèvres étaient parfaitement assemblé aux siennes. Quand ils scellaient leurs lèvres dans un baiser amoureux, leurs bouches avait le contour de l'autre, comme si leur morphologie s'assemblait avec l'autre. Comme un puzzle.

Au fil des secondes, Hermione sentit les lèvres de Drago s'étirer dans un petit sourire, ce qui lui donna un frisson qui parcourut agréablement son échine. Puis, il passa sa main froide dans ses cheveux, évitant soigneusement l'endroit cicatrisé, et embrassa sa brune plus amoureusement encore. Elle, mouvait ses doigts contre les hanches et les abdos légèrement dessinés par dessus le t-shirt du garçon.

Malheureusement, le blond mit fin à leur baiser trop vite. Il se détacha doucement, veillant à ne pas trop la brusquer, et dès lors, elle ressentit encore ce maux de tête atroce lui vriller les yeux et les tempes.

"Toujours en train de m'aider…" chuchota Drago, rompant le silence.

"Ca ne changera jamais. Si tu m'aimes, tu devras me supporter longtemps." insista Hermione avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Le jeune homme rit, et elle fut automatiquement plongée dans une euphorie totale. Elle adorait quand Drago riait sincèrement, et non pas de cette fausse couverture fausse qu'il avait l'habitude d'emprunter. Quand il se moquait, c'était un rictus qui ornait ses lèvres. Là, son sourire était grand, des fossettes apparaissait sur ses joues pâles et son rire la faisait vibrer.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle riait quand ses tempes devinrent plus douloureuses que jamais. La Rouge-Et-Or ferma les yeux et faillit tomber en arrière, mais heureusement, Drago la soutint par le bas du dos et la tira vers l'avant du lit. Les yeux toujours clos, la jeune femme posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et comprit que c'était en fait le torse du blond. Elle soupira d'aise, et agrippa sa main dans celle, deux fois plus imposante, du garçon qu'elle aimait.

"Qu'est-ce que Fred t'as dis?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

"Qu'il allait m'aider. A te protéger."

"Me protéger? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller toute seule."

Elle se releva légèrement pour croiser le regard amusé du Vert-Et-Argent.

"Tu es une fille."

"ET? Je n'aime pas vraiment ces répliques sexistes, cher monsieur !" cria-t-elle, presque boudeuse.

"Oh, pardon, mademoiselle. Je ne voulais pas vous importuner."

Drago rentrait dans son jeu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Au moment où elle voulut continuer sa phrase, Hermione ressentit un dernier éclair de douleur lui lasciner la vue et elle dût se cramponner au drap pour ne pas gémir de souffrance.

"Hermione? Tout va bien?"

Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux et se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête, le corps complètement crispé.

"J'ai.. Un peu mal à la tête."

""Pas besoin d'être protégée", hein?" titilla le Serpentard encore une fois.

Il évita de justesse un coup de coude et se retint de rire.

"Dors, Hermione. Je serai là à ton réveil."

"Hmm. Y a intérêt."

Un grand silence accueillit cette remarque cinglante et Hermione sentit enfin son être se détendre.

Elle eût juste le temps d'entendre "pardon, Hermione." avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Que faire ?

Hello tout le monde ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires plus mignons les uns que les autres, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir. Merci merci merci ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 31 : Que faire ?

Mercredi 19 février, 11h12.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'Hermione s'était ouvert la tête, pourtant, l'épisode semblait imprimé sur les rétines de Drago. Dès qu'il osait fermer les yeux, le visage cadavérique de la Gryffondor se vidant de son sang lui donnait l'effet d'une gifle, et il ne cessait d'essayer d'y échapper.

Heureusement, le couple était aussi intact qu'avant, et même encore mieux. La jeune femme l'avait très vite pardonner -un peu trop au goût de Fred, Harry et Ron-, et la vie avait vite reprit son cours.

Plus que jamais, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'était plongée dans ses devoirs. Dès que Drago venait l'importuner en entrant dans sa chambre, ces derniers temps, il trouvait sa moitié complètement essoufflée devant son cahier, penchée sur son bureau, une plume de paon dans la main et des centaines de parchemins dans l'autre. Dans ces moments-là, mieux valait pas lui parler, sinon, il se faisait sèchement envoyer promener. Bien qu'il faisait semblant d'être peiné par ces renvois, le garçon riait en silence. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être ordonnée, et si attirée par le travail bien fait ! Elle révisait encore une fois le programme de l'année, car "Les BUSE sont essentielles à mon avenir !"

Drago ne parlait plus à Pansy, et évitait même son regard. Dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, le même couloir ou le même cachot, le garçon devait aussi froid que de la glace, dotant de son regard cet éclair grisé qui terrifiait les gens. La Serpentard, quant à elle, avait jeté l'éponge. Si avant, elle aurait tout fait pour attirer l'attention du blond, elle se contentait de lui jeter quelques regards suppliants, ou baisser la tête quand Hermione et lui étaient ensemble.

Hermione, sous le coup de sa bonté intempestive, était mal pour elle. Sa réaction énervait Drago au plus haut point : Après avoir été torturée, blessée et après avoir été rejetée par cette même fille, la brune souhaitait que le garçon lui reparle, ce qu'il refusait catégoriquement. Il avait même prit l'habitude habile d'esquiver malicieusement le sujet à chaque fois que le prénom "Pansy" était évoqué. Il était hors de question qu'il re-adresse la parole, alors qu'il avait fait souffrir Hermione et lui.

"Coucou."

Hermione entra doucement dans la chambre, où Drago était allongé dans son lit. Il la contempla un instant, ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, ses lèvres pulpeuses et son visage doux avant de lui répondre d'une voix rauque :

"Hey."

Evidemment, dès que la jeune femme baissa son regard sur le lit et qu'elle découvrit Drago torse nu, elle s'écarta vivement, rouge pivoine :

"DRAGO !" lança-t-elle, scandalisée.

"Quoi?" sourit Drago, enjôleur. "Tu es dans ma chambre, là, j'ai encore le droit d'être torse nu !"

"Mais pas à 11h du matin !"

Hermione ouvrit brutalement le placard du jeune homme et lui lança hasardeusement un t-shirt noir à travers la pièce. Drago, en riant de son anxiété, se leva avec paresse et se vêtit de l'habit, toujours avec ce petit sourire moqueur qu'il avait l'habitude de planquer sur son visage depuis longtemps.

Seulement à partir de ce moment là, Hermione se retourna, les joues encore rougies par la gêne. Pour changer de sujet, elle demanda de sa voix haut perchée, signe d'un reproche imminent :

"Tu viens seulement de te réveiller?"

"Oui."

Elle poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération et répliqua :

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a pas cours aujourd'hui que tu dois faire une grasse mat' ! Tu sais ce que j'ai fais, moi, depuis mon réveil? J'ai vu Harry et Ron, j'ai révisé toutes les leçons depuis septembre en botanique et j'ai travaillé le sortilège de repoussement ! Et toi, tu as.."

"Chuuut. C'est pas grave. Je ferai tout ça demain."

Drago se rapprocha de la jeune femme en quelques enjambées et lui encadra le visage de ses deux mains, avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit contre les siennes et se décolla.

Ce fut quand Hermione leva la main pour se recoiffer qu'il le vit :

"Putain, Hermione !" lança le garçon, complètement paniqué.

"Quoi, quoi?"

"Regarde ! Ta main !"

Le Serpentard lui empoigna le bras, et plaça sa main devant ses grands yeux arrondis par la peur. Lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse : Comment allait-il faire pour la sortir de là?

"Quoi, qu'est-ce-qu'elle a, ma main?" demanda Hermione, sincèrement déstabilisée.

"Non mais enfin tu plaisantes ! TES ONGLES ! Ils sont noirs !"

Le visage de la Gryffondor s'illumina en comprenant tandis que Drago faisait déjà les 100 pas dans sa petite chambre :

"C'est de la magie noire, ça ne peut-être que ça. Un sortilège puissant. Tu as été touchée ! Mais quand? Oh, Merlin, je suis sûr que c'est Pansy qui a fait le coup. Tarée comme elle est, elle est bien capable de te jeter un sortilège pareil… Je sais que la main devient noire à l'instant où le sortilège la touche. Je vais à la Réserve, il doit y avoir des infos sur…"

"Drago, calme toi."

Quand le garçon se retourna, il constata avec effarement que le visage d'Hermione était fendue d'un sourire. Il leva les bras au ciel et s'agita devant elle :

"NON ! NON JE ME CALME PAS NON ! Je dois te le dire en quelle langue? T'as été touchée par un sortilège de magie noire là ! Faut le traiter de toute urgence !"

"Non, tu ne comprends pas."

Cette fois, Hermione était éprise d'une véritable crise de rire. Quand il la regarda, incrédule, elle parvint à exprimer quelques mots :

"C'est du vernis."

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur, les bras toujours levés. La Rouge-Et-Or se calma un peu, et lui expliqua :

"C'est du vernis noir. Un maquillage moldu que tu mets sur tes ongles pour les rendre jolis."

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration et, lentement, Drago baissa les bras et lança d'un air dédaigneux :

"Non mais ça, j'le savais."

"Oui, oui... " répondit Hermione, reprenant son rire de plus belle.

Quand elle fut officiellement calmée, les deux jeunes rentrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, et Drago s'assit immédiatement dans le lit.

Même si la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et partit dans la salle de bain.

"N'empêche, j'en reviens pas que tu ai pu penser que Pansy aurait pu faire une chose pareille." lança Hermione de la pièce adjacente.

"Oh, je t'en prie, on va pas reparler d'elle encore une fois ! J'ai pensé à elle comme j'aurais pu penser à n'importe qui, c'était sous la pression."

"Tu n'as pas à te justifier, mais la rapidité avec laquelle tu as pensé à elle m'a étonnée."

Drago grogna un gargouillement inaudible et regarda la Gryffondor sortir de la salle de bain, une trousse énorme dans la main. Il se redressa légèrement, observant en biais Hermione qui sortait une petite bouteille transparente, et la poser à côté d'elle, sur son bureau.

Une potion? se demanda-t-il en essayant de lire l'étiquette. Il n'en eût pas le temps car déjà, la brune dévissait le bouchon, la renversa sur un coton et se l'appliqua sur ses doigts. Dès lors, le vernis disparaissait au fur et à mesure. Drago regarda ce spectacle, ahuri, et reprit ses pensées :

"De tout Poudlard, c'est elle qui pourrait potentiellement le faire. Donc j'ai pensé à elle, c'est tout."

"Je persiste à dire que tu devrais lui reparler. C'est à cause de moi que tu as perdu son amitié et même si je ne la porte pas dans mon coeur, je ne veux pas te priver de tes amis pour autant…"

Drago prit un oreiller et l'enfonça sur son visage en marmonnant :

"Mais je m'en contre-fous de son amitié…!"

"Comme tu voudras."

Hermione se releva, cette fois avec un grand sourire, et lui tendit la main :

"On y va ?"

"Où ça ?"

Hermione roula des yeux.

"Bah, à ton avis ! Pourquoi on a pas cours aujourd'hui?"

Quand le garçon se rappela, il se roula en boule dans le lit et supplia :

"Oh noon.. Pas Pré-Au-Lard !"

"Oh que si ! Et on a rendez-vous avec Fred et Harry dans 10 minutes !"

Même jour, 12h02.

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

"Bonjour les garçons !"

Hermione s'exclamait comme une gamine de 11 ans, pourtant, tout le groupe sourit à l'unisson. Fred, George, Harry et Ron eûrent un grand sourire, tandis que Drago ricana doucement.

"Bonjour, 'Mione. Bien dormi?" demanda Fred, la prenant par le bras.

"Oui, super. On va manger? Je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour Pré-Au-Lard." demanda la jeune femme, se rendant déjà à la table des Gryffondors.

Fred et Drago levèrent les yeux au ciel, la sortie commençant dans 1h, mais pourtant, tout le monde se rapprocha. Quand le groupe des lions s'assirent à leur table, Harry fit un léger signe de tête au blond qui s'éloigna vers la sienne, reflétant l'émeraude sous les rares rayons de soleil qui filtraient la grande vitre.

Comme à son habitude, Drago s'assit aux côtés de Blaise, qui était déjà en train de boire sa soupe, visiblement brûlante. Sans un mot, le garçon se servit la sienne et replongea dans la contemplation du dos d'Hermione, ses cheveux ondulés qui tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, et de ses épaules secouées par un fou rire.

Habituellement, Blaise et lui ne se parlaient pas pendant le repas, respectant avec soin le silence dont ils avaient l'habitude de s'emmitoufler. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le métisse n'était pas de cet avis :

"Encore en train de la regarder, hein?"

A ces paroles, le concerné retira avec peine son regard de la jeune femme et plongea son regard glacé dans celui, chaleureusement marron, de son meilleur ami :

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

"Je voulais te demander un truc. Ensuite, j'arrêterai de te faire chier."

Drago soupira violemment, et but doucement une gorgée d'eau, avant de d'annoncer d'une voix remplie de noirceur :

"Apparemment, Zabini, t'arrêteras jamais."

"Non, c'est pas un service. C'est pour toi."

Cette fois, Drago, curieux, se tourna complètement vers le Serpentard et demanda la suite d'un signe de tête.

"Comme t'as eu plein de problèmes, avec tes parents, et tout ça… Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir à la maison, ces vacances de février? Ma mère est pas là, elle doit encore traîner avec un de ses mecs. Si t'as besoin, je serai là."

Sincèrement ému, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'étreindre son ami dans un geste amical. Ce dernier, souriant, lui tapa le dos.

"Merci. Tu m'aides énormément."

"Pas de problème."

Les deux se replongèrent dans leurs repas, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Drago avait toujours porté dans son coeur Blaise, le considérant comme son meilleur ami depuis la première année. Les Serpentards l'appelaient "le duo", car c'était le seul garçon que le blond laissait approcher.

Quand le Vert-Et-Argent reposa son regard sur Hermione, il remarqua qu'elle s'était retournée et le regardait avec un grand sourire. Comme si elle avait entendu toute leur discussion. Il sourit, puis Neville tira sur sa manche et elle revint dans la discussion.

"Dis, Drago…" demanda encore une fois Blaise, tout en servant une grosse part de gratin.

"T'aurais pas vu Pansy, ces derniers jours?"

"Non, absolument pas."

Puis, sous le regard intrigué du métisse, il chuchota :

"Je l'ignore royalement, depuis qu'elle a pas aidé Hermione l'autre soir."

Blaise hocha la tête, sans rien ajouter. Il savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire "l'autre soir", puisque Drago lui avait tout raconté dans un torrent de larmes. Depuis, ils évitaient d'en parler, et dès que le sujet était mis à table, ils effleuraient que les détails.

A la fin du repas, quand Blaise se leva pour aller s'habiller chaudement, Drago fixa d'un oeil mauvais l'arrière du crâne de Fred. Il savait qu'il racontait une blague, faisait rire toute la table et Hermione également, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Heureusement, Harry fit mine de se lever, remenant la Gryffondor à la réalité. D'ici, il l'entendit dire "Vite, il faut se préparer ! Ca va commencer !"

Drago se leva, se rapprocha de la table, et dès lors, Hermione lui sauta dessus. Pendant qu'elle lui récitait toutes les choses qu'ils devaient faire avant de partir à Pré-Au-Lard, de son ton pressé, le blond jeta un coup d'oeil vers Fred, qui avait baissé tristement le regard sur son assiette.

Il n'aurait sût dire pourquoi, mais cette vision lui réchauffa le coeur. Chaque chose était à sa place, comme d'habitude. Hermione à ses côtés, tenant dans sa main chaude le poignet de Drago, et Fred avec son frère, dépité, mais éloigné.

Il prit la lionne par la main, tentant d'enlever ce sourire carnassier de son visage, et sortit de la salle, accompagné par Harry et Ron. Une fois les portes dépassées et les deux Gryffondor rendus au dortoir pour y chercher leurs affaires, Drago dirigea Hermione vers les cachots de Serpentard, mais fût arrêté violemment par une main sur son épaule, derrière lui.

Le blond songea d'abord à Ombrage, mais malgré sa puissance, il se douta que ce n'était pas elle, à cause de cette poigne. Quand il se retourna, il ne fut pas donc surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Severus Rogue, vêtu de sa cape véritablement immortelle.

Sans dire un mot, le professeur jaugea d'un oeil mauvais les élèves aux alentours, signe qu'ils ne fallaient pas les déranger. Puis, il se pencha vers Drago et murmura :

"M. Malefoy, j'ai une question à vous poser de la plus haute importance."

Sous ses doigts, le Serpentard sentit Hermione se raidir. Elle avait tant vêcu de choses affreuses ces derniers mois, il ne voulait plus voir la souffrance dans ses yeux chocolat. Aussitôt, il dota de son regard cet éclair glacé et grinça entre ses dents :

"Quoi, encore?"

"Sauriez-vous où se trouve Miss. Parkinson?"

Drago n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. On le dérangeait pour cette question futile? Alors que la sortie allait commencer et qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ?

"Non ! Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question, c'est dingue ! A croire que je suis son seul ami !"

Puis, il emporta Hermione dans un tourbillon d'impatience et courut presque jusqu'aux cachots sous le regard irrité de son professeur de potions.

Même jour, 13h05.

Cour de Poudlard.

"Miss. Abbot?"

La liste, énumérée lentement par Rusard, venait de débuter, et pourtant, Hermione était déjà frigorifiée. Il faut dire qu'avec cet air glacial qui faisait trembler le petit groupe d'élèves, immobile, il y avait de quoi. Elle resserra autour d'elle son manteau chaud et replaça son écharpe rouge et dorée.

Un par un, les élèves sortaient du groupe et se rendait vers Rusard, qui regardait avec scrupulosité si le responsable légal avait signé. Si c'était le cas, l'élève allait à droite, sinon, il allait à gauche, où attendait Mc. Gonagall.

Hermione regarda entre ses doigts serrés le papier jauni, où la signature de sa mère avait été déposée à l'encre, cet été. Avec un petit sourire, elle le caressa du bout du gant, et ne releva les yeux qu'au moment où la voix grincheuse du surveillant appelait un autre élève.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Drago, à ses côtés. Ses yeux bleus résolument fixés sur le surveillant, il ne ressentait visiblement aucun froid. La neige, par terre, contrastait avec sa peau laiteuse, et le vert émeraude de son écharpe. Elle sourit en pensant qu'il était très beau, et rougit violemment, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'appel.

"Hermione Granger?"

La concernée s'approcha, les jambes frigorifiées. Ses collants, pourtant épais, lui donnaient l'impression que le vent cognait contre ses cuisses.

Elle tendit le papier à Rusard, qui émit un grognement indistinct, et lui fit signe d'aller à droite. Puis, elle discuta un peu sur les devoirs avec Seamus, sourit à de l'autre côté et attendit, dansant sur ses pieds pour tenter, vainement, de se réchauffer.

"Drago Malefoy?"

Il se rapprocha, aucune expression ne venant trahir ses pensées. Quand Rusard eût suffisamment regarder la signature de Lucius, il l'autorisa à aller à droite, ce qu'il fit sans un mot.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Hermione rêvait d'une Bierreaubeurre bien chaude. Quand, enfin, ce fut le tour d'Harry, il s'y rendit avec un grand sourire accompagné de la belle signature de Sirius.

"Pansy Parkinson?"

Le silence lui répondit, où seuls les flocons qui teintaient légèrement contre le sol blanc faisaient du bruit. Rogue, sorti de nul part, s'approcha du concierge et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, puis repartit. Comme si de rien n'était, Rusard continua, jusqu'aux Weasley, et, enfin, ils se mirent en marche.

Quand Hermione, Drago, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny et Neville s'étaient suffisamment éloignés, la jeune femme chuchota :

"Mais elle est où, Pansy?"

"Honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Elle peut-être n'importe où, j'ai juste envie de boire un truc brûlant, là." s'écria Ron en se frottant les bras.

"Pour la première fois, Weasley, je suis d'accord avec toi !" concéda Drago avec un grand sourire.

Ce retournement de situation fit sourire Hermione, qui oublia complètement sa question.

Même jour, 14h16.

Pré-Au-Lard.

Après que le groupe ait fini leurs Bierraubeures, non sans un grand sourire, ils décidèrent par où ils allaient commencer leurs achats. Comme à son habitude, Ron demanda à se rendre à Honeyduks, et tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel, car tout le monde savait que ce serait la seule boutique qu'il visiterait. Harry et Ginny se proposèrent pour l'accompagner, tandis que George et Neville demandèrent à se rendre à Zonko pour "remplir leurs stocks".

Fred, assis au bout de la table, demanda :

"Mione? Tu vas où, toi?"

La concernée ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Drago fut plus rapide. Il assena, rompant les conversations par un gros blanc gêné :

""Mione" et moi, on va faire le tour du village."

Fred et lui se défièrent du regard quelques secondes, avant que Ginny dise en riant :

"Rohh, allez grand frère, laisse-les entre amoureux !"

Visiblement, cette phrase fit encore plus de mal au rouquin, qui regarda George en biais. Ce dernier hocha la tête, et les jumeaux dirent d'une même voix :

"Tant pis, on ira à Zonko."

Ils payèrent chacun leurs tours, et après que Drago ait insisté pour payer tout, ils purent s'en aller.

Pendant qu'ils se levaient, Hermione constata que Fred avait l'air accablé. Elle voulut le consoler, mais la foule la dirigea vers la sortie, et tandis qu'elle remettait son écharpe, elle tenta de retrouver Fred dans la foule.

Il avait déjà disparu.

Même jour, 16h13.

Pré-Au-Lard.

Hermione rangeait tranquillement ses mornilles dans sa bourse en peau de dragon, sous les soupirs appuyés de Drago. La neige crissait sous leurs pas, et le vent glacial s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtements.

Quand Drago soupira encore une fois, Hermione s'arrêta et tenta de croiser son regard :

"Quoi, encore?"

Toute la journée, il avait été de mauvaise humeur, prétextant qu'il avait faim, froid, qu'il était fatigué et que cette sortie était encore plus inutile que les années précédentes. Mais la brune n'était pas dupe, elle savait parfaitement qu'il cachait quelque chose et elle était motivée à savoir ce que c'était.

"Rien."

"De toute évidence, si."

"Tu dépenses tout ton argent dans des bouquins !"

"Oui. Et?"

Là, Drago fut à court de mots. Il dût s'en rendre compte qu'Hermione avait compris ses mensonges, car il afficha un air penaud.

"Tu es stressé, c'est ça? D'être dans notre groupe?" insista la jeune femme.

Devant son silence révélateur et ses yeux baissés, elle soupira et posa une main sur son poignet.

"Mais tout le monde t'aime ici…"

"Ah bon?" ricana Drago, sarcastique. "Et Fred, il m'adore comme son frère?"

"Fred, c'est différent, et tu sais très bien pourquoi."

"Ouais, ouais, c'est ça."

Elle voulut poursuivre la conversation, mais elle fut arrêtée par une voix. Une voix qui interpellait Drago, au loin, mais qui lui était totalement étrangère.

"Hééé, Drago !"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Nott?"

En effet, quand le brun se dégagea du vent neigeux, Hermione put reconnaître ses traits durs et ses yeux sombres. Théodore se rapprocha du Serpentard, et quand il passa près d'elle, il fit une grimace de dégoût. La gêne, la honte et la colère commença à faire rougir les joues d'Hermione, mais Drago la stoppa en prenant son ami par l'épaule.

"J'ai besoin de te parler. En privé." déclara-t-il, tout en adressant un discret mouvement de tête vers la jeune femme.

"Si tu veux me parler, très bien. Mais ça sera devant elle." déclara Drago, parfaitement calme.

"Et pourquoi ça?" grinça le nouveau venu.

"Parce que. C'est ça, ou tu dégages."

Nott prit une grande inspiration et chuchota :

"Okay. Je me demandais où était Pansy… Vous étiez proches, tous les deux, ptêtre qu'elle te l'as dit."

Hermione regarda Drago. Elle savait qu'il était énervé, mais si une énième personne lui parlait de Pansy, il allait vraiment péter un câble.

Le garçon se frotta les paumes sur ses yeux clos et dit d'une voix pleine de tension :

"C'est une blague, c'est ça? Vous vous foutez de moi? Vous avez mis Rogue dans le coup,en plus?"

Théodore regarda, indécis, son ami. Il fronça les sourcils et sembla oublier la présence d'Hermione tout en parlant :

"Hein? De quoi tu parles Dray?"

"T'es, genre, la 25ème personne qui me pose cette question aujourd'hui."

"Ah.. Et? Tu as répondu quoi, aux autres?"

"Que j'en avais aucune idée."

Les deux se considèrent un instant, puis le garçon se retira. Le vent avait flouté sa silhouette depuis longtemps quand Drago posa son regard grisé sur Hermione :

"Je comprends pas."

"Quoi?"

"Pourquoi on me demande à moi. Elle a plein d'amis, Pansy."

"Parce que tu es le seul à qui elle parle vraiment, je présume."

Après un petit silence, ils se remirent en marche vers le château. Le Serpentard avait l'air perplexe, les yeux plongés dans la brume froide.

"J'aime bien ce bonnet." lança la brune pour détourner la conversation.

"Oh, celui-là? C'est mon elfe de maison qui me la tricoter. Elle a mit du temps, mais j'aime bien le résultat."

Malgré la surprise de voir que Drago pouvait apprécier un travail des elfes, elle ne dit rien, sous peine de le voir de nouveau sur les nerfs.

Pendant 5 minutes, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de marcher côte à côte. Ils s'arrêtent devant la poste, où des centaines de hiboux en tout genre se tenaient sur le toît, attendant leurs prochains courriers.

Hermione et Drago bifurquèrent à l'angle, et entendirent des éclats de voix familiers. Plus loin dans l'allée, Ginny et Ron se chamaillaient, devant le célèbre magasin de confiseries. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers ses amis, les jambes tremblantes de froid.

"Mais rends-toi compte, Ronald ! C'est de l'argent gaspillé !"

"Je gère ça comme je le souhaite !"

"Si maman voyait ça, elle te tuerait."

"Mais elle n'est pas là !"

"Wow, wow, calmez-vous, tout le monde vous regarde !" asséna Hermione une fois arrivée à leur hauteur.

"Qu'ils regardent, je m'en fiche !"

"Ron, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

"Il se passe que j'ai envie d'acheter des bonbons, mais que Ginny ne veut pas."

"C'est pas croyable ! Je me fais passer pour la méchante alors que j'ai juste envie de garder l'argent que papa a eu du mal à acquérir pour autre chose que des sottises pareilles !" cria Ginny, gesticulant dans tous les sens.

"Ron…"

"Quoi, tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense ! Si?" demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt la rousse.

"Weasley, tu me fatigues." coupa Drago, quelques mètres plus loin. "Combien il te faut?"

Tandis que Drago s'avançait, le visage de Ron se métamorphosa, passant de la peur à la surprise.

"Hein?"

"Bah, combien il te faut? Pour tes bonbons?" interrogea Drago en sortant sa bourse de sa poche.

Ginny et Hermione regardèrent Drago avec émerveillement, mais c'était rien comparé à l'éclat dans les yeux de Ron.

"Euh, je ne sais pas…"

"Tiens. 15 gallions, ça devrait le faire, non?"

Le blond tendit la main, où un cliquetis de pièces se laissaient entendre. Ron les regarda avec convoitise, puis, s'abstint en remuant la tête.

"Non, je peux pas accepter ça. C'est beaucoup trop."

"Malheureusement, ma famille n'est pas de cet avis. J'ai plein d'argent, ça ne me dérange pas de t'en donner."

Il retendit la main, et Ron la saisit. Quand les pièces se deversèrent dans sa paume, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Merci beaucoup, Drago."

Et le rouquin s'éloigna, laissant là une Ginny outrée, une Hermione choquée, et un Drago plus que souriant.

Même jour, 20h34.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy, cachots des Serpentards.

"Drago? Je vais au Dîner…"

"D'accord, je te rejoins."

Il entendit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione claquer et, fatigué, Drago s'effondra dans son lit. Il balaya ses cheveux dans tous les sens et se frotta les joues, pour tenter d'éveiller son corps engourdi. Le froid l'avait épuisé, et toute cette marche à travers le village avait été plus dure à supporter qu'il n'aurait pu penser.

Le Vert-Et-Argent contempla son écharpe Serpentard, roulée en boule dans un coin de sa chambre, puis son pull froissé. Il n'avait pas la force de se lever, maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la douceur de son lit…

Quand il fit dévier son regard dans la pièce, il constata avec effarement que deux hiboux étaient assis à sa fenêtre. L'un marron, grand et droit comme un I, lui rappelaient des souvenirs d'enfance :

L'hibou de sa mère.

Il tenait une enveloppe, accrochée à sa patte. Il piailla, sûrement fatigué par la route.

En se levant, il regarda l'autre volatile. Drago ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, pourtant, il lui était étrangement familier. Les plumes blondes avec des légers reflets roux, il lui rappelait décidément quelque chose.

C'est quand il ouvrit la fenêtre qu'il se rappela. ll l'avait vu, tout à l'heure, assis sur la poste.

Le hibou de Pansy.

Les deux oiseaux s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre, faisant virevolter leurs pelages imbibés d'humidité glaciale.

Le garçon hésita quant à la lettre qu'il ouvrirait en premier, mais il finit par se tourner vers le hibou familial.

Il décrocha timidement le mot, et il s'envola de nouveau, bravant les quelques nuages gris au dehors.

"Drago,

Je sais que je ne devrais pas le faire, mais je t'écris cette lettre parce que tu me manques beaucoup. Le Manoir est froid, sans toi.

Ton père ne veut plus entendre parler de toi, mais au fond, je sais que tu lui manques aussi. Il tente d'échapper à la colère de Tu-Sais-Qui. J'espère que nous pourrons le faire sortir de nos vies à tout jamais.

Malgré tout, je suis heureuse que tu n'ai pas à subir tout ça. A coup sur, Voldemort t'aurais légué quelque chose de trop gros pour toi, te menaçant. Je le savais depuis le début, alors, rien ne me rend plus soulagée que le fait que tu ne subisses pas cette horreur.

Je t'en prie, Drago, ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

Je sais que l'on se verra bientôt.

Prends soin de toi,

Maman."

Une larme avait lentement roulé sur la joue du blond tandis qu'il achevait sa lecture. Il l'essuya, relit la lettre, puis la posa doucement sur son bureau. Il avait hâte de la montrer à Hermione.

Peut-être qu'il ne ferait pas de cauchemar, ce soir.

Quand il décrocha le second mot, il lui parut tout de suite plus amer. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lire Pansy, surtout après la lettre émouvante de sa mère.

C'est donc avec une grimace qu'il déchiffra l'écriture tordue de Parkinson :

"Dray,

J'imagine que les gens me cherchent. Ou pas. De toute manière, personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à moi, ici.

Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai besoin de parler, Drago. Tu me manques comme personne ne m'a manqué jusqu'à présent.

J'ai quitté Poudlard il y a deux jours. J'avais besoin de partir, loin de cette tension horrible qui s'est installé entre nous. J'aimerais te dire que je suis jalouse de Granger, mais ce serait trop. Je n'ai pas envie que tu saches le fond de mes pensées, sous peine que tu déchires cette lettre dès à présent.

Peut-être que tu l'as déjà fait.

Si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que je suis désolée. Pour tout. Mais il est temps d'en finir.

J'espère te revoir dans un endroit jamais exploré jusqu'à présent.

Adieu,

P. P"

Drago se stoppa, les yeux fixés sur le dernier mot. Avant même que le second hibou avait atteint le point obscur du ciel, il accourait dans les couloirs du cachots, paniqué.

Il frappa lourdement sur la porte du bureau de Rogue, et rentra telle une tornade.

Même jour, 20h54.

Grande Salle.

"Tu te souviens, en troisième année, quand le chaudron de Neville avait fondu?" lança Seamus à Dean, qui éclata de rire.

"Oh, tu peux parler !" répliqua le concerné, irrité. "C'est toi qui a fait explosé le tien, en 4ème année ! Tu t'étais pris cinq heures de colle, non?"

Hermione s'esclaffa, se rappelant de la tête de Rogue à ce moment précis. Elle leva les yeux vers la place habituelle du professeur, mais il n'était pas là. Etrange, quand on savait le maître des potions très ponctuel.

"Tiens, Hermione…" dit Harry à côté d'elle, la sortant de ses pensées.

"Quoi?"

"Drago n'est pas là?"

Elle tourna la tête vers les Serpentards. La place à côté de Blaise était vide, et elle arqua un sourcil.

"Oh, tu sais, il devait être fatigué. Je pense qu'il s'est endormi."

Harry haussa les épaules et rejoint la conversation avec Ginny et George. Ils parlaient d'une nouvelle sorte de balai, super puissant, qui sortirait le mois prochain.

Quand elle releva les yeux, la brune se rendit compte qu'un des jumeau Weasley était absent au dîner. Elle se tourna vers Angelina, mais aucune trace de lui. Elle se mit à côté de George et lui tapota l'épaule.

"Où est passé Fred?"

Le jumeau cessa subitement de sourire et regarda sa destinataire tristement.

"Il n'était pas bien aujourd'hui."

"Pas bien? C'est à dire?"

"Je ne sais pas, Mione. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Ce qui est une première."

Puis, George se retourna vers sa soeur, laissant Hermione avec ses pensées. Mais, enfin, où peut-il être? Qu'est ce qu'il avait, ces derniers temps?

Elle décida d'aller voir. Sans savoir vraiment où aller, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

La lionne longea les couloirs de Poudlard, désormais vides et silencieux. Elle monta les escaliers, et prit le chemin habituel pour se rendre dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, la tête embrumée. Elle sentait curieusement coupable du comportement de Fred, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Elle ne pouvait pas culpabiliser de sortir avec Drago. Elle était amoureuse de lui, elle ne devait certainement pas s'excuser pour ça. Mais quand elle revit, dans sa tête, le visage bizarrement déçu du rouquin, quelque chose lui tordit le ventre.

Hermione s'approcha du tableau de la Grosse Dame, mais au moment où elle allait dire le mot de passe, il s'ouvrit.

Fred en sortit, l'air plus maussade que jamais. Pourtant, quand il vit la jeune femme, ses traits s'éclaircirent d'une joie sans nom :

"Oh, Mione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

"J'étais venue, hum, prendre des nouvelles."

Dite à voix haute, cette phrase était tout de suite plus gênante. Elle recula de quelques pas, et déclara doucement :

"Mais je vais redescendre là, tu as l'air d'aller bien."

"Non, non ! Reste un peu. S'il te plaît."

Cette fois, elle était vraiment gênée. Elle s'appuya contre la rembarde de l'escalier et dit doucement :

"Non.. Il faut que je rejoigne les autres."

Le visage de Fred reprit son masque de tristesse de la journée, et il ajouta en baissant le regard :

"Comme tu voudras."

"Attends !"

Le rouquin se retourna vers la brune, qui toussota et demanda :

"Pourquoi tu es si bizarre en ce moment? J'ai l'impression que tu me détestes."

"Tu n'as toujours pas compris, Hermione?"

Entendre ce nom de sa bouche lui donna l'effet d'un coup de poing. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'entendre "Mione", ce changement lui fit agrandir les yeux.

"Comprendre quoi?"

Le jumeau se rapprocha, rongé par l'envie. Elle s'agrippa à la rampe et laissa passer un gémissement de honte, mais Fred n'en tint pas compte.

"Je t'aime. Et je n'en peux plus de te voir avec ce type. Je pourrai te rendre heureuse, moi. Jamais je ne ferai souffrir."

"Il ne me fait pas souffrir."

"Tu dis ça, mais tu sais très bien que c'est faux."

Elle baissa les yeux, mais une nouvelle vague de révolte vint s'abattre en elle, comme une vague. Alors, elle releva les yeux, prête à dire à Fred ses quatre vérités.

Juste avant qu'il l'embrasse passionnément, ses deux mains plaquées sur son visage.


	32. Chapitre 32 : tout est bien qui finit bi

Bonjour !

Je vous publie la dernière partie de cette fanfiction !

Vous pouvez vous rabattre sur "En cavale", sur mon profil qui est une Dramione également !

Bonne journée et merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires!

Chapitre 32 : Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Mercredi 19 février, 21h00.

Cachots.

La cape de Rogue traînait sur le sol dans un bruit de frottement. Les traits graves, son visage cireux tordu dans un rictus d'angoisse, il ne cessait d'avancer jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Sa main était plongée dans sa poche et Drago aurait pu jurer qu'il agrippait sa baguette. Lui, trottinait derrière son professeur, la lettre de Pansy froissée dans son poing. Des pensées morbides lui traversaient la tête, et il essayait de penser à autre chose.

En réalité, il avait peur. Peu importe ce que Pansy lui avait fait subir, il avait peur pour son amie. En ce moment, il était énervé contre elle, mais qui ne le serait-pas? En plus, il y avait une sacrée grande différence entre être en froid avec quelqu'un, et le voir mort.

Or, Drago n'avait absolument pas envie que sa camarade de classe se suicide. Elle était chiante, collante, débile et vulgaire, mais au delà de ça, elle avait été sa première amie. Les vacances d'été, c'était elle qui prenait de ses nouvelles, c'était elle qui connaissait ses parents, c'était avec elle qu'il avait passé une plus grande partie de sa vie.

Et il trouvait ça terriblement stupide de s'en rendre compte que maintenant.

Au début, il culpabilisait à cause d'Hermione. Il avait eu peur qu'elle se renfrogne, qu'elle soit jalouse. Mais vue comment elle avait insisté pour qu'ils redeviennent amis, il éloigna bien vite cette idée. Elle aurait eu peur, elle aussi, en voyant le demi-adieu écrit à la va-vite. Jamais elle ne le blâmerait pour ça.

Le blond fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix sifflante de Rogue à ses côtés :

"Réglisse."

La gargouille, à l'entrée de l'escalier en colimaçon. Le professeur l'incita à monter, et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande porte en bois massif. Rogue frappa par des coups brefs et la voix fatiguée de Dumbledore leur répondit :

"Entrez."

Ils entrèrent, et virent Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau. Il portait une longue cape bleu nuit parsemée d'étoiles, et il était visiblement réveillé depuis longtemps. Drago se demanda s'il dormait, ou s'il prenait des potions pour être en alerte à chaque seconde.

"Monsieur, Pansy Parkinson est en danger." débuta Rogue.

Drago, sans dire un mot, s'approcha et tendit au directeur la lettre qu'il déplia doucement. Quand il eût survolé le papier, ses yeux bleus n'exprimèrent aucune surprise, mais il se leva rapidement.

"Ca m'a l'air sérieux. Drago, puisque c'est à toi qu'à été adressé cette lettre… Quand, déjà?"

"Ce soir. Mais j'ai aperçu son hibou sur la poste de Pré-Au-Lard."

"C'est pour ça qu'elle était introuvable toute la journée." dit Rogue avec dédain.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore se rendait aux quatre coins de son bureau et parlait aux tableaux à demi-voix, perplexe. Au bout de quelques minutes, et depuis que le directeur tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, il se redressa et dit à lui-même :

"C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait."

Rogue et Drago échangèrent un regard. La peur montait au fur et à mesure chez Drago, qui commençait à souffler beaucoup trop fort. Ils devaient faire vite !

"Drago !" s'écria le directeur, déjà plus pressé.

"Oui?"

"Tu vas m'accompagner en transplanage d'escorte. Pendant ce temps-là, Rogue, vous allez réunir les Serpentards dans la Grande Salle pour leur expliquer où est leur camarade."

"Monsieur…"

"Non, Rogue, pas de contestations je vous prie. Nous sommes dans une urgence, pas le temps de tergiverser."

Le Maître des Potions foudroya le vieil homme du regard, mais il avait déjà l'attention ailleurs. D'un coup, il attrapa Drago par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. Même si les escaliers étaient ardus, Dumbledore les monta d'un trait et sans aucun essoufflement qu'ils parvinrent à son sommet.

"Bien, Drago. J'ai besoin que tu te concentres. Rogue est en bas, en train d'essayer de minimiser la panique. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, loin de moi cette idée. Mais il faut que tu me répondes. Où pourrait-elle être?"

Le Serpentard fixa sans ciller le regard bleuté de son directeur. Il n'eût même pas besoin de fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour lui donner la réponse. Combien de fois Pansy lui avait parlé de ce pont magnifique où ses parents et elle se promenaient quand elle était encore enfant?

"Au pont Vert, dans le Winconsin."

Le vieil homme approuva d'un signe de tête, et lui présenta son bras. Dès que le garçon s'en saisit, il fut aspiré dans un tourbillon de chaleur, où son nombril était attiré. Il atterrit difficilement, vacillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Enfin, quand il retrouva sa vue, il chercha le directeur du regard, qui était installé sur un banc, sur le petit chemin à côté du pont.

"Monsieur? Pardon de vous presser, mais Pansy ne doit pas être bien loin, je pense qu'on devrait y aller…"

"Pas "ON", Drago. "TU."

Quand le garçon vit dans son regard de l'amusement, il voulut resté bouche-bée. Comment pouvait-il s'amuser dans cette situation?!

"Je…"

"A qui s'adressait cette lettre?"

"A moi mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais. Ce n'est pas moi que Pansy attend de voir. Tu es le destinataire de cette lettre. Si il y a bien une personne par qui elle pense être sauvée, c'est bien toi. En ce moment, je suis très fier de toi Drago, de ton évolution, de tes idéologies. Je sais que tu es capable de faire revenir ton amie sur Terre."

Comme Drago semblait partagé, il rajouta avec un petit sourire :

"Et sache que Miss Granger est d'une bonté sans nom, elle saura comprendre le but de cette mission."

Alors, sans un mot, Drago se retourna et s'avança sur le pont. La peinture verte, sous les rayons lunaires de ce mois hivernal, s'écaillait à vue d'oeil. Sous ses pas, les graviers s'entrechoquaient, seul son dans le silence total de la nuit.

Tandis qu'il parcourait la moitié du pont, le blond se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu tort. Peut-être avait-il mal interprété cette lettre? Peut-être que ce n'était pas du tout cet endroit?

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait raison. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il s'avança vers le milieu du monument, l'appréhension formant une drôle de boule dans sa gorge.

Enfin, il la vit.

Elle était penchée contre dans la rambarde, les yeux plongés sur la surface lisse de l'eau. Ses yeux marrons étaient éteints, comme si plus aucune trace de vie n'y régnait.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à ses joues à cause de ses larmes. Elle sanglotait doucement, brisant le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Elle ne l'entendit pas, trop occupée à fixer résolument l'eau.

Il se demanda si elle sauterait. Sans faire un bruit, il s'arrêta, contemplant son visage légèrement éclairé. Il jugea son long manteau gris, ouvert sur son chemisier. Elle devait être gelée, surtout si elle était là depuis un bout de temps.

Après quelques minutes, où Drago attendait calmement son amie qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, un bruit de crapaud s'éleva dans l'air. Alors, et comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, Pansy plongea sa main blanche dans sa poche et y retira sa baguette, qu'elle jeta derrière son épaule. Puis, elle leva la jambe, pour la faire passer de l'autre côté.

Elle n'en eût pas le temps.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

La surprise, en voyant le blond dans l'ombre, se dessina rapidement sur le visage de Pansy. Elle écarquilla ses yeux, entrouvrit les lèvres et stoppa tout mouvement.

"Tu.. Es vraiment là?"

"Bien sûr que je suis là. Où penserais-tu que je sois, après cette lettre?"

"Dans les bras de Granger."

"Oh, Pansy, arrête. Je sais très bien que tu ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que tu dis. Tu es mature. Tu es intelligente. Cela fait combien de temps que je suis amoureux d'Hermione? Je sais que tu t'en es remise."

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr?"

"Parce que ça faisait très longtemps que tu n'avais pas ce regard."

"Quel regard?"

"Celui de défi, de fierté. Celui de Serpentard. Celui de Pansy. De MA Pansy."

Ils gardèrent le silence, et doucement, Pansy enleva sa jambe de la rembarde. Elle soupira et regarda l'eau, puis sa baguette, puis de nouveau Drago.

"J'ai… J'ai froid."

"Viens là."

Il enleva son pull gris qu'il lui tendit, qu'elle s'empressa de mettre en frissonnant. Elle essuya ses joues, marbrée de larmes, tandis que le blond reprenait sa baguette.

"Tu m'as manqué, Pans'."

"Toi aussi Dray."

Même jour, 21h00.

Couloirs des Gryffondors.

"Mione?"

"IL N'Y A PAS DE MIONE QUI TIENNENT ! Oh non, oh non. J'en reviens pas. Je suis immonde."

"Techniquement, Mione, t'y es pour rien."

"TAIS TOI TOI !"

"Et c'est pas comme si tu m'avais rendu mon baiser."

Elle regarda, sans aucune pitié, la joue rouge et cuisante de Fred. Il faut dire que la gifle qu'elle lui avait lancé avait valu son sac de gallions. Peut-être même plus forte que celle réservée à Drago, en troisième année.

"Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Drago.."

"La vérité. Que je t'ai embrassé, que tu m'as repoussé, que tu m'as frappée et que j'en suis encore désolé. Sincèrement, Hermione."

Il avança d'un pas, mais la jeune femme recula précipitamment et se raccrocha à la rampe de l'escalier le plus proche. Elle avait véritablement peur de lui. Elle se sentait mal, comme si le voir était inconfortable.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait encore la sensation des lèvres sur la sienne, et ça la faisait frissoner de gêne. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse, et certainement pas de force.

Quand elle avait reculée, un pli avait apparu entre les deux sourcils roux de Fred. En prenant une voix plus douce, il déclara doucement :

"Pardon, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais tu peux être sûr que ça n'arrivera plus."

"Ca, oui, j'en suis sûre."

"Je ne vais pas dire que je ne t'aimerai plus, parce que ça va mettre du temps à disparaître. Mais on peut redevenir comme avant, comme des amis. Comme ça a toujours été…"

"Fred, je.. Non, je ne pense pas."

Et elle s'enfuit, dévalant les marches à toute vitesse, laissant derrière elle un Fred dévasté.

Même jour, 21h35.

Chambre de Drago Malefoy.

Quand elle était rentrée dans la chambre du blond et qu'elle l'avait vue vide, Hermione avait été prise de panique. Elle avait cherché partout, demander aux Serpentard, parcourir le couloir des cachots une bonne centaine de fois.

Au moment où elle passa une nouvelle fois à l'endroit où Pansy l'avait soumise au sortilège Doloris, elle croisa Blaise, seul. Elle sauta littéralement sur lui et lui demanda, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

"Tu n'aurais pas vu Drago?"

Le métisse la contempla longuement, comme s'il essayait de voir si elle mentait ou non. Puis, il la prit par le bras gentiment et l'emmena dans la chambre du blond. Elle s'assit sur le lit, tout en reniflant, et Blaise se positionna à côté d'elle.

"Drago n'est pas en danger, Granger. Mais… Il s'agit de Pansy."

"Pansy? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

"Rogue nous as réunis tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle. Il a dit que Pansy était à deux doigts de se suicider et qu'un de nos camarades était parti l'aider avec Dumbledore."

"Drago…"

"Oui. On l'a vite compris quand on a vu qu'il n'était pas dans les rangs. Mais je t'en prie, ne sois pas jalouse. Je sais que l'amitié entre eux est douteuse mais je tiens à Pan…"

"Jalouse? Comment je pourrais l'être?" demanda-t-elle tristement pour elle-même. Puis, elle leva les yeux et ajouta : "Merci. Je l'attendrai."

"D'accord. Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi?"

La brune refusa poliment, et après lui avoir certifié que tout se passera bien, il quitta prestemment la pièce. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'il était anxieux quant à son amie.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que Pansy était à ce point désespérée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu être jalouse de Drago dans ces conditions, au contraire, elle était fière !

Les pensées embrumées, elle décida de sortir un peu avant d'exploser. Elle décida d'aller prendre un thé dans les cuisines. Sur le chemin, tout se brouillait devant ses yeux : Fred, le suicide de Pansy, Drago, Dumbledore, Harry et Ron… Elle avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules frêles.

Quand elle arriva devant le tableau, elle chatouilla la poire à l'aide de sa main et entra. Aussitôt, une foule d'elfes de maison vinrent à elle avec un grand sourire, et elle ressortit avec une énorme tasse de thé à la menthe entre ses doigts glacés.

Elle retourna à la chambre, pressée de retrouver la "chaleur" de la pièce. Elle était inquiète. Si Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de la secourir? S'il s'était blessé?

Heureusement, dès qu'elle emprunta le couloir des cachots, elle reconnut le garçon devant elle, de dos. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et ses cheveux blonds étaient balayés dans tous les sens. Il se retourna en entendant les pas de la jeune femme et sans attendre, il la prit brutalement dans ses bras, renversant au passage du thé.

"Oh, tu es là… J'ai eu peur."

"J'étais partie me chercher un thé. Blaise m'a tout raconté. Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Viens, je vais te raconter."

Drago se retourna et ouvrit la porte, puis, s'assit sur le lit. Hermione sentait les rougeurs monter sur ses joues. Maintenant qu'elle avait moins peur pour le garçon, elle avait eur de sa réaction. Car elle comptait lui dire pour Fred, mais sachant la jalousie qui allait le consummer, elle avait terriblement peur. Alors, elle se racla la gorge et déclara tout bas :

"Moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose. Mais commence, s'il te plaît."

Il ne sembla pas préoccupé par son ton. Dès qu'elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, il débuta son récit, plongé dans ses récents souvenirs. Il lui raconta tout : Rogue qu'il avait cherché, Dumbledore qui l'avait escorté, la manière dont il s'était rappelé où elle pouvait être, comment elle avait réagi, leur conversation. Hermione écoutait avec un intérêt non fein. Quand il eût terminé, elle avait fini son thé, mais sa gorge était sèche. Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'il voudrait la regarder? Et s'il ne lui pardonnait jamais? Son coeur rata un battement et elle serra étroitement les paupières quand le blond détourna le regard.

"Mais… Comment Dumbledore a pu transplaner? Je croyais qu'on…"

"Le directeur a certains pouvoirs dans Poudlard. Il peut transplaner dans certains endroits du château, en normal et en escorte."

"Hmm.." murmura le blond, pensif.

"Pourquoi personne ne lit "L'histoire de Poudlard"?"

"Parce que tu le fais pour nous."

Il l'embrassa discrètement sur la joue qui s'enflamma à son contact et ouvrit son armoire pour changer de T-shirt.

"Oh, et tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure?"

Il était si détaché…

"Je dois te dire quelque chose. D'important."

Il comprit que c'était sérieux au ton qu'elle employa et il croisa son regard. Il avait froncé les sourcils, mais ses traits étaient détendus. Il fouilla dans son armoire, et après qu'elle ait inspiré un grand coup, elle chuchota :

"Fred m'a embrassée."

Drago cessa tout mouvement. Il fixa le fond de son armoire, et l'information monta lentement jusqu'à son cerveau. Quand il l'eût assimilé, il serra le poing dans son pauvre t-shirt et serra les dents.

"Pardon?"

"Je le pensais pas.. On parlait, normalement, et d'un coup, il m'a embrassée."

"Tu as fais quoi?"

"Je l'ai repoussé évidemment !" s'écria-t-elle, indignée. "Je l'ai giflé, et il s'est excusé, et je suis partie en courant. J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire.."

"Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle?" coupa-t-il.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il reprenne la parole, surtout avec une voix beaucoup plus douce.

"Euh.. Non?"

"Pansy. Quand elle m'a embrassée devant toi, au Nouvel An. Wohou, j'avais complètement oublié ça. T'étais tellement jalouse…"

Hermione ne dit rien, choquée de voir qu'il se contrôlait à ce point. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il réagirait de cette manière, si calme et posé.

"Oui…"

"Je ne t'en veux pas, Hermione."

Il se rapprocha d'elle et le regard confiant dans lequel elle plongea ses yeux n'avait jamais été aussi réconfortant.

"Bien sûr, je suis énervé." continua-t-il. "J'ai envie de lui arracher chacune de ses dents et de les enfoncer dans ses narines. Mais je ne le ferai pas. J'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu m'aimes. S'il t'as embrassé, soit. C'était la dernière fois, parce que désormais, tu es à moi entièrement."

Et il plongea sa tête dans son cou et la poussa contre son lit.

Jeudi 6 mars, 12h22.

Jardins de Poudlard.

"Et là, Harry a répliqué…"

"Ron. Je n'ai pas "répliqué". J'ai juste répondu."

"Ouais, ouais, c'est pareil. Et, donc, là, Harry répliqua à ce vieux crapeau…"

Hermione sourit devant la joie intense de Ron, qui décrivait la scène en classe devant Ombrage comme héroïque, avec des grands gestes pour illustrer ses dires.

On aurait pu penser que personne ne l'écouterait. Pourtant, Pansy buvait littéralement ses paroles, fixant les lèvres du rouquin qui se mouvaient. Elle était accro.

Tout le monde l'avait deviné, sauf Ron, bien évidemment. S'ils se mettaient ensemble, Hermione serait la première ravie. Une autre couple Gryffondor/Serpentard, ce serait parfait !

Elle regarda son propre Serpentard à elle, qui lui tenait la main. Il parlait d'Harry à propos de Quidditch, et ils riaient en se rappelant d'une figure acrobatique. Luna et Blaise discutaient, à quelques mètres plus loin, et Ginny regardait furtivement le survivant avec des yeux passionnés.

Si on avait pu montrer ce tableau à la brune lors du premier jour de sa rentrée, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle aurait envoyé la personne en question à St Mangouste pour le restant des ses jours. Seulement, maintenant, la situation paraissait normale. Même Fred, qui était doucement revenu dans son coeur en tant qu'ami, parlait avec George derrière elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle aimait ses amis. Nouveaux comme anciens. Elle était ravie de cette situation, où chacun vivaient en harmonie, mettant leur rancoeur de côté.

"Mione, ça s'appelle comment déjà, ce sortilège…"

Elle se pencha vers Blaise et ils discutèrent en souriant, tandis que, quelques mètres plus haut, un directeur un peu loufoque regardaient cette scène, un petit sourire espiègle sur son visage ridé.

Fin ! 3


End file.
